L'enfer est pavé de keunotors
by AuroreBlue
Summary: (titre sans aucun rapport avec l'histoire) Je m'appelle Aurore, Al pour faire plus simple, et je suis une DexHolder. Et je peux vous dire qu'entre les manigances de la Team Galaxie, une Ligue un peu suspecte, un maître du temps mal réveillé et des coéquipiers au sale caractère, mener à bien ma mission n'a pas été une mince affaire ! [Nuzlocke Challenge]
1. Chapitre 1 : le départ

**Bonjour à tous ! Merci de m'accorder un peu de votre temps, je ne vous décevrai pas!**

 **Ici commence un nuzlocke qui suivra globalement la trame de Pokémon version diamant, même si je me permettrai de modifier le scénario ou le déroulement de certains événements parfois, tout en gardant le fil du défi (pokémons attrapés et perdus, donc).**

 **Les règles appliquées sont en fin de chapitre. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Dire que ce petit incident a bouleversé ma vie serait un euphémisme. À vrai dire, l'enchaînement de coïncidences de cette matinée-là a ordonné à mon destin de prendre un tournant auquel je n'aurais jamais pu me préparer. Cette aventure, aussi longue que fastidieuse, mit sur ma route tant de choses incroyables que je me demande parfois encore si je n'ai pas tout rêvé.

Toujours est il que cela commença un matin de juillet.

Il devait être neuf heures et le ciel n'était encombré d'aucun nuage. Il faisait déjà chaud, malgré la légère brise qui soufflait sur Bonaugure. J'étais plantée devant la télé, absorbée par un reportage sur le léviator rouge du Lac Colère, le chaglam de ma mère en boule sur me genoux. Elle était partie travailler, j'étais encore en pyjama.

Barry sonna un peu après la fin de l'émission.

« Déjà prêt, constatai-je platement en ouvrant la porte. Entre. »

Il se glissa à l'intérieur et s'appuya sur la table, un sourire en coin que je ne connaissait que trop bien sur les lèvres. Ses yeux pétillaient.

« Avant que tu ne propose quoi que ce soit, c'est non.

\- Même une simple balade ?

\- C'est tout ? Demandai-je, méfiante. Pas d'idée stupide comme capturer un pokémon légendaire ?

\- Non, non, rien de ça ! En fait, si un peu, concéda-t-il avec un soupir, tu as vu le reportage sur le léviator rouge ?

\- Celui qui vient à peine de se terminer ?

\- Celui-la même ! »

Je retins un soupir excédé devant son impatience. Il ne devait pas avoir fait mûrir son idée plus de dix secondes. J'attrapai mon bol et tout en me dirigeant vers l'évier, je lançai :

« Oui je l'ai vu, et ça ne m'a pas donné envie d'en pêcher un. Après, si tu veux tenter le coup, vas-y. Tout seul.

\- Mais laisses-moi parler deux minutes ! Je veux juste aller jeter un œil au lac, rien d'autre !

\- On y est déjà allés des millions de fois, au lac. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'aujourd'hui soit un jour exceptionnel. »

Je ne savais pas encore à quel point je me trompais. Après tout, nous avions passé notre enfance dans le village le plus calme de la région, et la pire des choses qui nous soit arrivée a été de nous faire surprendre par un goélise égaré je ne pouvais pas deviner.

« Même si on ne trouve rien, c'est toujours sympa d'aller se promener. Ne me dis pas que tu vas passer ta journée à l'intérieur ! »

J'abandonnai. Même s'il devait y passer des jours, il finirait par me convaincre, autant économiser sa salive.

« Je vais me laver, je reviens dans dix minutes. »

Barry esquissa une sorte de danse de la victoire et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, jouant avec Lumi pendant que je montai les escaliers.

J'avais laissé Lumi à la maison. Ma mère insistait pour qu'il m'accompagne où que j'aille, mais la destination ne me semblait tellement pas dangereuse tant elle était connue que je me permettait de faire un écart à la règle. Mon ami marchait un pas devant moi, et j'entendais le bruit de mes sandales claquant sur le rues pavées du hameau. La terrasse du café était déjà occupée, quelques enfants jouaient un peu plus loin.

Le facteur, qui terminait sa tournée, nous salua quand nous quittions Bonaugure. Il s'engagea vers Littorella tandis que nous obliquions en direction du lac, suivant un chemin de graviers qui descendait en pente légère, formant une boucle vers le minuscule bosquet qui entourait l'étendue d'eau réputée pour être la demeure d'un dieu.

Nous passâmes les quelques arbres et fûmes surpris de trouver déjà du monde sur la berge. Un vieil homme et un garçon qui devait avoir notre âge, en train de converser. Nous n'entendions pas ce qu'ils disaient.

« Viens, on va par là-bas, dis-je en attrapant le bras de mon camarade, ne les dérangeons pas. »

Il hocha la tête et nous allions nous éloigner quand le duo mit fin à sa conversation et quitta le lieu, nous saluant au passage, d'un air sévère et pensif pour l'homme, avec un sourire amical pour le garçon. Je me tournai vers mon amis, qui regardait un point devant lui avec les sourcils fronçés.

« Ils ont oublié quelque chose. »

Il désigna une forme dans l'herbe un peu plus loin, qui je n'aurais jamais remarqué moi-même. Il avait toujours eu l'œil plus aguerri que le mien. Je haussai les épaules.

« Allons le chercher, on leur rapportera. Ça m'étonnerait qu'ils marchent très vite. »

Nous nous approchâmes donc de l'objet qui se révéla être une mallette.

Quelle était la probabilité pour que des étourmis nous attaquent à ce moment-là pour la première fois depuis que nous venions, que la mallette contienne des pokémons et que, nous l'apprendrions plus tard, le vieil homme soit en fait un professeur qui venait à peine de rentrer à Sinnoh ? Cette coïncidence énorme rendit cette journée assez exceptionnelle pour influer drastiquement sur le cours de nos vies.

Dans la panique, Barry donna un coup de pied dans la valise, qui s'ouvra en libérant des boules bicolores reconnaissables a premier coup d'œil. Je m'empressai de me jeter sur la plus proche et de libérer son occupant. Une forme bleue se matérialisa devant moi, l'air étonné une demi-seconde, puis me remarqua et attaqua l'étourmi qui me griffait les bras et la tête.

L'oiseau recula un peu et le tiplouf atterrit avec une pirouette à un mètre de moi. Ce que j'avais appris en cours de dressage me revint très vite.

« Tiplouf, écras'face ! »

Il m'obéit après m'avoir jeté un regard, esquiva une charge et réitéra son attaque sur mon ordre. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour mettre le petit oiseau hors-combat.

Je soufflai de soulagement et me tournai vers mon ami, qui avait eu la même réaction que moi et achevait son propre combat.

Nous échangeâmes un regard et sans savoir pourquoi, j'éclatai de rire. Peut être ses yeux écarquillés, peut être le peur qui descendait, peut être la peur d'avoir fait une bêtise, sûrement un mélange des trois. Il se mit à rire lui aussi pendant que nous ramassions la malette et attrapions les pokémons que nous avions empruntés.

« Il vaut mieux les ramener très vite. Je suis pas sûre que le vieux sera content. »

Je crois que j'entendis mon ami déglutir à la fin de ma phrase. Il était vrai que l'homme faisait un peu peur, avec son visage austère et ses yeux métalliques.

Nous avons couru le plus vite possible sur le chemin de terre. Je manquai de trébucher sur un galet. Pour une fois Barry était derrière moi, lui qui battait n'importe qui à la course. Je crois qu'il voulait rester le plus de temps possible avec le tortipouss qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Moi-même, en l'espace que quelques minutes, je m'étais attachée à la petite boule de plumes bleues qui reposait sur mon épaule. Je crois que j'avais aussi peur de la réaction de l'homme que de devoir m'en séparer.

L'homme, justement, était arrêté à la jonction entre le chemin et la route vers Littorella, plongé dans une discussion visiblement houleuse avec le garçon. Ils s'interrompirent d'un coup en nous voyant arriver, créant un silence gênant.

Le vieil homme s'éclaircit la gorge en croisant ses bras dans son dos, ses yeux durs voyageant entre nous et les pokémons que nous portions.

« Merci d'avoir récupéré la valise, les enfants. Je vois que vous avez empruntés des pokémons.

\- C'était, heu, un cas d'extrême urgence, commença Barry d'un ton incertain. Il toussota, puis reprit plus clairement : Nous avons été attaqués par des pokémons sauvages. Dans la panique, on…

\- Je comprend, coupa l'homme. Louka, prend la mallette, s'il te plaît. »

Le garçon sursauta et tendit la main vers mon ami qui lui remit l'objet. Il remercia d'une voix peu forte, avec un regard coupable.

« Je ne peux pas nier que vous avez crée un lien avec tiplouf et tortipouss. Ils sont jeunes et ont besoin de découvrir le monde, un peu comme vous je crois. »

Il se tut un instant pensif. Louka regardait ses pieds, la valise serrée dans ses bras.

« Je suis le professeur Sorbier. Mon laboratoire est à Littorella. Vous pouvez venir avec nous. Je pense pouvoir vous laisser garder vos pokémons, si vous vouliez bien m'aider en retour. Louka, en route. »

Sans un mot de plus, l'homme tourna les talons et se mit en route. Je tournai la tête vers Barry qui me rendit un regard entendu. Nous nous mettions en route à notre tour, dans le sillage du duo.

Littorella n'était qu'à une vingtaine de minutes de marche. Le labo se situait à l'entrée de la ville. Il s'agissait d'un grand bâtiment blanc, avec des portes en verre coulissantes l'intérieur était lumineux, haut de plafond, avec un carrelage blanc qui renvoyait les rayons de soleil. Le professeur salua les quelques assistant qui s'affairaient sur des machines pleines d'écrans et de claviers ou autour de pokémons. Une haute bibliothèque remplie à craquer de livres épais séparait la pièce en deux : à partir de là, il y avait du parquet au sol et une table ronde entourée de quatre chaises, ainsi qu'un bureau avec un ordinateur et une sorte de couveuse.

Sorbier nous dévisagea quelques secondes avant de se mettre à parler.

« Voilà le service que je voudrais que vous me rendiez, dit-il en sortant un objet carré d'un tiroir. Il s'agit d'un pokédex. J'imagine que vous en avez déjà entendu parler. »

Nous hochâmes la tête en silence. Il inspira et continua :

« J'aimerais que vous participiez à ce projet. Ce n'est pas compliqué, il suffit de voyager et de rencontrer le plus de pokémons possible. Vous savez, il s'agit surtout d'apporter des informations supplémentaires à celles que l'encyclopédie comporte déjà. Avant que vous ne donniez votre réponse, je veux que vous en parliez d'abord avec vos parents. »

Le vieil homme marqua un blanc, puis tendit les mains.

« Rendez-moi tiplouf et tortipouss. Pas la peine de faire cette tête les enfants, je vous les redonnerai demain, en même temps que le pokédex.

\- Ma mère ne me croira jamais, soupira Barry, exprimant ce que je pensais.

\- Je m'en doute. C'est pour ça qu'il y a toujours des autorisations à signer. Ça aide les parents à y croire, répondit l'homme avec un petit sourire. »

Il farfouilla un instant et nous tendit des feuilles de papier, pendant que Louka posait nos compagnons dans la couveuse. Nous remerciâmes le savant, un peu étourdis, et fîmes demi-tour.

Sur la route, nous n'avions pas décroché un mot, complètements rêveurs et sonnés. Ce n'est que quand nous arrivions chez mon ami qu'il me dit :

« C'est incroyable. Flippant mais incroyable.

\- Tiplouf me manque déjà.

\- Ouais, tortipouss aussi. Il faut que je lui trouve un surnom cool.

\- Il faut surtout que me mère pique pas une crise, marmonnai-je. »

Il hocha la tête, un pli soucieux que je ne lui connaissait pas se formant entre ses sourcils. Finalement, il déverrouilla sa porte.

« Tu veux rester ? »

J'acceptai sa proposition sans hésiter.

Nous avions passé le reste de la journée à traîner chez lui. Ça fait tellement longtemps longtemps que nous sommes voisins que la maison de l'autre est un peu la notre. Finalement, le moment tant redouté arriva, quand je vis ma mère se garer devant chez nous à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine.

« Bonne chance ! » Me lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil tandis que je sortis.

Serrant la feuille entre mes mains, je me mordais les lèvres ne sachant comment aborder le sujet.

Finalement, en plein milieu du dîner, je déballai tout d'une traite.

Elle ne m'interrompit pas, écarquillant les yeux au fur et à mesure que mon histoire avançait. Quand enfin je posai le formulaire à côté de son assiette, elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma à la manière d'un poissirène. Elle cligna des yeux.

« Hé bien, c'est une sacré histoire. Je…je ne sais pas quoi dire, mon chou. Enfin, c'est absolument génial, c'est vraiment une chance incroyable de pouvoir partir à l'aventure. Tu as eu de la chance que ça ne tourne pas mal, surtout.

\- Je sais, fis-je piteusement.

\- En tout cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te dirais non, si c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaite. Participer au projet pokédex est une occasion qui ne se présente qu'une fois mais…

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, maman. Je ferai attention. Je te donnerai des nouvelles, et puis pour les études je pourrais toujours reprendre après ou devenir assistante du professeur Sorbier. Je… »

Je me tus, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre. Ma mère médita quelques minutes, sourcils froncés, jusqu'à ce que son noctali vienne se frotter à sa jambe. Elle soupira.

« Tu sais, j'ai moi aussi voyagé quand j'étais jeune, alors il serait injuste de t'interdire de le faire à ton tour. C'est ok, mais promets-moi une chose.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Profites-en au maximum, mon chou. »

Le professeur nous tendit les pokédex. Ça ressemblait à une console de jeux, sauf que c'était au moins vingt mille fois plus précieux. Avoir ce boîtier rose entre mes mains me procura une sensation inconnue jusqu'alors, un mélange de peur, d'excitation, d'angoisse et de joie intense. Je me hâtai de le tester sur mon tiplouf, qui bomba fièrement le torse pendant que la voix mécanique me donnait quelques renseignements sur son espèce. Je vis Barry et Louka, engagé lui aussi dans l'aventure, faire de même avec leur propre coéquipier. L'assistant avait hérité du troisième starter présent dans la valise, un ouisticram au tempérament taquin.

Le savant se racla la gorge, attirant notre attention.

« Surtout, faites très attention au pokédex. Si vous notez quelque chose de particulier, écrivez un rapport et envoyez-le. C'est très important. (nous acquiesçâmes) Et surtout, je vous souhaite d'en apprendre le plus possible durant votre périple. »

J'ajustai une dernière fois la lanière de mon sac sur mon épaule, caressai la tête de Riker, perché sur mon épaule. Il me jeta un regard brillant de détermination en poussant un petit cri.

L'aventure commençait maintenant.

* * *

 _ **Voila voila! J'espère mettre en ligne un chapitre par week-end (tous les dimanches), n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, a me donner des conseils ou encore pointer des éléments qui vous gênent!**_

 _ **Les règles sont simples:**_

 **\- Un pokémon KO = un pokémon mort**

 **\- interdiction d'attraper des légendaires.**

 _ **ça, c'est pour les règles classiques. Je me suis ajouté ces règles:**_

 **\- Interdiction de capturer un pokémon quel qu'il soit, excepté les pokémons "fixes".**

(autrement dit, pour avoir des pokémons, il faut qu'ils soit donnés, sous formes d'oeuf ou alors de fossiles)

 **\- Un pokémon en double peut être échangé, quel que soit son niveau, contre n'importe quel pokémon de n'importe quelle autre version, sous condition que le pokémon échangé soit de niveau 5 ou moins.**

(Exemple: je possède un Kranidos niveau 30 en double, je peux l'échanger contre un tortipouss niveau 3, mais pas contre un keunotor niveau 6.)

 **\- Une espèce de pokémon ne peut être échangée qu'une seule fois, peu importe son stade d'évolution.**

(Exemple: si j'ai échangé mon kranidos, je n'ai plus le droit d'échanger un kranidos ou un charkos durant tout le long du jeu. De même, si j'obtiens un lixy lors d'un échange, je n'ai plus le droit de recevoir de lixy.)


	2. Chapitre 2 : la petite Ally

**Bonjour bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 2, en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! Sans plus de blabla, bonne lecture !**

* * *

La ball décrivit un arc de cercle parfait et frappa le keunotor sur la tête, l'emprisonnant d'un éclair rouge. La boule bicolore trembla un instant puis se figea. Louka se tourna vers moi.

« Tu as compris ? La capture c'est toujours délicat, mais ça vaut le coup d'attraper plein de pokémons. »

Je hochai la tête pendant qu'il relâchait le keunotor. À vrai dire, durant les cours de dressage, on nous expliquait toute la théorie de la capture, le fonctionnement et les différents types de pokéballs mais jamais je n'avais eu l'occasion de voir une capture de mes propres yeux. Mon camarade me tendit quelques unes de ses balls et je le remerciai.

Nous avions décidé de faire la route jusqu'à Féli-Cité ensemble. Par chance, la ville n'était pas si loin que ça – environ deux heures de marche – je savais que par la suite l'expédition se corserait, puisque les routes étaient plus longues, plus sauvages, plus sinueuses. Bien sûr, j'aurais pu prendre le train, après tout chaque ville avait sa propre gare, mais cela était impensable. « Un voyageur est avant tout un randonneur », aurait dit mon père.

« Hé, regarde ! S'écria Louka, brisant le silence. Un lixy ! »

Son ouisticram, surnommé Gazer, sauta à terre et attaqua le lionceau sauvage. Le petit pokémon électrique tenta d'attaquer à son tour, mais le singe de feu esquiva aisément sa charge avant d'utiliser griffe à nouveau. La balle cueillit le félin et l'enferma, signant ainsi la seconde capture réussie de mon coéquipier. Ce dernier fit aussitôt sortir son nouveau compagnon et lui caressa la tête, rassurant.

« Je crois que je vais t'appeler Volt. Tu n'as pas vu de pokémon qui t'intéresse, Aurore ?

\- Pas pour le moment. Peut-être un étourmi, si on en croise un. »

Riker sauta de mon épaule, me prenant par surprise. Il me jeta un regard mauvais avant de bomber le torse. Je plissai les yeux et me tournai vers l'assistant de Sorbier.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Je crois qu'il n'as pas tellement envie que tu agrandisse ton équipe. Ou alors il veut juste se dégourdir les pattes, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Je prie pour toi que ce soit la seconde solution, parce que les tiploufs sont aussi fiers que bornés. Surtout celui-ci »

Je grimaçai.

Nous continuâmes ainsi, affrontant au passage quelques enfants qui ne manquaient pas de défier tous les gens qu'ils croisaient. Mon petit pingouin bleu se battait gaillardement, et nous mettions au point des enchaînements de plus en plus compliqués. J'étais étonnée de la vitesse à laquelle nous progressions. Louka, lui, ne se battait pas.

« Tu n'aimes pas combattre ? Demandais-je au bout d'un moment »

Nous étions presque arrivés. Il eut un sourire gêné.

« Pas vraiment. Je suis plutôt mauvais dresseur, à vrai dire. Tu sais, les combinaisons d'attaques, le timing, la stratégie… ça m'échappe complètement.

\- Par contre tu te débrouilles bien en élevage. Ton lixy t'aime déjà, remarquai-je en pointant la boule de poils qui trottinait joyeusement derrière lui.

\- Je voudrais être éleveur plus tard. Je fais de mon mieux, marmonna-t-il modestement, les joues légèrement rouges. »

Lorsque enfin nous arrivions, nous décidions de continuer chacun de notre côté. Je me dirigeai vers le centre pokémon où l'infirmière soigna les quelques égratignures qu'avait récolté mon coéquipier en cours de route et décidai de faire le tour de la ville.

Féli-cité m'était évidemment familière, puisque j'y étais scolarisée. Il m'arrivait souvent d'aller de temps en temps y passer la journée avec Barry, durant les vacances.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? » Demandais-je à Riker qui regardait dans tous les sens avec de grands yeux ronds.

C'était vrai qu'il n'avait certainement jamais vu de ville aussi grande auparavant. L'agitation qui y régnait avait l'air de le troubler légèrement, pas assez toutefois pour l'apeurer. Tournant sa tête vers moi, il plissa ses orbes bleus si expressifs et secoua la tête.

« Tu sais pas. Ça m'aide vachement, ça. (il émit une série de petits cris de protestations, et je continuai:) Je crois que l'école de dressage est ouverte l'été, on pourrait y faire un tour. »

Il approuva et je me levai du banc sur lequel je m'étais assise après avoir fait un tour au nord de la ville, abandonnant l'ombre de l'arbre à regret. Il faisait une chaleur lourde. La brise marine qui soufflait en permanence sur mon hameau me manquait.

Effectivement, l'école était ouverte. Le stade, du moins. Des adolescents de tout âge combattaient ou regardaient les matches. Je repérai un garçon sur le second terrain qui menait avec une adresse incroyable un combat en double contre deux adversaires. Son cornèbre et son nosférapti menaient de concert des attaques volantes qui, si elles manquaient parfois de puissance, étaient d'une précision redoutable. Le rozbouton et le racaillou furent mis hors combat sans avoir touché une seule fois leurs adversaires.

« Trop fort ce mec, pas vrai ? Me dit une voix à ma gauche, me faisant sursauter. Je l'ai affronté tout à l'heure, il a mis mes pokémons KO en deux temps trois mouvements. Je crois qu'il a déjà un badge.

\- Serais-tu jaloux, mon cher Barry ?

\- Pas du tout ! Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je sois meilleur que lui ! D'ailleurs, ça te dis un combat ?

\- Je croyais que tes pokémons étaient hors combat.

\- Démonter les tiens ne nécessitera pas trop d'énergie, répondit-il en frimant. »

Je ne répondit pas, me contentant d'un regard en coin avec mon tiplouf, et allai me placer sur un terrain libre. Barry rejoint bien vite la place en face, et attrapa une pokéball à sa ceinture. Visiblement, il préférait garder son tortipouss, assis à côté de lui, pour plus tard.

« Ce n'est pas très sage de révéler ton atout en début de combat.

\- Et ce n'est pas très sage d'avoir une équipe si peu fournie ! Speed, go ! »

Un étourmi se matérialisa sur le terrain et utilisa aussiôt une vive-attaque que Riker esquiva aisément d'un bond. Toujours en l'air, il fit une pirouette en lançant une attaque écume qui frappa l'oiseau en plein dans le dos.

« Bien joué Riker ! Maintenant saute et écras'face !

\- Pas si vite ! Envole-toi Speed ! »

Le moineau se remit vite et s'envola d'un coup d'aile, soulevant un nuage de poussière. Il se mit à tourner à deux mètres du sol en attendant un ordre de Barry ou une baisse de la garde de mon combattant miniature. Sauf que mon tiplouf gardait l'étourmi à l'œil et s'apprêtait à répliquer à n'importe quelle attaque, les ailes tendues. Mon ami ordonna à son pokémon de se laisser tomber et d'utiliser vive-attaque. Avant même que j'ai eu le temps de réagir, le futur rapace était passé dans le dos de mon oiseau de mer et l'avait touché, l'envoyant voler un peu plus loin.

« Utiliser la vitesse de la chute pour booster la rapidité d'étourmi… Riker, utilise écume en tournoyant ! »

Une manœuvre que je n'avais jamais testée. Riker me lança un regard éclair, comprenant où je voulais en venir, et s'exécuta. Une seconde après, un tourbillon de bulles se formait autour de mon pokémon, volant dans toutes les directions. L'oiseau voletait dans tous les sens, ne pouvant esquiver toutes les sphères d'eau.

« Mince ! Va plus haut, Speed ! Plonge dans l'œil du cyclone !

\- Riker, maintenant ! Écras'face ! »

Mettant fin à la micro-tempête, mon pingouin écrasa sans ménagement son aile rigidifiée sur le crane de l'oiseau, la puissance du coup amplifiée par l'élan dû au tournoiement. L'étourmi fut propulsé en arrière et s'écrasa au sol, assommé.

« Etourmi hors-combat, annonça une fillette qui s'était improvisée arbitre.

\- La vache, c'était quoi ce mouvement ?! s'exclama mon adversaire. Peu importe, à toi, mon vieux ! »

Le tortipouss prit place à son tour sur le terrain, la tête levée dans une attitude confiante.

« Riker, tu tiens le coup ? »

Il se tourna vers moi et hocha la tête en émettant un rugissement court et sec, le regard brillant, puis se tourna vers son adversaire et secoua son plumage humide. Je le vis reculer légèrement une patte et se pencher en avant, prêt à réagir à mes ordres sur le champ.

« Le premier coup au perdant ! » dis-je d'un ton volontairement pédant.

Barry esquissa une grimace mais retrouva aussitôt son sourire en coin caractéristique, qui lui creusait une fossette sur la joue gauche.

« Tu vas regretter cette provocation ! Fencer, charge-le vite !

\- Riker, pirouette ! »

Mon équipier réutilisa son esquive en pirouette pour frapper le dos de la tortue végétale d'une écume qui ne lui fit pas bien mal mais eut le don de la ralentir, lui permettant d'enchaîner trois rapides écras'face qui firent reculer l'adversaire. Au quatrième, tortipouss attrapa l'aile de Riker et utilisa vol-vie avant de le jeter un peu plus loin.

Mon cœur manqua un battement. Riker peinait à se relever. Il avait encaissé beaucoup de dégâts en une seule attaque. S'il se faisait à nouveau toucher, il risquait d'être mis hors-course.

« Fencer, charge ! »

Une chance que Barry ne soit pas très malin.

« Riker, propulse-toi avec écume et écras'face! »

Mon oiseau polaire rassembla ses dernières force et se propulsa dans les airs en esquivant la charge de peu, puis retomba en tournoyant pour abattre son aile rigidifié sur la tête épaisse de la tortue adverse avec violence. Même repli ne put diminuer la force du coup. Le pokémon plante s'écroula.

« Tortipouss hors-combat, le vainqueur est donc tiplouf ! »

Je soupirai de soulagement. Ça m'embêtait d'utiliser deux fois la même technique, mais il fallait reconnaître qu'elle était efficace. Riker me sauta dans les bras et je le félicitai chaleureusement.

« Ouais, pas mal, souffla Barry en arrivant à ma hauteur. T'as un peu d'avance, rien d'irrattrapable. »

Il quitta le terrain sans un mot de plus.

« Excuse-moi !

\- Oui ?

\- Ton tiplouf est vraiment trop fort ! Tu voudrait pas m'aider à m'entraîner ? S'il te plaît !

\- Ce serait avec plaisir, mais pour le moment Riker est un peu fatigué…

\- Tiiiiii-plouf tiiii !

\- Ou pas en fait. Faut croire que les potions agissent vite. »

La petite rigola. Il s'agissait de l'arbitre improvisée. Une douzaine d'années, des cheveux sombres coupés au carré et de grands yeux aux éclats métalliques.

« Je n'ai qu'un seul pokémon, on n'est pas très forts tous les deux.

\- C'est pas grave, on ira doucement. »

Riker hocha la tête et sauta de mon épaule, atterrissant souplement devant la fillette. Celle-ci attrapa une pokéball dans la poche de son short et la lança à la manière d'un lanceur de couteaux. En sortit un Abra.

« Il s'appelle Houdini, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Très bien. Je te laisse le premier coup. »

Le combat fut relativement long. Pas que le pokémon psychique soit résistant, mais surtout difficile à toucher à cause de son attaque téléportation. Son attaque puissance cachée était simple à bloquer, et plusieurs fois nous interrompions le match pour échanger des astuces. Elle m'apprit par exemple à glisser grâce à écume pour gagner de la vitesse et passer dans le dos d'un adversaire.

Quand nous mîmes fin au duel, nous nous dirigeâmes vers un banc à l'ombre, pour discuter en nous reposant. Mon oiseau polaire était presque endormi sur mes genoux.

« Au fait, je m'appelle Ally.

\- Aurore. Tout le monde m'appelle Al, ça va plus vite.

\- Tu vas faire quoi après ? Aller défier les champions ?

\- Je sais pas. Je pensais surtout faire le tour de la région, en fait. Pour le moment, Charbourg me semble une bonne destination.

\- Et une arène aussi ! J'y suis déjà allé, une fois. J'aimerais bien participer au challenge de la Ligue plus tard. »

Son abra sembla approuver, agitant mollement la queue.

« Je crois que je devrais y aller. »

Le ciel commençait à rosir et mon corps réclamait une bonne douche. Ally sourit.

« Moi aussi. Au fait, j'ai gagné ça en double à la loterie de l'autre jour. Je te le donne.

\- Hein ? Merci mais enfin garde-le ! Je ne peux p-

\- Prends-le ! C'est un bon pour une pokémontre, y'a rien de plus utile à un dresseur ! »

Je pris le ticket qu'elle me tendait et me confondais en remerciements. Elle stoppa mes bafouillages en levant la main.

\- Les montres sont liées entre elles, donc on peut appeler. Ça c'est mon numéro, au cas où tu as d'autre conseils à me donner ! »

Elle sortit un feutre noir et écrivit le numéro sur une feuille de l'arbre, puis me salua et s'éclipsa aussi vite que si elle s'était téléportée.

Centre Pokémon, 21h30. J'avais retrouvé Barry à l'accueil et il m'avait proposé de partager une chambre, ce que j'avais accepté avec joie. Dans la salle d'eau, je pris une douche rapide et en profitai pour laver mon petit compagnon de route.

« Je prend le lit du bas ! » Hurla Barry quand j'entrai dans la chambre.

Assis sur une des deux chaises de la petite pièce aux murs lavande, il brossait avec soin le plumage de son oisillon qui roucoulait doucement, les yeux fermés. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus en pétard qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Au fait, dit-il, captant mon attention, l'infirmière m'a filé nos cartes dresseur, tout à l'heure.

\- Oh, d'accord, merci.

\- Du coup j'en ai profité pour m'inscrire en tant que challenger officiel de la Ligue.

\- Ah, d'accord.

\- Tu devrais essayer toi aussi.

\- Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec ça ?

\- Hein ?! »

Il se retourna, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage. Je soupirai.

« Non, rien. Peut être que tu as raison. »

J'entendis Riker, déjà sur mon lit, piailler joyeusement.

« D'ailleurs, t'as pas attrapé d'autre pokémon ? Avec les lixy et les rozboutons qui traînent dans le coin, c'est étonnant. C'est un super choix pour accompagner un pokémon de type eau comme ton tiplouf.

\- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux attendre, répondis-je évasivement. »

Je n'avais pas envie de parler de la tentative de capture, avant d'aller visiter l'école. J'étais tombée sur un racaillou qui semblait plutôt fort. Je l'aurais sûrement capturé, si Riker n'avait pas intercepté la pokéball pour la fracasser au sol et la détruire consciencieusement.

Sa colère tombée, nous avions passé une sorte d'accord, ou plus précisément, j'avais dû me conformer à une chose : je ne pouvais pas agrandir mon équipe. J'espérais qu'avec le temps le tempérament de mon coéquipier s'adoucisse assez pour me permettre d'accueillir un nouveau membre dans notre troupe. Peut être que se mesurer aux champions accélérerait le processus.

Toujours était-il que je la première chose que je ferais le lendemain serait de remplir le formulaire officiel.

* * *

 **Merci d'être arrivés jusqu'en bas ! L'histoire prend place petit à petit, j'espère que vous êtes patients ;)**

 **Rassurez-vous, une fois que tout sera mis en place, il risque d'y avoir beaucoup plus d'action ! Je ne dit pas que je compte mettre en place un rythme effréné, mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour que le rythme ne soit pas trop lent.**

 **Si vous avez des remarques à faire, n'hésitez pas ;)**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Charbourg

**Bonjour bonjour ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, servi à point !**

 **Bon appétit !**

* * *

Barry étant de nature pressée, on aurait pu penser de lui qu'il était un lève tôt. Faux ! Enfin, il n'avait jamais fait de grasse matinée, mais je me réveillais toujours en premier.

Bref, ce matin-là ne faisait pas exception. J'ouvrai l'œil et remarquai mon petit pingouin roulé en boule près de mon coude. Il ne dormait plus mais n'était pas bien éveillé pour autant. Je descendit de mon perchoir, armée de mon oreiller avec lequel je tirai mon ami de son sommeil – je tairai bien sûr la méthode employée – avant de fuir en direction de la salle d'eau. Je me débarbouillais le visage quand Riker sauta sur le lavabo, me faisant sursauter. Je le sentis joyeux, ce qui me mit aussitôt de bonne humeur. À la va-vite, j'enfilai ma robe préférée par-dessus un mini-short et nouait mes baskets. J'avais emporté mon écharpe porte-bonheur quand j'étais partie, mais avec la chaleur qu'il faisait elle traînait au fond de mon sac, inutile. J'attachai ensuite mes épais et indomptables cheveux châtain clair en chignon haut : je me coifferai demain. Fin prête, je retournai dans la chambre pour découvrir un simple mot sur la table m'indiquant que Barry était déjà parti. À mon tour, j'ai rassemblé mes affaire et suis sortie, fermant la porte à clé.

Riker et moi sommes ensuite allés au réfectoire. Alors que je remuais mon chocolat chaud, quelqu'un posa ses mains sur mes yeux.

« Devine qui c'est !

\- Heu… Peter Pendragon ?

\- Bientôt, bientôt, ricana Ally en s'asseyant à côté de moi. Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois pas encore partie. Tu sais, hier soir, après que tu sois rentrée…

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis allée sur la route avec Houdini, pour capturer un pokémon.

\- T'as réussi ? »

Elle me sourit en guise de réponse, ses yeux d'acier brillant intensément. Elle fit sortir un rozbouton qui couina en se réfugiant derrière elle timidement.

« Je l'ai appelée Absinthe. Ma mère m'a dit qu'elle ferait une bonne combattante avec un peu d'entraînement.

\- Oui, sûrement. Je crois que Cynthia Lawner a un roserade. »

Elle hocha la tête, enthousiaste. Houdini, à moitié endormi, agitait mollement la queue en encourageant le petit pokémon plante à sortir. Je regardai Riker. _Et toi, tu voudrais pas un copain ?_ Disait mon regard. Le sien répondait clairement : _Essaie donc, juste pour voir ce qui lui attend._ Plus le temps passait, plus j'avais l'impression de deviner ce qu'il pensait. Je lâchai l'affaire et me tournais vers ma cadette.

« En tout cas je suis sûre que vous formerez une bonne équipe tous les trois. Tu devrais essayer de les faire combattre en double, pour voir.

\- Ouais ! Je demanderai à Nina, elle est super forte en double ! »

J'ignorais qui était cette Nina, mais à voir le grand sourire plein de dents d'Ally, on devinait aisément qu'elle l'admirait. La fillette me raconta sa capture puis au bout de quelques minutes de conversation supplémentaires, elle décida qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller à l'école s'entraîner et fila comme une flèche en me disant à peine au revoir. Son enthousiasme débordant était contagieux.

Quelques instants plus tard, je demandai à l'hôtesse d'accueil du centre un formulaire d'inscription officiel tout en lui rendant la clé de la chambre. Elle sembla étonnée de mon âge mais se montra moins réticente à me délivrer les papiers quand je lui expliquai que j'assistais le professeur Sorbier dans ses recherches.

Je trouvai un stylo et m'assit à la première table que je trouvai, Riker perché sur mon épaule. Cette position devenait habituelle.

Je remplis très vite les informations de base – nom, prénom, date de naissance, etc. – et mon statut : en tant que DexHolder je n'avais pas besoin de l'accord de ma mère pour m'inscrire, puisqu'il avait, d'une certaine manière, déjà été donné. Je remplit donc la case demandant mon numéro de Pokédex, ainsi que mon numéro de carte dresseur, puis tournai la page. Le verso était consacré à l'équipe. Je le complétai rapidement puis passai à la dernière case : _Où envoyer la réponse à cette lettre ? (retour effectué sous trois jours au plus tard)._

Je frottai la tête de Riker, hésitant sur la réponse à donner.

« On reste trois jours ici pour s'entraîner ou on rejoint Charbourg ? »

Riker sauta sur la table et agita les ailes dans tous les sens en désignant la carte placardée sur le mur du fond.

« Charbourg ?

\- Tiii !

\- Très bien ! »

J'achevai ma tâche, ajoutai les documents nécessaires et glissai le tout dans une enveloppe. Enveloppe que je déposait dans la boîte aux lettres à côté du magasin en me dirigeant vers la société Pokémentre SARL, mon bon dans la main.

Je quittait la ville par la route à l'est quelques vingts minutes plus tard, le sac plein de potions et un oisillon prêt à en découdre sur les talons.

Si il fallait environ une heure en prenant le train, deux en voiture et quatre en vélo pour rejoindre la ville minière, à pied il fallait compter une journée, voire plus. En fait, dans la région, chaque route était double : une pour les pressés et une pour les voyageurs. La route des voyageurs était sauvage, un simple chemin de terre creusé par des années de passage, passant entre les arbres et les herbes sauvages. Elle empruntait un tunnel minuscule à travers le mont couronné et débouchait sur une entrée discrète au nord-ouest de la ville.

Étant partie le matin vers dix heures, la nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps lorsque j'arrivai enfin. Il aurait été possible d'aller plus vite si j'avais décliné les combats et qu'il n'y avait pas eu « l'incident » du nosférapti. Actuellement, je courrait presque derrière Riker.

« Mais enfin, excuse-moi ! Écoute, je voulais juste voir si je pouvais le capturer…je te promet que je recommencerai pas !

\- Plouf ! TiiiTi !

\- Mais si tu étais moins borné aussi ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de coéquipier, bon sang ?! »

Il se stoppa brusquement et retourna. Je sentais presque physiquement la colère qui émanait de lui. Son regard bleu était noir dans l'obscurité, brillant d'un éclat terrible. Il se contenta de me fusiller du regard, sans bouger.

« _Je te suffit pas ? Tu veux me remplacer ?_ Semblait-il me dire.

\- Je ne veux pas te remplacer. Juste…

\- Tiiii ! _Tu me fais pas confiance ? Je suis parfaitement capable de devenir assez fort pour relever n'importe quel défi !_ »Hurlait son regard dur.

Je serrai les dents. Le débat était stérile, j'allais devoir m'y faire. Avec un soupir, je lâchai :

« Très bien, on fait comme tu veux. Allez, viens. »

Il me jaugea du regard, un peu réticent, puis sauta dans mes bras tendus. Nous nous sommes ensuite dirigés vers le centre.

Le lendemain matin, nous nous dirigions vers la mine (un garçon m'avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas meilleur endroit pour préparer un combat contre le champion) quand mon vieil ami Barry manqua de me rentrer dedans. Scène on ne pouvait plus banale, somme toute.

« T'es déjà là, toi ?! La vache !

\- Moi aussi je suis ravie de te voir, mon cher Barry. »

Il tordit son visage en une grimace hideuse qui fit ricaner Fencer, à ses pieds.

« Pas la peine de le prendre comme ça, je constatais seulement. Allez, pour me faire pardonner je veux bien te dire un petit secret !

\- Lequel ? Demandai-je, peu convaincue.

\- La route pour rejoindre Vestigion, elle est pas praticable à pieds. Le seul moyen d'y aller c'est de prendre la piste cyclable.

\- Bon sang, ça fait faire un sacré détour !

\- M'en parles pas, si j'avais su j'aurais commencé par aller là-bas ! Qu'est ce que ça m'énerve de perdre du temps pour rien ! Enfin, au moins j'aurai récupéré un badge, marmonna-t-il.

\- Tu as déjà affronté le champion ?!

\- Ouaip, hier, fit-il en exhibant fièrement son trophée. Il est balaise. Et ne compte pas sur moi pour te donner de l'aide.

\- Trop gentil.

\- Je sais, je sais. Enfin, c'est pas tout mais je vais filer, moi. C'est pas la porte à côté Floraville ! À plus ! »

Il était parti avant même que j'aie le temps de répondre. Riker lâcha un sifflement exaspéré et sauta de son perchoir pour atterrir à un mètre de moi avec toute la grâce dont une boule de plumes est capable pour se diriger d'un pas décidé vers la mine.

L'entraînement se révéla beaucoup plus ardu que prévu. Il faisait sombre, l'espace était étroit et jonché de cailloux. Cela nous obligea à modifier drastiquement notre style de combat : pas question de faire des cabrioles ou provoquer des tempêtes : cela pouvait très vite dégénérer.

J'eus l'occasion d'affronter un ouvrier. Esquivant facilement les attaques éclate-roc, Riker abattit facilement le machoc d'un pic-pic bien placé.

« Joli coup, admit l'homme.

\- Merci beaucoup. Je peux vous demander quelques chose ?

\- Quoi ? »

Je désignai un rocher éclaté sur le terrain improvisé.

« J'aimerais beaucoup apprendre cette attaque, éclate-roc. Elle pourrait être utile. »

J'avais vu en passant devant l'arène que le champion était spécialisé dans le type roche. Les attaques de type eau avaient clairement l'avantage, mais l'entraînement à l'intérieur de la mine mettait en évidence leur faiblesse : il était très facile de s'en protéger sur un terrain accidenté, et nécessitaient de la place. Autrement dit, pas l'idéal dans une grotte.

Le mineur se gratta la barbe.

« Écoute ma p'tite, ça aurait été avec plaisir mais j'suis pas vraiment un pro d'l'enseignement. Tu d'vrais aller voir l'champion, il s'fait un plaisir d'apprendre c't'attaque à tout l'monde.

\- Oh, d'accord, merci quand même.

\- Pas d'quoi. »

Il réajusta son casque sur sa tête et fouilla dans sa poche. Pendant qu'il tendait une baie sitrus à son pokémon, je m'éloignais en disant à Riker qui me suivait :

« Ça c'est la meilleure ! Demander au champion de t'apprendre une attaque pour le vaincre !

\- J'avoue que la situation est plutôt drôle. »

Je me retournai brusquement et sentis mon coéquipier se cogner dans ma jambe. Le jeune homme qui avait interrompu ma fausse conversation était assis sur un chariot, une bouteille d'eau à la main et le casque lui tombant sur les lunettes.

« Moi ça me fait pas rire, dis-je, un peu vexée. Il rit.

\- Avec le bazar monstre que t'as mis là-dedans, commença-t-il en désignant l'entrée de la fore, ça m'étonnerait que t'aie réellement besoin de la connaître cette attaque, quelle qu'elle soit.

\- J'y tiens quand même. On se débrouillera tout seuls, pas vrai Riker ?

\- Tiiii !

\- Comme tu veux ! » répondit-il en haussant nonchalamment les épaules pendant que je poursuivais ma route.

Le lendemain, l'hôtesse d'accueil du centre – Zadia, disait son badge – m'interpella alors que je m'apprêtait à sortir.

« Mademoiselle Sixwicks ?

\- Oui ?

\- Un paquet pour vous. »

Je signai l'accusé de réception et elle me donna le carton, que je m'empressai d'ouvrir.

Il y avait un étui de métal brillant, gravé du symbole de la région – trois cercle reliés entre eux, formant un triangle équilatéral –ainsi qu'un petit carnet comprenant une douzaine de pages. La première s'intitulait « coéquipier n°1 - _starter_ », suivi d'un « TIPLOUF » en gras. En-dessous, le lieu et la date d'obtention, son numéro régional et national, ainsi que son surnom. Il y avait un cadre en dessous et un autre au verso, et de même sur les autres pages. Une lettre accompagnait le tout.

 _Mademoiselle Aurore SIXWICKS,_

 _Votre candidature a bel et bien été acceptée. Merci de prendre le plus grand soin de ce qui vous a été envoyé, aucun duplicata ne sera délivré, sauf exception dûment justifiée et prouvée._

 _Merci de compléter le carnet de route de votre équipe. Nous vous rappelons qu'il peut être contrôlé par n'importe quel membre de la Ligue. En cas de non-correspondance entre l'équipe indiquée dans le carnet et celle que vous possédez, vous vous exposez à un risque de radiation de l'ordre des dresseurs._

 _Nous vous indiquons également qu'en temps que dresseur de catégorie A, il vous est autorisé de transporter une équipe ne comprenant que deux pokémons et que vous n'avez accès qu'aux produits dit « de base », à savoir : potions, pokéballs, antidotes et anti-paras._

 _Vous passerez dans la catégorie au-dessus à chaque badge obtenu._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Le Conseil de Sinnoh, représenté par Cynthia Lawner._

Tiplouf me regarda, puis examina l'étui à badges.

« Demain, ça me semble un bonne date pour défier le champion, non ? »

Il hocha la tête, yeux plissés comme s'il fronçait des sourcils.

« En attendant, pas question de ramollir ! Au boulot ! »

Avec une exclamations joyeuse, nous sortions du centre et nous dirigions vers la mine.

* * *

 **Hey ! Merci d'être arrivé au bout, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Au prochain épisode, on casse du caillou, oh yeah !**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, à pointer une chose qui vous tracasse, ou même envoyer un M (soyons fous) et à dimanche prochain !**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Premier badge

**Bonjour bonjour et désolée du retard ! C'est vraiment inexcusable !**

 **Je pensais mettre ce chapitre à temps, mais j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu à me remettre d'une petite opération (dents de sagesse, je vous hais !) et du coup le chapitre n'a été fini... que mercredi. Du coup j'ai décidé d'écrire très vite le chapitre suivant et de poster les deux le même jour. le fait d'écrire les deux à la suite m'a d'ailleurs permis de modifier le découpage du chapitre et ajouter deux trois petites choses.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je poussai la porte de l'arène avec confiance, Riker sur mes talons. J'ignorais à quoi ressemblait le champion. Je m'étais imaginé un homme taillé comme les ouvriers de la mine, ni jeune ni vieux, avec une carrure qui imposerait le respect.

Vous imaginez donc bien à quel point je fut surprise de voir arriver sur le stade le garçon de l'autre fois, avec ses cheveux longs et ses lunettes pleines de traces.

« Bonjour et bienvenue à l'arène de Charbourg. Je m'appelle Pierrick. À ce que je vois tu as rudement bien préparé le défi. »

Il désignait prinplouf, qui bomba le torse fièrement. L'évolution lui avait fait gagner en orgueil ce qu'elle lui avait donné en force.

« Oui. Il a évolué hier, répondis-je platement.

\- Ce n'est pas un peu risqué ? Un changement de forme modifie grandement la manière de combattre, il y a toujours un temps d'adaptation.

\- Ouaip, je sais. Mais ça ira, pas vrai Riker ? »

Il poussa un piaillement grave en bombant encore plus le poitrail. J'entendis Pierrick rire.

« Il a confiance en lui, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Quels sont tes pokémons ?

\- Juste lui.

\- Quoi ? Tu en a trois à combattre, tu sais ?

\- Oui, oui. Je sais. »

Il resta bouche bée quelques secondes, un peu surpris par ma réponse.

« Bon, dans ce cas, on peut lancer le match, dit-il à l'arbitre. »

Ce dernier hocha le tête et vint se placer au bord du terrain. Le champion retira son casque et nettoya ses lunettes, puis reporta son attention sur moi. Attrapant une pokéball à sa ceinture, il lança :

« Je te laisse le premier coup. En garde ! »

Il envoya un racaillou sur le terrain. La créature rocheuse se plaça poings en avant, prête à attaquer.

« Ok, murmurai-je. Riker, écume. »

Il savait exactement l'ordre que je lui avait donné. Depuis cet entraînement intensif, je n'avais plus vraiment besoin de parler fort. Mon coéquipier était attentif et devinait facilement ce que je voulais, et il improvisait au besoin. Un sacré combattant.

L'attaque ne toucha pas le pokémon roche, qui esquiva en se déplaçant sur le côté. Riker ne lui laissa pas le temps d'esquisser un second mouvement et bondit dessus pour lui infliger une attaque griffe acier fracassante.

« Oh, heu, KO en un coup ! Le challenger remporte la première manche ! »

Riker se tourna vers moi pendant que Pierrick rappelait son équipier. Il attrapa une seconde pokéball.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Bien. Très bien même. Je crois que ce match va être plus intéressant que prévu.

\- Pardon ? Tu veux dire que tu me croyais nulle ? Dis-je avec un sourire sarcastique.

\- Non, non, pas du tout ! Fit-il en agitant les mains. C'est surtout que la plupart des challengers sont dresseurs débutants, alors les combats ne sont pas… grandiose. Allez, Galène, à toi ! »

Un onix apparut sur le terrain. L'immense serpent de roc chargea aussitôt Riker, qui esquiva en prenant appui sur sa tête. Mon oiseau polaire atterrit juste derrière le pokémon roche après un salto et bondit à nouveau pour éviter un coup de queue. Il repoussa cette dernière d'une attaque écume qui fit vivement réagir l'adversaire. Onix chargea à nouveau.

« Ne bouge pas… attends… Maintenant ! »

A peine eut-je élevé la voix que mon soldat aquatique fonça vers le front du reptile. Il abattit son aile tendue, plumes brillantes de rigidité, sur l'énorme tête devant lui. La puissance de l'éclate-roc brisa la corne de pierre et enfonça le crâne qu'elle surplombait dans le sol, creusant un cratère peu large mais assez profond, que mon équipier creusa encore en infligeant une seconde attaque éclate-roc, un brin plus puissante que la première, à son adversaire.

« C'est bon, recule ! » Dis-je, tandis qu'il me jetait un regard, aile levée.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, toujours sur le qui-vive.

« Galène, allez, debout ! » encouragea le champion depuis l'autre côté du terrain.

Le serpent minéral frissonna, tenta de relever la tête, mais s'écroula.

« Merde ! » Lâcha Pierrick, me faisant sursauter. Je ne m'attendais pas à un mot grossier de sa part, lui qui parlait si bien. « Bon, tout n'est pas perdu, l'entendis-je dire tout bas, il me reste encore Pyrite. Ça va aller. Go ! »

Il lança la boule bicolore d'un geste parfaitement maîtrisé et un kranidos se matérialisa dans un flash rouge.

Riker se tourna vers moi en hocha la tête, le regard dur.

« Tu as réussi à l'apprendre sans moi, cette attaque, s'exclama soudainement Pierrick, me prenant au dépourvu. À qui as-tu demandé ?

\- A un montagnard de passage au centre. En fait, on a juste observé comment son machoc s'y prenait. Puis Riker à essayé de le refaire. Ça a mieux marché après son évolution, remarquai-je.

\- Bien. Très bien. Cette dernière manche sera corsée. Pyrite, coud'boule! »

Le pokémon préhistorique chargea. Mon pingouin azur bondit en arrière, et le dinosaure se rétablit en dérapant, puis réitéra son attaque. Riker esquiva de la même manière, se rapprochant imperceptiblement du cratère creusé par le précédent combat. Je me retins de sourire. Pour le moment, tout allait comme prévu.

« Riker, saute et écume ! »

Prenant un fort appui, Riker bondit sur le côté tout en lançant un puissant jet d'eau qui manqua – et c'était voulu – son adversaire, qui dut se déporter vers la droite, pile en face de mon coéquipier, et du trou deux mètres dans son dos.

Du point vue du champion, j'étais coincée : pas moyen de m'échapper par l'arrière, et la distance était suffisante pour lancer une charge. Ce qu'il fit.

« Ok, Riker ! Propulse-toi et griffe acier ! »

Mon oiseau aquatique se servit du jet d'eau pour effectuer une acrobatique pirouette et atterrir juste derrière la créature au crâne de granit, puis la propulsa dans la crevasse d'un double coup d'aile dans le dos. Deux griffures rougeoyantes apparurent sur la tâche bleue, formant une croix, tandis que le reptile trébuchait et tombait.

« Maintenant bombarde le !

\- Mince ! Non, Pyrite, remonte ! »

Le pokémon préhistorique grattait comme il pouvait la paroi, sans réussir à remonter à cause de ses pattes avant bien trop courtes. L'eau le frappa une fois, de plein fouet, et il s'écroula d'un bloc.

« Karnidos hors-combat, annonça l'arbitre pendant que Pierrick s'avançait sur le terrain. Le challenger remporte le match, félicitations. »

J'allai aider le jeune champion à remonter son équipier. La peau froide du reptile était étonnamment souple. Les deux marques dans son dos ressortaient.

« Ça ira ? C'est pas trop grave ? Demandai-je au champion en les désignant.

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas. Il retira son casque et remonta ses lunettes sur sa tête, dégageant son visage. La cicatrice ne partira peut être pas entièrement, mais ce n'est pas vraiment profond. Tu as eu de la chance, pour le cratère.

\- C'était prévu, avouai-je.

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai fait un tour au musée, hier matin. Il y avait le squelette d'un kranidos, et le guide m'a dit que tu en avais un, en tant que pokémon central de ton équipe. J'ai un peu étudié sa morphologie, et je me suis dit que prendre un coup ferait beaucoup de dégâts, mais que si je le faisait tomber il deviendrait inoffensif. C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Riker de mettre onix KO de cette façon. Il va bien, j'espère ?

\- Il s'en remettra, c'est un solide gaillard. Bien joué. Ton prinplouf est fort, mais c'est bien la première fois que j'entends parler de quelqu'un qui prépare autant un match. Vous faites une sacré duo.

\- Merci. »

Il sourit et sortit une baie d'une des grandes poches de sa combinaison de travail, qu'il tendit à son pokémon. Celui-ci la mangea et frotta sa tête contre l'épaule de son dresseur avec un petit grognement rocailleux.

« Je peux te poser une dernière question ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Tu connaissait aussi mes autres pokémons ?

\- Pas vraiment. Je savais que tu en avais trois, dont un kranidos. Il y a des racailloux et des onix dans la mine, ça me semblait logique qu'il y en ai dans ton équipe. »

Il se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête doucement, ses yeux bruns aux étranges reflets rouges-violacés pensivement fixés sur Pyrite. À vrai dire, sans son casque ni ses lunettes, il paraissait très jeune. Je devais admettre qu'il avait des traits plutôt harmonieux.

« Je vais au centre, dis-je soudainement, pour briser le silence.

\- Je viens avec toi alors, approuva-t-il. »

Le champion avait dix-neuf ans. Malgré son jeune âge, il gérait la mine et l'arène avec brio. L'ancien champion, qui était son père, avait repris l'arène de Joliberges quand le champion local avait pris sa retraite, lui laissant sa place. Pierrick m'apprit qu'il était spécialisé dans le type acier, chose que je notai inconsciemment dans mon carnet. Le mineur me demanda à jeter un œil dedans.

« Enfin, si ça ne te gêne pas.

\- Il y a rien de personnel, de toute façon. C'est pas très intéressant. »répondis-je en lui tendant mon calepin.

Il parcourut les pages rapidement. Il y avait seulement quelques schémas des pokémons affrontés, avec leurs faiblesses annotées, un plan de la mine griffonné, et surtout des notes quasi-illisibles.

« Ces notes concernent ton prinplouf ?

\- Oui. Je me dit que le connaître le mieux possible permet d'apprendre plus vite. »

Il hocha la tête doucement, sans répondre. Cette habitude me troublait : je n'arrivais pas à deviner ce qu'il pensait.

Un silence tomba.

Ce blanc était quelque peu gênant. Je cherchais quelque chose à dire, et je le sentais faire de même.

Finalement, ce fut l'infirmière qui brisa ce moment gênant. Arrivant avec son leveinard, elle tendit ses pokémons à Pierrick, qui sortit aussitôt son premier équipier. Pyrite avait le dos couvert de deux gros pansements, mais son regard pétillant et sa queue s'agitant dans tous les sens témoignaient de sa forme. Il émit un petit stridulement quand son maître lui frotta la bosse que formait le haut de sa tête.

« Mademoiselle Sixwicks ? M'interpella l'infirmière.

\- Oui ?

\- Votre pokémon est parfaitement en forme. Il n'a pas voulu entrer dans sa ball, alors je lui ai demandé de vous attendre au comptoir.

\- D'accord, merci beaucoup. Bonne journée !

\- A vous aussi ! »

Elle m'adressa un sourire en inclinant la tête, puis se dirigea vers une autre personne, son leveinard à la poche pleine de pokéballs différentes sur ses talons. Ce dernier portait un petit chapeau de samouraî en papier couleur crème. Je me tournai vers le champion, m'excusant rapidement avant de le saluer. Enfin, je traversai le hall rapidement. Riker était assis contre un gros pot en plastique blanc qui contenait un petit arbuste aux feuilles jaunissantes. Il sauta sur ses pattes en me voyant, et poussa une exclamation joyeuse.

« Alors, tu vas bien ?

\- Prrriiiiin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? »

Il fouillait dans mon sac. Je le laissai faire, curieuse. Finalement, il sortit le petit boîtier argenté décoré du sceau de la ligue.

« Prin-priiiin ! Plouf !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire, de ce badge ?

\- Ploooou ! »

Il gesticulait en désignant le bout de métal donné par le champion un peu plus tôt et son cou. Je soupirai.

« Très bien, comme tu veux. »

Il poussa un couinement satisfait, frottant sa tête contre le bas de ma robe.

Le badge scintillait au rythme des pas de mon équipier tandis que nous marchions sous le soleil brûlant de cette après-midi de fin de juillet. Charbourg étant prise au piège dans un creux entre deux pans du mont Couronné, aucun vent ne soufflait et l'air semblait lourd. À dire vrai, la brise marine qui soufflait en permanence sur Bonaugure me manquait. Je crois que Riker aussi souffrait de la chaleur, même s'il faisait le fier. Nous nous dirigions vers le musée, seul endroit susceptible d'être climatisé en dehors du centre – et accessoirement, seule véritable attraction de la ville. Je l'avais déjà vu, mais il me semblait plutôt intéressant d'examiner les squelettes.

Le véritable but, à vrai dire, aurait été de glaner quelques informations sur le père de Pierrick, sixième champion.

Alors que je me penchai sur une plaque descriptive du mode de vie des ptéras, quelqu'un me bouscula.

« Ah !

\- Oups, excuse-moi.

\- Pas de problème. »

Le garçon remarqua Riker et loucha vers le badge pendu autour de son cou avec un morceau de laine.

« Tu as battu le champion ? Bien joué !

\- Merci.

\- Ton pokémon me dit quelque chose. T'es pas la dresseuse qui a aidé Ally à s'entraîner, l'autre jour ?

\- Oui, c'est ça. Et toi tu étais… ah oui ! Le garçon avec un cornèbre ! Celui qui avait déjà un badge !

\- Je m'appelle Victor, mais tu peux m'appeler Vicky.

\- Aurore, mais Al va beaucoup plus vite. »

Nous nous sommes serrés la mains, puis j'ai demandé :

« Pourquoi tu reviens ici ? Tu n'es pas censé aller vers Vestigion ?

\- A vrai dire, j'ai déjà obtenu le badge de Flo.

\- Quel type ?

\- Plante. Avec des pokémons vol c'était facile. Maintenant je viens défier Pierrick.

\- Avec tes types vol ?

\- Non, j'ai le droit à un troisième pokémon en tant que dresseur de catégorie B. Je vais essayer d'attraper un type combat, y'en a pas mal qui traînent dans le coin. »

Je hochai la tête et sortis mon calepin pour noter l'info quant à la prochaine arène. Victor ramena une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille et parla :

« Tu as un autre pokémon ?

\- Non, Riker me suffit.

\- Ça va être dur de battre Flo.

\- Il connaît picpic, et puis un combat c'est pas qu'une question de types.

\- Ouais, mais ça aide, fit-il avec un petit rire. Tiens, tu voudrais pas m'affronter, pour voir ?

\- Pourquoi pas, dis-je en haussant les épaules. »

Nous sommes alors sortis du musée et avons trouvé un coin près de la route au nord de la ville. Nous nous sommes mis face à face et Victor a envoyé son cornèbre sur le terrain.

Le combat n'avait pas encore réellement commencé quand un méditikka est arrivé sur le ring improvisé.

Finalement, en lieu et place de combat, Riker et moi avons pu admirer la plus lamentable tentative de capture que nous n'avions jamais vu.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Floraville

**Et le chapitre 5 ! Le plus long pour le moment, plus de 3000 mots, j'espère que ça ne vous paraîtra pas trop.**

* * *

En partant de Charbourg à six heures du matin, je croisai Pierrick en passant devant un immeuble. Yeux à moitié fermés derrière ses lunettes aux verres poussiéreux, il manqua de me rentrer dedans. À vrai dire, il y aurait bel et bien eu collision su Pyrite ne l'avait pas retenu en tirant sa veste.

« Oh, c'est toi. Bonjour. Tu es bien matinale.

\- Oui, je vais à Féli-Cité. La route est longue, alors il vaut mieux partir maintenant.

\- Ah, d'accord. » Léger blanc de sa part, comme s'il cherchait quoi dire. « Bonne route alors. N'hésite pas à repasser si tu veux t'entraîner.

\- Merci beaucoup, répondit-je, ne sachant quoi dire de plus.

\- Maintenant que j'y pense, tu vas aller à Vestigion un jour ou l'autre ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi ?

\- Passe chez mon grand-père si le cœur t'en dit. C'est un vieil illuminé en bleu de travail rapiécé qui distribue des explorakits à tour de bras. Ça te sera peut être utile. »

J'acquiesçai et rangeai mon carnet, puis le saluai. Il partit en sifflotant tout en m'adressant un grand sourire. Je répondis par la pareille et poursuivis ma route.

Riker ferma à demi les paupières, une lueur moqueuse dans le regard. S'il avait pu le faire, il aurait sûrement arboré un sourire en coin.

« Pourquoi tu te moques ?

\- _Et toi, pourquoi t'as le visage qui chauffe, hein ?_ Son regard était extrêmement éloquent.

\- Pffff. » répondis-je dans un élan de maturité.

Il lâcha une série de petits couinement. Entendre un prinplouf rire est une chose plutôt marrante. Finalement, je l'imitai.

J'eus l'occasion sur la route de me battre à nouveau contre un gamin avide de revanche (et que je battis avec encore plus de facilité que la première fois) et d'affronter de nouveaux dresseurs, quoique moins nombreux qu'à l'aller. Je pense que Riker, qui me suivait torse bombé et regard noir foncé en arborant fièrement le badge y était pour quelque chose.

J'arrivai à Féli-Cité à dix-neuf heures, au moment magique où le soir commence à peine à tomber et où la chaleur se dissipe peu à peu, emportée par la brise. Le vent me faisait le plus grand bien.

Affamés, j'achetai un énorme sandwich dans une boulangerie que je partageai en deux. Je trouvai une petite place avec une fontaine, juste en face du grand bâtiment de la GTS et nous nous sommes assis pour manger. Une fois son repas englouti, ma grande boule de plumes a plongé dans l'eau avec une expression de bonheur intense. Elle était fraîche.

Pendant qu'il s'amusait, je sortis ma carte. J'avais marqué d'une croix rouge les villes comportant un badge, ainsi que le temps de trajet moyen pour parcourir chaque route à pieds. Je repassai en noir la croix sur Charbourg, et cherchai des post-it au fond de mon sac. Je collai le premier près de Vestigion, et notai le type de l'arène de Flo ainsi que l'information que m'avait donné Pierrick. Sur le second que je collai à Joliberges, je notai que le champion était spécialiste du type acier. Je regardai ensuite l'itinéraire pour me rendre à Vestigion.

« Quatre heure pour faire Féli-cité – Floraville, cinq heures environ de la centrale à la forêt et une bonne journée et demie pour traverser la forêt de Vestigion. On partira demain en début d'après midi et on passera un jour ou deux à Floraville, ok ?

\- Prrriiiiin !

\- Ensuite on ira vers la forêt et on passera la nuit là-bas avant de la traverser, ça te va ?

\- Plou ! Prinp !

\- Très bien alors ! » m'exclamai-je en repliant la carte.

Le lendemain, nous nous levions avec le soleil. Je me dirigeai vers l'école de dressage quand on me bouscula.

« Aurore ! Cours ! » me cria-t-on.

Louka courrait dans ma direction. Comprenant aussitôt, je m'élançai à la suite du type. Il portait un paquet sous le bras qui le déséquilibrait légèrement.

« Riker, écume, à sa droite ! »

L'attaque eut l'effet escompté : se déportant soudainement sur le côté, le fuyard manqua de trébucher et perdit juste assez de temps pour que mon coéquipier le rattrape.

« Merde !

\- Rends-moi ce rapport, de suite ! Cria Louka, énervé, en arrivant à ma hauteur.

\- Va crever, scientifique de mes deux ! » Hurla à son tour un autre gars en sortant de nulle part.

Il utilisa un nosférapti pour éloigner Riker le temps que son camarade se relève. Les deux portaient un costume semblable et une perruque bleue immonde.

« Bon sang, embêter un vieux monsieur, qu'est ce que c'est que ces manières ?! Fit la voix indigné du professeur dans mon dos. Assez de bêtise, rendez-moi ce dossier les enfants !

\- Tu peux toujours rêver, pépé, cracha le garçon au nosférapti. Viens, No, on se casse !

\- Pas si vite ! »

Gazer, le ousiticram de Louka, se matérialisa devant eux et créa d'un souffle une frontière de flammes barrant leur retraite.

« Pfff, fit ''No'', peu importe. Ce sont des gosses, ils ont juste une grande bouche. On les bat en deux-deux.

\- Al, faisons équipe. »

Je hochai la tête et prinplouf se plaça sur le terrain aux côtés de son vieil ami. Il ne fallut pas bien des efforts pour abattre le nosférapti et le moufouette que nous opposèrent les deux hommes costumés. Sorbier récupéra son document et le tendit à un goinfrex équipé d'un sac, dans lequel il le rangea.

« Tu as fait bien des progrès, Aurore, me félicita le professeur. As-tu agrandi ton équipe ?

\- Non, désolée.

\- Je vois. Louka m'a expliqué, à vrai dire ça ne m'étonne pas de prinplouf. Enfin, merci de ton aide.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'étaient que ces mecs ? Demandai-je.

\- Oh, une bande de personnes qui en veulent à mes recherches. La Team Galaxie, je crois.

\- A vrai dire, j'en avait jamais vraiment entendu parler avant ces derniers jours, compléta l'apprenti. Mon père m'a dit que c'était à la base une association de scientifiques.

\- Qui ont bien vite changé de domaine, acheva Sorbier en soupirant. Je ne sait pas à quoi peuvent leur servir ces recherches, mais à votre place je ferai attention, les enfants.

\- Oui, on fera gaffe, assurai-je. Sur quoi portaient ce dossier ?

\- J'étudie l'évolution. En fait, sans entrer dans les détails compliqués, il semblerait que l'évolution soit provoquée par un changement hormonal brutal, provoquant un énorme surplus d'adrénaline que le pokémon transforme en énergie nécessaire à l'évolution. C'est ce phénomène qui explique le boost à court terme qu'acquiert un pokémon qui évolue en plein combat. Toutefois, il semblerait que toute l'énergie créée ne soit pas utilisée et qu'une partie soit évacuée sous formes d'ondes. Le dossier répertoriait toutes les analyses que j'avais faites jusqu'à maintenant au sujet des ondes et de l'énergie. Tu comprends ?

\- A peu près. Mais je vois pas à quoi ça pourrait leur servir.

\- Nous finirons bien par le savoir, répondit le vieil homme d'un air las. Louka, peux-tu me raccompagner jusqu'à Littorella ?

\- Bien sûr, professeur. »

Nous nous saluâmes et ils partirent vers le sud de la ville. Avant même que j'aie eu le temps de lâcher un soupir, j'entendis dans mon dos une voix familière.

« Aaaaaaal ! Riker a évolué ! Trop cool !

\- Salut Ally ! T'as vu ça ? On a même gagné le badge de Charbourg ! »

Elle applaudit en riant, les yeux brillant, puis alla gratter la tête de mon oiseau polaire à la base de ses cornes. Il ferma les yeux en roucoulant de plaisir.

« Il t'aime vraiment bien, dis-je en souriant, il est du genre farouche d'habitude.

\- C'est parce que je suis géniale ! » répondit la fillette en relevant le menton, mains sur les hanches.

Son abra poussa un petit stridulement et lui donna un petit coup sur la jambe.

« Eh ! Salut toi !

\- Prrrinp', salua Riker

\- Où est ton rozbouton ? demandai-je à mon amie.

\- Justement, je voulais te faire la surprise. »

Elle se redressa fièrement, attrapa la pokéball d'un geste exagéré et appela Absinthe. Du filet de lumière rouge s'extirpèrent deux grandes fleurs, une tête à trois cornes, suivies d'un corps gracile recouvert d'une feuille d'un vert éclatant. Le rosélia cacha son visage derrière ses pétales en saluant.

« Toujours aussi timide, hein ? Elle est magnifique, Ally.

\- On s'est super-entraînés tous les jours ! Houdini va bientôt évoluer, tu vas voir !

\- J'en doute pas ! Ça te dit un combat, juste pour vérifier ? J'irai mollo, ajoutai-je devant son scepticisme.

\- Ok ! Viens, sur la route on sera tranquilles. »

Nous nous sommes donc éloignées un peu de la ville. Je devais admettre qu'Ally avait fait pas mal de progrès : son rosélia, beaucoup moins timide sur le terrain qu'en dehors, m'opposa une sévère résistance, enchaînant attaque sur attaque pour m'empêcher d'approcher. Riker l'envoya finalement au tapis d'un picpic bien placé. Houdini observait, mais ne se battit pas.

« Tu as arrêté de l'entraîner ?

\- Non, Houdini préfère attendre le soir pour combattre. Il regarde quand Absinthe se bat, ça lui suffit. »

J'avais appris que les pouvoirs psychiques gagnaient en puissance durant certaines horaires, notamment le crépuscule ou la nuit.

« Il a dû trouver son rythme de travail, c'est une bonne chose. »

Elle hocha la tête, pensive.

« Tu crois que ça va changer quand il va évoluer ?

\- Je sais pas du tout, avouai-je, penaude.

\- Oh… c'est pas grave. On verra bien ! »

Elle eut l'air déçu un instant, puis retrouva son grand sourire. Elle attrapa Absinthe et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le centre. La petite brunette laissa sa fleur empoisonnée à l'infirmière et sortit pour aller manger chez elle. Quant à moi, je donnais quelques baies oran à Riker, puis nous mangions de bon cœur.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, nous avons salué Ally qui venait récupérer son pokémon et nous sommes mis en route.

La grotte regorgeait de nosféraptis. Elle n'était heureusement pas bien longue. Un garçon qui devait avoir huit ans m'arrêta.

« Je crois que vous pourrez pas aller plus loin, m'dame, y'a des rochers qui sont tombés. Faut attendre les éclateurs.

\- Les éclateurs ?

\- Les m'sieurs avec des machocs qui cassent les cailloux. Y sont trop forts !

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Ouais ! »

Devant ses yeux brillants, je m'avançais vers les éboulis.

« Regarde un peu ! »

Riker pris son élan, puis fracassa en quelques coups d'éclate-roc un des rochers qui bloquaient le passage. Il réduisit en poussière les quelques autres rochers et en l'espace de quelques minutes le tunnel fut totalement déblayé. Le gamin avait la bouche bée.

« Woooah ! Il est trop fort lui aussi !

\- N'est-ce pas ? Fit-je, je dois le reconnaître, un peu orgueilleusement.

\- Prrrrriiiiiiin, confirma Riker, aussi fier que moi.

\- Vous avez d'jà tout dégagé ? » Nous interrompit une voix d'homme.

C'était un mineur. Il se rapprocha et fronça les sourcils.

« Bah si c'est pas la p'tite de la mine ! Alors t'as battu Pierrick en fin d'compte !

\- Oui ! Vous veniez déblayer ?

\- Ouaip, on a signalé l'éboulis y'a deux heures, fallait l'temps qu'j'arrive. C'est bizarre, c'est bien la première fois qu'ça tombe, dans c'tunnel. M'est avis qu'ça doit pas être naturel.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Ouaip. Sûrement un pokémon, j'vois pas qui s'amuserait à bloquer l'passage. Bon, j'vais finir d'nettoyer et sécuriser la zone. Fait attention en traversant, p'tite.

\- Oui monsieur. Bonne journée. »

Pas naturel. Ça me semblait étrange. Qui voudrait bloquer le passage ? La réponse me semblait évidente : les fuyards de ce matin. S'ils n'avaient rien emporté, il semblait logique qu'ils n'aient pas envie qu'on les rattrape. Ou alors peut être que ça les arrangeait que personne ne traverse, du moins pendant un certain laps de temps.

Mais pour quoi faire ?

Aucune idée, et à la manière dont Riker agita la tête, lui non-plus n'en savait pas plus.

« Il se passe peut être quelque chose à Floraville, on cherchera en arrivant. »

Mon coéquipier opina derechef, puis accéléra le pas, de telle sorte qu'il ne fallut pas quatre heures pour arriver, mais trois. Le peu de combats susceptible de nous ralentir avaient été abrégés par des attaques fulgurantes et des KO rapides, à un tel point que lorsque je repassai plus tard sur cette route, on le surnomma « la tornade bleue ».

Mais c'est une autre histoire.

J'arrivai donc au centre pokémon vers seize heures. L'infirmière donna quelques soins rapides à Riker et nous décidâmes d'aller faire un tour.

Floraville était à peine plus grande de Bonaugure, avec des larges rues pavées et des maisons au gazon impeccable et aux haies bien taillées. Les vent charriait l'odeur des fleurs qui poussaient sur la colline en bordure de la ville et les apitrinis voletaient nonchalamment au milieu des gens peu dérangés par leur présence.

S'il y avait un endroit sur terre qui se rapprochait le plus du paradis, c'était bien ce village.

« Pas le moment de chômer, marmonnai-je. Allons à la pêche aux infos.

\- Plouuu. Fit Riker en désignant le sommet de la butte. _Il y a quelques chose là-haut_ , semblait-il dire. »

Je plissai les yeux et mis mes mains en visière.

« Je vois rien. T'es sûr ? »

 _Évidemment que oui_ , disait son regard blasé.

« Ok, ok, je te fais confiance. »

Nous avons donc suivi un sinueux chemin de terre qui serpentait entre les tulipes multicolores jusqu'à un espèce de domaine limité par une haie de deux mètres de haut. L'entrée semblait libre, et donnait sur un chemin bordé de buis. Deux personnes étaient là. Nous nous jetâmes derrière un buisson. Discutant tous les deux, ils n'avaient pas l'air de nous avoir remarqués.

« Quand je pense qu'ils m'ont foutu là à cause de deux gamins ! Se plaignait le premier. Surveiller une bande de fleurs !

\- Arrête un peu de te plaindre, c'est plutôt tranquille ici.

\- Je préférerai être à la centrale, j'ai l'impression d'être inutile ici ! »

Je regardai Riker qui plissai les yeux, le regard dur.

« La centrale. Faut aller voir ce qu'il se passe là-bas !

\- Prinplouf, plouf ! »

Nous nous éclipsâmes discrètement et dévalâmes la pente à toute allure sans échanger un mot. Nous avons traversé la ville à la même vitesse avant de manquer de rentrer dans une fillette.

« Oups excuse-moi ! Eh, mais ne pleures pas ! Je t'ai fait mal ? »

La petite renifla en secouant la tête.

« Don, z'est les gens bi...bizarres qui m'ont bris mon pa...papa.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il dravaille à…à la zentrale, alors ils veulent bas me le rendre, chouina-t-elle.

\- Écoute, comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Li…Lison.

\- Ok, écoute Lison, calme toi. On vai aider ton papa, d'accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête et s'essuya les yeux en reniflant. Il fallut un peu de temps pour s'arrêter de pleurer.

« C'est bon ? Raconte moi tout.

\- Hier, les gens bizarres sont arrivés à la centrale, et ils ont mit tout le monde dehors. Et tout à l'heure, la dame avec les cheveux rouges et venue à la maison, et elle a pris mon papa. Je…je les ai suivi et ils ont pas voulu me laisser entrer, il veulent pas me rendre mon papa.

\- Emmène moi à la centrale, on va essayer de rentrer, d'acc ?

\- D'acc ! »

Elle arrangea les pans de sa robe jaune et adopta un regard courageux.

Elle m'attrapa la main de ses doigts encore tremblotants et me guida le long d'une route goudronnée jusqu'à la centrale. Elle avait la taille d'un petit immeuble. L'endroit où elle se trouvait n'était pas sécurisé il y avait juste à côté un terrain envahi d'herbes folles dans lequel des pachirisus et des mustébouées avaient trouvé refuge, et qui servait également de base à trois éoliennes. Il y avait également un moulin à eau qui tournait à plein régime. Lison me montra un arbre pas loin de la porte, gardée par un garçon en uniforme. Ses yeux brun et ternes n'étaient pas sans rappeler ceux des écrémeuhs pâturant dans un champ.

« Baudruche vient toujours ici, d'habitude. Il aurait pu nous aider.

\- Baudruche ?

\- C'est un pokémon en forme de ballon, tout jaune ! Il vient tous les jours jouer avec moi en attendant que papa rentre du travail !

\- Tu l'as pas attrapé ?

\- Non, mais c'est quand même mon ami ! Papa dit que je suis encore trop petite pour m'occuper d'un pokémon, marmonna-t-elle tristement.

\- Si tu en avais eu un, peu être que vous auriez pu vous défendre, murmurai-je. »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Dis, on fait comment pour que le monsieur nous laisse rentrer ?

\- Reste ici. Je m'en occupe. »

Je m'avançai en sifflotant, comme si je n'étais au courant de rien. Riker était rentré dans sa ball, même si je sentais qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment ça.

« Eh, toi ! Dégage ! C'est une propriété privée ici !

\- Mon père est à l'intérieur, je voulais le voir !

\- Ouais, c'est ça, bien sûr. Maintenant fait demi-tour, tu veux ?

\- Pas la peine de me parler sur ce ton ! Je vous dis que je veux rejoindre mon père ! »

Il me jeta un regard noir.

« On m'a demandé de ne laisser passer personne. Un ordre est un ordre. Dégage !

\- Non.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? Te battre ?!

\- Ouais, parce que visiblement tu comprends rien d'autre !

\- T'es qu'une sale morveuse ! Va pas pleurer parce que je t'aurais amoché ! »

Il attrapa la seule pokéball à sa ceinture et envoya un chaglam sur le terrain. Je retins un sourire. Je connaissait très bien les chaglams, puisque ma mère en a un depuis bien avant ma naissance.

Type normal, bons réflexes, un énorme problème au niveau de la défense.

« Frappe-le au niveau de la taille, murmurai-je à mon équipier à travers la paroi de plastique rouge. Profite bien de l'effet de surprise. »

J'envoyai la ball et Riker lança une attaque griffe acier avant même d'avoir fini de se matérialiser. Chaglam esquiva agilement en sautant de côté… et se fit cueillir par l'autre aile rigidifiée de mon oiseau azur, qui l'envoya s'écraser au sol après l'avoir frappé dans les côtes.

« Oh… heu…, gémit le garçon à l'uniforme. De toute façon j'ai pas la clé !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Ouais, c'était au cas où des fouineurs dans ton genre décidaient de s'en prendre à moi. La clé, elle est loin de la centrale, morveuse ! »

Je grimaçai, Riker fit de même. Nous nous enfuîmes en courant, récupérant Lison au passage.

« Écoute, il a pas la clé. Va falloir trouver un autre moyen de rentrer. Est-ce que tu sais par où on pourrait passer ? Une fenêtre, une grille d'aération, n'importe quoi !

\- Il y a une fenêtre à côté du bureau de mon papa. Y 'a la rivière juste en dessous.

\- On arrivera pas à nager à contre-courant…

\- Dis, madame, je crois que monsieur Thorens à un pokémon avec surf, il voudra peut être nous aider.

\- Je m'appelle Aurore. Et qui est monsieur Thorens ?

\- Celui qui fait du miel, il habite en haut de la colline ! »

Le domaine gardé par les sbires. J'en avait déjà battu un, et je ne savais pas ce que valait l'autre.

« Riker, tu crois que tu peux t'en faire deux en même temps ?

\- Prrrin !

\- Ok. Lison, on y va. »

Elle passa devant en sautillant gaîment, ses boucles blanches rebondissant au rythme de ses pas. Nous grimpâmes la butte rapidement, et nous cachions dans le même buisson que plus tôt. Je murmurai :

« Lison, je vais les occuper, pendant ce temps tu cherches monsieur Thorens, ok ?

\- Ok !

\- A trois. Un…deux…maintenant ! »

Poussant un cri de guerre, je bondis du buisson, faisant sursauter les deux gardes que Riker aspergea abondamment.

* * *

 **Héhé, coupure en plein milieu de l'action, je sais que vous me détestez !**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera là samedi ou dimanche prochain, sans faute, et excusez-moi encore du retard !**

 **Bisous !**


	6. Chapitre 6 : La centrale

**Helloooo tout le monde ! Avec ce chapitre, la fin de l'épisode de la centrale et le début des embrouilles ! Et à l'heure !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les sbires hurlent de surprise et tentent d'attraper leurs pokéballs, que Riker shoote avec la précision d'un sniper. Il continue de les arroser copieusement, et bientôt une immense flaque se forme sous les deux hommes au sol qui gigotent comme des magicarpes hors de l'eau.

« Aurore ! Me crie Lison en arrivant accompagnée d'un vieil homme.

\- Lison ! On file ! »

Elle passa sur le côté en courant, suivie de monsieur Thorens. Quand ils eurent pris assez d'avance, je rappelai mon oiseau polaire et partis en sprintant le plus vite possible.

« Prrrrriiiinplouuuuf ! Hurle Riker, quand je le relâche. J'entends clairement un : _Non mais ça va pas !_ indigné dans son piaillement.

\- Tu cours pas assez vite, mon vieux, désolée.

\- Prmpf ! »

Il croisa ses ailes et s'assit face au mur avec un air boudeur, sous les yeux amusés de la fleuriste chez laquelle nous nous étions réfugiés.

J'expliquai rapidement la situation au vieil homme qui accepta de nous aider aussitôt, puis demandai :

« Comment ça se fait que ces gens soient chez vous ?

\- Ils voulaient du miel, pour attraper des pokémons ou je ne sais quoi. J'ai refusé de leur en donner, alors ils ont décidé de prendre ma ruche en otage ! Vous y croyez, vous ?

\- Vous avez de la chance qu'ils ne vous aient pas agressé, Carl, tempéra la fleuriste. Quand à vous mademoiselle, merci de nous aider. Il n'y a aucun dresseur à Floraville, c'est pour cela que ces gens ont réussi à prendre la centrale si rapidement. Nous chérissons la paix, ici. »

Monsieur Thorens possédait un mustéflott au tempérament docile, qu'il accepta volontiers de me prêter. Utilisant la capacité surf, il remonta le courant pour arriver au niveau de la fenêtre. Elle était entrouverte, comme l'avait prévu Lison. Après tout, il faisait chaud alors pourquoi fermer une fenêtre qui donnait sur un endroit d'où personne ne pouvait surgir ? Je pouvait les comprendre. La chaleur était accablante, malgré le crépuscule naissant.

Je m'accrochai au rebord et me hissai contre la façade. Le bureau était une pièce toute en longueur, encombrée de livres et de rapports d'un côté et de machines à multiples cadrans de l'autre. Je voyais le dos d'une femme qui gardait la porte, grande ouverte. Heureusement, la lumière n'était pas allumée.

J'ouvrai un peu plus la fenêtre à guillotine, qui glissa sans grincer. Je passai ensuite par l'ouverture tête la première, ne pouvant faire autrement à cause de la proximité de la berge. Moment de panique quand ma jupe se coinça sur le loquet. Je fus obligée de prendre de l'élan et de me projeter, la déchirant pour me libérer. Je me rattrapai en effectuant une roulade le plus silencieusement possible, mais ça ne suffit pas.

« Qui va là ? » Cria la femme en uniforme en se retournant.

Elle scuta le noir un instant. Je m'étais cachée derrière une étagère, immobile, retenant mon souffle. Du coin de l'œil, je la vis se remettre dans sa position initiale. Elle cracha :

« Tsss, encore un de ces stupides mustébouées. »

Je me remis debout et appelai Riker, puis approchai à pas de luxray. Je plaquai ma main sur la bouche de la femme et la tirai brusquement en arrière. Riker, réagissant au quart de tour, l'assomma.

« Bien joué, murmurai-je. Va surveiller la porte deux minutes s'il te plaît. »

Il opina et se plaça en faction à l'angle du mur. Pendant ce temps, je déshabillai la femme et l'enfermai dans un des casiers avant d'enfiler son uniforme. Elle était légèrement plus grande que moi, aussi sa robe baillait légèrement. J'eus du mal à cacher mes épais cheveux sous la perruque vert d'eau. Une fois cela fait, je rangeai mes affaires dans mon sac, que je cachai sous un bureau.

Je fit rentrer Riker dans sa pokéball et me mis en faction, ni vu, ni connu.

Je sentais mon coéquipier bouillonner : il préférait rester à mes côtés. Malgré son sale caractère, il avait vraiment bon fond et s'avérait parfois même un peu trop protecteur.

La salle devant moi comportait six générateurs, éclairés par la lumière crue des néons. Une femme aux cheveux rouges l'arpentait de droite à gauche en hurlant. Je ne voyais pas le scientifique.

« Mais vous ne l'avez pas poursuivie ?! S'indigna la femme dans un talkie-walkie. Mais je m'en contrefout royalement qu'elle ait pas volé la clé ! L'apiculteur s'est barré ! ET COMMENT ON VA FAIRE POUR ATTRAPER DES MASSES DE POKEMONS SANS MIEL ?! RETROUVEZ LE ! »

Elle poussa un hurlement rageur et lança l'appareil à un sbire qui manqua de le laisser tomber. Elle continua à faire les cents pas, le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Un silence de mort planait dans la centrale. Cette femme faisait peur. Elle se stoppa et inspira un grand coup.

« Toi, fit-elle à un sbire qui s'affairait sur une machine, t'en es où ?

\- Pour le moment, 20 % de l'énergie a été stockée, à ce rythme on devrait avoir fini...demain matin.

\- Y'a pas moyen d'aller plus vite ?!

\- Non, désolé chef.

\- Toi, là ! Dit-elle en me désignant, tu vas avec… lui (elle montra un autre sbire du doigt) et vous interrogez le scientifique ! Je veux le code d'accès aux stocks ! COMPRIS ?

\- Oui, chef ! Répondîmes-nous en chœur »

Je quittai mon poste et suivit le sbire à travers la pièce. Il franchit une porte et nous longeâmes un couloir au sol chouinant sous nos semelles en caoutchouc.

« Quelle idée on a eu de s'embarquer là-dedans ! Pas vrai ? »

Je hochai la tête, laissant tomber la frange de ma perruque bas sur mes yeux, de peur de me trahir. Il s'arrêta brusquement.

« Qui es-tu ? »

Je ne répondis rien et reculai de quelques pas, posant ma main sur ma pokéball.

« Attends, je suis de ton côté. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu me mens pas ? Répondis-je en plissant les yeux, méfiante.

\- Je t'aurais déjà attaqué. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'essaie de libérer le scientifique. Et de savoir ce qu'il se passe au passage.

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Toi d'abord. »

Il soupira et jeta un œil de chaque côté du couloir.

« Vraiment méfiante, hein ? Je m'appelle Peter. »

Il retira sa perruque, laissant apparaître une masse de cheveux ébouriffés d'un roux éclatant. Je manquai de m'étouffer.

« Pe-Peter ? _Le_ Peter ?

\- Oui, oui, c'est ça. Et tu es… ?

\- Aurore. M-mais vous pouvez m'appeler Al !

\- Très bien, Al. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de Marion ?

\- Je…je l'ai assommée, avouai-je, penaude. Je vous promet que si j'avais su, je me serais retenue.

\- Ouais. Elle va pas être de bonne humeur quand elle va se réveiller…marmonna-t-il. »

Il remit sa perruque en place et franchit les quelques pas qui le séparaient d'une porte de fer sur laquelle était accroché un panneau annonçant « salle des archives. »

« Le scientifique est ici, entrons. »

Nous entrâmes et il ferma la porte derrière nous. Le père de Lison était là, simplement ligoté à une chaise. Je me hâtai de défaire ses liens, et il me regarda avec un air d'incompréhension. Le maître du plateau indigo expliqua :

« Nous ne faisons pas partie de la Team Galaxie. Je suis ici pour enquêter, et elle pour…heu…

\- Votre fille m'a demandé de vous faire sortir. Et deux sbires ont agressé le professeur Sorbier.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? S'exclama Peter. Sorbier m'a assuré que personne n'était au courant quand il m'a appelé !

\- Excepté les DexHolders, Louka et moi.

\- Tu es donc une dresseuse. C'est très bien, ça. Tu vas pouvoir affronter Mars.

\- Vous ne pouviez pas le faire vous même ? Vous ne venez quand même pas d'arriver ? »

Il émit un petit rire nerveux. Sur la chaise, le scientifique assistait à notre discussion comme à un match de tennis.

« Non, en effet. Ça fait quelques semaines que la Team Galaxie commence à poser problème dans Sinnoh. Marion et moi sommes en infiltration, et si j'affrontais Mars maintenant, je briserais notre couverture, tu comprends ?

\- Ouais, je vois. Si c'est moi qui l'affronte, je passe juste pour une jeune dresseuse ayant tendance à mettre son nez là où il ne faut pas, c'est ça ?

\- Exactement.

\- Je peux me permettre une question ?

\- Vas-y, dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est vous qui vous occupez de ça et pas le conseil de Sinnoh ?

\- La Ligue est déjà sur le coup, à vrai dire. C'est juste qu'ils ont…besoin de renforts, expliqua Peter en cherchant ses mots.

\- Pourquoi vous et pas Hoenn ou Unys ? Ou même Kalos ? C'est beaucoup plus proche.

\- Le plateau Indigo est plus ou moins officieusement la tête de toutes les ligues des différentes régions de Poképolis. »

Je hochais la tête. J'avais l'impression que le Maître passait quelques détails sous silence. Finalement, je décidai de ne pas y prêter attention. Beaucoup de gens omettaient des détails pour que les histoires soient plus simples à comprendre. Si d'autres raisons amenaient les membres du Conseil de Kanto à Sinnoh, ça ne regardait qu'eux.

« Et maintenant, comment on fait ?

\- Pardon ? Demanda Peter, l'air déconcerté.

\- Il faut libérer la centrale au plus vite, vous avez entendu vous aussi. Ils détournent de l'énergie. Pour ça, il faudrait que j'affronte Mars sans faire foirer votre infiltration.

\- Surtout que tu as l'uniforme de Marion, ajouta-t-il sur un ton de reproche.

\- J'ai une idée. »

Peter ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et me jeta sans ménagement devant lui, manquant de me faire trébucher.

« Chef ! Cette fouineuse a pris la place de Bételgeuse !

\- Quoi ?! Aboya Mars. Comment ça ?!

\- Je me suis glissée par la fenêtre et je l'ai assommée, commençai-je en la regardant de haut. Votre système de sécurité est minable ! Vos sbires sont tous juste bons à se faire arroser !

\- La gamine du champ fleuri !

\- Eh, calmos ! J'ai seize ans !

\- ET MOI 25 MAIS C'EST PAS LA QUESTION ! » Hurla la commandante en rougissant de plus en plus dangereusement.

Une veine palpitait sur son front, si fort que je crus qu'elle allait exploser.

« Jolie veine, remarquai-je d'un ton moqueur, l'énervant davantage.

\- LA FERME ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX A LA FIN ?!

\- Que vous fichiez le camp. »

Elle me regarda et inspira un grand coup, puis elle repris, d'un ton aussi glacial que sa fureur avait été violente :

\- Pardon ? » La froideur qu'elle dégageait était encore plus terrifiante que sa colère. « Je crois avoir mal entendu.

\- Je veux que vous dégagiez, répétai-je fermement, articulant chaque syllabe malgré mon estomac qui faisait des nœuds.

\- Écoute moi bien, espèce de stupide petite merdeuse, je n'ai pas l'intention de quitter cette centrale. Qu'est-ce qui te ferais croire que toi toute seule tu arriverais à me faire changer d'avis ?

\- J'ai déjà battu trois de vos sbires. Je peux vous battre.

\- PARDON ? Je veux dire…ça m'étonnerais.

\- Alors affrontez moi. »

Elle considéra l'hypothèse un instant.

« En quoi ça m'avancerait ?

\- Si je gagne, vous partez. Si je perds…je veux bien me joindre à votre cause. »

Elle éclata d'un rire hystérique, pendant que le silence le plus complet tombait dans le laboratoire. Peter me jeta un regard étrange, mi-curieux mi-énervé. Dans sa pokéball, je sentais presque Riker trembler.

« _Tu prends des risques. S_ emblait dire son énergie. Je soupirai et marmonnai.

\- Va falloir que tu assures, vieux. »

« Qu'est-ce tu bredouilles, encore ? S'exclama Mars. Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que nous avons besoin de toi ?

\- J'ai un badge.

\- Certains de nos sbires aussi.

\- Je…je suis une DexHolder. »

Elle se figea, yeux écarquillés. Puis son visage se fendit d'un sourire carnassier.

« Oui, tu pourrais être utile. Qui t'envoie ?

\- Une petite fille qui veut récupérer son père.

\- Un cœur charitable ! Si c'est pas mignon ! Très bien, j'accepte ton marché. PRÉPARES TOI A MORDRE LA POUSSIÈRE !

Sans plus de somation, elle envoya un nosférapti à l'oreille percée. Je lançai aussitôt Riker, qui poussa un feulement sauvage en sortant, ravi d'être à nouveau à l'air libre.

« Nosférapti, ultrason ! »

Riker esquiva l'attaque sans problème en se réfugiant derrière un des générateurs. Il avait rapidement analysé le terrain et nous connaissions l'adversaire.

« T'as déjà battu des tas de nosférapti dans la mine, tu sais quoi faire Riker ! »

Il hocha la tête en rugissant et utilisa ses ailes aussi dures que l'acier pour rayer le verre des machines, emplissant la salle d'un son de crissement suraigu qui se répercuta sur les murs nus et le sol carrelé. Le nosférapti se mit à voleter dans tous les sens, incapable de se repérer. Quand il passa à sa portée, Riker utilisa griffe acier pour l'envoyer se fracasser dans un mur. La petite chauve souris s'écroula et ses ailes tremblotèrent, mais il ne se releva pas. Mars rugit.

« Quel pokémon pourri ! Chaffreux, fais lui ravaler ses plumes ! »

Quand le félin se matérialisa, je compris aussitôt pourquoi ma mère n'avait jamais souhaité faire évoluer Lumi. La créature avait un regard mauvais. Elle était grasse, mais semblait également assez souple. À mon avis, elle disposait d'une bonne défense.

« Riker, utilise éclate-roc ! »

Bondissant à travers la salle, mon soldat de plumes s'élança pour frapper le chaffreux qui ne se donna même pas la peine d'esquiver et bloqua l'attaque avec ses griffes, avant de griffer Riker. Le chat avait une telle force que mon pauvre prinplouf alla s'écraser contre un des générateurs, fissurant la vitre qui le protégeait au passage. Mars ordonna à son chaffreux d'enchaîner avec feinte, que le pokémon exécuta avec une habileté étonnante pour son poids.

« Riker, protège ta tête et rebondit ! »

Quand le choc envoya valser mon allié, il se dirigea grâce à écume et se servit du mur comme tremplin. Il sauta sur un générateur, bondit sur le second, puis sur un troisième, le tout à une vitesse folle. Le félin, n'arrivant pas à déterminer où se trouvait sa cible, enchaînait les combo-griffe dans le vide.

« Bon sang, arrête toi ! Hurla Mars. Utilise bluff !

\- Riker, écu- »

Les pattes du chat s'étaient refermées sur sa proie avant que j'aie articulé ma phrase chaffreux avait agrippé la palme de mon pingouin azuré et l'avait projeté dans un générateur. La vitre se fissura un peu plus : c'était le même que celui de tout à l'heure !

« Riker ! Écume, vite ! »

Se servant de l'eau pour repousser le fauve, mon coéquipier gagna quelques secondes pour se relever et se placer sur ses appuis. Son regard était dur, mais il avait encaissé quelques rudes coups et ne devait pas être au meilleur de sa forme. Si le combat s'éternisait, je risquais de perdre.

Le pokémon adverse esquissa une feinte.

« Ne bouge pas, laisse-le s'approcher. » dis-je assez bas pour que seul mon ami à plumes l'entende.

Il me jeta un regard étrange, une fraction de seconde à peine, et décida de me faire confiance. Le félin sauta dans son dos, toutes griffes dehors.

« Projette-le dans la vitre avec éclate-roc ! »

Prinplouf ne réagit pas assez vite et se prit le coup sur le bec, ce qui le fit reculer avec un couinement rauque. Toutefois, il se rétablit dans la seconde et balança son aile brillante avec rage. Il frappa le chat dans le sternum, lui coupant le souffle, et ce dernier fut propulsé sur la protection de verre déjà salement entamée. Celle-ci céda sous la pression. Dans un flash, des centaines de volts furent libérés dans le corps du chaffreux qui poussa un déchirant feulement. Il s'arracha au contact électrique et boitilla deux mètres plus loin. Les moustaches roussies, le dos fumant et le regard assassin, il refusait de se laisser vaincre.

Mon équipier prit le temps de prendre ses appuis, le regard tout aussi meurtrier, et s'élança dans une griffe acier tourbillonnante. Le chaffreux tenta de le bloquer, mais ce fut peine perdue : une griffe se cassa et l'aile tranchante de Riker vint le frapper en plein visage, le taillant sur la diagonale. Le félin recula en feulant, tituba, puis s'écroula.

Mars rugit.

« Satanée bestiole ! »

Riker poussa un couinement joyeux qui sonna bizarrement. Il se retourna pour me rejoindre, et c'est là que je me rendit compte que son bec était fendu. Une petite fêlure creusait le bec sur le côté droit, et la brisure continuait en zigzagant jusqu'à la base de sa corne gauche.

« Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu étais en colère. » murmurai-je. Je me tournai vers la commandante et ajoutai plus haut « Maintenant partez. C'était le deal.

\- Tu penses sérieusement que je vais tenir parole, idiote ?!

\- Il ne m'a fallu qu'un pokémon pour vous battre. Vous êtes censée être plus forte que vos larbins. Il me reste cinq pokémons. Vous voyez où je veux en venir ? »

Elle serra les dents et son regard me parcourut de haut en bas. Je n'avais aucunement cillé quand j'avais menti, j'espérais que le bluff marcherait. Riker grogna, la fusillant du regard. Finalement, le nez plissé par la colère, elle lâcha :

« On remballe. On a assez d'énergie pour le moment. Mais la prochaine fois, gamine, je te jure que tu passera le plus sale quart d'heure de ta vie ! »

Elle rappela son chaffreux et tourna les talon, levant la tête dignement. Les sbires se hâtèrent de remballer leurs affaires et de charger quelques bonbonnes d'électricité sur leur dos avant de filer.

« Je m'occupe de Bételgeuse, lança Peter avant de s'éclipser dans la petite pièce. »

Le bâtiment se vida rapidement. Marion, en sous-vêtements, arriva dans la salle des machines. Elle était énervée, Peter se retenait pour ne pas rire.

« Eh, toi, rends-moi mon uniforme s'il te plaît ! Peter, dégages ou je te fais la peau ! »

Le Maître sortit en gloussant. Je me déshabillai et lui tendit mes vêtements.

« Désolée. Je n'avais pas prévu d'en arriver à cette extrémité.

\- Pas de problème. Merci de ton aide, même si, d'après Peter, c'est… accidentel ?

\- Plutôt une coïncidence, je dirais. Je passait juste au bon endroit au bon moment. »

Elle sourit et attrapa sa longue tresse argentée qu'elle dissimula sous sa perruque, puis ajusta le col de sa robe.

« J'espère pour toi que tu n'auras pas de problèmes, même si ça m'étonnerais. T'as mis le doigt dans l'engrenage, faudra que tu sois forte.

\- Je fais confiance à mon pokémon.

\- Tu me fais un peu penser à l'autre crétin de roux, tu sais. Allez, bon vent ! »

Elle me fit un clin d'œil en guise d'adieu et se dépêcha d'aller dehors. Le scientifique débarqua dans la salle une seconde après, et je me ruait dans le petit bureau pour récupérer mes vêtements. Pendant que je me rhabillais, j'entendis la petite arriver.

Ma robe, déjà plutôt courte, était déchirée jusqu'à la hanche. Je me rendit compte en l'enfilant que ma jambe elle aussi était griffée.

« Aurore ! Papa m'a tout raconté ! T'es trop forte !

\- Merci d'avoir fait partir ces bandit, Aurore, me dit le scientifique. Je crois que je te suis redevable. Je pourrais peut être te donner quelques vêtements, acheva-t-il en remarquant mon état.

\- Ce serait gentil de votre part. Mais pour le moment, je vais aller au centre. Le bec de Riker m'inquiète. »

Je rappelai mon compagnon de route et sortit en trombe, cachant ma jupe fendue avec mon sac comme je pouvais.

Le soleil me réveilla. Je m'étonnais de ne pas trouver Riker roulé en boule le long de mes jambes, puis me souvint que je l'avais confié à l'infirmière. J'attrapai mes vêtements de rechange – un simple short en jean et un t-shirt à pois qui ne valaient clairement pas mon habit fétiche – et m'habillai avant de descendre.

L'infirmière me salua joyeusement et me tendit ma pokéball vide. Riker apparut, suivant le leveinard de la femme.

« J'ai fait de mon mieux pour réparer son bec. Il faudra y faire attention pendant quelques temps, donc pas de coups dessus et interdiction d'utiliser picipic. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

\- Oui !

\- Plouf !

\- Autre chose : la fissure va se refermer avec le temps, mais il restera sûrement une marque, mon grand. Rassurez-vous, ça ne l'empêchera pas de combattre, la corne va se former et consolider ça, tu ne sentira rien du tout. C'est juste que certain adversaires…

\- …y verront un point faible et taperont dessus au risque de le casser à nouveau, c'est ça ?

\- Exactement. Pour aider à la cicatrisation, tu peux lui donner du calcium. »

Elle me fit encore quelques recommandations, puis s'éloigna pour s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre. Nous sommes alors sortis de la bâtisse au toit orange si caractéristique. Je marchai en avant, et Riker me suivait avec un regard curieux.

Lison m'attendait au pied d'une éolienne.

« T'es en retard !

\- C'est toi qui es en avance ! »

Elle rigola et posa ses yeux sombres sur le grand chêne au bord du terrain.

« Regarde, il arrive. »

Un baudrive à l'étrange corps jaune descendit doucement en planant. Il tournoya puis s'approcha de Lison tout en restant un peu à l'écart, se méfiant de ma présence.

« Baudruche, c'est Al. Elle est gentille.

\- Lison, je vais m'éloigner. Tu sais quoi faire.

\- Oui. »

Elle sortit de sa poche la pokéball que je lui avait donné. Elle la présenta au petit spectre couleur soleil qui tournoya autour. Elle lui murmura quelque chose que je n'entendis pas, et le baudrive toucha le bouton de capture du bout de son filament. Un rayon de lumière rouge l'enveloppa, la boule bicolore trembla une seule fois avant de s'immobiliser.

Lison me sourit et relâcha le pokémon.

Avec ses cheveux de neige et sa combinaison jaune, elle possédait une ressemblance frappante avec son nouvel allié.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Une petite happy end, ça fait toujours plaisir, hein ? A vrai dire, cette histoire avec le baudrive et la petite fille me tient à cœur pratiquement depuis que j'ai joué à Diamant pour la première fois, autant dire que ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir d'imaginer la scène de la capture. Si vous avez des questions, des commentaires, des hypothèses, n'hésitez pas à les envoyer !**

 **A la semaine prochaine ! Bisouuuus !**


	7. Chapitre 7: La forêt, Sara et moi

**Helloooooo ! Bonne semaine ? Pas trop attendu la suite ? La pression retombe un peu dans ce chapitre, il est un peu plus court que le précédent, mais c'est le début d'une nouvelle étape !**

 **Dans ce chapitre : des aventures, des rencontres, de l'émotions, du frisson, et surtout... DES ARBRES !**

* * *

Nous avions dû retarder le départ pour Vestigion à cause de la convalescence de Riker. Durant ces quelques trois semaines, j'étais allée à Littorella pour montrer les photos de Baudruche au professeur Sorbier et lui expliquer ce que je savais sur lui.

« Ce pokémon, m'expliqua-t-il, est extrêmement rare. On appelle pokémons chromatiques les individus qui ont des couleurs différentes que celles habituelles. On n'en sait pas énormément, sinon que c'est lié à une mutation génétique mineure, souvent provoquée par l'environnement. On ne sait pas si ça a des répercutions sur les statistiques, le nombre de sujets étudiés est encore trop petit à ce jour. C'est pour cela que ce que tu me dis est extrêmement important. N'omets jamais aucun détail, quand tu t'adresses à un chercheur ! »

En fin de compte, passai beaucoup de temps avec Ally, contre qui je m'entraînait tous les jours. J'appris par l'occasion que son nom était en fait Aline.

Ses pokémons gagnaient en puissance jour après jour, à une vitesse fulgurante. J'imagine que l'enthousiasme de la petite y était pour quelque chose.

Remarquez, je dis souvent « petite », mais il se trouvait qu'Aline avait en réalité quatorze ans. Sa petite taille et ses rondeurs enfantines la faisaient paraître beaucoup plus jeune, mais en regardant de plus près, on pouvait lire dans ses prunelles couleur d'acier une sagesse rare.

Le jour où son abra évolua, elle me regarda droit dans les yeux, et d'un calme olympien, déclara :

« D'ici la fin de l'été, j'irai affronter le champion de Charbourg. Je pense que je peux me débrouiller seule pour m'entraîner, maintenant. Merci beaucoup, Al. Un jour ou l'autre, j'aimerai vraiment qu'on se fasse un match sérieux, toutes les deux. »

Bref, après trois longues semaines de chaleur, le mois d'août avait bien avancé. J'avais jeté ma robe par dépit et l'avait bien vite remplacée par une autre à peu près similaire. J'avais également remplacé mes baskets usées par des bottes de marches, bien plus confortables. J'avais également fait le plein de potion, d'antidotes et d'anti para à la boutique. Devant moi s'étendait l'immensité émeraude de la forêt de Vestigion. Une vieille femme qui habitait à sa bordure m'avait raconté qu'on l'appelait autrefois forêt d'Eterna. Elle ne m'en avait pas dit plus sur l'origine de ce nom.

« Prêt, mon vieux ?

\- Prinp' _Tu me prends pour qui ? Évidemment que ça va bien !_

\- Ça risque d'être assez éprouvant. Si tu es fatigué, dis-moi le tout de suite.

\- Plooooouf…

\- Oh ça va ! »

Je n'avais plus aucun mal à décrypter ce qu'il pensait, ce qui faisait que les gens me voyant lui parler (ou plutôt, nous voyant nous chamailler) me regardaient souvent avec des yeux bizarres. Cette fois-ci, ce fut un rire qui salua notre dialogue.

« Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre.

\- Ouais, on s'entend plutôt bien. Il s'appelle Riker, moi c'est Aurore.

\- Enchantée. Je m'appelle Sara et voici Méryl, dit-elle en désignant un leveinard qui l'accompagnait. Je me demandais…

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Hé bien, je dois traverser la forêt.

\- Oh, tu as peur de te perdre et de rencontrer des pokémons sauvages ? »

Elle pencha la tête de côté, considérant la proposition d'un air songeur, puis rit doucement.

« Non, pas du tout ! Je connais cet endroit comme ma poche ! En fait, je crains surtout la Team Galaxie. J'en entend de plus en plus parler, et ce n'est pas rare qu'ils s'aventurent dans les bois pour capturer des pokémons. J'ai remarqué un bâtiment étrange à Vestigion, qui semble leur servir de QG. J'ai aussi entendu dire qu'il volaient les pokémons des gens. Alors traverser la forêt seule me fait un peu peur. Méryl n'est pas une très bonne combattante.

\- La Team Galaxie, marmonnai-je. Je me suis déjà frottée à eux, pas envie de recommencer. Je te comprend, Sara. Je veux bien venir avec toi, si tu me guides.

\- Avec grand plaisir ! »

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec cette femme. Elle paraissait jaune, mais il était impossible de lui donner un âge tant son regard de mousse paraissait usé par le temps. Elle se tenait très droite et il émanait d'elle une douceur paisible et réconfortante.

Je lui fis signe de passer devant, et nous la suivîmes de près, moi à sa droite et Riker à sa gauche comme deux gardes du corps. Méryl marchait juste derrière nous, un peu plus lentement.

Il régnait dans la forêt une atmosphère mystique. Sous les feuillages doucement secoués par le vent, il faisait frais. Malgré l'abondante présence de pokémons plante, Riker semblait plutôt à l'aise et détendu (peut être parce qu'il ne lui fallait qu'une attaque picpic pour se débarrasser d'eux?). Il y avait également un sacré nombre d'insectes, et par conséquent de scouts qui leur couraient après, tous filets dehors.

Cela faisait rire Sara, qui pour sa part avançait sans donner l'air de regarder son chemin, comme si elle savait d'instinct où aller. Ça m'impressionnait au plus haut point, car la densité des arbres m'aurait bien vite perdu. Si l'orée des bois était pleine de clairières et d'herbes folles, l'endroit que nous traversions était de plus en plus sauvage et sombre. Il n'y avait qu'un sentier à peine visible, fait de terre sèche et d'herbes écrasées.

« D'habitude, peu de gens traversent par ce côté, dit soudainement la jeune femme. Il y a un autre chemin plus simple, mais plus long. Les gens ont peur de se perdre…

\- C'est normal, par sûr de pouvoir retrouver son chemin dans un endroit pareil, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais c'est dommage, ils manquent des tas de choses. »

Devant mon regard perplexe, elle s'arrêta et regarda en l'air, cherchant quelques chose du regard. Finalement elle tendit le doigt vers une masse bourdonnante au somment d'un énorme chêne.

« Regarde, c'est un nid de papilord. En général, ça veut dire qu'il y a une ruche d'apitrinis pas très loin. Parfois, on peut apercevoir un apireine. On n'en voit jamais ailleurs qu'ici, parce que c'est plus…sauvage, peut être. La nuit, on tombe aussi sur des feuforêve et des fantominus. Parfois on entend aussi chanter des magirêves…Que fais-tu ? »

Elle regardait le carnet que j'avais sorti d'un drôle d'air. Je finis ma phrase et le rangeai.

« Je note. Ça pourrait être utile de savoir quel genre de pokémons se trouvent ici, expliquai-je. »

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, cligna deux fois des yeux, l'air étonné, puis lâcha un rire cristallin. Il n'était pas moqueur ou nerveux, et je tournai la tête vers Riker qui me rendit mon expression perdue. Finalement, Sara s'arrêta et, gardant son sourire, planta ses yeux au mille nuances de vert dans les miens.

« Tu es toujours comme ça ? Ferme tes yeux et écoute. »

Elle posa la main sur la tête de son leveinard, lui caressant doucement, et ferma ses paupières. La tête légèrement pointée vers le ciel, les éclats de soleil transperçant les branches jouant sur les plis de sa robe et sur ses cheveux agités par la brise, elle semblait être une sainte gardienne de la forêt. C'était comme si le temps était suspendu tout autour d'elle, dans une bulle de sérénité parfaite. Je retenais mon souffle inconsciemment, et sentais Riker faire de même.

Finalement, l'instant magique prit fin quand, avec un soupir d'aise, la drôle de femme rouvrit les yeux.

« A ton tour, dit-elle simplement. »

Je voulus répondre mais les mots restèrent coincés dans ma gorge. Finalement, je hochai la tête maladroitement et m'exécutai.

« Alors ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ressent ?

\- A peu près…rien.

\- Prinp', approuva Riker, les yeux fermés lui aussi.

\- Allons, un peu d'efforts ! Fit la voix de Sara avec un petit rire. Vous ne savez pas écouter !

\- J'entends très bien, les oiseaux, le vent, l-

\- J'ai dit _écouter,_ pas _entendre_ , me coupa la femme aux cheveux verts d'une voix calme. Enfin, peut être que le mot juste serait _ressentir._ Garde les yeux fermés. Inspire et expire longuement. Fais le vide dans ta tête. »

Il y eut d'abord les piaillements des oiseaux. D'abord fond sonore, il prit de l'importance jusqu'à emplir mes tympans. Je distinguai ensuite un bourdonnement, des bruissements de feuilles. Quelques sons étouffés à mes pieds.

« _Sens_ » me dit la voix comme dans un rêve.

Il y eut ensuite le mélange d'odeurs. La lourde odeur de résine émanant des sapins. Le pollent me chatouillant les narines, les quelques fragrances acidulées des fleurs transportées par le vent, une note fruitée provenant d'un arbre à baies pas loin. Il y avait aussi une odeur chaude, douce et rassurante. Je fronçai les sourcils et inspirai plus longuement. Un mélange d'iode, d'herbe et de poussière, comme l'odeur d'un après-midi sur les berges du lac Vérité.

Je me rendis alors compte que l'odeur était celle de Riker. Mon sourcil tressauta, mais je gardai mes paupière opiniâtrement closes.

« C'est bien. Maintenant détache-toi de tout ça… _Ressent_ ! » M'encouragea Sara sans que je n'arrive à déterminer où elle se trouvait.

Les bruits et les odeurs se fondirent et se mélangèrent dans ma tête. Un goût de chlorophylle imprégna ma langue. Mes doigts picotaient.

Du noir de mes paupières émergea une lueur faiblarde, pulsant doucement. Elle s'étala peu à peu tandis que le silence gagnait mes pensées. Une bulle de mutisme m'entoura soudainement, assourdissante de calme.

Une sensation étrange m'envahit. Je devinai la présence de Sara un peu à ma gauche, celle de Méryl derrière moi.

Enfin, je sentis Riker.

Il y eut comme un flash et je fus comme transpercée par un flot d'énergie, de pensées, d'émotions brutes. J'ouvris soudainement les yeux, inspirant un grand coup, de la même manière que si je me réveillais en sursaut.

« Je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi rapide, s'exclama doucement Sara, avec un petit rire. »

Je me tournai vers mon coéquipier. Lui aussi avait les yeux écarquillés et semblait perdu. Visiblement, nous avions vécu une expérience similaire.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Soufflai-je.

\- Un lien empathique.

\- Quoi ?

\- Un lien empathique, répéta doucement la jeune femme. Quand un dresseur et un pokémon décident de s'accorder une confiance et une amitié réciproque, il s'établit un lien indéfectible. C'est un lien empathique.

\- Mais…pourquoi…bégayai-je, incapable de mettre un mot sur ce que je voulais dire.

\- Pourquoi tu ne t'en rends compte que maintenant ?

\- O-oui.

\- Certains dresseurs sont plus réceptif que d'autres. Et puis, il faut s'en rendre compte. Le…réveiller en quelque sorte, pour pouvoir le maîtriser.

\- Est-ce que c'est comme ça que font les kinésistes ? Demandai-je en plissant les yeux.

\- Exactement. C'est plus facile pour eux, car les pokémons de type psy émettent des ondes très puissantes. Je pense que la forêt t'a aidé. »

Toujours avec son sourire doux, elle se mit en route, m'obligeant à la suivre. Je frottai mes yeux, encore un peu engourdie, et m'élançai à sa suite.

« La forêt ?

\- Oui. Les endroits anciens recèlent d'énergie, surtout les forêts. C'est ce qui attire les spectres, ici, et c'est pourquoi la maison qui y a été construite est…hantée, comme on dit. Je dirais plutôt habitée par les fantômes. La méditation permet de s'approprier l'énergie de ce qui nous entoure.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que m'as montré ça à moi ? Fis-je brusquement. Tu apprends ça à tout le monde ?

\- Oui, si je sens un lien assez fort entre un dresseur et son équipe. Mais ça ne marche pas toujours aussi bien, je dois l'avouer. Vous avez quelque chose de spécial tout les deux, répondit-elle, repartant de son joli rire de grelot. »

Nous avons ensuite marché dans un silence pensif. La sensation que j'avais ressentie tout à l'heure faisait encore vibrer mes nerfs. J'avais du mal à m'en remettre, et je sentais une énorme fatigue s'abattre lentement sur moi. En jetant un œil à mon oiseau marin, je devinais qu'il en était de même pour lui : ses orbes habituellement d'un saphir éclatant semblaient couverts d'un voile terne. Il bailla je l'imitai.

« On dirait que vous avez besoin d'une pause, constata notre guide. Tenez bon encore un peu, nous serons bientôt dans un endroit où nous pourrons bivouaquer. »

En effet, nous marchâmes encore un quart d'heure, puis les arbres se clairsemèrent légèrement, remplacés par d'épais buissons. L'herbe devenait plus souple et verte, se rapprochant davantage d'un épais gazon. Finalement, une clairière se dessina, circulaire, au centre de laquelle trônait un énorme rocher moussu. Quelques pokémons sauvages s'écartèrent en nous voyant arriver. Le leveinard poussa quelques petits cris, et ils revinrent à leur poste initial, nous gardant toutefois moi et Riker au coin de l'œil.

« Je viens souvent ici, ils me connaissent. Ils me font confiance parce que je les soigne. Vient t'asseoir ! »

Acquiesçant, je la suivit et m'affalait contre le roc, imité par mon ami à plumes. La roche était froide et humide contre ma peau, et un rayon de soleil m'éclairait doucement. Sous ses conditions idéales, le laissai ma tête basculer sur celle de Riker et tombai dans les ailes de Cresselia.

Lorsque j'ouvrai les yeux, un évoli me reniflait la main, sous le regard d'un phylalli dont les oreilles végétales tremblaient doucement. Riker était réveillé et s'ébrouait quelques pas plus loin, dos à moi. À sa manière de bouger la tête, il avait l'air de chercher quelques chose. Je baillai et me lavai, m'étirant au passage. Je cherchai Sara du regard, et tombai sur son leveinard. Celui-ci avait les bras repliés contre l'œuf qu'il transportait et regardait vers le haut. Suivant son regard, je découvris ma guide, debout sur le haut de la pierre moussue.

« Ah, tu es enfin réveillée !

\- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Il y a des dresseurs qui s'approchent. »

Je plissai les yeux.

« Où est-le problème ? C'est normal non ?

\- Non, fit-elle en hochant la tête, d'habitude il n'y en a jamais autant. Eterna rapporte leur mauvaise énergie.

\- Quoi ? »

Elle me regarda dans les yeux fixement une ou deux secondes, interdite. Je sentis Riker se coller à ma jambe.

« Je t'expliquerai plus tard, il vaut mieux ne pas traîner ici. Essayons de les intercepter et de les détourner du chemin. Cet endroit doit être protégé.

\- Ouais. On te suit, acquiescé-je »

Souplement, elle sauta du rocher et atterrit sur ses pieds sans aucun problème, sa robe se posant autour d'elle comme les pétales d'une fleur. Elle se redressa et replaça une mèche derrière son oreille, sans que je puisse voir son expression dans la pénombre.

« Suis-moi bien. Les spectres rôdent par ici la nuit. J'aurais préféré partir demain matin, mais…(elle regarda les trois évolis qui jouaient autour de la pierre couverte de mousse) il vaut mieux s'éloigner. Ces gens, je crois que c'est toi qu'ils cherchent.

\- La Team Galaxie, hein ?

\- Tu as déjà eu des démêlées avec eux ?

\- Plus ou moins. Je me doutais qu'il me tomberaient dessus à un moment ou un autre. Je crois que j'ai trop approché leur territoire. »

Elle secoua la tête et un éclat de lune éclaira son regard sombre, qui parut soudain très dur.

« Ce n'est pas leur territoire. Eterna n'appartient à personne, si ce n'est son protecteur. La présence de ces…gens dans les bois m'insupporte. J'ai du mal à croire qu'ils surveillent la forêt ! »

Elle s'était mise à marcher d'un pas rapide avant même la fin de sa phrase, nous forçant à la suivre. Les bois se faisaient de plus en plus denses, jusqu'au noir total, seulement brisé par quelques faibles lueurs fantomatiques accompagnées de cris désincarnés.

La forêt si enchanteresse était subitement devenu un décors de film d'horreur.

* * *

 **Ok, la pub était un peu mensongère, mais j'en ai profité pour mettre en place deux-trois rouages ;p**

 **La suite dimanche prochain, sans faute ! A bientôt !**


	8. Chapitre 8 : Le manoir hanté

**Vous avez trop attendu , vous avez hâte de savoir la suite ? Hé bien vous êtes servis ! Au menu du jour: des fantômes, des fantômes, et encore des fantômes !**

* * *

Un sbire en uniforme passa devant le buisson dans lequel nous étions cachés, Riker et moi. Sara se trouvait en face de nous, camouflée derrière les branches tombantes d'un arbre au tronc court. L'homme était suivi de quelques autres, transportant une caisse et quelques machines qui clignotaient rouge, jaune ou vert, transfigurant leurs visages en masques spectraux.

La peur m'étreignait le ventre, mais la présence de mon coéquipier me rassurait. Celui-ci était collé à ma droite, me réchauffant un peu. La nuit devait être douce, mais l'humidité de la forêt la rendait très fraîche.

Nous nous sommes tendus quand une silhouette longiligne différent de celle des sbires s'est avancée dans le cercle formé par ces derniers.

« Io a rapporté avoir vu la gamine des éoliennes. Elle ne doit pas être bien loin. Si vous la voyez, neutralisez-la immédiatement. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

\- Oui, commandante ! Répondirent la dizaine de personnes en uniforme en choeur. »

La commandante croisa ses bras, se plaçant dans une posture encore plus rigide qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle avait une aura qui forçait le respect et donnait envie de se tenir à distance, contrairement à Mars qui effrayait par sa colère.

« Autre chose. La gamine je m'en fiche, mais je veux le prinplouf, c'est clair ?

\- Oui, commandante !

\- Bien. Maintenant, le groupe Ganymède, vous vous occupez des pokémons. Je veux que vous trouviez ces évolis une bonne fois pour toute.

\- A vos ordres ! Fit un homme assez baraqué avant de s'éloigner, suivi de deux autres.

\- Io. » dit ensuite la commandante en se tournant vers une petite femme qui se mit au garde-à-vous. « Toi, Europe, Sigma, Andromède et Kepler, vous prenez les sondes et vous allez inspecter le manoir. Je veux au minimum un spécimen de chaque spectre qui hante cette forêt.

\- Dois-je capturer à nouveau les espèces que nous avons déjà ? S'enquit la dénommée Io d'une voix légèrement craintive.

\- Je veux un maximum de spécimens. Ceux que nous n'utiliserons pas pour nos recherches seront redistribués aux subalternes, répondit la femme du tac-au-tac d'une voix tranchante. Maintenant au boulot. Exécution ! »

Les sbires se séparèrent en trois groupes et je sentis Riker trembler. Je frissonnai également. Une lumière pulsa sur ma gauche, attirant mon attention. Un feuforêve me regardait fixement de ses grands yeux jaunes. Il poussa un petit cri puis, tournant sur lui-même, utilisa une attaque feu-follet. Les petites flammes bleues s'allumèrent une à une en formant un chemin qui serpentait à travers les arbres. Le fantôme se plaça au niveau de Riker et ils échangèrent quelques mots. Mon ami à plume se tourna alors vers moi et me fit comprendre qu'il fallait suivre le spectre.

« Et Sara ?

\- Plouf ! Prin, prinp ! S'exclama-t-il, pressant, agitant ses ailes dans la direction de la cachette de la jeune femme.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Il soupira et ferma les yeux, puis plaça le bout de ses ailes sur ses tempes, puis désigna mes mains et la tête du feuforêve.

« Ok. Je peux ? Demandai-je à la créature vaporeuse ?

\- Feuuuu, répondit-elle en tournoyant. »

Elle se plaça face à moi et se solidifia assez pour que je puisse poser mes doigts sur sa tête. La pierre à son front se mit à pulser d'une douce lumière au moment où je fermai les yeux.

La température au bout de mes mains chuta soudainement, et un frisson me parcourut. Puis je sentis une onde d'énergie remonter le long de mes veines comme un liquide froid jusqu'à ma tête, avant de se répandre dans tout mon corps, m'engourdissant. Les sons s'étouffèrent.

Une maison qui semblait assez vieille se dressa devant moi, floue. L'image se déplaça, et je compris que je voyais à travers les yeux du pokémon. La tête de Sara apparut en gros plan.

« Va chercher Aurore, disait-elle, la dresseuse avec le prinplouf. »

La vision s'effaça brusquement et je clignai des yeux. Le spectre fronça les siens et me désigna le chemin de feu follets. Je fit un signe de tête à Riker et m'élançai, les flamme disparaissant au fur et à mesure.

La maison hantée était beaucoup plus impressionnante en vrai. De là où j'étais, perchée dans un arbre, je voyais distinctement les murs de bois vermoulu qui grinçaient au vent, les lueurs à travers les fenêtre brisées, les tuiles sur le point de tomber et qui servaient de refuge aux cornèbres.

Mais surtout, il y avait les cinq sbires, arrivés un tout petit peu avant moi, qui s'acharnaient contre la porte en râlant.

« Feufoooo ! S'exclama le pokémon sauvage en tirant le bas de ma jupe. »

Elle me fit grimper sur un autre arbre, puis traverser une épaisse branche pour me retrouver en équilibre sur le tronc d'un chêne creux. Riker ayant du mal à me suivre, je le rappelai.

Le feuforêve plana jusqu'à une saillie rocheuse couverte par les feuillages. Descendant de mon perchoir, je le rejoint en pestant contre les herbes qui me griffaient les jambes. Je passai en rampant à moitié sous les feuilles et me retrouvai face à une paroi de pierres éboulées, que je grimpai avec l'aide de mon guide spectral. La demoiselle d'ombres agita ensuite sa robe immatérielle en direction d'une énorme branche de lierre sauvage, qui descendait droit dans ce qui avait été le jardin du manoir. Un leveinard déjà en bas me fit signe.

« Ok, tout va bien. Ne regardes pas en bas… ne regardes pas en bas… »

Ce fut un intense soulagement quand mon pied toucha le plancher des écrémeuhs.

Méryl s'approcha doucement et frotta me montra une fenêtre ouverte, tout en émettant une série de rugissements pressés. Le feuforêve avait disparu. Je me glissai par une fenêtre que m'indiqua la créature ovoïde à la peau luisant sous les rayons de lune et me retrouvai dans une grande pièce au sol en parquet, abritant une longue table ovale et une dizaine de chaises. Au plafond, un lustre se balançait en grinçant, des flammes rouges et violettes s'allumant parfois à ses extrémités. Je déglutis difficilement et me rassurai en répétant en boucle qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple lugulabre.

Des tas de bruits, de craquement, de cris se faisaient entendre, ne rendant pas l'atmosphère plus accueillante. Je sortis vite de la pièce sans me soucier du parquet qui hurlait à chaque pas. Sans doute n'avait-il pas été utilisé depuis l'abandon du manoir.

Je franchis la porte et me retrouvai alors dans le hall. Un tapis qui avait dû être pourpre habillait le sol, complètement rongé. La pièce était éclairée par des funécires et des mélancolux juste assez pour voir clairement.

« Aurore, enfin ! S'exclama Sara à voix basse. J'ai calfeutré la porte, mais elle ne devrait pas tenir longtemps, à ce rythme.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ? Et les évolis ? »

Un coup violent se fit entendre, et la jeune femme reporta son regard de mousse sur la porte entravée par une épaisse commode, elle même retenue par les pouvoirs psychiques d'un ectoplasma. Les deux fenêtres qui donnaient sur l'avant étaient elles aussi condamnées et protégées par une hordes de fantominus.

Sara fit un signe de tête à un spectrum qui s'était faufilé à travers le plancher il alla porter main-forte à son évolution. Elle se tourna ensuite vers moi.

« La zone de la pierre mousse ne risque rien tant que nous en somme loin.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je t'avais parlé d'Eterna, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle après un silence.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Mais je vois pas où tu veux en venir.

\- La forêt est protégée depuis des siècles par un pokémon que les anciens ont appelé Eterna. Ce nom est ensuite devenu celui des bois, puis est tombé dans l'oubli à mesure que Vestigion s'étendait. Ce pokémon vit dans la partie la plus profonde des bois, là où se trouve la pierre mousse. Ses pouvoirs lui permettent d'en cacher l'accès en faisant perdre leur chemin aux hommes, ou en déboussolant les machines. Mais ça ne marche pas si l'endroit est déjà occupé par des humains. Les pouvoirs d'Eterna n'existent que pour protéger les pokémons de la forêt. Tu comprends ? »

Je hochai la tête, assimilant toutes les informations.

« Quel est ce pokémon, demandai-je. Dialga ? Cresselia ?

\- Non, répondit la femme à la tresse en secouant la tête. Il se nomme Shaymin. Il n'est pas aussi puissant que peuvent l'être les autres pokémons légendaires, mais la forêt décuple ses pouvoirs. Fût un temps, les bois s'étendaient jusqu'à Floraville, et- »

Un second coup nous fit sursauter. Un craquement sinistre avait ébranlé la maison, et des filets de poussière étaient tombés du plafond. Quelques éclats de voix nous parvinrent.

« C'est peut-être le mauvais moment pour raconter cette histoire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a d'autre à faire ?

\- Rien, admit Sara avant de reprendre. Ils s'étendaient donc jusqu'à Floraville. Mais un jour les hommes ont décidé de couper les arbres, faire fuir les pokémons pour fonder une ville. En colère, Shaymin utilisa ses pouvoirs pour transformer la luxuriante colline en terre aride, malgré le ruisseau qui coulait tout près. Les habitants de Floraville ont tenté de faire pousser toutes sortes de plantes, en vain. Peu à peu désespérés, il ont finit par écouter ce qu'une vieille habitant en bordure de la forêt leur disait. Ils s'excusèrent auprès de Shaymin, et semèrent les graines de milliers de gracidées sur le sol sec, en priant. Lorsque le soleil s'est levé le lendemain, la butte était couverte de fleurs, et la terre avait retrouvé sa richesse. »

Elle s'interrompit alors qu'un autre coup déformait la porte. Je posai la main sur la pokéball de Riker pour me rassurer. Essayant d'adopter une attitude désinvolte, je lançai :

« Je croyais que c'était une légende, ça.

\- Les gens ont peu à peu modifié les faits pour rendre l'histoire plus…grandiose, mais au fond cette histoire est vraie.

\- J'ai quand même un peu de mal à y croire, avouai-je, et elle rit.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas. Enfin, changeons de sujet. Tu voulais savoir pourquoi nous sommes ici, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui !

\- C'est simple : mettre ces brigands hors d'état de nuire. Si ça ne te dérange pas, bien entendu. Tu comprends, je suis mauvaise combattante.

\- Oh, pas de problème. Ça nous fera un bon entraînement, on a jamais combattu de nuit en plus. Pas vrai Riker ? »

Je sentis mon pokémon trembler dans sa ball. Son excitation et sa détermination se faisaient sentir jusqu'en dehors de sa capsule, me galvanisant également. J'avais l'impression de capter ses émotions bien plus qu'habituellement.

« Aurore ? Tu es prête ?

\- Oui, dis-je en faisant sortir mon équiper qui se plaça en position de combat.

\- Je vais demander aux spectres de lâcher psyko alors. »

Riker et moi hochâmes la tête et elle s'éloigna de quelques pas, avant de faire un signe de main aux spectres qui se dispersèrent aussitôt. Seul resta l'ectoplasma qui, déformant son corps de ténèbres, enveloppa le meuble qui entravait la porte et le fit traverser le sol brusquement. Un coup fit aussitôt céder la porte de bois qui s'effondra sous le corps d'un homme. Il se releva très vite en voyant Riker.

« La gamine ! Vite, choppez là ! »

Il appela un laporeille qui le regarda avec un air de mépris avant de me sauter dans les bras. Riker, étonné, se retourna et fut frappé dans le dos par surprise. Un papinox venait d'apparaître, de même qu'un charmillon appartenant tous deux à une sbire. Les autres arrivèrent et lâchèrent un rosélia, un chaglam et un nosférapti.

« Riker, Bulles d'eau ! »

Se ressaisissant, mon prince de plumes bondit à l'abri de la rampe d'escalier et bombarda copieusement les pokémons de rafales d'eau glacée. Le laporeille, toujours dans mes bras, semblait l'encourager.

Le nosférapti et les papillons se soutirèrent à l'attaque en un battement d'aile, tandis que le chaglam s'ébrouait, complètement sonné. Le rosélia n'avait pas subi énormément de dommages et commençait à planter ses racines à travers le parquet à moitié effondré.

Le nosférapti se mit à voler au ras du plafond en formant des cercles tandis que les deux papillons attaquaient de concert mon équipier qui bondissait dans tous les sens en les arrosant, les ralentissant peu à peu. Quand le papinox se mit à voler plus bas que raison, Riker, prenant un peu d'élan, l'abattit d'un picpic. Le charmillon en profita pour foncer dessus mais fut brutalement repoussé par une attaque rebondifeu qui provenait d'un mélancolux. Le spectre tournoya et se mit à attaquer le rosélia aux mouvements limités.

« Riker, éclate-roc sur le chaglam !

\- Lapoooo ! »

Encouragé par le pokémon normal, mon oiseau polaire rigidifia son aile et l'abattit avec fracas sur le sol, esquivé de peu par le félin. Quelques éclats de bois volèrent, témoignant de la force du choc. Le chaglam se replia sur ses pattes et bondit, toutes griffes dehors, pendant que le nosférapti piquait pour utiliser morsure.

« Griffe acier en tournoyant puis glissade ! Ordonnai-je »

Les ailes de Riker brillèrents et il se transforma en toupie mortelle, projetant les deux adversaires dans des directions opposées, avant de lancer une attaque bulles d'eau au sol. Il se servit du sol légèrement glissant pour prendre le chaglam de vitesse et l'achever d'un éclate-roc, puis effectua une pirouette plutôt acrobatique pour sauter au dessus de la chauve souris, qu'il envoya au sol grâce à griffe acier.

Il atterrit sur ses pattes et se redressa. Il se tourna ensuite vers les sbires, les toisant avec le regard le plus mauvais qu'il était capable de faire, la cicatrice sur son bec luisant comme une lame sous la lumière qui franchissait la porte défoncée.

Les personnes en uniformes tentèrent de prendre la fuite, mais l'armoire réapparut soudainement, les faisant hurler de terreur. Je me retins moi aussi pour ne pas crier.

Sous leurs regards paniqués, des dizaines de fantominus apparurent et, à force de léchouilles et d'hypnoses, finirent par les immobiliser pendant que des spectrums ramassaient les pokémons assomés.

« Ectoplasma, laisse-nous sortir, s'il te plaît » demanda Sara à l'ombre qui fit aussitôt disparaître l'armoire. « Surveille-les et ne les laisse pas sortir avant demain matin, d'accord ?

\- Plasmaaa, fit le spectre avant de ricaner. »

La jeune femme me dit de l'attendre et s'éclipsa dans la salle à manger par où j'étais entrée. J'entendis une série de bruits étranges qui ne me rassura pas. Il me semblait que Riker était effrayé, malgré son port de tête altier et son regard fier. Le laporeille toujours dans mes bras tremblait. Heureusement que les funécires éclairaient les lieux. Le mélancolux qui m'avait aidé s'était éclipsé.

Sara revint quelques minutes plus tard, accompagnée de Méryl. Elle me fit signe de la suivre et nous sortîmes du vieux manoir.

« Tu es une mystimaniac ? Lançai-je pendant que nous marchions.

\- Non, pourquoi ça ?

\- Tu parles avec les spectres.

\- Je m'entends avec tous les pokémons, ici. Je…viens très souvent pour les soigner. Stop ! S'exclama-t-elle soudainement. Là, la commandante. »

Elle désignait une silhouette longiligne entourée d'un halo dû à la machine devant elle.

« Vous n'arrivez vraiment pas à renouer le contact ? Fit la femme d'une voix tranchante.

\- Non, commandante. Le contact s'est perdu après que la confirmation de la présence de la fille a été donné. On suppose qu'elle les a battu.

\- Elle les retiens en otage ou quoi ? Bon sang !

\- Il est possible qu'elle ne soit pas restée là-bas, commandante, intervint une femme à la voix grave. Et l'équipe Ganymède vient d'envoyer un message. Leurs outils sont brouillés. Le GPS indique qu'ils tournent en rond. »

La commandante soupira, puis marqua un blanc.

« Je vais réellement finir par croire à cette histoire de gardien. Tant pis pour aujourd'hui. Dis leur d'aller au manoir pour voir ce qu'il se passe et de nous faire un rapport complet.

\- A vos ordres, commandante. »

Le laporeille regardait la silhouette d'un regard mauvais et craintif. Il sauta de mes bras et alla se réfugier un peu plus loin, près de Sara. Cette dernière mit son doigt sur la bouche. Elle montra ensuite le groupe, fit le signe trois avec ses doigts, puis d'un air interrogateur désigna prinplouf.

Je regardai mon équipier. Il me rendit un regard déterminé et hocha la tête. Je levai le pouce en direction de ma guide.

Je comptai silencieusement jusqu'à trois, puis nous nous élançâmes en poussant un cri de guerre qui résonna avec force dans l'air silencieux.

Méryl envoyait des bomb'oeufs aux alentours, éclairant le champ de bataille improvisé par flash réguliers. Les deux sbires et la commandante envoyèrent des nosférapti qui se mirent à tournoyer dans le ciel en lançant des ultrasons qui désorientèrent Riker. Je mis mes mains sur mes oreilles et criai, assez fort pour couvrir le bruit :

« Utilise bulles d'eau en tourbillon ! Essaie de les toucher en même temps ! »

Mon équipier initia l'attaque mais les trois dresseurs rappelèrent aussitôt leurs pokémons, se réfugiant tous au même endroit.

« COURS ! » Hurla soudainement Sara.

J'obéis, mais je n'eus pas le temps de me retourner qu'un arc électrique transperçait le ciel, me touchant dans l'épaule. La décharge me brûla, traversa mon corps, tendit tous mes muscles. Des flash noirs et blanc dansèrent devant mes yeux, un goût métallique se répandit dans ma bouche. Le monde tournoya, le sol me heurta violemment, puis ce fut le noir total.

* * *

 **Je sais que tout le monde déteste les cliffhanger, mais je peux pas m'en empêcher ! Là, la pression monte petit à petit, et la seconde confrontation avec la Team Galaxie approche à grands pas !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, et à dimanche prochain !**


	9. Chapitre 9 : Vestigion

**Bonjour les gens ! Ici présent, le chapitre 9 ! avec ça, on arrive enfin à Vestigion, et on retrouve quelques amis.**

 **allez, bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ;)**

* * *

Je reprend conscience difficilement. Mon bras me lance douloureusement, j'ai du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Ma mémoire est totalement embrumée.

La clarté me prend de cours, je referme vite les paupières.

C'est alors que les souvenirs me revinrent brusquement.

Je me redressai d'un coup, yeux écarquillés, et me cognai violemment la tête.

« Aïe ! Mais ça va pas ou quoi ? Ça valait bien le coup de te sauver les miches, tiens ! »

Ma respiration se bloqua quand je reconnus la tignasse blonde de Barry. Je remarquai par la même occasion que je me trouvai dans une petite pièce blanche et lumineuse, dans un lit. Je regardai partout, mais ne vit pas mon coéquipier. Articulant difficilement à cause de ma bouche pâteuse, je demandai :

« Riker, où il est ? Je suis où ? Il s'est passé quoi ?

\- Ho, calmos ! On est à Vestigion. J'en sais pas plus de ce qui s'est passé, j'ai juste aidé un leveinard à te transporter toi et une femme avec les cheveux verts ici. T'as eu de la chance que j'aie eu besoin de passer à Féli-Cité.

\- Sara ? Elle est où ?

\- Heu, déjà réveillée, il me semble. Ne bouges pas, je vais la chercher ! »

Il sortit en coup de vent. J'étais vraiment trop inquiète pour rester à attendre, alors je tentai de ma lever. Mon bras gauche me fit souffrir quand je m'appuyai dessus, et je remarquai qu'il était entièrement couvert de bandages, jusqu'à l'omoplate. Serrant les dents, je bougeai pour me défaire de la couverture et posai les pieds à terre. Un grognement sourd me fit alors sursauter.

Au coin de la pièce, un boskara me fixait avec un air sévère. Il se rapprocha de sa démarche lourde et, poussant mes jambes de sa tête, me força à me rallonger. Il me surveilla le temps que je me remette dans ma position initiale, puis, une fois cela fait, il retourna s'allonger dans l'angle de la pièce.

Je me laissai tomber sur mon oreiller en poussant un soupir. Je m'étais tellement habituée à la présence de Riker que son absence créait une sorte de vide. Mes yeux commencèrent à me piquer, mais je refusai de pleurer.

Trois petits coups retentirent et la porte s'ouvrit. Sara avait l'air grave et son visage était fendu d'un sourire qui se voulait sûrement rassurant mais qui la faisait paraître encore plus sombre. Ses cheveux détachés tombaient en mèches désordonnées sur ses reins et ses yeux étaient cernés. Méryl la suivait, le laporeille que j'avais récupéré la veille sur la tête.

« Bonjour. Tu vas bien ?

\- Je sais pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Soufflai-je, soudainement épuisée.

\- Les membres de la Team Galaxie ont utilisé une attaque éclair générée par leur machine pour nous assommer. Tu as été un peu plus sévèrement touchée que moi parce que tu étais plus proche, tu risques d'avoir un peu mal pendant quelques jours.

\- Je m'en fiche, je veux juste savoir où est Riker. »

Elle inspira, détournant le regard. Contre la porte, je vis Barry se dandiner nerveusement en regardant ses pieds. Mon estomac se contracta. Un goût de bile envahit mon palais.

« Où est Riker ? articulai-je, séparant bien tous les mots.

\- Il avait disparu quand je vous ai trouvées, avoua Barry, les yeux rivés sur le cuir de ses chaussures.

\- Sa pokéball avait disparu, enchaîna Sara. La Team Galaxie te l'a volé. »

Ils se turent alors, me jetant un regard inquiet. Peut être s'attendaient-ils à ce que je hurle ou pleure.

À vrai dire, la rage qui me submergea à ce moment-là était telle qu'elle me figea totalement. Chaque nerf, chaque cellule de mon être brûlait de colère. Serrant les poings jusqu'à enfoncer mes ongles dans mes paumes, je me forçai à sourire et à déclarer d'un ton léger :

« Hé bien, y'a qu'à aller le récupérer. »

Mon sourire forcé devait me donner un air de psychopathe, parce que même le laporeille déglutit nerveusement.

L'infirmière s'étonna de me voir franchir la porte en courant, traînant Barry et Sara par les manches. Fencer et Méryl nous suivaient avec un air d'incompréhension.

« Al ! Attends ! Tu confonds vitesse et précipitation, là !

\- Bah tiens, tu peux parler Barry ! Je te rappelle que c'est toi le gros mongol qui trébuche partout à force de courir dans tous les sens !

\- Mongole toi-même !

\- Mais c'est que tu as de la répartie dis moi !Quelle maturité !

\- Va te faire voir ! C'est pas moi qui fonce tête baissée dans un nid de dardargnans comme une grosse gamine ! »

Je m'arrêtai et considérai sa réponse. Je retournai.

« Tu proposes quoi, alors ?

\- J'en sais rien ! Déjà te trouver un pokémon, histoire que tu sois pas un boulet plus que tu ne l'es déjà ! »

Je lui donnai un coup de poing qu'il esquiva avec un petit rire moqueur. Je soupirai et reportai mon regard sur le bâtiment aux façades couvertes de piques.

« T'as raison, on s'en sortira pas tous les trois.

\- Tous les deux, s'excusa Sara. Je ne suis pas sûre de servir à grand-chose.

\- Vous avez qu'à emprunter le laporeille, il a l'air de bien vous aimer, répliqua mon ami avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Il appartient déjà à un dresseur. Il a sûrement été volé.

\- Beaucoup de pokémons ont été enlevés, ces derniers temps ? demandai-je alors.

\- Oui, un certain nombre. A vrai dire, la championne enquête comme elle peut, mais elle ne peut rien prouver et ne dispose donc pas des autorisations nécessaires pour une fouille en règle du bâtiment, expliqua la jeune femme. Il lui arrive souvent de faire un tour dans la forêt afin de faire fuir les membres de la Team Galaxie.

\- D'où les attaques de nuit » en déduis-je. La femme aux cheveux vert hocha la tête pour approuver tandis que mon ami fronçai les sourcils. « Tu penses que les dresseurs dont les équipiers ont été kidnappés accepterons de nous aider ?

\- La plupart ont peur, et certains n'avaient parfois qu'un seul pokémon, mais je pense que Flo pourra les convaincre.

\- Ok, super ! Maintenant, il nous faut un plan d'attaque !

\- Une seconde, tu comptes vraiment envahir le QG ?!

\- Bah…ouais.

\- Réellement ?! Sérieusement ?!

\- Oui, Barry, c'est ce que je viens de dire. »

Il cligna des yeux, regarda le bâtiment, me regarda, regarda à nouveau le bâtiment, puis posa enfin ses orbes ambrés sur moi.

« C'est totalement dingue. Sérieusement, on dirait une de mes idées. Je te suis !

\- Ah, je te reconnais enfin ! M'exclamai-je en lui faisant une pichenette sur la joue. Bon, Sara, tu vas demander à Flo de rassembler un max de gens ? Barry, tu vas m'accompagner, j'ai peut être une idée. On se retrouve ici demain à dix heures. »

Sara accepta sans poser de questions même si ses yeux verts traduisaient une certaine curiosité. Elle s'éloigna aussitôt dans la direction opposée au grand bâtiment, suivie de Méryl et du laporeille. Je m'adressai ensuite à Barry, levant légèrement la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait grandi : il mesurait une demi-tête de plus que moi, alors que nous mesurions pratiquement la même taille quand nous sommes partis.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, cette fois ? Demanda-t-il, me prenant de court.

\- Rendre visite à quelqu'un que je ne connais pas, pour lui demander un coup de main.

\- Oh, bien. »

Nous nous mîmes alors en route, vadrouillant au hasard en demandant au passage où se trouvait la maison de « l'homme du souterrain ». Au bout d'à peine dix minutes, une femme d'une trentaine d'années nous montra une maisonnette au toit en ardoise qui dénotait avec ceux en tuiles de la ville.

« Ne commencez pas à parler de fossiles avec lui, nous prévint-elle, sinon dans deux jours vous y êtes encore ! »

Nous avons toqué à la porte et entendu un « ouais, ouais, j'arrive» étouffé . Il y eut un bruit de fracas, comme si quelque chose de lourd venait de tomber, suivi d'un grognement. Enfin, les pas se firent de mieux en mieux entendre. Bruit de verrou. La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme assez âgé, aux cheveux sombres striés de mèches argentées complètement en pétard, lui donnant un air de Doc Brown. Il portait un bleu de travail complètement usé et rafistolé par endroit avec de la toile plus foncée.

« Bonjour, les enfants. Si c'est pour des calendriers, je suis pas intéressé.

\- Non, non, on veut juste vous demander quelque chose ! M'écriai-je aussitôt.

\- Concernant ? Glissa-t-il en ouvrant un peu plus la porte.

\- Heu, c'est une longue histoire.

\- J'ai tout mon temps. Venez vous installer sur le banc, mes vieilles jambes supporteront pas de rester debout trop longtemps. »

Il sortit et se dirigea vers un banc en bois à côté de la maison, dans ce qui semblait être un petit jardin. Il y avait un grand oranier qui apportait un peu d'ombre.

Le vieil homme s'affala avec un soupir de contentement, Barry s'appuya contre le tronc, Fencer couché à ses pieds. Je restai debout.

« Alors petite, raconte.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer. En fait, voilà, je me suis fait voler mon pokémon. »

Je racontai ensuite en détail les événements de la veille, et expliquai ce que je comptais faire.

« Et pour ça, j'ai besoin d'un pokémon, et si possible, d'un peu d'aide, achevai-je.

\- Je comprend, fit l'homme du souterrain en hochant la tête. Mais comment tu veux que je t'aide ?

\- J'ai juste besoin de deux trois réponses. Déjà, le numéro de Pierrick. Et ensuite…pourriez-vous me prêter un explorakit ? »

Barry leva un sourcil inquisiteur en entendant la dernière question mais ne pipa mot. L'homme aux tempes grisonnantes rigola et gratta sa barbe.

« Si c'était juste ça, tu aurais pu demander tout de suite ! Mais pourquoi tu veux le numéro de mon petit-fils ? Tu le connais ?

\- C'est lui qui m'a dit de venir vous voir, si jamais je m'intéressait aux souterrains. Je l'ai battu.

\- Je vois, je vois. C'est bien ça. Toi aussi gamin ?

\- Ouaip.

\- 'M'étonne pas, il a l'air dégourdi, ton boskara. Venez à l'intérieur, je vais vous filer ça. »

Nous entrâmes alors dans la petite maison encombrée de bibelots en tout genre. Le grand-père de Pierrick se dirigea vers une commode dont il sortit une capsule semblable à une pokéball, mais avec le couvercle bleu uni.

« Tiens, c'est là-dedans.

\- Merci beaucoup, je vous le ramène dès que j'ai fini.

\- Oh, garde-le ! Je bricole ça pour m'occuper, tu sais, on a pas mal de temps à tuer quand on est vieux. T'en veux un aussi, petit ? »

Mon ami refusa poliment et je glissai la capsule réductrice dans mon sac. Je remerciai encore une fois le vieil homme et nous sortîmes.

« Bon, trouver l'entrée du souterrain, maintenant !

\- Al, j'ai pas trop compris ton délire, là. C'est quoi le plan ?

\- C'est très simple, mon cher Fred, fis-je en sortant ma carte. Regarde, le Souterrain est un ensemble de réseaux qui parcourt Sinnoh de fond en comble. Il y a un accès dans chaque ville, mais aussi dans certains lieux particuliers ou des routes. »

Tout en parlant, je montrai des croix vertes un peu partout sur le plan.

« L'accès le plus proche est près de la statue. »

Je me dirigeai alors vers le lieu. La statue se trouvait sur un immense piédestal qui comportait également une porte d'acier qui avait du être peinte en jaune. Je sortis la capsule et l'ouvrait, découvrant un plan du souterrain, une lampe frontale qui avait l'air d'être faite des bouts d'objets récupérés, ainsi que deux pioches de taille différente et un espèce de sonar dans le même état que la lampe.

« Il déconnait pas quand il disait qu'il bricolait, commenta Barry avant de s'emparer de la frontale. Fencer, revient. Je passe devant. »

Il descendit l'escalier, et nous avons peu à peu plongé dans une obscurité totale. Il faisait exactement la même température que dans la mine, à ceci près que l'air était un peu plus humide. Le faisceau lumineux était assez puissant pour éclairer l'intégralité du tunnel sur deux mètres, et des petites diodes rouges étaient placées sur les parois à intervalle régulier.

« Pourquoi tu tenais tant que ça à passer par là ?

\- Parce que j'ai pas assez d'argent pour m'acheter un vélo, et qu'en louer un c'est une galère pas possible.

\- Ouais, pas faux. C'est vrai que ça avait été un calvaire pas possible d'atteindre Unionpolis à cause de la route fermée.

\- Tu t'es battu contre le champion du coup ?

\- Non, arène fermée. Je crois qu'il va être remplacé. Mais même si tu voulais passer par le Souterrain, pourquoi ne pas prendre une torche, tout simplement ?

\- Parce que j'avais besoin de l'explorakit, répondis-je en haussant les épaules, grimaçant au passage à cause de la décharge que cela provoqua.

\- Oui, certes, mais pourquoi ? Articula Barry, l'impatience se faisant ressentir dans sa voix.

\- Tu saura quand je te montrerai !

\- Espèce de - !

\- Oh, regarde !

\- Quoi ?

\- Là, sur le radar. C'est…là. Prend la plus petite pioche et frappe ici, s'il te plaît.

\- Tu peux pas le faire toi-même ?

\- Non. Dis-je en désignant mon bras. Il soupira.

\- Tu veux me faire miner, maintenant ? Je savais bien que ça valait pas le coup de te ramasser.

\- La ferme et pioche ! »

Le premier essai ne fut pas concluant. Barry tomba sur une plaque verte qu'il garda, puisque je n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Le second mur ne donna rien sinon une sphère bleue que je rangeai dans la capsule, des fois qu'elle soit utile. Les troisième et quatrième tentatives furent infructueuses, mais à la cinquième, un bout de roche bombé apparut.

« Attends ! M'écriai-je, faisant sursauter mon ami. Là, déterre ça sans l'abîmer !

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Un fossile. Il ressemble à ceux que j'ai vu au musée.

\- Oh. Je comprend mieux maintenant.

\- Héhé. C'est beaucoup plus simple que d'attraper un pokémon sauvage, ceux autour de Vestigion sont plutôt faibles. »

Il ne répondit pas, sourcils froncés pendant qu'il dégageait le fossile de la paroi.

« Ta-daaaaaa !

\- T'es le meilleur ! Allez, maintenant sprint jusqu'à Charbourg !

\- Le dernier là-bas est un magicarpe ! Hurla Barry avant de se mettre à courir.

\- Eh mais reviens gros débile ! Je vois plus rien ! Hurlai-je à mon tour avant de le poursuivre. »

Nous déboulâmes près de l'entrée de la mine, complètement rouges et essoufflés.

« Ah, tu verrais ta tête !

\- T'es pas mieux, Barry.

\- Non, sérieusement. T'avais déjà une sale tronche en sortant du centre, maintenant tu ressembles carrément à une mystimaniac.

\- A ce point ?

\- Je sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais t'as un bras couvert de bandelettes, les cheveux à moitié cramés et des cernes jusqu'aux joues. Ça aide pas. »

Je soupirai. A vrai dire, je ne m'étais même pas regardée, j'avais juste enfilé des vêtement avant de sortir du centre de Vestigion. En y repensant, j'aurais du me douter que je devais être dans un état épouvantable.

« Arrête un peu de ricaner ! Va plutôt trouver Pierrick, je file au musée. »

Il ne prit pas le temps de répondre et détala en direction de l'arène. Pour ma part, je continuai tout droit, vers le grand bâtiment de pierre blanche. Je passai l'entrée soutenue par deux gros piliers de marbre et pénétrai dans le hall. Le sol en grands carreaux noir et les murs blancs donnaient au lieu une atmosphère de laboratoire. Je me dirigeai vers le comptoir, du côté tenu par un scientifique chaussé de lunettes rectangulaires. Je posai le fossile sur le comptoir, et il l'examina consciencieusement.

« Hm hm. Il m'a l'air en très bon état. C'est un fossile de kranidos, on peut vous le reconstituer, ça ne prendra que quelques heures. Voulez-vous que je m'en occupe ?

\- Oui, avec plaisir.

\- Hm hm. Je le prend alors. Prenez ceci, et revenez dans trois heures. »

Il me tendit une carte de papier avec un code et le logo du musée. En attendant, je me rendis à l'arène, d'où sortait justement mon ami.

« Alors ?

\- Il est ok ! S'exclama Barry avec un signe victorieux. Enfin, là il combat un challenger, il a dit qu'il viendrait après au centre. Ça te laisse un peu de temps pour te rendre présentable ! »

Je le fusillai du regard et rebroussai chemin jusqu'au centre, me dirigeant vers les toilettes.

« Ah, quand même. »

Cheveux en pétard aux pointes grillées, cernes profonds, comme on me l'avait décrit. Prise de curiosité, je retirai doucement mon bandage.

Le choc électrique avait traversé mon bras depuis l'arrière de l'épaule jusqu'au creux du coude, brûlant tout les petits vaisseaux sanguins qui s'étendaient à fleur de peau. Les marques étaient d'un rouge-orangé et formaient un motif complexe me faisant penser à une plante grimpante.

Je cherchai une paire de ciseaux dans mon sac, ou quelque chose de coupant, mais ne trouvai rien. Je soufflait et sortis des toilettes.

« Barry !

\- Quoi ? Fit-il en sursautant.

\- T'as des ciseaux ? Ou quelque chose qui coupe, n'importe quoi !

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? J'ai bien mon vieux couteau suisse, mais…

\- Ça ira très bien ! Tu pourrais m'arranger ça ? Lançai-je en désignant ma tignasse.

\- T'es sûre ? »

Son regard était sceptique, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si j'étais sérieuse ou si je plaisantais. Ma bouche se tordit en un rictus.

« Je me contrefout du résultat. Contente-toi de couper droit.

\- Viens pas te plaindre après. »

Nous sommes alors entrés dans les toilettes et placés au-dessus d'un lavabo. Je le sentais attraper et raccourcir les mèches une à une. Fermant les yeux, je tentais de me vider la tête.

La pression retomba d'un coup en même temps que le vide m'envahit. Je reproduit l'exercice que Sara m'avait appris.

Les sons.

Les odeurs.

Les énergies.

Je devinai l'aura solaire de Barry derrière moi, sentis l'énergie latente de quatre pokémons dans son sac.

Et puis il y eut comme un creux soudain qui me frappa comme un coup de poing. Mon souffle se coupa brutalement, mes jambes me lâchèrent et, ne pouvant plus rien retenir, je fondis en larmes.

* * *

 **Merci d'être arrivé jusque ici ! Il ne se passe peut être pas grand chose du chapitre, mais il faut bien mettre les événements en place ! Vous l'aurez deviné, la prochaine fois on aura droit à un nouvel ami, j'espère que vous lui ferez bon accueil ;p**

 **Bisous bisous, à dimanche prochain !**


	10. Chapitre 10 : opération SOS

**Hey ! désolée pour la semaine dernière, j'ai eu un petit problème de timing ! a vrai dire, j'ai pas réussi à écrire ce chapitre en une semaine, il m'a vraiment cassé la tête et j'ai du le recommencer une ou deux fois parce que je le trouvais trop long, mal rythmé, bref, ça allait jamais ! Enfin, merci beaucoup d'avoir patienté !**

 **Cette fois, c'est un chapitre de 5000 mots, promis le prochain sera plus court ! bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je mis un peu de temps à me calmer. Barry faisait comme il pouvait pour me réconforter, mais les marques d'affection n'avaient jamais vraiment été son genre. Il se contenta donc de me frotter maladroitement la tête. Un mustébouée était sorti de sa pokéball et s'était serré contre moi, frottant son museau humide contre ma joue.

« Weevy est assez câlin, bafouilla mon ami. »

Je frottai la tête du mustélidé, puis mes yeux, et me relevai.

« Désolée, je…j'ai craqué.

\- T'en fais pas, à vrai dire j'attendais que ça arrive. T'as toujours été pleurnicharde.

\- Tu confond pas un peu avec toi, là ? »

Il eut l'air de réfléchir quelques secondes, puis haussa les épaules.

« Peut être. Mais pas plus que toi. Bon, bouge pas que je termine ça proprement.

\- Je t'en prie. Ah, au fait !

\- Oui ?

\- Un seul mot à quelqu'un et je te noie, c'est clair ? »

Nous sommes sortis quelques minutes plus tard. J'avais perdu dix bons centimètres de cheveux, et ceux-ci, coupés en mèches inégales, atteignaient à présent difficilement la moitié de mon cou.

« Aurore ?! M'a interpellé une voix.

\- Ally ?

\- Ah, t'as réussi à battre le champion finalement, à demandé Barry en me coupant la parole. »

Je méditai sa question un instant, puis percutai.

« T'as affronté Pierrick ?

\- Oui, mais j'ai perdu face au kranidos.

\- Un sacré combat, au passage, intervint le contremaître en se glissant dans le cercle que nous formions. Ton rosélia ferait des ravages s'il évoluait. »

Je donnai un coup de coude à mon ami.

« Quoi encore ? Se plaignit-il.

\- La pierre, soufflai-je, et son regard s'illumina.

\- Tiens Ally, on a trouvé ça tout à l'heure, ça te sera plus utile qu'à nous ! »

Il lui tendit la pierre qu'elle accepta avec des remerciements à profusion. Le champion sourit et retira ses lunettes pour les nettoyer.

« Barry, j'ai accepté de te donner un coup de main tout à l'heure sans même te demander quoi. Donc, pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'aide ?

\- Oh, on veut juste récupérer des pokémons volés.

\- Et en détails ?

\- En deux mots, la Team Galaxie s'est établie à Vestigion, m'a volé Riker, la championne ne peut pas intervenir mais toi si puisque tu ne t'occupes pas de la ville, racontai-je d'une seule traite.

\- Oh. Connaissant Flo, cette situation doit bien l'énerver. Je me demande pourquoi elle ne n'a appelé personne. »

Barry et moi nous sommes regardés et avons haussé les épaules. Ally sourit devant notre manège.

« On dirait vraiment des jumeaux ! »

Pierrick approuva d'un hochement de tête.

« Changeons de sujet. Nous partirons quand j'aurai récupéré mon équipe, si ça vous va.

\- Dans deux heures au minimum, le temps de récupérer le pokémon au musée, intervins-je.

\- Je viens avec vous, ajouta Ally.

\- Ça pourrait être dangereux, il vaut mieux que tu rentres chez toi, dit le champion. »

La fillette eut un regard triste, presque suppliant.

« J'ai vraiment envie de vous aider. Laissez-moi venir, même si c'est pour rien. »

J'avais envie d'accepter, mais il semblait plus juste que la décision revienne à Pierrick. D'entre nous, il était le seul adulte.

« Tu promets d'écouter ce qu'on te dis ?

\- Oui !

\- Dans ce cas, tu peux venir. Mais je te préviens, garde ton équipe près de toi et prête à te défendre. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver. »

Elle sourit et esquissa une danse de la victoire. Nous sommes alors allés nous asseoir en attendant, et j'utilisais la demi-heure suivante pour expliquer – à nouveau – en détail ce qu'il s'était produit la veille. Finalement, Ally et Pierrick me racontèrent leur combat, puis Barry conta son voyage.

Après avoir obtenu son premier badge, il avait rebroussé chemin vers Féli-Cité et s'était rendu en un temps record à Vestigion, où il avait perdu contre Flo. Pas démotivé pour si peu, il avait décidé de continuer jusqu'à Unionpolis, capturant un ponyta sur la route.

« Flame est vraiment énergique. Elle fait vraiment un super duo avec Speed ! D'ailleurs, le seul à être un tantinet calme dans cette équipe c'est Fencer. Il est même un peu lent, c'en est désespérant ! »

Il avait souhaité se mesurer au champion, mais l'arène avait fermé en attendant un remplaçant depuis la démission de ce dernier. Le boskara avait approuvé quand mon ami avait simulé son désespoir dans une série de mimiques plus ridicules les uns que les autres. Finalement, il avait décidé de retourner à Vestigion pour se mesurer à Flo avant de continuer son voyage. Une fois là-bas, sa mère l'avait appelé, lui disant qu'elle avait un cadeau à lui faire.

« Elle m'a dit de venir la voir à Féli-Cité et… Ta-daaaaaa ! s'exclama-t-il théâtralement en dévoilant une pokémontre. « Ensuite, je suis retourné à Floraville, où j'ai attrapé Weevy, et j'ai continué vers Vestigion. J'avais mal calculé mon coup et du coup la nuit est tombée avant que j'aie pu trouver un endroit où camper, mais y'a eu un espèce de gros éclair, alors j'ai couru et je vous ai trouvé. Mais j'avoue que sans mon boskara, je me serais sûrement perdu en route. »

Il gratta avec un sourire le dessous de la mâchoire de son équipier, qui émit un son grave en signe de contentement.

Le leveinard de l'infirmière, suivi d'un tout jeune ptiravi, s'approcha alors de notre groupe et tendit ses trois capsules à Pierrick d'un geste presque machinal. Il devait venir ici très souvent. Le ptiravi quant à lui sautilla joyeusement jusqu'aux pieds d'Ally, tournoya et sortit les pokéballs d'Absinthe et Houdini avant de les lui tendre.

La fillette fit sortir son rosélia dès qu'elle eut la boule bicolore en main, puis s'empara de la pierre dans la poche de son short. Pendant qu'elle donnait l'éclatant roc à la fleur vénéneuse, j'attrapai mon pokédex et passai en mode enregistrement, filmant l'évolution. Cette amélioration avait été ajoutée par le professeur lui-même quand j'étais passée au laboratoire.

Le pokémon s'entoura d'une lueur blanche. Les bourgeons sur sa tête se réunirent en un seul qui éclos, chaque pétale se déployant avec grâce. Les fleurs au bout des bras se multiplièrent, et l'espèce de robe de feuilles se muta en une cape qui retomba doucement. Enfin, la lueur s'apaisa, et le roserade cacha son visage masqué dans ses pétales pendant que la pierre partait en poussière.

Ally avait des étoiles dans les yeux – presque littéralement.

« Elle est beaucoup moins timide sur un terrain, fit platement remarquer Pierrick. Crois-moi, Aline, je suis sûr que vous irez loin tous les trois. Houdini a un bon potentiel, mais quelques chose me dit que tu as du mal à gérer les attaques spéciales.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, répondit la fillette en rougissant. On n'a pas beaucoup de pokémons psy à l'école, alors c'est dur de prendre exemple sur quelqu'un. J'ai du mal à donner des ordres efficaces. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bordeaux hocha la tête avec un sourire pensif, puis reporta son regard sur l'horloge au-dessus de l'accueil.

« Aurore, je crois que c'est l'heure. »

L'homme au musée m'adressa un signe de tête en guise de bonjour. Il remonta ses lunettes et prit mon ticket, puis me tendit une feuille.

« C'est pour attester que vous êtes bien la propriétaire d'un pokémon préhistorique, expliqua-t-il. Une simple formalité pour décharger le musée en cas d'accident et éviter les abandons. Votre pokémon est un kranidos mâle. Avez-vous votre registre d'équipe ? Je vais vous le remplir. »

Je fouillai dans mon sac et sortit le petit carnet. Il vérifia la première page concernant Riker, puis demanda :

« Vous avez un badge ?

\- Oui.

\- Hm hm. Et vous ne possédez jusque là qu'un seul pokémon ?

\- Oui, répétai-je.

\- Hmmm. C'est vous qui avez rempli le carré d'évolution ?

\- Non, c'est le professeur Sorbier. »

Il haussa un sourcil épais mais ne posa pas de question. Il attrapa un stylo et remplit d'une écriture appliquée aux lettres fines toutes les informations concernant le Kranidos.

Niveau 20, reconstitué à partir d'un fossile crâne, récupéré au musée de Charbourg.

« Un surnom ? »

Je réfléchis quelques secondes.

« Syrius. S-Y-R-I-U-S.

\- Hm hm. Voilà. C'est fait, vôtre pokémon est officiellement à vous ! Dit-il en appliquant le tampon du musée. »

Je récupérai la capsule, les doigts tremblants. À travers le plastique rouge, je devinai la forme du dinosaure qui m'observait. J'eus la désagréable impression de trahir mon ami à plumes. Ally dut le sentir, car elle posa une main apaisante sur mon bras.

« Je suis sûre qu'il s'entendra bien avec Riker. »

Je n'en était pas aussi certaine. Inconsciemment, je passai le pouce sur la ball. C'était exactement la même que celle de mon starter, et pourtant la sensation n'était pas du tout la même. Il n'y avait pas ce côté rassurant ou cette familiarité que j'entretenais avec mon oiseau des glaces.

Syrius et moi allions devoir apprendre à nous connaître, à combattre l'un avec l'autre. Il allait également devoir apprivoiser son coéquipier. Ce ne serait sûrement pas une partie de plaisir.

Nous sommes ensuite sortis et nous sommes dirigés vers l'entrée du souterrain. J'avais sorti Syrius qui marchai à mes côtés, ouvrant de grands yeux ébahis en regardant tout autour de lui. Il restait assez près de moi et reniflait parfois mon bras blessé avec un éclat curieux dans ses orbes de velours rouge. Il était toutefois plutôt méfiant, grognant dès qu'un des mes compagnons de route approchait d'un peu trop près.

Dans le tunnel pour aller à Vestigion, aucun d'entre nous ne décrocha un mot. Le silence était pensif. À vrai dire, je crois que nous appréhendions ce qui allait se passer une fois là-bas. Pour ma part, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'imaginer la silhouette longiligne de la commandante, son visage dur, et surtout, surtout, le coup de poing que j'allais y coller quand je récupérerai mon compagnon.

Le jour déclinait quand nous sommes arrivés. Nous sommes allés directement au centre. Barry et Pierrick ont partagé une chambre, et j'ai fait de même avec Ally. L'infirmière paraissait rassurée de me voir revenir, et insista pour refaire le bandage sur mon bras. Elle me donna aussi un tube de crème et une boite de calmants.

Nous avons dîné tous ensemble, rejoints par Sara et à ma grande surprise, par Victor.

« Vicky ! Nous exclamâmes en chœur Ally et moi.

\- B'soir. Ça va ? Alors comme ça vous allez vous attaquer à la Team Galaxie ?

\- Ouaip. On va récupérer son prinplouf, commença Barry

\- …Et coller un poing dans la figure de la commandante, achevai-je. »

Le dresseur repoussa en arrière une mèche de cheveux blonds clairs. Son teint très pâle faisait ressortir ses yeux d'une étrange teinte de mauve, si foncée qu'elle en paraissait noire. Il sourit, dévoilant une incisive au coin cassé.

« Si j'avais su, j'aurais commencé par vous appeler. Ça fait deux semaines que je tente un tas de trucs avec le vendeur de vélos et une étudiante en théologie pour récupérer nos pokémons. Enfin, au moins vous avez récupéré le laporeille de l'interne en médecine qui bosse ici.

-Quel pokémon a été kidnappé ? S'enquit Pierrick.

\- Mon nosférapti et mon cornèbre. Me reste que mon méditikka. Mais il est beaucoup plus fort que quand je vous ai affronté.

\- Bien, bien. Ça devrait aller alors. Aurore, tu crois que tu t'en sortira ?

\- Je vais m'entraîner dès que j'ai fini de manger. Il va bien falloir faire avec, on a pas plus de temps. »

En effet, je finis rapidement mon assiette et me levai. J'appelai Syrius, qui me suivit sans rechigner. Je compris alors que mon pokémon était d'une nature plutôt docile.

Le scannant avec mon pokédex, je vérifiai quels mouvements il était susceptible de connaître, puis nous nous mîmes à l'entraînement.

Il avait une bonne vitesse, une sacré mobilité malgré le manque d'équilibre provoqué par la petitesse de ses pattes avant, et était totalement incapable d'effectuer des pirouettes trop acrobatiques. Cependant, il compensait par une capacité sans égale à négocier les virages à pleine vitesse ou à garder un adversaire devant lui, ainsi que d'une force assez impressionnante. Quand il explosa une rocher d'un coud'boule, je me rendis compte que Pierrick aurait très bien pu me battre en quelques secondes si je n'avais pas été autant préparée.

« Al, tu comptes rester là toute la nuit ou quoi ? Viens dormir ! »

J'écoutai le conseil de Barry et rentrai. Ally s'était installée dans le lit sous la fenêtre, me laissant le plus proche de la porte. Elle dormait à moitié, roulée en boule. Dans son dos était étendu le roserade, tandis que son kadabra était affalé au pied du lit. Je laissai Syrius hors de sa capsule. Il eut l'air de chercher sa place, évita soigneusement la place que prenait habituellement Riker, contre mes jambes, comme s'il savait qu'elle était occupée, puis décida finalement de s'entendre de tout son long sur le sol, sa tête au niveau de la mienne.

Le lendemain, je me levai à l'aube et manquai de trébucher sur lui, le réveillant. Nous avalions quelques baies et sortions nous entraîner, jusqu'à ce que vers neuf heures et demie tout le monde soit debout et totalement prêt.

Nous nous sommes alors rendus au point de rendez-vous.

Le premier arrivé fut l'interne, accompagné d'un lockpin qui alla gratifier Sara d'un câlin. Vint ensuite une adolescente peut être un peu plus âgée que moi, qui faisait tourner nerveusement entre ses doigts une soin ball. Victor nous expliqua qu'il s'agissait de l'étudiante dont il nous avait parlé. Elle avait une voix aiguë et s'appelait Mona. Elle fit sortir de la capsule un pichu au joues crépitantes d'électricité statique.

Arrivèrent par la suite une dizaines de personnes, dont la moitié d'entre eux avait plus de quarante ans. Une femme replète à l'allure inquiète semblait les mener. Les autres étaient de jeunes adultes. Globalement, le petit groupe que nous formions mes amis et moi étions les plus jeunes.

Le coup de départ fut donné par l'arrivée d'une femme d'une vingtaine d'années en short taillé dans un jean déchiré et débardeur moulant son corps ferme et musclé.

« Bonjour tout le monde, et merci de vous être mobilisés ! Aurore, Barry, c'est bien ça ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers nous.

\- Oui ! Répondîmes-nous de concert

\- Je suis Flo, championne de cette ville. Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là ? Ok ! Alors, qui prend les rennes ?

\- Il vaut mieux demander à Aurore ce qu'elle compte faire, répondit le champion de Charbourg en remontant ses lunettes.

\- Dans ce cas, explique et parle fort ! »

J'acquiesçai puis m'avançai d'un pas, me raclant la gorge pendant que les visages se tournaient vers moi.

« Mon plan est plutôt simple. L'idée serait de créer deux groupes. Le premier attirerait un maximum de membres de la Team Galaxie hors du bâtiment, pendant que le second rentrerait en force. Une fois dedans, quelques personnes empêcheraient les gens de renter pendant que les autres fouilleraient le bâtiment. Quant à la commandante, je compte sur toi, Pierrick, pour t'en occuper. Flo, vous croyez que vous pourriez vous occuper du groupe extérieur ?

\- Yes ! Sans problème !

\- Ok, on fait les groupes alors ! »

Très vite, deux masses se formèrent. Mon groupe, mené par le champion de type roche, comptait Barry, Mona, Victor, la femme replète de tout à l'heure ainsi qu'une fille qui semblait avoir le même âge que Mona, aux cheveux courts et portant haut à pois. Sara et Aline (sur notre conseil) faisaient partie du groupe mené par Flo.

Le premier groupe a approché l'inquiétant bâtiment. Le lockpin de l'interne utilisa une attaque tonnerre de concert avec le pachirisu d'un homme en veste de cuir cloutée. Sara encourageait Méryl à lancer des bomb'oeuf qui fissuraient la façade. Très vite, des personnes en uniformes sont sortis. Ceux qui restaient jusque là inactifs ont commencé à combattre à grand renfort d'attaques aussi bruyantes que débordantes – un pijako voletait en utilisant mégaphone à tout va, Absinthe étendait ses racines jusqu'à percer le bitume et Houdini faisait exploser ses attaque puissance cachée comme s'il s'agissait de feux d'artifices. De plus en plus de sbires se joignaient à la mêlée, et quand Flo jugea qu'il y en avait assez, elle sonna la retraite et tous se dispersèrent en groupes de deux ou trois, courant chacun vers des directions opposées, poursuivis par les membres de la Team.

Je donnai alors le signal de départ, et nous courûmes à toute vitesse vers le bâtiment. Renversant un ou deux sbires plantés là, nous passâmes les portes et les refermions dans un claquement.

« Avancez, je garde la porte ! Annonça la fille au pull à pois »

Elle matérialisa un mélodelfe qui scella aisément la porte grâce à psyko, ainsi qu'un Nymphali et un reptincel qui se placèrent près d'elle, prêts à la défendre.

Il y avait deux escaliers. Avec Barry et Mona, nous avons pris celui de droite, tandis que Vicky, Pierrick et la femme ont escaladé l'autre.

Au premier, deux femmes nous bondissent dessus, armées de magnétis. Le pichu de Mona se jette devant eux, et créant un champ électrique, les propulse contre le faux plafond, auquel il restent collés. Weevy éclaboussa en même temps les deux sbires, qui prirent une décharge juste assez puissante pour les assommer de la part de la souris électrique. Nous avons traversé l'open space à vive allure, ne trouvant rien d'intéressant dans des piles de papiers et des ordis.

Au second la défense adverse s'était organisée.

Une rangée serrée de nosféraptis nous accueillit avec des ultrasons et Barry, en tête, s'écroula avec un rugissement, les mains sur les oreilles, manquant de tomber du haut de la dernière marche.

J'ai appelé Syrius.

« Écoute, tu vas foncer droit devant toi en utilisant coud'boule, ok ? Ensuite, tu frappe tout ce qui bouge et ressemble à un ennemi !

\- Kraaaa !

\- Barry, ton Boskara ! M'exclamai-je alors en me tournant vers mon ami.

\- Ça… ça va pas être possible ! Paniqua Mona. »

Pâle comme une craie, Barry appuyait sur une de ses oreilles. Des gouttes de sang perlaient entre ses doigts, et ses yeux écarquillés menaçaient de se révulser. Je crus qu'il allait s'évanouir.

« Ramène-le en bas et dit à la fille aux cheveux courts de l'entrée de venir m'aider !

\- O-oui ! »

Elle souleva mon ami comme elle pouvait, se mordant les lèvres d'un air paniqué. Je serrai les dents pour les empêcher de claquer, et d'un signe de tête ordonnai à mon reptile antique d'exécuter l'ordre que je lui avait donné plus tôt.

J'entendis une série de hurlements d'abord étonnées, puis douloureux, puis apeurés. Quand, dans un concert d'ordres divers, les ultrasons se stoppèrent, je bondit de la cage d'escalier.

« Syrius, le moufouette dans ton dos ! Utilise poursuite ! Coud'boule puis demi-tour et strido-son sur l'archéomire ! »

Exécutant mes ordres les uns après les autres, le petit dinosaure courrait, glissait, attaquait, se défendait de toutes parts. Certaines attaques, dans la confusion, n'atteignaient pas leur cible, et il devait rester près de moi pour ne pas que les sbires m'approchent. Dans mon état, si l'un d'eux voulait me neutraliser, je ne pourrais pas me défendre.

« Ok, laisse tomber le chaglam ! Fonce sur son dresseur, hurlai-je, changeant de stratégie. »

Reportant ses yeux rubis sur l'homme en question, mon nouveau coéquipier planta ses griffes dans le sol et se propulsa. Il le percuta, le projetant en faisant tomber la pokéball qu'il tenait.

« Maintenant, détruit sa capsule ! »

Il me regarda, une lueur étonnée dans son regard flamboyant, puis écrasa méticuleusement la boule de plastique bicolore.

Le félin argenté eut un spasme, stoppa aussitôt son attaque et préféra tout simplement quitter le champ de bataille, n'estimant rien avoir à y faire.

« Ouais ! Recommence sur les autres !

\- Pas si vite ! Archéomire, extrasenseur sur la fille ! »

Le pokémon acier s'arrêta et ses yeux se teintèrent d'une lueur bleuté je grimaçai d'avance, quand un éclair rouge-orangé passa par-dessus mon épaule et une flamme frappa avec violence le plateau métallique, lui infligeant bon nombre de dégâts. Le reptincel qui venait de me sauver la mise enchaîna avec un draco-rage, envoyant valser le moufouette qui allait attaquer mon pokémon dans le dos.

« J'ai… pas...pff pff… mon mélodelfe ! Je te…couvre ! Me lança, essoufflée, la fille en arrivant.

\- Merci ! Essaie de shooter les nosféraptis.

\- Sans problème ! Nymphéa, Mégaphone ! »

Le vif félin dragée gonfla ses poumons puis émis un rugissement amplifié qui troubla les chauves souris. Complètement paniquée et perdues, elles se mirent à voler dans tous les sens, se cognant entre elles et aux murs. Le félin continua l'attaque jusqu'à ce que tous les adversaires volants soient au sol, sonnées. Pendant ce temps, le reptincel s'attaquait aux pokémons contre lesquels il avait l'avantage tout en protégeant le dos de Syrius, qui avait l'air de commencer à fatiguer.

Je le fis remarquer à la fille, dont le visage rond afficha une moue peinée.

« Je vais leur demander de t'ouvrir un passage, tu fonces au troisième et je garde les clowns ici. Y'a que trois étages, soit tu tombes sur les pokémons, soit sur rien. Dans tous les cas tu pourra t'en sortir seule, je pense.

\- Ça me va ! Syrius, revient ! »

Le rayon écarlate le fit disparaître dans sa capsule, tandis qu'en à peine quelques secondes le reptincel créa un mur de flammes qui me permit de foncer à toute allure vers l'escalier, suivie de la fille aux cheveux courts.

Celle-ci se plaça devant la cage d'escalier et bloqua la porte de son corps après que j'y sois entré. La suite ne me parvint que par une série de bruits d'attaques.

Je déglutis nerveusement et soufflai. L'attaque éclair était efficace tant que l'on disposait de l'effet de surprise. Peut être aurait-il fallu une infiltration plus discrète pour ne pas alerter trop vite les troupes ?

« Non, ça aurait pris trop de temps à mettre en place pour un risque d'échec plus grand » soufflai-je en montant l'escalier marche par marche, la boule au ventre.

Je croisai les doigt pour que mon ami aille bien, et une boule se forma dans ma gorge. J'atteignis le palier et posai silencieusement ma main sur la porte. Yeux fermés, j'inspirai un grand coup. Une force m'apaisa.

« Riker ! »

J'entrai brutalement dans la pièce et pilai net.

Un grand bureau, des machines d'analyses, des cartons et quelques cages dans lesquelles se trouvaient des pokémons dans un état apathique.

Et appuyée nonchalamment sur le grand meuble de bois verni…

Silhouette longiligne moulée dans une tenue grise et noire, cheveux d'une teinte mauve retenus en une coupe extravagante, visage pointu de farfuret aux lèvres peintes en violet. Ses yeux lavandes lançaient des éclairs malgré l'expression neutre de son visage pendant qu'entre ses doigts roulait une capsule bicolore. La commandante se redressa, me toisant du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt.

« C'est ça que tu es venue chercher, peut être ?

\- Lui et tous les autres. Rendez-nous nos partenaires. C'est tout ce que je vous demande.

\- Sinon quoi ? Nous avons besoin de ces spécimens ! Évidemment, tu ne peux pas comprendre…

\- Non, et j'en ai pas la moindre envie. Même si votre but était tout à fait honorable, votre manière de l'atteindre est juste…dégueulasse. »

Elle secoua la tête avec un air moqueur.

« Je me doutais que te répondrais ça. On dirait que je n'ai pas le choix. Rien de personnel, je n'ai juste pas envie que des...nuisibles dans ton genre entravent la bonne marche du plan. »

Elle serra la ball dans sa main et appuya sur le bouton de matérialisation. Riker apparut entre nous et ses yeux azur s'illuminèrent. Il allait sauter vers moi quand la femme sortit un petit boîtier et appuya sur un bouton. Mon ami à plumes se figea, et son regard perdit toute vie.

« Que…qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?!

\- Tu ne vois pas la petite lumière entre ses cornes ? Bien obligée d'employer les grands moyens, il refusait d'obéir, expliqua la commandante d'une voix glaciale. Maintenant, prinplouf, débarrasse moi de cette intruse. »

Il esquissa une attaque griffe acier qui s'arrêta à quelques millimètre seulement de mon ventre. Son aile tremblait et je voyait à ses yeux plissés qu'il luttait. La commandante adopta un air encore plus dur et régla un petit bouton sur la manette. Riker perdit la lutte et je me jetai au sol juste à temps pour éviter un éclate-roc qui alla fracasser le carrelage en damier. Je me relevai en grimaçant, ayant pris appui sur mon mauvais bras, et sortis dans le même mouvement la pokéball de Syrius, l'envoyant devant moi.

« Syrius, ne le blesse pas ! Bloque ses coups, juste un peu de temps ! J'ai besoin de réfléchir… »

La bouche de la femme au corps androgyne se tordit en un rictus sardonique tandis que je sentis mon front se plisser. L'émetteur-récepteur se situait sur la tête de mon coéquipier, rendant l'accès difficile. De plus, la morphologie de Syrius ne lui permettait pas de l'arracher si facilement. Il était plus petit, et ses pattes antérieure trop courtes.

Il fallait que mon pokémon se penche, comme lorsqu'il utilisait griffe acier.

Soit l'attaque réservée aux adversaires les plus mobiles.

« Ok, Syrius, court ! Esquive et passe dans son dos ! »

Mon pokémon préhistorique esquiva ainsi plusieurs attaques, quand enfin Riker décida d'abandonner les éclate-roc à répétition pour utiliser griffe acier. Après que mon combattant sois passé dans son dos une énième fois, il se retourna et se pencha.

« Coud'boule, vite ! »

Syrius, réagissant au quart de tour, chargea Riker. Ils se percutèrent, tête contre tête, duel que mon prinplouf perdit. Il fut projeté un peu en arrière mais se rétablit rapidement d'un cabriole. Il secoua la tête, clignant des yeux, tandis que je vis les bouts d'émetteur tomber au sol.

« Ouais, je me doutais que ça arriverait, grinça la commandante. Tant pis. »

Elle attrapa alors deux pokéballs et envoya un nosférapti et un moufflair à l'air vicieux face à moi.

Riker se mit en place devant moi comme il l'avait toujours fit, et sembla en fin remarquer la présence de Syrius.

Il le regarda. Me regarda. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur la capsule accrochée à mon sac, juste à côté de l'emplacement de la sienne.

Il resta figé une seconde.

« Je t'expliquerai plus tard, bafouillai-je. Syrius est là pour t'aider ! »

Il eut un sursaut quand je prononçai le nom de mon nouveau coéquipier et ses yeux s'étrécirent, ses pupilles se contractant dangereusement. Je déglutis nerveusement, un mauvais pressentiment me retournant les tripes. Syrius me jeta un coup d'œil inquiet, ce qui n'arrangea pas l'affaire.

« Intéressant, fit la commandante avec un sourire cruel au coin des lèvres. Allez, vous deux, à l'attaque ! Tranche-nuit et Morsure !

Syrius s'élança pour bloquer le coup de moufflair et Riker prépaa une griffe acier. Il frappa son équiper dans le dos, le projetant violemment contre le mur du fond.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Hurlai-je »

Il se tourna lentement, la fureur animant ses yeux, me faisant bien comprendre ce qu'il pensait de mon initiative, puis passa directement à l'attaque, utilisant écume pour repousser la chauve-souris. Il s'élança ensuite pour frapper la mouffette, qui esquiva d'un bond avant de contre-attaquer avec tranche nuit, visant le visage de mon oiseau polaire, qui se protégea en bloquant l'attaque de ses ailes. Le nosférapti en profita pour le frapper d'une morsure dans le dos, ce qui le surprit, lui faisant lâcher sa position. La griffe du moufflair le faucha aussitôt, frappant sur la marque blanche de son bec.

Le prince des banquises, sonné, se retrouva projeté contre une cage. Le moufflair bondissait déjà, près à le lacérer.

Il fut fauché en plein vol par un violent coud'boule de Syrius, qui dérapa pour s'arrêter pile devant son coéquipier et lui rugir dessus, le regard sévère. Riker bondit sur ses pattes et lui renvoya la pareille, l'air perplexe. S'ensuivit une sorte de discussion animée qui m'étonna fortement, le dinosaure ayant l'air de gronder mon starter.

Quand le nosférapti piqua dans le dos de mon pokémon roche, mon pingouin bondit et l'assomma proprement d'une éclate-roc en pleine face, qui me fit légèrement penser à un joueur de base-ball marquant un home run. Avec un petit cri suraigu, la pauvre créature aveugle alla s'écraser contre le mur opposé, sur lequel elle rebondit avant d'atterrir dans un carton qui traînait là.

Riker regarda son équipier et hocha la tête, avec un regard déterminé que Syrius lui rendit en l'imitant.

Alors, comme s'ils avaient toujours combattu côte à côte, ils s'élancèrent droit vers le moufflair. Plus rapide, Syrius passa dans le dos de l'affreux pokémon poison, l'envoyant droit vers Riker grâce à coud'boule; ce dernier le rattrapa au vol et l'envoya encore plus haut d'un jet d'eau particulièrement puissant. Ils se placèrent ensuite à côté pour le voir tomber devant la femme longiligne, inerte et trempé.

Elle avait le visage figé dans une expression étonnée, et je crois que je devais avoir la bouche bée.

« M-Mais… Ah ! C'était pas du tout prévu… » bredouilla la commandante en perdant ses moyens. Elle se secoua et se reprit toutefois bien vite. « Je comptais te battre à la loyale, mais tant pis ! »

Elle poussa une pile de papier sur son bureau et dégagea un bouton rouge qu'elle pressa avec un air victorieux.

« Maintenant les renforts vont arriver ! Tu es faite comme un ratata ! »

Une seconde passa. Puis deux. Puis un silence gênant s'installa avant que des bruits e pas se fassent entendre.

La femme perdit vite son sourire quand elle reconnut les personnes qui poussèrent la porte.

Pierrick, entouré de ses pokémons, entra dans la pièce, suivi de près par tous ceux de mon groupe, excepté Barry. Il la fixa droit dans les yeux, l'air menaçant, et lança :

« Tes sbires ne viendront pas, ils sont tous retenus en bas et hors-course. Rends-toi et libère les pokémons.

\- …Tu te crois malin, champion, cracha la femme aux cheveu mauves, mais tu finira par venir nous supplier à genoux un jour ou l'autre ! »

Et, sans autre mot, elle matérialisa un abra qui utilisa téléportation, s'éclipsant dans un flash.

« Merde ! Hurla le champion. » Il inspira un coup, puis ajouta, plus calme : « Bon, au moins on ne la reverra pas dans le coin, c'est déjà ça de pris.

\- Mais maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ?! S'indigna Mona. Je suis sûre qu'ils vont continuer leurs affaires et ça va être encore plus dur de les affronter ! Ils vont se méfier !

\- Si tu veux mon avis, l'intervention d'aujourd'hui les rendra plus méfiants, mais guère plus prudents. On aura toujours l'occasion de les arrêter plus tard, au moins, maintenant on a des preuves.

\- Oh…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, moi aussi je suis déçu, approuva le jeune homme à lunettes.

\- Bon, peut être qu'il vaudrait mieux les libérer en vitesse, s'impatienta Vicky. »

Tout le monde approuva, et en un tournemain ils chargèrent pokémons et pokéballs.

Finalement, l'attaque surprise avait bien duré une longue heure éprouvante, autant physiquement que moralement.

Mais la journée était bien loin d'être finie.

* * *

 **Et voila ! ça vous a plu ? comme dit plus haut, ça été la croix et la bannière à écrire, mais ça n'en était pas moins déplaisant ! a dimanche prochain !**


	11. Chapitre 11 : un peu de repos

**Bonjour, ou bonsoir (barrez la mauvaise réponse) ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu ?**

 **Sans plus attendre, bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Gazer sursauta quand il se fit éclabousser. Le chimpenfeu se secoua en jetant un regard mauvais à Riker et Weevy qui chahutaient dans l'eau, puis se réfugia près de Louka, qui bricolait à côté de son luxio. Barry quant à lui avait les pieds dans l'eau et regardait la surface s'onduler d'un air absent. Le pansement sur son oreille le dérangeait, puisqu'il n'arrêtait pas de le gratter du bout des doigts.

Allongée paresseusement au soleil, je surveillais distraitement Syrius qui s'amusait avec Mello, le mélofée du DexHolder de Littorella.

Mes deux camarades et moi étions au parc d'Unionpolis, où nous venions d'arriver. Le mois d'août touchait à sa fin, la chaleur se faisait plus supportable et parfois une rafale de vent venait nous rafraîchir, quand ce n'était pas une gerbe d'eau.

Mais revenons un peu en arrière, plus précisément à la fameuse journée à Vestigion.

Juste après avoir battu la commandante, j'étais redescendue à toute vitesse pour voir Barry, évanoui et pâle comme un linge, se faire soigner par Sara.

« Ne t'en fais, pas, tout va bien. Il va peut être mettre un peu de temps à retrouver toute son audition, par contre. »

Pierrick l'avait transporté jusqu'au centre, et j'étais restée jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Fait étonnant, mes deux coéquipiers semblaient être devenus les meilleurs amis du monde.

Flo avait débarqué un peu après.

« Écoute, c'est vraiment courageux ce que vous avez fait, toi et ton copain. Pour te remercier, je t'aurai bien filé mon badge, mais bon, je vais me faire taper sur les doigts par l'Conseil si je fais ça. Alors à la place, prends ce truc. C'est coupe. Passe à l'arène quand tu veux, mais à ta place je prendrai d'abord un peu de temps pour m'entraîner. Pas que tu aie l'air nulle ou quoi qu'ce soit, mais disons que ton équipe n'est pas vraiment…

\- Avantagée ? Ouais, c'est ce que je me disais aussi. De toute façon j'avais envie d'aller à Unionpolis, histoire de faire une pause.

\- Tiens, tant qu'il fait beau, tu pourras visiter le parc ! Ce serait dommage de s'enfermer dans une salle de concours !

\- Ouais, j'avais dit en hochant la tête, d'autant plus que je suis pas sûre que ça leur plaise. »

Mes deux équipiers avaient protesté, ce qui nous avait fait rire. Flo était ensuite sortie, et avait vérifié que les pokémons avaient bien été rendus à leur dresseur d'origine. Pierrick était rentré à Charbourg dans la foulée, accompagnant Ally jusque chez elle. Sara aussi s'était éclipsée.

De mes connaissance ne restait que Vicky, que j'allai voir. Il était penché sur un nosférapti, dont il examinait l'aile.

« Ton nosférapti a été blessé ? Demandai-je pour lancer la conversation. Il secoua la tête.

\- Non, celui-là était dans un carton, avec une aile cassée. Il appartient à personne apparemment.

\- Oh.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je crois que c'est celui que j'ai combattu. Celui de la commandante, je veux dire. J'imagine que si elle l'a laissé c'est qu'elle en voulait plus.

\- Oui, mais ce serait du vol de le prendre ! S'exclama le blond avec un air déçu.

\- Essaie de le capturer, pour voir. Si ça se trouve, elle a détruit sa ball. »

Avec une petite lueur d'espoir, il se pencha vers son sac à bandoulière et fouilla dedans, suivi dans ses mouvements par la petite chauve-souris qui tournait ses oreilles avec un sourire curieux. Il sortit finalement une honor ball.

« C'est la seule qui me reste, j'ai oublié d'en racheter depuis méditikka.

\- Quand même, vingt tentatives, c'est chaud…

\- T'en a jamais capturé un seul, de pokémon, t'as rien à dire ! Répliqua-t-il piqué au vif. »

Je ris pendant qu'il approcha la capsule blanche de la créature ailée. Elle la renifla, puis pencha la tête en baissant les oreilles. Le dresseur appuya le mécanisme d'ouverture sur son front, et elle rentra dans un flash rouge.

L'honor ball trembla un peu, puis s'immobilisa avec un « click » caractéristique.

« Tu vas le renommer ?

\- La, c'est une femelle ! Et je vais l'appeler…Écho ! Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Demanda-t-il à la chauve souris en la relâchant.

\- Nooooo !

\- Ça a l'air de lui plaire !

\- Présente lui les autres, proposai-je.

\- Ah oui, bonne idée ! Autant aller dehors, du coup, ici c'est bondé ! »

Nous sommes donc allés dans la cour du centre. Pendant qu'il s'éloignait, je me figeai, semblant reconnaître une silhouette familière.

« Vas-y, je te rejoins plus tard !

\- Ok ! »

le garçon était en pleine discussion avec la fille au pull à pois qui m'avait aidé. Un mélofée était perché sur son épaule.

« Louka ! Il se retourna, surpris.

\- Aurore ?

\- Ah, voilà ! C'est elle la fille dont je te parlais ! S'exclama la fille. Louka sembla atterré.

\- Non…C'est toi qui as affronté Jupiter ?

\- Jupiter ?

\- Le nom de code de la commandante, intervint la fille. Le champion de Charbourg nous l'a dit tout à l'heure. Il a appelé la police et un homme est arrivé rapidement. Beladonis, je crois. Il a été mis en charge de l'affaire. Tu devrais pas avoir trop de problèmes avec la Team Galaxie, je pense. »

Je hochai la tête, pas sûre pour deux sous. Ça faisait quand même deux commandants que je battais, ça finirait bien par me retomber dessus un jour ou l'autre.

La conversation se finit bien vite, juste après que Louka ait demandé où il pouvait se trouver une pierre Lune, et l'adolescente au t-shirt à pois s'éloigna vers l'est de la ville, en direction du tunnel qui la reliait à Célestia. Je me demandai ce qu'elle pouvait bien aller faire dans un village aussi petit et perdu, puis haussai les épaules (avec une petite grimace), c'étaient ses affaires.

Mon camarade de mission remarqua mon bras et me demanda ce qu'il s'était passé je repris donc l'affaire depuis le début, exposant les grandes lignes, et en profitai pour lui présenter Syrius.

« Un pokémon préhistorique ? C'est génial ! On n'est sait pas énormément sur les dinosaures, ce serait sympa de ta part si tu prenait des notes sur ses habitudes de vies, pour le professeur ! Tu sais, ce qu'il mange, comment il se bat, son attitude envers les autres membres de l'équipe, tout ça !

\- Wow, t'es sacrément bavard, d'un coup ! » Il rougit légèrement. « Je le ferai, ne t'en fais pas. En tout cas ça fait plaisir de constater que tu aimes bosser sur le pokédex ! Si tu voyais Barry !

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'ai regardé l'entrée de boskara pendant qu'il dormait, histoire d'en savoir un peu plus…

\- Et ? me pressa-t-il.

\- Il l'avait pas encore enregistré ! »

Il pouffa en marmonnant quelque chose du genre « le prof va l'incendier », la visage caché dans la main.

Nous étions ensuite retournés à l'intérieur en attendant que la cervelle d'étourmi qui me servait d'ami émerge.

Je vous passe la suite, composée de « la vache, mais j'ai loupé le meilleur ! », « combien de temps j'ai dormi ? » et autres.

Toujours était-il que nous avions d'un commun accord décidé de faire route jusqu'à Unionpolis.

Le propriétaire de la boutique de vélos se révéla extrêmement généreux, et alors que j'allais négocier une ristourne sur un vélo (il me la devait bien, non?), il nous en offrit carrément un chacun, à Barry et moi. Il nous serra même dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux.

« Vous comprenez, expliqua-t-il, mon mélofée…c'est…c'est tout ce qui me reste de ma femme. Sans vous je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais pu faire, alors ces vélos, prenez-les sans culpabilité ! »

Louka, lui, avait son propre vélo. Nous avons donc descendu la piste cyclable à toute vitesse, en faisant la course.

C'était d'ailleurs plutôt marrant.

Barry avait sorti son étourmi, qui le propulsait à l'aide de vent arrière. Le voyant passer devant nous, Riker, assis sur le porte-bagages, se retourna et lança bulle d'eau, me faisant soudainement bondir. Nous étions au coude à coude quand Louka, penché sur son guidon pour limiter la prise au vent, nous dépassa largement, son chimpenfeu jouant le rôle d'un moteur à réaction.

Barry avait réagi en conséquence et appelé Weevy pour donner une propulsion supplémentaire, reprenant facilement la tête de la course.

Dans mon dos, je sentis Riker augmenter la puissance de son attaque. Le piste était une pente légère, il y avait quelques chose à tenter. Je sortis Syrius et il se percha à l'avant du vélo, en équilibre précaire entre le guidon et le cadre. Cela eut pour effet de me faire gagner encore quelques kilomètres-heures, au prix d'un peu de maniabilité.

Je revins rapidement dans la course et passai Louka, puis arrivai presque au niveau de Barry quand une barrière se dressa devant nous. Dans la panique, je pris la voie de droite alors qu'il prit l'opposée. Il esquiva avec brio une femme, ce qui me permit de passer en tête. Toutefois, cela ne suffit pas. Décidant de m'imiter, il appela Fencer qui se plaça de la même manière que Syrius, et se transforma en fusée.

Incapable de le rattraper, j'arrivai seconde, suivie de très près par louka. Le freinage fut assez rude, et Barry, perdant l'équilibre à cause de son oreille, s'étala de tout son long dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes digne d'une partie de Twister.

« Debout, cervelle d'étourmi, » dis-je en rangeant mon vélo dans sa capsule.

Louka, un peu plus gentil que moi (ou serviable, peut-être) l'aida à se relever, après l'avoir démélé. Je plaçai la capsule cubique dans mon sac et quittai le portique, m'avançant sur la route de terre sèche. De là ou nous étions, nous dominions Charbourg du regard.

« Ils sont en train de faire quelques travaux pour relier le nord de la ville à la route, expliqua Louka. Pour le moment, on peut pas y accéder sans passer par Féli-Cité. »

Nous nous étions alors mis en route. Mes deux équipiers me suivaient en sautillant un peu partout. Je n'en revenais toujours pas.

« Les gars, faut que j'essaie un truc, lançai-je en m'éloignant un peu. »

Ils me suivirent sur l'ancienne route 206, qui passait sous la piste cyclable. Je cherchai un peu, puis finalement un moufouette apparut d'entre les herbes hautes.

« Ok, ça me va. Riker, en avant ! Syrius, reste près de moi ! »

Mon starter se plaça face à la mouffette qui tenta alors de faire demi-tour, mais fut bloquée par mon pokémon qui lui passa rapidement dans le dos et la frappa d'un éclate-roc.

Riker m'avait regardé bizarrement quand je lui avais donné cet ordre, l'air de me dire « Mais enfin, sur un type poison, griffe acier serait beaucoup plus efficace ! ». La créature bicolore se releva rapidement et contre-attaqua, mais mon oiseau marin la bloqua et la renvoya en arrière d'un autre éclate-roc.

« Ok, il a l'air bien affaibli ! »

Je sortis alors une pokéball de mon sac et la lançai en direction de ma cible.

La balle fut interceptée par une aile qui la relança dans ma direction avec un cri, pour atterrir droit dans une mâchoire reptilienne afin d'accomplir son destin – à savoir être broyée.

Riker poussa une exclamation joyeuse et courut vers son équipier pour le gratifier d'un coup d'aile dans le dos.

« Mais…mais… Mais enfin, pourquoi ? Articulai-je, abasourdie. »

En guise de réponse, j'eus droit à un grognement combiné et deux paires d'yeux qui me foudroyaient.

« Ok, compris. Tu l'as dressé. J'essaierai pas d'attraper d'autres pokémons, mais j'avoue que ta logique me surprend, Riker.

\- Priiiiiin ! »

Je les regardai et soupirai. Barry siffla, alors que Louka semblait à peine étonné.

« Mais pourquoi il lui obéit plus qu'à moi ? Marmonnai-je pour moi-même.

\- Si tu parles de Syrius, je crois que c'est simple, répondit le brun en me tendant son pokédex. Lis ce que ça dit.

\- _Les kranidos chassent en groupe et encerclent leur proie._ Ça m'avance à quoi ?

\- Dans la nature, qui dit meute dit chef, posa Louka. Autrement dit, je crois qu'il a choisi prinplouf comme alpha.

\- Au moins, ça explique pourquoi Riker l'accepte, continuai-je. Les prinploufs sont de nature plutôt dominatrice.

\- Et cherchent à être chefs, termina mon camarade. Puisqu'il ne peut pas te faire plier, ça lui fait plaisir d'être pris pour un chef. Enfin, pas plier, sauf en ce qui concerne la capture.

\- Sans commentaire, sifflai-je. Ta fierté te perdra, vieux, conclus-je en m'adressant à mon pokémon. »

Barry, qui avait suivi notre échange avec des yeux de bargantua frit, regarda son propre pokédex avec un air dépité.

« Rien compris. » marmonna-t-il.

Nous avons alors continué notre route jusqu'à atteindre l'entrée du tunnel. J'eus l'ocasion de me battre aux côtés de mes deux camarades durant des combats doubles ou triples contre les dresseurs de passages.

Et enfin, dans la caverne, nous fîmes une rencontre assez étrange.

De loin, nous avons d'abord aperçu deux silhouettes qui semblaient en plein débat. Nous avons interrompu notre discussion et j'ai plissé les yeux, espérant mieux voir.

Une femme et un homme.

La femme, face à nous, était tout en noir ses longs cheveux dorés cachaient une grande partie de son visage et ondulaient jusqu'en bas de ses cuisses. Elle arborait une mine indéchiffrable.

« Cynthia Lawner, souffla Barry. »

Pas la peine de rajouter un mot. Le seul ton sur lequel il avait dit son nom suffisait à retranscrire toute l'admiration et la crainte qu'elle suscitait. Retenant notre souffle, nous avons rappelés nos coéquipier et nous sommes cachés derrière un rocher.

Nous écoutions, curieux, d'autant plus que l'homme portait un uniforme semblable à celui de la Team Galaxie.

« …aux Colonnes Lances, disait l'homme. Cet endroit est le plus ancien de Sinnoh, il doit sûrement être lié aux mythes, je me trompe ?

\- Non, répondit le Maître. Mais quel rapport est-ce que ça a avec ce tu viens de dire ?

\- Cynthia, voyons…imagine un peu pouvoir remettre les pendules du monde à zéro. Ce monde-ci court à sa perte, parce que l'homme est faible et imparfait. Dialga pourrait nous faire repartir du bon pied. Imagine un peu. Il suffit de s'approprier ses pouvoirs – et tu en es capable – pour pouvoir rendre le monde infiniment meilleur.

\- C'est…c'est…on ne peut pas faire ça. C'est de la folie !

\- De la folie ? Cynthia, est-ce toi qui parle ou le Maître ? Imagine les gens que tu pourrais sauver, le bonheur que pourrait procurer un monde de paix absolue ! »

La femme cilla.

« Du bonheur ? Tu dis ça avec un air tellement las qu'on dirait que tu n'y crois pas toi-même.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas ce que je cherche. Peu m'importent les émotions. Elles nous poussent à prendre les mauvaises décisions. Tu le sais déjà Cynthia, ne fais pas semblant. Mes intentions sont bonnes. Et puis… »

Il se rapprocha de la championne. Il la dominait d'un bonne tête, inquiétante ombre efflanquée. L'étrange homme posa doucement une main sur sa joue et se pencha pour murmurer quelque chose à son oreille. La blonde écarquilla soudainement les yeux, ses lèvres esquissèrent un ou deux mots muets, puis elle les pinça.

« Réfléchis bien. » souffla l'homme d'une voix basse et profonde, avant de se retourner pour partir.

Il ne nous remarqua pas. Son visage resta gravé dans mes rétines.

Les joues creuses, des cernes marqués, un air dur et des yeux comme dénués de toute vie. Nous attendîmes encore un peu que le Maître quitte l'espèce de plateau rocheux.

« C'était quoi, ça ? Souffla Barry. Trop flippant ce gars ! »

Nous approuvâmes en nous relevant. Mon ami gratta sa joue égratignée avec une moue enfantine.

« Ça, je suis sûr que ça va nous retomber dessus à un moment ou un autre. Ce mec ressemblait à un de la Team Galaxie.

\- Surtout, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avec Cynthia, lâcha Louka. Si on ne peut pas faire confiance au Conseil…en plus il avait l'air de la connaître ! »

Je me taisais, réfléchissant. Les pièces se mettaient en place dans mon cerveau, petit à petit. Ça expliquait ma rencontre avec Peter et Marion, et la sensation que j'avais eue qu'ils me cachaient quelque chose.

Si ils avaient du intervenir, c'est qu'ils suspectaient le Conseil, ou du moins le Maître, d'être allié à la Team. Toutefois…

« C'est vrai, on aurait dit qu'ils se connaissaient, mais surtout que le mec essayait de la convaincre de l'aider.

\- Ouais. Bizarre, approuva Louka. Surtout qu'ils parlaient des pokémons légendaires. »

Nous avons grimacé à l'unisson. Mes méninges fonctionnaient à plein régime, mais impossible de conclure autre chose de cette rencontre. Barry eut le mot de la fin.

« Au pire… on s'en fout, non ? Je veux dire, avec un aimant à poisse comme Al, si y'a un problème il finira bien par nous tomber dessus ! »

Je lui collai un coup de coude dans les côtes, et nous avons continué notre chemin.

« Enfin fini ! S'exclama Louka en s'étirant.

\- c'est quoi ? »

L'assistant repoussa le chimpenfeu pour se tourner vers mon ami.

« C'est un cherche versus !

\- Pour les prises de sang ?

\- Versus, pas rhésus ! Intervins-je en me redressant. Cherche VS, quoi.

\- Ahhhhhh !

\- Ça permet de détecter les dresseurs, expliqua Louka. Le petit bidule, là, ça permet de scanner sur un rayon de 500 mètres. Ça repère l'énergie caractéristique des pokéballs et ça les indique sur le petit écran. Comme ça on peut savoir qui a un pokémon et qui n'en a pas.

\- Pas bête, mais il me semble que les trois quart des gens ont des pokémons, Louka, marmonna Barry, ça avance pas à grand-chose.

\- On peut régler les paramètres pour détecter par exemple uniquement les personne ayant trois pokémons. Et ça ne compte pas les balls vides ou les pokémons sortis. »

Barry siffla, je ne pus m'empêcher de l'imiter.

« Tu y travailles depuis combien de temps ?

\- Pas énormément, je me suis juste servi des résultats de Sorbier à propos des ondes énergétiques… Après c'est que du bidouillage. » répondit-il modestement, ses doigts tapotant le petit boîtier bleu.

Une vague atterrit alors sur Barry, qui poussa un petit cri de surprise, avant de se jeter dans l'eau pour s'amuser lui aussi avec les pokémons. Foutu pour foutu, puisque j'étais moi-même bien éclaboussée, je retirai mes chaussures et les rejoins, sous l'œil soucieux de Syrius, Flame et Gazer, qui se tenaient le plus loin possible du lac artificiel.

Louka préféra rester au sec et s'étendit pour profiter du soleil, se servant du flanc de son fauve de foudre comme oreiller.

« Aurore ! Regard, là ! Viens on fait une bombe !

\- C'est pas assez profond, tête de nœud, tu vas faire m- Descends ! »

La vague générée me fit perdre l'équilibre et je m'enfonçai dans l'eau sous les éclats de rires conjoints de mon ami et de Riker, avant de me jeter sur le premier pour le faire tomber, comme nous l'avions fait tant de fois au lac Vérité.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, un petit chapitre où il ne se passe pas vraiment grand chose en comparaison du précédent, mais il faut bien se reposer de temps en temps! n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si vous avez des remarques à faire, et à dimanche prochain !**


	12. Chapitre 12 : un autre point de vue

**Helloooo tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui, un chapitre a la narration légèrement différente ;)**

 **J'espère** **que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je suis le premier à me lever ce matin-là. Je descend du matelas doucement pour ne pas réveiller l'humaine – qui répond au nom d'Aurore – et Riker. Moi, je dors en boule au pied du matelas et lui, comme c'est le chef, il se réserve le droit de dormir près de sa tête. Même que parfois il lui sert de coussin.

Ma dresseuse, elle se lève plus tard que moi, mais plus tôt que les deux autres qui partagent la chambre avec nous. Comme presque tout le monde est dehors de sa pokéball, c'est un peu le bazar.

« Déjà levé, Syrius ?

\- Je pourrais te retourner la question, Fencer. »

Le boskara baille et montre son maître qui dort sur le ventre, un bras dans le vide, en bavant sur Weevy qui lui sert de couverture. La véritable couverture, elle est par terre parce que Speed s'est enroulé dedans.

« Il va pas tarder à se lever. Le soleil est déjà haut, c'est étonnant que ton humaine soit pas déjà dehors.

\- C'est passkessé d'maaaaaanche, dit Riker toujours à moitié endormi. Elle fait t'jours ça l'dimaaaaanche. »

Je penche la tête sur le côté parce que je comprend pas vraiment. Je suis arrivé à peine quelques jours plus tôt dans l'équipe. Je me souviens surtout d'un scientifique qui m'enfermait dans ma ball pour me donner à mon humaine. Du coup je connais pas ses habitudes. Je sais juste qu'elle aime beaucoup Riker, et qu'elle a l'air de m'aimer aussi. Elle est gentille, peut être un peu trop parfois.

Moi je l'aime bien.

« D'ailleurs, faut que je te demande un truc. Eh, tu m'entends ? Rikeeeeer !

\- Laisse-moi dormiiiiiiiiir…

\- Allez quoi !

\- Pfff. Quoi ?

\- Ah ! » m'exclamé-je en me rapprochant du matelas. Il se lève et s'assoit, l'air encore brumeux. « Pourquoi tu veux pas qu'on ait d'autres copains ? Hein ? Hein ?

\- Oh, tu sais Syrius, la question ne se pose pas, ce prinplouf a toujours été un gros asocial, intervient le boskara d'un ton un peu moqueur.

\- N'importe quoi Fencer ! Et toi, le bleu, réfléchis un peu ! On est tout à fait capable d'être les meilleurs ! On a besoin de personne ! Et puis…imagine un peu qu'elle nous remplace !

\- Mais elle le fera pas ! Elle est gentille Aurore ! »

C'est vrai que ça m'inquiète un peu, ce qu'il dit. Mais mon humaine, elle a l'air tellement gentille, pourquoi elle nous abandonnerait ?

C'est ce que je dis à Riker. Il hausse les épaules, ce qui avec ses ailes donne un résultat plutôt marrant, puis répond :

« On sait jamais. Et puis ça l'embête, c'est rigolo de l'embêter !

\- Non, c'est méchant ! On pourrait avoir plein de super copains comme les autres ! Pas vrai Fencer ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai que c'est sympa de voyager en groupe. Tu le sais très bien en plus, vieux brigand, vu qu'on était tout le temps tous les trois.

\- Explorer un labo, c'était pas vraiment du voyage, fait Riker avec une moue boudeuse. Et puis…

\- Et puis ? Et puis ? M'exclamé-je.

\- Rien du tout.

\- Allez, avoue le ! Souffle le pokémon plante avec un petit rire grave.

\- Avouer quoi ?

\- Que tu es un gros jaloux et que tu voulais la garder pour toi tout seul, ton humaine ! Tu sais Syrius, Riker c'est un gros jaloux ! C'est parce qu'il est trop fier.

\- Fencer, arrête !

- _Hé dites donc, vous faites un sommet ou quoi ? Vous voulez sortir ?_ »

Nous sursautons et nous tournons vers Aurore, qui s'étire en baillant. Elle se glisse en dehors de son lit et frotte la tête de Riker, puis la mienne.

« _Je vais me laver, ne faites pas trop de bruit._ » nous conseille-t-elle en prenant ses affaires.

Elle sort et ferme la porte doucement, non sans nous adresser un sourire. Je frissonne.

« Je comprend pas les humains, à se mettre sous de l'eau tous les jours.

\- C'est pour être propre, ils ont pas la peau comme nous, explique Fencer.

\- Et puis l'eau c'est agréable, mais eux ils la préfèrent chaude, c'est ça qui est bizarre, conclut Riker.

\- Je les comprend, le froid c'est pas top.

\- C'est mieux que le chaud. D'ailleurs, je suis content que l'été se finisse enfin !

\- Non, c'est nul. L'automne c'est mauvais pour les feuilles. Trop humide…

\- Bon, tous les deux, vous pouvez pas parler du temps ailleurs, je voudrais bien dormir s'il vous plait ! Feule Volt depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. »

Le luxio dort tout au bout du matelas, étendu en travers, la queue balançant doucement dans le vide. Chimpenfeu dort la tête appuyée contre son flanc, enroulé autour du mélofée, le tout forme un espèce de gros bloc de fourrure au pied de leur dresseur, en position fœtale dans sa couverture.

Mes deux amis s'excusent en ronchonnant et continuent leur petite discussion en chuchotant. Ça se voit qu'ils sont copains depuis longtemps. C'est un peu comme ma dresseuse et son ami blond, le maître de boskara. Ils se disputent beaucoup mais ils ont l'air de se connaître depuis toujours.

Finalement, au bout d'un moment, Aurore revient. Elle a changé de pelage. Je crois que les humains appellent ça « vêtements ». Elle met quelque chose de différent tous les jours, mais la nuit elle a toujours le même ensemble bleu en tissu tout doux, qui laisse apparaître son ventre quand elle s'étire. Je crois qu'elle appelle ça « pyjama », le nom ressemblerait presque à celui d'un pokémon.

Je la trouve plutôt jolie, mon humaine. Elle a des cheveux très épais, coupés n'importe comment, qui accrochent la lumière. Pas aussi clairs que ceux de Barry, mais leur couleur rappelle un peu celle du miel. C'est bon le miel. Et puis elle a des yeux bleus, comme Riker. Sauf que les siens, ils sont tout doux, tout calmes comme un lac. Ceux que Riker, on dirait une mer déchaînée. La mer, ça mouille, j'aime pas ça. Et puis Aurore elle sourit beaucoup. Quand elle m'a récupéré, avant qu'on sauve Riker, elle souriait pas trop, ça lui allait pas. Elle avait l'air un peu malade, déjà qu'elle a la peau très pâle ! C'est un peu bizarre, la peau des humains. C'est tout clair, tout fin, tout doux. Un peu trop fragile.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Syrius_ ?

\- Rien, rien ! »

Elle me gratte le menton, là où j'aime bien, mais je crois qu'elle a pas compris ma réponse. Nous, on comprend ce que disent les humains, mais pas l'inverse. C'est parfois embêtant, mais j'ai l'impression que mon humaine se débrouille plutôt bien avec ça. En tout cas, elle devine à chaque fois ce à quoi pense Riker.

Elle attrape nos pokéballs et dégage sa frange de ses yeux, puis pose son sac sur la table de chevet, et enfile ses baskets. Elle écrit quelque chose sur un petit papier et le met sur la table de son ami.

« _Vous venez ? On va manger._ »

Riker et moi, on hocha la tête.

« Tu viens ? Je demande à Fencer.

\- Non, je préfère attendre mon dresseur. Quand je suis pas avec lui, il fait tout trop vite et oublie la moitié des choses, une vraie catastrophe. »

On ricane un peu, puis Riker bondit près d'Aurore, et je le suis. Elle ferme doucement la porte et nous allons dans la grande boite aux portes métallique, « ascenseur ». La première fois, ça fait tout drôle, mais maintenant on est habitués.

Nous allons vers la cantine, et nous installons sur une table dans un coin. Je mange quelques baies qui me faisaient envie pendant que Riker se moque de notre dresseuse, qui casse des petits carrés bruns en les tartinant avec de la pâte jaune.

« C'est quoi ? Dis, dis, c'est quoi ?

\- Des biscottes. Elle les casse toujours !

\- Ça a quel goût ? Demandé-je, curieux.

\- Je sais pas, avoue Riker. »

Il se tourne alors vers elle et pointe la biscotte en lui posant la question. Elle lève un sourcil curieux, hésite, puis finalement la lui tend. Je me met alors a trépigner, et elle fait de même pour moi avec un petit rire.

J'aime bien quand elle rit. C'est pas cristallin comme le rire de la fillette avec un abra, ni tonique comme celui de Barry, ni même doux et timide comme celui de Louka. C'est un son rassurant, peut être un peu ridicule sur les bords, mais chaleureux.

J'ouvre la bouche et elle me tend le petit carré couvert de pâte. C'est croustillant, pas mauvais. Mais ça vaut pas les baies. Riker, par contre, à l'air de beaucoup apprécier.

« Sans le truc jaune, ce serait bien meilleur, affirme-t-il. »

Je hoche la tête et continue de manger en silence, préférant les observer. Riker s'amuse à embêter Aurore, et vice-versa. Au bout d'un moment, l'humain à rayures vient s'asseoir avec nous. Speed l'étourmi vient se percher sur ma tête.

« Joli chapeau, kranidos. » Commente Flame la ponyta.

Comme elle prend pas mal de place, elle s'installe au bout de la table, près du mur. Boskara se couche aux pieds de son humain.

Barry, il est toujours plein d'énergie, et jamais coiffé. Ses cheveux en pétard forment une auréole autour de sa tête, et avec sa peau très blanche qui renvoie la lumière, ses yeux qui ressemblent à deux flammes et les drôles de tâches oranges sur sa figure, le mot qui le qualifie le mieux serait « solaire ». Comme un solaroc.

Le troisième, Louka, il est un peu mou en comparaison. Il a des cheveux noirs et des yeux sombres un peu tombant, et la peau d'une jolie nuance entre le brun et le doré. Il parle pas très fort et rougit parfois, mais être à côté de lui c'est reposant. En fait, c'est un peu un Fencer humain.

Quand il arrive, il demande aux deux autres :

« _On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?_ »

Ma dresseuse et son ami ont l'air de réfléchir. Finalement, l'humain à rayures dit :

« _Tu proposes quoi ?_

 _\- J'aimerais bien faire un tour à la salle de concours. Ce serait un bon endroit pour remplir le pokédex._

 _\- Et tester un nouveau style de dressage ! Ajoute Aurore._

 _\- Bon, on fait ça alors !_ Conclut Barry en se levant. »

Un peu plus tard, on se retrouve devant un immense bâtiment en pierre, avec des colonne impressionnantes et un dôme. Nous passons les grandes portes de bois gravé pour nous retrouver dans un hall carrelé. J'aime pas le carrelage, parce que je glisse un peu dessus. Il y a beaucoup de monde. Au comptoir, il y a une femme avec un chaglam et un noctali, qu'Aurore semble reconnaître.

Je le sais parce qu'elle s'est raidie et que Barry a souri, alors que Louka a adopté un air confus.

« _Maman !_

 _\- Aurore ? Ça alors ! Je croyais que tu étais encore à Vestigion ! Oh, ça me fait plaisir de te voir. Mais…Ton bras ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?_

 _\- Une longue histoire, maman ! Je te la raconterai plus tard… T'es venue assister à un concours ?_

 _\- Oui, plus ou moins. Ce concours, c'est celui des jeunes talents. Ils m'ont appelé pour faire partie du jury, tu sais, vu que je suis un ancienne coordinatrice._

 _\- C'est vrai ça ?_ S'exclame Barry.

 _-_ _Oui, ma mère a même gagné deux fois le Grand Festival d'Hoenn et trois concours catégorie Master ici._ »

Exclamation admirative des deux garçons, pendant que la maman d'Aurore salue en rigolant. Louka se présente rapidement, puis la femme se tourne vers sa fille.

« _Alors ma chérie, je vois que ton tiplouf a évol_ _u_ _é !_

 _\- Ouaip, et voici Syrius._

 _\- Oh, salut toi !_ »

Elle me frotte la tête avec un sourire. Elle a le même que celui de ma dresseuse, et les mêmes yeux aussi. Elle est brune, avec une sorte de grosse pince rose qui retient des cheveux sur le côté.

« _Vous comptez participer ?_

 _\- Je sais pas, je suis pas sûre de…_ hésite Aurore.

\- _Tut-tut-tut ! Enfin, c'est un concours niveau débutant, ça ne te coûte rien d'essayer ! Et vous aussi les garçons ! En plus Louka, je vois que tu as un mélofée, ces pokémons ont tendance à beaucoup plaire !_

 _\- Mais enfin maman je ne-_

 _\- Oh, je sais ! Tu as besoin d'une jolie robe, c'est ça ? Ne bouge pas, j'en ai une pour toi ! A la base je l'avais prise pour moi, mais je pense que ma tenue de ville devrait faire l'affaire, après tout je suis juste jury,_ marmonne-t-elle.

\- _Ingrid, on a jamais fait de concours, je suis pas sûr de vouloir commencer aujourd'hui. On voulait juste jeter un œil, à la base._

 _-_ _Vous êtes vraiment pas marrant les enfants. En plus ça vaut le coup, le premier prix est un œuf !_ »

Nous sommes dans le vestiaire. Aurore a fait un espèce de chignon compliqué sur le haut de sa tête, retenue avec des pinces et un ruban. Elle a légèrement recoupé sa frange qui lui tombait dans les yeux. Riker râle depuis tout à l'heure à cause des paillettes dans ses plumes, et moi mon nœud autour du cou me gratte un peu. Ma dresseuse arrange les plis de sa robe. Elle est rose pâle, serrée sous sa poitrine et évasée. Elle s'arrête au niveau du genou et vole à chaque pas. Elle a galéré à serrer un truc qui s'appelle « corset » et qui lui serre le haut du corps. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle le met, si c'est pas confortable.

« _Bon, les chaussures vont pas. Tant pis. Ça va vous deux ?_

\- Enlève-moi ces trucs ! Hurle Riker.

\- _Arrête un peu de râler et je te jure que si tu fais exprès de foirer ton numéro, je te prive de dîner !_ »

Prinplouf déglutit, et hoche la tête. Moi je dis rien, mais j'essaie de me gratter. Aurore le voit et desserre un brin le nœud, me frottant le cou.

« _C'est mieux comme ça ?_ »

Je confirme et lui donne un petit coup de tête dans la jambe, la faisant rire. Une femme entre alors dans le vestiaire plein. Elle a un costume noir et blanc, et un casque avec un micro. Elle semble sur les nerfs et consulte une plaque en carton avec des feuilles.

« _Mademoiselle Sixwicks ? C'est à vous !_ »

Aurore s'avance sur la scène et saisit ma ball. Je l'entend murmurer quelque chose, mais impossible de savoir quoi. J'ai pas l'ouïe assez fine.

« _Allez, go !_ »

Riker atterrit avec une pirouette et commence à créer un tourbillon de bulles tout autour de moi. Je panique un peu mais me ressaisit rapidement. Je peux leur faire confiance. J'entends Aurore me demander d'utiliser poursuite, ce que j'exécute. Je fonce à travers le mur de bulles, le fendant en deux, et permet à prinplouf de prendre appui pour bondir et exploser le mur d'eau d'une attaque griffe acier tournoyante. Le tout explose en paillettes, et avant que mon ami n'ait le temps d'atterrir, je lance une attaque pouvoir antique, faisant tournoyer les roches brillantes à bonne distance du sol, tout autour de moi.

Riker prend appui sur l'une d'elle et saute de l'une à l'autre en les réduisant en fin débris à l'aide d'éclate-roc. Il se pose finalement un peu plus loin, tandis qu'Aurore avance dans le nuage de cristaux tourbillonnants. Riker lance tourniquet au milieu du nuage, et alors chaque petit bout de roche se met à briller comme un diamant, renvoyant des lumières de toutes les couleurs.

Sa robe volette doucement et elle lève les bras dans un geste gracieux tandis que Riker lance une dernière attaque écume, qui fait exploser le nuage en deux formes brillantes et scintillantes qui s'étirent dans le dos de ma dresseuse comme deux ailes d'ange.

Le temps se fige jusqu'à ce que tout se soir volatilisé. Alors, nous saluons et le public applaudit. Un rayon rouge m'éblouit légèrement, et je me retrouve dans la chaleur de ma capsule.

« _Bien joué, Al, mais pas aussi bien que moi_ , lance Barry dans les coulisses.

- _On verra ça aux résultats, tête d'étourmi_! Réplique Aurore en tirant la langue. »

Ils se lancent alors dans un concours de grimace, ce qui fait rire Louka, un peu pâlichon.

« Il stresse, explique Mello. Rien à faire pour le calmer. Joli numéro, tous les deux.

\- Merci, dit-je, j'espère que vous allez vous en sortir aussi !

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, on gère, intervient Gazer. Volt maîtrise, quand il s'agit de faire des étincelles ! »

Le luxio grogne mais ne répond pas, préférant donner un petit coup de museau dans le dos du chimpenfeu.

La femme, l'air encore plus sur les nerfs que tout à l'heure, entre alors pour les appeler.

Sur scène, Mello fait équipe avec Volt. Il utilise par ici pour attirer tous les arcs électriques que crée son coéquipier, formant une toile dans l'air, qu'elle brise ensuite grâce à torgnole. Les étincelles sont ensuite repoussées grâce à hurlement, allié à berceuse. Les ondes sonores font voleter les particules et crée des motifs psychédéliques. Enfin, luxio se place au centre et utilise une attaque éclair à pleine puissance, et le rayon lumineux s'envole vers le dôme en transperçant toutes les petites particules qui tombent en poussière, formant un tourbillon.

Au bout d'un moment, une fois que tout le monde est passé, nous nous rassemblons autour d'un écran. Des visages apparaissent peu à peu.

Une adolescente portant des lunettes rouges, avec un miaouss et un pikachu.

Un garçon d'une vingtaine d'année, avec un ectoplasma et un sancoki.

Une brune avec des cheveux très courts et un nez pointu, avec un pachirisu et un poissirène.

Louka.

Une métisse aux yeux d'un vert éclatant, accompagnée d'un ceriflor et d'un éoko.

Un garçon au visage maigre arborant un sourire en coin, avec un pijako et un marill.

Aurore.

Et enfin…

Une fille toute bouclée, accompagnée d'un rondoudou et d'un girafarig.

« _Je…je…_ Balbutie Barry.

\- _Tu fera mieux la prochaine fois,_ dit Louka, rassurant.

\- _Ouais, les concours c'est pas pour moi. Mais faites moi plaisir les gars, évitez de perde au premier tour. Surtout toi Aurore, c'est des combats après tout !_

 _\- Les règles sont pas tout à fait les mêmes, mais je ferai de mon mieux. N'est-ce pas vous deux ?_

\- Ouiiiiii, avons-nous répondu en chœur. »

Il ne fallait pas obligatoirement mettre K.O. l'adversaire. Il fallait en vérité utiliser le contexte du combat pour montrer tout ce dont on est capable. Ça plaisait déjà plus à Riker. Moi ça m'allait, j'avais plus de ruban.

Nous avons d'abord affronté la fille bouclée. Son rondoudou était extrêmement gracieux, ce qui lui fit gagner beaucoup de points, heureusement rattrapés par la maladresse du girafarig. De nous deux, c'était moi qui faisait le plus de dégâts, mais prinplouf qui ramassait le plus de points.

Nous avons gagné de peu, et Louka a fait de même contre son adversaire, la brune qui ressemblait à une elfe.

Le garçon avec un ectoplasma et la métisse ont eux aussi gagné leur combat. Notre prochain adversaire était cette dernière.

Son ceriflor surtout pose problème. Chacune de ses attaque peut être super efficace. Comme j'ai une attaque ténèbre, c'est moi qui m'oppose principalement à l'éoko. J'utilise pouvoir antique, qu'il détourne avec ses pouvoirs psychiques, faisant perdre des points à mon équipe. Heureusement, Riker trouve le moyen de rattraper le coup quand les roches foncent sur lui, en les fendant avec griffe acier avant de prendre une pose fière. Pendant ce temps, le ceriflor lance feuillemagik dans la direction de mon ami, et je saute pour lancer un autre pouvoir antique, qui absorbe l'attaque. Cette dernière crée alors un tourbillon de feuilles et de diamants, et grâce à mon élan, j'arrive à me poser en plein milieu, profitant de l'effet pour gagner encore quelques points.

Aurore me félicite, et je me rends compte que cette initiative venait totalement de moi. Je lui souris comme je peux.

À la fin du temps, alors que l'arbitre annonce notre victoire, Riker me donne un petit coup d'aile dans le dos.

« Bien joué, le bleu ! Tu commences à te battre comme moi, c'est bien.

\- Hein ? Fis-je en penchant la tête.

\- Ça veut dire que tu t'adapte au style de combat d'Aurore. Quand un dresseur et un pokémon s'accordent sur le style de combat, on devient plus fort, explique-t-il avec un air savant. C'est pour ça que j'accepte d'y obéir, parce qu'elle se débrouille bien au niveau de la stratégie. »

Je cligne de yeux et hoche la tête. C'est vrai que pour le moment on a pas perdu beaucoup de combats. Si Riker la respecte, c'est qu'Aurore doit faire du bon boulot.

Le combat de Louka se clôt peu après, sur sa défaite. Il a l'air peu déçu. Mello semble énervée, et Volt est égal à lui-même – c'est à dire qu'il s'en fiche. Notre dernier adversaire est donc le garçon un peu plus vieux que ma dresseuse, dont l'équipe comprend un ectoplasma et un sancoki.

Nous prenons place sur le terrain. Le garçon relève les manches de sa chemise. Il a un sourire confiant, et ses yeux noisette nous toisent quelque peu. L'ectoplasma arbore une expression similaire, tandis que la petite limace bleue semble grimacer.

Nous nous plaçons sur nos gardes. Mon adversaire attitré est le pokémon spectre.

Le sancoki exécute le premier mouvement, une attaque vibraqua qui se divise en plein de petits cercles grâce à une attaque psyko d'ectoplasma. Nous esquivons facilement, mais perdons quelques points. Riker a alors l'idée d'utiliser un jet d'eau pour se projeter, et Aurore me dit de créer un agglomérat de roche grâce à pouvoir antique. La boule de roche brillante se forme dans les airs et Riker se pose dessus pour rebondir, lançant un jet d'eau le plus bouillant possible. Une épaisse brume se forme alors sur le terrain, perdant les adversaires. J'en profite pour lancer grimace. Un visage se forme en format gigantesque dans les volutes de fumée, effrayant les adversaires tout en leur faisant perdre leur avance.

Quand enfin la fumée tombe, nous récoltons encore d'autres points : une énorme boule de cristal brillant comme un diamant flotte au-dessus de ma tête. Riker, dessus, la brise d'un puissant éclate-roc, lancé après une petite pirouette pour la forme. Des éclats de diamant se détachent alors, agissant comme des milliers de prismes. Je reprend alors le contrôle de l'attaque et la dirige contre nos adversaires.

L'esctoplasma esquisse un psyko pour détourner les éclats, mais il n'a pas le temps de la lancer parce que prinplouf lui envoie un jet d'eau en plein dans les yeux. L'attaque atteint les adversaires, explosant en poussière d'étoile et nous faisant récupérer un sacré paquet de points.

Le sancoki se remet en premier et contre avec danse-pluie. Un épais nuage se forme et les gouttes tombent en tourbillonnant sur le terrain. Ectoplasma se met alors à produire une brume noirâtre augmentée par le temps, et se fond dedans. Se forme alors une silhouette géante de lui-même, qui se fond dans les nuages. Il abat alors sa patte vers moi, et j'esquive de peu, mais nous perdons des points.

« C'est quoi ça ?!

\- Ombre nocturne, je crois, répond Riker. La prochaine fois essaie plutôt de le mordre. »

Je hoche la tête et regarde la silhouette géante qui se redresse. Le sancoki à ses pieds protège le spectre d'un siphon. Je m'immobilise, attendant qu'il abatte à nouveau sa main. Quand il le fait, je bondit un peu sur ma droite et me jette sur ce qui ressemble à un doigt, l'agrippant le plus fort possible. L'ombre rugit et se dissout aussitôt, et Riker profite du nuage de fumée pour lancer griffe acier. Dans le nuage, on voit seulement des flash métalliques, puis un tourbillon de bulles commence à se former. Les sphères d'eau absorbent peu à peu le smog, se teintant de différentes nuances de noir, gris, mauve et autres teintes violacées. Au centre du tourbillon de sphères se tient Riker, qui les fait flotter dans les airs en formant des figures compliquées. Enfin, ils les envoie sur les adversaires, mais cette fois ectoplasma les renvoie en l'air grâce à psyko. Saisissant ma chance, je lance pouvoir antique pour les faire exploser.

Une fine pluie de cristal liquide nous tombe dessus tandis que l'arbitre siffle la fin du match.

Nous nous tournons alors tous vers le tableau. Les portraits d'Aurore et du garçon sont affichée.

Le score en-dessous défile. Les nombres se stabilisent.

Noir.

Puis l'écran se rallume sur le portrait de notre dresseuse et nous, surplombés d'une couronne.

J'entends Riker pousser un cri victorieux, et notre dresseuse nous saute dessus pour nous serrer dans ses bras. Je frotte volontiers ma tête contre sa joue. La joie me fait sourire bêtement.

La présentatrice vient nous voir et félicite Aurore, qui sourit très largement, les yeux brillants. Les trois membres du jury viennent à leur tour. Un homme d'un certain âge, portant un élégant costume et ayant une barbe blanche très bien taillée, serra la main de mon humaine, avant de saisir un ruban sur un coussin soutenu par le second membre du jury, un homme plutôt jeune aux cheveux longs attachés avec une cordelette rouge et négligemment jetés sur son épaule. Le vieil homme passa ensuite un ruban autour du cou de Riker, et un dernier autour du mien.

Enfin, la mère d'Aurore, qui avait noué ses cheveux en une tresse qui faisait une couronne autour de sa tête, s'avança pour lui mettre une boite transparente dans les bras. La boite cylindrique contenait un œuf rose orné d'une rayure plus foncée au milieu.

« _Félicitations. Vous vous êtes débrouillés comme des pros,_ dit-elle.

\- _Veuillez applaudir notre gagnante, Aurore Sixwicks, originaire de Bonaugure !_ S'exclama alors le jeune homme. _Bravo, vous nous avez épaté. Un kranidos, c'est peu habituel en concours. Peut être aurons-nous l'honneur de vous voir au prochain concours dans la catégorie normal, ou même super._ »

Aurore hocha la tête en souriant. L'émotion devait lui serrer le ventre, parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas a articuler autre chose que des remerciements.

Dans les coulisses, Barry sauta sur Aurore pour la serrer des ses bras, et ils se firent un câlin en sautant sur place, comme deux gamins surexcités. Louka se joint à eux, attirés par Barry.

« _Je croyais que t'étais pas très tactile,_ marmonna Louka en riant.

\- _Sauf sur le coup de l'excitation,_ lança Aurore. _C'est une tradition, dès qu'il se passe un truc cool il t'étrangle !_ »

Ils partirent sur un gros fou-rire. Les pokémons des deux amis d'Aurore vienrent nous féliciter eux aussi, et Riker, qui portait la boite, jetait un regard perplexe à l'œuf.

« J'ai l'impression de m'être fait avoir, lâcha-t-il.

\- Oh, enfin, arrêtes un peu ! Souffla Flame. Tu vas voir, tu va pouvoir lui apprendre plein de trucs au bout de chou, tu vas l'adopter en même pas deux secondes ! »

Riker grogna un peu, mais je sentais bien que c'était juste pour la forme : quand tout le monde a eu le dos tourné, il m'a semblé l'avoir vu sourire.

* * *

 **Voila voila ! Ou comment forcer un prinplouf récalcitrant à adopter un œuf de ptiravi !**

 **N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez, et à dimanche prochain !**


	13. Chapitre 13 : Deuxième badge

**Amis du jour, bonjour ! Au menu aujourd'hui : le second badge ! au bout de treize chapitres, je me suis dit qu'il était enfin temps !**

 **sans plus de transitions, bonne lecture ! on se retrouve en bas pour une petite info ;)**

* * *

Flo me regarde avec un grand sourire, les mains sur les hanches.

« Contente de te revoir ! Écoute, puisqu'à mes yeux tu as déjà fait tes preuves et que, de toute façon, l'arène est en travaux, je te propose de m'affronter directement.

\- Directement ?

\- D'habitude, les challengers doivent affronter d'autres dresseurs avant le champion. C'est la principale différence entre le premier et le second badge, parce que les niveaux sont assez similaires et l'équipe compte le même nombre de pokémons. »

Je hoche la tête en jetant un œil par-dessus l'épaule de la championne. Un stade a été improvisé dans le hall, et toute la pièce du fond est couvertes de bâches, terre et machines.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ici ? Finis-je par demander. »

La championne sourit et tape dans ses mains avec un petit sautillement excité. Elle va chercher un plan dans un des cartons posés dans un coin et le déplie devant mes yeux.

« On va faire un espèce de grande horloge florale. Les aiguilles bougeraient pour permettre d'atteindre les dresseurs. Avant c'était un labyrinthe mais il était pas top, un peu trop triste. Là, on va mettre des fleurs partout, utiliser des buis pour faire des clôtures et installer des fontaines et des jets d'eau. Et puis on va mettre du lierre sur les murs et couvrir le sol de gazon !

\- Ça va être super joli ! »

Elle tape encore dans ses mains jointes devant son menton, son sourire s'élargissant. Il suffisait de voir la manière dont elle parlait de jardins pour deviner qu'elle adorait les plantes. Il me semblait avoir entendu dire qu'elle était botaniste avant de devenir championne.

« Bon, Aurore, c'est pas tout, mais on s'y met ?

\- Ouaip. Juste, je met ça où ?

\- Heu… Olivier, viens ! Tu peux garder l'œuf près de toi pendant que tu arbitres ?

\- Ça, c'est dans mes cordes, répond le garçon mollement. »

Il s'agissait du guide de l'arène. Un peu moins de trente ans, une attitude relax. Il portait une chemise hawaïenne ouverte sur un t-shirt noir et des tongs avec un jean délavé. Ses cheveux en pétard, d'une jolie couleur caramel, sont retenus en arrière par un bandana à motifs. L'ensemble était totalement ringard, mais collait étrangement bien au personnage. Il attrapa la couveuse, rangée dans un sac accroché au dos de Riker.

Mon starter n'avait émis aucune objection quand à ce futur coéquipier, et je devais admettre être la première étonnée.

Une fois débarrassé de son fardeau, mon ami à plumes se plaça sur le terrain.

« Un peu risqué, comme choix, commenta Flo.

\- Il est plus coriace qu'il en a l'air ! »

Pour affirmer mes dires, Riker poussa un rugissement, suivi par Syrius qui l'encourageait depuis le podium où je me trouvais.

« Très bien, en avant alors ! Cerise, Feuillemagik !

\- Riker, esquive et ralentis-la avec écume ! »

Mon prinplouf s'exécuta, et la perte de vitesse du petit pokémon plante lui permit d'être sur un pied d'égalité avec elle.

Il réitéra son attaque un bon nombre de fois tout en esquivant les assaut de plus en plus lents de la créature bicéphale. Enfin, quand elle fut assez ralentie pour ne poser aucun problème, il l'acheva d'un picpic.

« M'ouais, n'espères pas faire le coup deux fois de suite, prévint Flo. Le pokémon que je te réserve sera un brin plus résistant ! Tamaris, à toi ! »

Un tortipouss se matérialisa alors sur le terrain et je retins un sourire. Nous échangeâmes un regard avec Riker.

« Pas la peine que je donne d'ordre, lançai-je à son intention avec un clin d'œil, tu sais quoi faire !

\- Priiiiin ! _Évidemment_ , semblait-il dire.

\- Attends, sérieusement ?! Explosa Flo. Tama, Tranch'herbe et esquive ! Tu comptes rien faire du match ?!

\- Je fais confiance à Riker, et je suis pour la débrouillardise ! Je reprendrai les rennes s'il le faut vraiment ! Pour l'instant il se débrouille plutôt bien non ?

\- C'est pas avec un foutu tourbillon qu'il risque de m'avoir, ton oiseau ! Repli ! »

Effectivement, la tortue végétale se trouvait au centre d'un tourbillon de bulles. Ce que Flo ne savait pas, c'est que cette tactique avait déjà été testée sur un tortipouss… à savoir Fencer. Leur tendance à être relativement lent, leur bonne défense et leur carapace relativement fragile lorsqu'elle était trop sèche ou trop humide, voilà leurs caractéristiques communes. Restait à voir comment Tamaris se débrouillait.

« Tu privilégie la défense, hein ? J'aurai pas cru.

\- N'y croie pas trop, c'est moi la championne ici ! Tama, utilise vol-vie sur le sol !

\- Quoi ? »

Le reptile vert absorba les nutriment contenus dans la pelouse, sous lui. C'était très peu, mais c'était toujours ça de pris. Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Ok, Riker, saute dans le tourbillon maintenant !

\- Hein ? Mais tu perds l'avantage de la position ! S'étonna la championne. Enfin, ça me rends la tache plus simple ! Bombarde-le, Tamaris ! »

Le tortipouss se retourna et envoya des feuilles tranchantes comme des lames de rasoir vers le cyclone. Fort heureusement, Riler prit l'initiative d'augmenter la puissance de ce dernier, et les feuilles furent emportées dans le courant. Malgré tout, quelques unes arrivèrent à le toucher, et assez durement qui plus est. Le type plante posait un sacré problème.

« Pas grave, vieux, continue !

\- Plouf ! Prinp !

\- C'est ça ! Maintenant ! »

Obéissant à mon ordre, il se laissa embarquer par les flots. La championne en profita pour saturer l'eau de feuilles tranchantes. Même si leur puissance était diminuée,elles firent un peu mal à mon pokémon à cause de leur nombre. Il serra le bec et encaissa gaillardement jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le sommet du tourbillon avec asse de vitesse pour s'éjecter dans un saut magistral. La tempête se disloqua au moment où il se propulsa dans les airs, et les trombes d'eau vinrent submerger l'adversaire, qui resta en place grâce à repli. Malheureusement, la carapace du petit reptile se gorgea d'eau dans l'action.

« Tu sais quoi faire, murmurai-je.

\- Tiens, les prinploufs volent, maintenant ? Tama, c'est le moment ! Tranch'herbe !

\- Vrille ! »

Riker rigidifia ses ailes en se mettant à vriller, devenant une véritable perceuse. Griffe acier permit de réduire en fins morceaux les feuilles, tout en gagnant une vitesse considérable. Finalement, l'aile de mon pokémon s'abattit avec fracas contre la carapace, qui se brisa sous le choc.

Le tortipouss poussa une plainte sourde, puis s'écroula net.

« Mais…Mais…La vache ! Tama, reviens ! Tu t'es bien battue, ma belle.

\- Toooor…ti. Pouss, tii !

\- Bien joué, Aurore, ça va mettre un bon bout de temps avant qu'elle puisse à nouveau disputer un match. Merci d'avoir visé la carapace… avec un coup pareil, si tu avais visé la tête, tu l'aurais sûrement tuée. »

Sa déclaration me figea. Riker se retourna pour me jeter un drôle de regard, et à mes pied Syrius secoua la tête.

À vrai dire, je n'avais jamais envisagé cette possibilité. Je savais qu'un combat pouvait provoquer quelques sacrées blessures, mais sans plus.

Mon regard resta accroché sur la marque blanche qui barrait le bec de mon allié, du coté droit jusqu'à la base de la corne gauche.

Je déglutis difficilement.

 _Tu l'aurais sûrement tuée._

Je secouai la tête.

« Pas le moment de se déconcentrer vieux ! Il en reste un à rétamer !

\- Priiiiin! Plouf !

\- Très bien, je préfère ça ! Attention, faites place nette, voici Réséda ! »

Un tourbillon de pétales laissa apparaître une fleur humanoïde à la grâce d'une ballerine. La cape de feuille voleta dans son dos tandis qu'elle se mit en position de combat son regard respirait la confiance.

« Me suis jamais entraînée contre un roserade, mais les rosélias, on connaît. Je compte sur toi Riker ! Commence avec bulles d'eau !

\- Éclate-les et méga-sangsue !

\- Esquive sur la droite et enchaîne avec éclate-roc !

\- Fouet liane ! Attrape son aile ! Ouais !

\- Aïe ! Riker, griffe acier en tournoyant! »

Il prit appui comme il put et profita de la légèreté de la plante pour l'arracher du sol et la faire tournoyer. Quand il eut prit une vitesse suffisant, mon équipier abattit brutalement son aile sur la liane qui l'entravait, envoyant la fleur voler. Celle-ci, à cause de son faible poids, vola jusque dans le mur sur le côté du terrain.

Elle se releva et secoua sa tête de pétales immaculés et adopta un regard assassin. Elle fonça sur le terrain avec une vitesse inouïe pour abattre un fouet liane qui frappa mon combattant dans le ventre. Il dérapa violemment et rebondit sur le sol. Malgré tout, il se releva en grimaçant.

« Ça suffit, reviens ! Articulai-je en le rappelant dans sa ball.

\- Changement de pokémon de la part du challenger, annonça Olivier.

\- Syrius, je compte sur toi.

\- Ton heure est venue ! S'exclama Flo avant d'imiter un rire maléfique.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir, marmonnai-je. Syrius, il va falloir éviter de faire la moindre bourde, compris ? »

Mon pokémon hocha la tête, la détermination s'inscrivant aussitôt dans ses prunelles rubis. Je sortis Riker qui alla s'asseoir près d'Olivier, contre la couveuse. Il semblait mal en point, impossible de faire de nouveau appel à lui.

Ce qui m'inquiétait le plus, c'est que mon kranidos était totalement désavantagé face à la fleur vénéneuse. Il ne pouvait compter que sur sa vitesse et la puissance de ses coups. J'inspirai.

« Syrius, poursuite !

\- Réséda, giga-sangsue ! »

Au moment où le roserade s'apprêtait à frapper mon pokémon, celui-ci bondit sur le côté. L'attaque plante toucha seulement les quelques brins d'herbes devant lui, tandis que d'un bond Syrius était passé dans le dos de son adversaire et le frappai d'un coud'boule. Réséda atterrit deux mètres plus loin et secoua sa fleur en se relevant d'un bond. Elle semblait toutefois sonnée.

« Un coup critique ! Annonça l'arbitre.

\- Bien joué ! Maintenant, bélier ! »

Mon dinosaure planta ses griffes dans le sol, plia ses jambes et s'élança à toute vitesse. Des lianes surgirent du sol et s'enroulèrent autour d'une patte, le faisant trébucher. L'adversaire profita de ce laps de temps pour se remettre et s'élancer vers mon pokémon, préparant un giga-sangsue qui pourrait lui être fatal.

« Grimace ! Hurlai-je. »

Syrius adopta le regard le plus agressif qu'il pouvait et ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat rouge cruel quand il tourna la tête vers la rose animée. Celle-ci stoppa sa charge et recula d'un pas. Ce moment de confusion fut décisif, puisqu'il permit à mon reptile de roche de se défaire de son entrave et foncer vers son adversaire, tête la première. Il la cueillit au niveau du ventre et la souleva, l'envoyant valdinguer sur le côté. Il fonça de nouveau dessus pendant qu'elle se remettait sur pied, la projetant cette fois près de sa dresseuse.

« Allez, Réséda, debout ! supplia Flo. »

La plante empoisonnée ne bougea pas. Un frisson parcourut ses pétales, puis plus rien.

« Et le dernier pokémon de la championne est hors-combat ! La victoire revient donc au challenger ! »

En soupirant, Flo rappela son équipière, la félicitant. Pour ma part, je rejoins mes deux amis à plumes et à écailles pour les serrer dans mes bras. Riker grimaça et chercha à se dégager.

« Aie, plus grave que prévu, hein ?

\- Priiiiin, fit-il piteusement, comme si ça lui coûtait d'admettre sa faiblesse.

\- Vous vous êtes bien battus, intervint Flo. Aurore Sixwicks, dresseuse de catégorie B, cauchemar de la Team Galaxie, je te remet officiellement le badge forêt de Charbourg. Tu passes à présent dans la catégorie C. Besoin d'explications ? »

Je hochai la tête. À vrai dire, je n'avais jamais pris le temps de m'intéresser à quoi correspondaient les catégories.

« Catégorie C, reprit la championne. Tu as le droit à présent d'avoir une équipe de quatre pokémons ou trois plus un œuf. Tu aura le droit de transporter plus d'un œuf quand tu gagneras ton prochain badge. Tu as également accès à d'autres articles en boutique, genre super potions, superepousse, réveils, anti-brûle, tout ça. Pigé ?

\- Pigé ! »

Elle sourit, levant le menton dans une pose fière et posa une main sur sa hanche, me tendant l'autre.

« N'hésites pas à repasser, tu sera toujours la bienvenue à l'arène, miss Bonaugure ! »

Je lui serrai la main, récupérai mon œuf et me dirigeai vers le centre. J'avais fait revenir mes équipiers dans leur capsule et ne pas les entendre chahuter derrière moi me changeait. Je m'étais habituée à leur présence permanente.

Pendant que l'infirmière les soignait, j'attrapai le badge nouvellement acquis et dénichai un morceau de ruban dans mon sac, probablement issu de la tenue de concours que m'avait laissé ma mère. Elle avait tenu à ce que je la garde, « au cas où », mais je doutais de devoir la réutiliser un jour – notamment parce qu'elle n'était pas vraiment à mon goût. Peut-être que j'en achèterai une autre, s'il le fallait vraiment. Le ruban était de couleur blanche, relativement fin. Je passai le badge dessus et glissai le tout dans ma poche.

L'infirmière m'appela au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes.

« Voilà, ils ont été soignés. Assurez-vous de leur laisser un jour ou deux de repos, les combats d'arène sont toujours éprouvants. J'ai remarqué une légère fissure sur le bec de votre prinplouf.

\- Elle est relativement ancienne, cette blessure. L'infirmière de Floraville m'a assuré qu'il était remis.

\- Et il l'est. Je voulais simplement vous demander un service.

\- Lequel ? Demandai-je, curieuse.

\- Il se trouve que nous avons un interne qui s'intéresse de près à l'évolution des cicatrices. Je crois que vous le connaissez. »

Elle recula d'un pas et appela le garçon. Jeune homme aux cheveux chocolat formant des boucles indomptables, affublé d'une bouse et d'une paire de lunettes d'écailles entourant des yeux vert pomme.

« Judicaël, se présenta-t-il, et voici Ariel. Je crois que tu la connais déjà. »

Le lockpin qui le suivait m'était en effet familier. Ce dernier pencha sa tête pour me permettre de lui gratter la base de ses oreilles pelucheuses. Il était étonnamment doux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander ? Lançais-je alors.

\- Comme vient de l'expliquer madame Lorna, je fais un doctorat sur l'évolution des cicatrices et leur influences sur la manière de se comporter des pokémons. Ça peut sembler…futile, mais c'est très enrichissant. Enfin bref, je voulais simplement observer ton prinplouf, et que tu me dise comment évolue la marque sur son bec. En particulier quand il aura évolué. »

Devant mon regard curieux, il ajoute :

« J'ai eu l'occasion de voir certaines marques rester après l'évolution, d'autres s'aggraver et certaines disparaître. Trouvant ce phénomène assez étrange, j'ai décidé de l'étudier pour pouvoir trouver la logique derrière, c'est pour ça que je suis ici. En général, je ne reste pas super longtemps dans un même centre, mais là, avec ce qui est arrivé à Ariel, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Donc, ce serait sympa de ta part si tu pouvais garder ton pokémon à l'œil et me faire part de tes observations. Je vois que tu as une pokémontre, alors je te laisse le numéro de la mienne. »

Il sortit un stylo de sa poche et attrape un post-it au comptoir, nota l'information très vite et me le tendit. Je récupèrai en même temps les capsules. Judicaël me remercia de ma coopération. Ça ne me coûtait rien de l'aider dans sa thèse, et s'il pouvait m'en apprendre plus, c'était toujours quelque chose de gagné. La partie « s'aggraver avec l'évolution » m'embêtait un peu. J'espèrais simplement que Riker ne ferait pas partie de ceux-là.

Il était presque midi quand je quittai le bâtiment au toit orange caractéristique. En partant en début d'après-midi, je pouvais être à Unionpolis assez vite grâce à la piste cyclable. Je fis sortir mes coéquipiers, qui s'ébrouèrent joyeusement. Je m'agenouillai devant Syrius et sortis le ruban de ma poche. Il le renifla, curieux, puis relèva la tête pour que je l'accroche. Une fois cela fait, il se dressa fièrement en lâchant un petit rugissement, faisant ricaner son ami aquatique.

« Bon, on va manger ? Proposai-je. J'ai bien envie de tester le café près de la statue, pas vous ? »

Ils approuvèrent, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la rue concernée. Je m'installai en terrasse. Il faisai encore chaud malgré la fin imminente de l'été, les parasols étaient encore ouverts et peu de gens à l'intérieur. Je posai la couveuse face à moi, commandai un sandwich et sortis la boite à poffins de mon sac. Durant les quelques jours passés à Unionpolis, j'en avais cuisiné des dizaines avec mes deux amis. Louka se débrouillait bien mieux que nous, et Barry finissait immanquablement par renverser sa pâte, brûler les biscuits ou provoquer n'importe quelle autre catastrophe possible. De la boite, je tirai quelques gâteaux et les tendis à mes coéquipiers, qui se précipitèrent pour les prendre et les avaler tout rond.

Je les regardais, amusée, quand ma montre sonna. Un message provenant d'un numéro inconnu. Maudissant la petitesse de l'écran, je l'ouvris pour le lire.

 _Tes exploits à Vestigion viennent de parvenir à nos oreilles. Bien joué, Aurore. Mais tu devrais faire attention à l'avenir, sauf si tu te sens réellement capable de protéger ton équipe contre n'importe quel danger. Quelque chose me dit que tu en es capable. Merci pour ton, aide, involontaire ou non, jeune dresseur ! J'espère te revoir assez vite, le jour où tu décidera de faire tomber la Team Galaxie pour de bon._

 _Peter._

 _P.-S. : J'espère que tu n'en veut pas à Marion d'avoir relevé ton numéro. Et ne réponds pas, je vais détruire l'émetteur une fois le message envoyé. On n'est jamais trop prudent._

* * *

 **Avant toute chose, merci d'être arrivés jusqu'ici, comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, envoyer un message privé, toussa toussa, j'en prends compte (à défaut de répondre parfois...hem bref)**

 **Bref, ce que je voulais dire, c'était que je risquais à l'avenir de prendre parfois un peu de retard sur les futurs chapitres.**

 **En fait, je vais bientôt entrer en période de bac, le mois de mai va passer très vite (bacs blanc, oraux blancs, épreuves,...) et de fait je ne pense pas pouvoir beaucoup écrire. De même, juin = bac.**

 **Je vous promet que je ferai de mon mieux, déjà parce que ça me plait d'écrire cette histoire, mais aussi parce que ça me fait encore plus plaisir de savoir que des gens la lisent, même si ça ne devait être qu'un seule personne (je vous aime les gars !). La preuve en est qu'à la base je me disais que ça ne dépasserait pas une douzaine de chapitres en tout, et là, voilà le treizième et on est encore au début.**

 **Voilà, je ne m'étend pas plus, merci à vous d'être là pour lire les âneries qui me passent par la tête ! Des bisous sur vos joues !**


	14. Chapitre 14 : Les grodrives

**Bonjour les gens ! Désolée pour le retard ! Je vous donne le chapitre en échange de ma vie sauve !**

 **Bonne lecture, et on se revoit dimanche prochain (ou pas) !**

* * *

Unionpolis. Le soleil se couche et ses derniers rayons frappent de plein fouet le vitrail au fond de l'église, éclairant l'auréole majestueuse autour d'Arceus. Des éclats rouges, verts, bleus, jaunes frappent le sol et les murs de pierres dans toutes les directions, faisant briller les bancs de bois lustrés par l'âge, les yeux de verre des statues de plâtre, la coupe d'argent posée sur l'autel.

Celle-ci est remplie d'eau bénite qui scintille et forme des reflets dansants sur le haut plafond, du moins au endroit que la lumière atteint.

Le silence total, l'atmosphère mystique qui règne dans le lieu, la scène immense qui s'illumine devant moi, tout me coupe le souffle.

Sur le mur du fond s'étend le Mont Couronné, surplombé d'Arceus à l'aura flamboyante de mille couleurs. À la droite du mont, Dialga et à la gauche Palkia, face à face dans une attitude altière. Plus en dessous, dans ce qui semble être les racines de la montagne, des sortes de colonnes brisées, une forme noire aux ailes parcheminées semble endormie – ou emprisonnée – entourée de trois cristaux rouges. S'étendent ensuite deux sortes de voiles, un noir d'où émerge une ombre à la tête de fumée blanche, l'autre immaculé laissant apparaître un oiseau aux ailes rayonnantes. Pour les relier, une mers s'étend depuis le bas du cadre, en formant des vagues dans une impressionnant dégradé de bleu. Elle semble s'ouvrir autour d'une petite créature azur dotée de deux antennes, entourée d'une aura de lumière. Enfin, tout autour du décors, dans des cadres circulaires apparaissent les portraits stylisés d'innombrables pokémons de légende, dominés par une forme rose roulée en boule, Mew.

« Héééé ! Héééé Al ! Psssssst ! »

Magie brisée.

Je me retournai en préparant mon regard le plus mauvais possible, celui qui disait « Les mots me manquent pour te dire à quel point tu va mourir. » pour tomber sur le visage ennuyé de Barry.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Murmurai-je.

\- Je m'ennuie ! C'est quand qu'on se casse ? »

Je soupirai, et me levai. Je lui fis signe de me suivre en silence, et tandis que je jetai mon sac sur mon épaule je vis du coin de l'œil Riker jeter la sacoche contenant la couveuse sur son dos. Il prenait grand soin de l'œuf, à croire que c'était lui qui l'avait pondu.

Une bourrasque de vent me fit frissonner quand nous sortîmes de l'imposant bâtiment de pierre.

« Ça commence à se rafraîchir, commenta mon ami. Va falloir changer de fringues. Je sens que mes économies vont y passer.

\- C'est bientôt les soldes, serres les dents encore un peu. J'arrive pas à croire que t'avais pas prévu ça, quand même.

\- J'ai fait mon sac vite, ok ? Je suis sûr que toi non plus t'as pas grand-chose, vu la taille du tien.

\- Capsule de miniaturisation, répliquai-je en sortant une petite boite au couvercle mauve translucide. Ma mère qui me l'a passé. J'ai emporté pas mal de trucs. Je dois bien avoir une veste à te filer.

\- Des vêtements de fille. Génial ! »

Ma bouche se tordit en un petit rictus moqueur pendant que je lui collai une pichenette sur la joue. Actionnant le mécanisme de la capsule – qui fonctionnait sur le même principe que les pokéballs – je matérialisai un énorme sac de sport sur un banc.

« Là ! C'était à mon père, ça devrait le faire, dis-je en brandissant une veste en jean.

\- Merci. Je te la rend la prochaine fois.

\- Ouaip. À Voilaroc, j'imagine. On se retrouve là-bas ? Je t'aiderai à faire ton shopping, conclus-je en ricanant.

\- Tu comptes traîner en route, c'est ça ?

-Je ne traîne pas, je profite du voyage, nuance. »

Il se mit à rire en boutonnant la veste, qui était trop large. Barry était du genre grand et dégingandé, malgré le fait qu'il était juste dégingandé quand nous étions partis. En un peu moins de deux mois, il avait fait une poussée de croissance fulgurante.

Pour ma part, j'avais juste choppé une cicatrice et un style capillaire affreux. Certains sont plus chanceux que d'autres.

...

Je réglai l'eau de la douche sur la position la plus chaude supportable. L'eau brûlante détendait mes muscles. Je soupirai d'aise.

Le lendemain, je partirai pour Bonville. L'arène d'Unionpolis serait fermée pour un certain temps. L'ancien champion, apparemment muté à Hoenn, était spécialisé dans le type normal. La nouvelle championne est, selon la rumeur, une pro du type spectre. L'arène est donc en travaux, afin d'adapter le lieu aux matchs.

C'est ça, l'avantage des champions : c'est eux qui posent les règles. Pierrick avait un terrain qui rappelait la mine (ce qui l'avantageait sûrement face aux dresseurs qui n'avaient pas pris le temps de s'y entraîner) Flo avait recouvert son terrain de gazon, ce qui augmentait légèrement la puissance des attaques telles que racine ou nœud herbe. J'avais entendu dire que le champion de Verchamps avait carrément transformé son arène en piscine.

Toujours était-il que cette femme, Kiméra, semblait plutôt forte. Nous l'avions croisé il y avait trois jours, en accompagnant Louka à la sortie sud de la ville : il avait décidé d'aller visiter le Jardin Trophée, puis de continuer jusqu'au Grand Marais pour remplir son pokédex.

De longs cheveux mauves attachés en une coiffure extravagante, une tenue de ville à la fois classe et tape-à-l'œil, des talons à la hauteur stratosphérique et pour couronner le tout, un maquillage calculé pour mettre en valeur ses yeux d'améthyste. Elle était venue en aide à une femme qui se faisait agresser. Avec grâce et lenteur, son grodrive avait mis hors combat un raichu en un seul coup. Ni mes deux camarades ni moi n'avions eu le temps de réagir.

Je me souviens encore des grands yeux noirs de Louka complètement écarquillés.

« Alors c'est ça, un champion ? »

Sur le coup, Barry avait pincé les lèvres et j'avais plissé les yeux. Le défi serait de taille. Et surtout, si une championne se débrouillait comme ça…la puissance de la Ligue devait être phénoménale.

J'avais repensé à l'aura que dégageait Cynthia et frissonné. Difficulté n'était certainement pas un mot suffisant pour désigner cette épreuve.

« T'en a mis, du temps, déclara mon ami quand je poussai la porte. »

Il avait encore la tignasse humide et était étendu en étoile de mer sur son lit.

« Je t'attendais pour éteindre.

\- C'est gentil. Je te réveille, demain ?

\- Pas la peine. Je partirai sûrement après toi. Enfin, sauf si tu veux bien qu'on se fasse un match avant d'y aller. »

Je haussai les épaules.

« Comme tu veux. Ils sont toujours prêts à te mettre la pâtée, dis-je en désignant mes deux équipiers. Pas vrai les gars ?

\- Priiiiin…

\- Dooooos…

\- Ouais, z'ont surtout l'air de vouloir dormir. »

Il ricana pendant que je lui tirai la langue et s'enroula dans sa couverture, Weevy venant lui servir de bouillotte. Je me glissai également sous mes draps, sentant les masses rassurantes de Riker dans mon dos et Syrius près de mes pieds. Je jetai un dernier regard à l'œuf qui vibrait parfois dans sa couveuse et éteins la lumière.

L'immense étendue d'eau s'étalait tout autour de moi. Il faisait nuit, les étoiles se reflétaient dessus. Il manquait clairement la lune au paysage. En me retournant, je reconnus la berge du lac Vérité, bien que cet angle de vue me paraisse anormal.

Je me retournai encore et sursautai. Une caverne était apparue de nulle part, juste devant mon nez.

Une lumière rouge pulsait doucement à l'intérieur. J'entrai…

…Et me réveillai en sursaut. Riker grogna en changeant de position, Syrius me lança un regard torve avant de se rendormir. Impossible de me remémorer la fin de mon cauchemar. J'essayai de m'endormir, en vain. Finalement, je me levai et décidai d'aller prendre l'air.

Le toit du centre donnait une vue sur l'intégralité de la ville, depuis le dôme des concours jusqu'à la Tour Perdue de Bonville. Au loin, les pics rocheux du Mont Couronné cachaient tout un pan de ciel.

La nuit était fraîche et humide, l'automne approchait. Je me rendis compte que je n'allais pas retourner en cours, que ma « vie d'avant » était révolue. Cette aventure n'était pas un fantasme d'été, mais une voie bel et bien réelle sur laquelle je m'étais engagée. Un instant mes pensées dérivèrent. Si je n'avais pas été au lac ce jour-là, qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé ?

Je serais retournée au lycée de dressage de Féli-Cité finir mes deux ans, puis…je n'en savait rien. J'avais toujours aimé les pokémons – je devais ça à mes parents – mais rien d'autre en particulier, si ce n'était la mythologie. Peut être serai-je partie à l'école de Célestia pour étudier l'histoire des religions ?

Tout à mes réflexions sans queue ni tête, je m'accoudai à la barrière. Levant les yeux vers le ciel, je distinguai une masse dérivant par-dessus la montagne, en direction de Bonville.

Des grodrives.

Des centaines de grodrives, migrant vers l'ouest pour aller se reproduire. Le spectacle valait le coup d'œil.

Je me précipitai dans les escaliers, traversai le couloir sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à ma chambre et secouai Barry doucement.

« Mmm, laisse-moi dormiiiir…

\- Viens voir ça ! Tu vas le regretter sinon ! »

Mon ami râla, grogna, bouda, mais finalement se leva. Il attrapa sa veste et je fis de même, puis il me suivit jusqu'au toit.

« Ta-daaaa ! M'exclamai-je en levant les bras vers le ciel.

\- A-attends, tu m'as fait me lever à deux heures du mat' pour ça ?!

\- Bouééééée ! Approuva Weevy.

\- Me dis pas que tu vois ça tous les jours. Et puis si tu veux, tant que tout le monde est debout, on pourrai se faire un match ? C'est sympa de combattre de nuit. »

La perspective d'un combat réveilla totalement mon camarade, dont les yeux vides se mirent à briller d'excitation.

« Jamais fait, ça vaut le coup de tester ! Ça vous tente ? »

Boskara se coucha près de son maître. Tout lui était égal. Les autres pokémons de Barry semblèrent assez enjoués, même si Speed avait du mal à garder les yeux bien ouverts. Quand à Syrius et Riker… eh bien l'excitation du second avait motivé le premier. Mon starter bailla à s'en décrocher le bec et me fit signe qu'il était prêt.

« Ok, c'est parti alors ! Syrius, je compte sur toi !

\- Dans ce cas, j'envoie Weevy ! »

Les deux adversaires se saluèrent, puis le mustébouée lança la première attaque, un sonicboom que mon petit reptile de roche esquiva de peu en bondissant sur le côté. Il enchaina aussitôt avec coud'boule, que le mustélidé évita d'un bond gracieux, en profitant pour projeter une gerbes de petites étoiles qui filèrent droit sur leur cible. Les météores ne firent pas grand mal à l'épaisse peau de mon pokémon préhistorique, cependant ils l'aveuglèrent un court instant dont profita Barry pour ordonner un pistolet à eau.

Syrius se prit l'attaque dans le dos, ce qui le fit bondir un peu plus loin en grognant. Les quelques niveaux qu'il avait de plus que Weevy lui sauvaient la mise – le mustébouée n'attaquait pas à une puissance délirante et mon kranidos savait encaisser – cependant il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme. Barry avait trouvé le filon.

« Weevy, météores!

\- Tu recommencera pas ! Pouvoir antique ! »

Les roches furent projetées contre les étoiles, en supprimant la grande majorité. Celles qui restaient filèrent droit sur Syrius qui les réduisit en paillettes lumineuses grâce à assurance, et profita de l'élan pour tenter de frapper le mammifère orangé qui se glissa sur le côté en souplesse.

« Poursuite ! Le rate pas !

\- Stoppe-le avec pistolet à eau ! »

le jet d'eau partit droit vers la tête de mon pokémon, qui fit un pas de côté et poursuivit sa course en prenant le plus de vitesse possible. Avant même de comprendre que son attaque n'avait pas atteint sa cible, Weevy se fit faucher par un bélier qui l'envoya valser à quelques mètres.

Le contrecoup sonna un peu mon combattant, qui se remit assez vite.

« Le premier truc qu'on apprend quand on a un pokémon eau, lançai-je à l'attention de Barry, c'est que le moment où il est le plus vulnérable, c'est quand il attaque. Surtout quand on a un pokémon pas fait pour se défendre.

\- Gardes tes conseils, miss-je-sais-tout ! T'as eu de la chance ! »

Il grimaça et encouragea son pokémon, qui secouait la tête en se relevant. Syrius enchaîna avec poursuite, qui n'aboutit pas toutefois le mustélidé avait perdu beaucoup de vitesse. Le choc qu'il avait encaissé était suffisant pour détruire un mur. Il semblait avoir du mal à se battre, mais tenait bon.

« Une tête de pioche, comme son dresseur, marmonnai-je en souriant. Syrius, coud'boule !

\- Weevy, esquive !

\- Bloque le avec pouvoir antique et poursuite ! »

L'attaque toucha sa cible qui alla s'écraser sur les rochers placés juste avant.

« B...bouééé… » articula l'adversaire avant de s'écrouler.

Barry se précipita sur le terrain pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Il va bien ? M'enquis-je.

\- Juste assommé, il devrait aller mieux après un peu de repos. Allez, Fencer, à ton tour !

\- Riker, prends la place de Syrius. Reposes-toi un peu mon grand, joli combat. »

Mon dinosaure minéral vint se placer à côté de moi, en échangeant un petit signe de tête à son coéquipier. Il émit un petit stridulement satisfait quand j'y grattai l'arrière du cou.

« Riker, on commence avec picpic !

\- Fencer, repli ! »

L'attaque toucha le pokémon, mais sa défense élevée et renforcée lui permit de très bien encaisser l'attaque. La tortue enchaîna avec un tranch'herbe que mon oiseau polaire évita facilement.

Lenteur et défense. Ce genre de combat ne correspondait pas du tout au style agressif et pressé de mon ami.

Peu importait. S'il utilisait un style qu'il ne maîtrisait pas parfaitement, c'était toujours un avantage. La carapace d'un Boskara est beaucoup plus solide que celle d'un tortipouss, il fallait donc ruser : les stratégies appliquées auparavant ne marcheraient plus. Par chance, j'avais l'avantage de la vitesse.

« Ok, Riker, griffe acier ! »

Mon combattant ne fit pas énormément de dégâts, comme prévu, cependant cela eut pour effet d'augmenter son attaque. Ça se voyait à ses ailes qui luisaient dangereusement. Je lui demandai de recommencer encore deux ou trois fois, entre deux esquives de feuilles tranchantes. Les mouvements aléatoires et les attaques répétées de mon pokémon encourageaient Barry à enchaîner les tranch'herbe et les vol'vie qui ne touchaient pas – de mauvaises décisions, car son boskara s'épuisait pour rien alors qu'il aurait aisément pu en profiter pour blinder sa défense.

« Ça suffit, picpic !

\- Heu, esq…repli ! »

Fencer avait déjà entamé le mouvement avant l'ordre de son maître, aussi le bec de Riker ne fit pas autant de dégâts qu'il aurait pu. Toutefois, la tortue de terre secoua la tête avec une sorte de grimace, rentrant la base de son cou dans sa carapace.

J'échangeai un regard avec mon pingouin azur. Lui aussi avait vu ce geste de défense.

« Étape une, marmonnai-je, lui faire sortir la tête. Étape deux, frapper.

\- Priiinp ! »

En face, Barry semblait se creusait les méninges pour savoir comment toucher mon prinplouf.

« Éclate-roc ! »

J'espérai que mon adversaire attrape la perche que je lui tendais. Fort heureusement, ce fut le cas.

« Morsure ! Attrape son aile ! »

La mâchoire du boskara se referma sur l'aile, la bloquant aussitôt.

« Picpic ! »

Riker toucha le point faible assez fort pour faire glapir son adversaire, et se libéra . Dans le même mouvement, il effectua une rotation sur lui même en rigidifiant son aile, qu'il abattit avec force exactement au même endroit. Fencer s'effondra.

« Ça suffit ! » S'exclama Barry en se dirigeant vers son équipier. « Il me reste deux pokémons, à toi aussi. On se fait la dernière en double ?

\- Allez, pourquoi pas. Vous êtes partants tous les deux ? »

Mes deux amis me lancèrent un regard entendu. Même s'ils étaient un peu fatigués, je sentais leur excitation. Ou plutôt _ressentait._ Depuis l'exercice que m'avait fait faire Sara – et que je réitérait quand j'avais quelques minutes – j'avais l'impression de beaucoup mieux les comprendre, presque de sentir leurs émotions, bien que très grossièrement.

Ils se placèrent côte à côte, Syrius légèrement plus en avant, face à Speed et Flame, qui souffraient tous deux d'un désavantage de type.

Habituellement, lors de matchs en double, Syrius attaquait directement et Riker le couvrait et menait sa part du combat majoritairement en spécial. Là, il y avait un pokémon volant, dont la mobilité n'avait d'égale que la vivacité, et un autre capable de brûler.

« Ok, on s'occupe d'abord du ponyta, murmurai-je à l'intention de mon starter. Riker, siphon ! Syrius, coud'boule !

\- Envoles-toi, Speed ! Flame, flammèche ! »

Le cheval enflammé dirigea son attaque vers Riker. Il n'avait clairement pas l'avantage du type, mais une brûlure pourrait handicaper mon pokémon.

« Tu joues sur les statuts, maintenant ? Raillai-je.

\- Un truc qu'on m'a appris à l'école, pendant le stage d'été. Je pensais pas que j'aurai à m'en servir. »

Avec un sourire en coin, il ordonna à son oisillon toujours hors d'atteinte d'utiliser reflet, pendant que Flame bondissait dans tous les sens en projetant des gerbes d'étincelles. Impossible pour Riker de l'approcher : ses plumes augmentaient le risque de se brûler. Syrius, par contre…

« Coud'boule ! Riker, bulles d'eau dans le ciel ! »

Mon dinosaure à la peau robuste prit le problème à bras le corps et fonça tête baissée dans le brasier mouvant. S'entama alors une lutte sans merci entre le ponyta, qui esquivait, bondissait, se cabrait et attaquait à grand coups de sabots et mon kranidos qui encaissait sans bronchait et frappait durement.

Au milieu des flammes, impossible de voir quoi que ce soit. Décidant de faire confiance à Syrius, je reportai mon attention sur mon starter.

Il utilisait ses bulles pour détruire les reflets un à un, tout en créant une sorte de dôme qui ralentissait l'étourmi. En effet, ce dernier devait se débarrasser des bulles à grands coups de cru-aile, et l'eau trempait peu à peu son plumage.

« Continue comme ça, dis-je calmement. Il va finir par devoir se poser. Syrius, éloigne encore ponyta ! »

J'entendis un rugissement provenant du brasier où la danse sauvage se poursuivait avec ardeur. Aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir céder de terrain.

Riker esquiva une attaque en piqué qui le prit un peu par surprise, et tenta d'utiliser griffe acier, qui échoua. Il resta ensuite en place, aux aguets, attendant que Speed lance une deuxième attaque.

L'oiseau tourna en rond un petit moment, juste assez pour que Syrius réussisse à caler un bélier dans le flanc de son adversaire, l'envoyant valdinguer vers…son allier.

Voyant arriver la boule de feu, Riker sauta en urgence.

« Maintenant, Speed ! »

La vive-attaque faucha mon starter pendant qu'il était encore dans les airs, et un cru-aile le redirigea durement vers le sol. Syrius, qui fonçai déjà, sauta par-dessus son ami et attrapa l'aile coupa dans sa mâchoire puissante. D'un coup de tête, il l'envoya voler dans la direction du ponyta et Riker lança une ultime bulles d'eau, achevant d'un coup les deux adversaires.

Il se laissa ensuite tomber sur l'arrière-train, épuisé.

« On a perdu, on dirait. » dit doucement Barry.

Le lendemain, nous nous sommes levés beaucoup plus tard que prévu. On s'est bâfrés, puis on a décidé de partir, le ventre plein et les idées neuves.

« Tu t'arrêtes à Bonville ? M'a demandé Barry quand nous arrivions près d'une tour en ruine à l'entrée du village.

\- Ouais, y'a sûrement plein de trucs à voir !

\- Si tu le dis, a-t-il fait en haussant les épaules. Je suis pas vraiment fan de cimetières et des ruines. Tu vas où après ? Célestia ou Voilaroc ?

\- Ça dépendra. Et toi ?

\- Voilaroc. En plus Louka doit être là-bas, ou du moins sur la route. Je sais ! On se retrouve tous là-bas en fin de semaine, et on ira voir le lac ensemble !

\- Vendu ! Approuvai-je avant de me rappeler : En plus, je t'avais promis une virée shopping. »

Il grimaça, imité par Riker qui marchait un peu devant. Je ricanai, sous le regard blasé de Fencer et celui, très curieux, de Syrius. Nous étions presque arrivés devant le centre.

« Je te laisses là, alors.

\- Ouais, à plus. Bon voyage ! Et si tu trouves Louka, restes avec lui.

\- Hein ?

\- Il a pas l'air super débrouillard. Et fais gaffe à la Team Galaxie.

\- Oui mamaaaaan…

\- Ne te moques pas ! M'exclamai-je en croisant les bras. T'as déjà failli perdre une oreille. »

D'un air absent, il porta les doigts contre son oreille. Sous le gilet que j'avais enfilé par-dessus ma robe, je sentis ma cicatrice picoter. C'était mental, évidemment, mais elle avait gravé quelque chose en moi : la peur, peut-être, mais surtout la colère, l'envie de revanche. La volonté de leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues, et en même temps une envie de fuite – pour pouvoir faire un voyage tranquille et insouciant. Assez paradoxal.

Je me demandais de quoi il en relevait pour mon ami d'enfance, ou bien encore pour Louka, qui n'avait du tout été mêlé à tous ça. Et par extension, au professeur Sorbier, ou bien encore à Marion et Peter, carrément infiltrés.

« La terre à Aurore, vous me recevez ? Tu penses à quoi, encore ?

\- A rien. »

Il fronça les sourcils, posa ses poings sur ses hanches et se pencha légèrement, avec un sourire en coin.

« Et en vrai ?

\- A…a deux amis qui se sont infiltrés dans la Team. Je me demande comment ils vont.

\- Je les connais ?

\- Non. Je les ai rencontrés à Floraville. »

Il hocha la tête, pensif.

« Je crois que j'ai pas vraiment profité du voyage. A part Louka, j'ai rencontré personne. Enfin… Louka, c'est déjà bien. »

Il avait un air rêveur. J'ai souri.

« Dis-lui bonjour de ma part, quand tu le verra. Et…garde un œil sur lui, ok ?

\- Avec plaisir, madame ! »

Son éclat de rire s'envola agréablement dans l'air aux parfums d'automne. Ceux qui disent qu'il n'existe pas de jolis rires n'ont jamais entendu le sien, sincèrement. C'était d'ailleurs la seule chose chez lui qui ne finissait pas par me taper sur les nerfs.

Il tourna les talons, déterminé et sortit Flame avant de rappeler Fencer. Il monta sur le dos du cheval et partit très vite. Je remarquai que Speed était sorti de sa capsule et volait à toute vitesse à ses côtés. A ce rythme, il rattraperait sûrement le troisième DexHolder avant la tombée de la nuit.

Je me suis tournée vers mes propres équipiers, et avec un signe de tête, leur ai indiqué le centre.

C'est alors que l'œuf, dans le dos de Riker, s'est mis à luire.


	15. Chapitre 15 : Les ruines Bonville

**Bonjour les gens ! Aujourd'hui au programme, exploration des ruines et quelques autres trucs !**

 **Bonne lecture et à dimanche prochain !**

* * *

Un énième pokémon runique passa en flèche devant mes yeux, me faisant – encore – sursauter. Riker veillait au grain, les ailes luisantes, prêt à me défendre. Syrius, quant à lui, me collait aux jambes, la corde de sortie autour du ventre.

Il fallait dire que les ruines étaient un vrai labyrinthe.

Certes, les indications étaient au mur, à condition de savoir les déchiffrer. Un archéologue affronté à l'extérieur m'avait donné un cours rudimentaire, heureux de dispenser son savoir. J'avais noté sur mon calepin les formes globales des runes et ce à quoi elles correspondaient, cependant…

« J'aurais dû prendre une lampe-torche. Je le savais.

\- Priiiiin… »

L'éclat de son regard disait clairement : _Si tu le savais, pourquoi tu l'as pas fait ?_

« J'en sais rien, Riker.

\- _Bah merci bien, si on se perd on aura l'air malins._

\- On a une corde.

\- _M'ouais. Argument recevable. »_

Il détourna la tête, plissant les yeux pour mieux voir. Dans mes bras, Beth s'agita. La ptiravi avait éclos la veille, et depuis je me refusai à la rentrer dans sa pokéball. Mon starter ne semblait pas jaloux, au contraire. Je le _sentais_.

Par ailleurs, je n'avais aucun mal à deviner ce que voulait mon petit pokémon rose, comme s'il existait une connexion entre nous. Ça arrivait de plus en plus souvent avec prinplouf, et un peu avec mon dinosaure.

« Je me demande vraiment à quoi ça rime, marmonnai-je. »

Nous avançâmes le long d'un couloir, jusqu'à tomber sur un escalier à moitié effondré, mais qui paradoxalement semblait encore solide. Il faisait tellement sombre qu'il était impossible de voir où il menait.

« Bon sang, j'espère qu'il y est vraiment, ce foutu trésor. Elles sont flippantes, ces ruines. »

Comme pour approuver, Syrius frotta sa tête contre mon jean. Ça me rassura un peu.

Nous avons alors descendu les marches à tâtons, une par une, de peur de trébucher (ou subir n'importe quel accident susceptible de se produire dans une vieil escalier, tels qu'un éboulement, une glissade, une agression par un clown psychotique ou bien encore une chute de météorite) et sommes enfin arrivés en bas.

Il y avait un couloir dont la seule issue consistait en une porte, tout au bout. Il y avait des torches au mur, toutes éclairées. J'ai serré les dents.

« Il y déjà quelqu'un, ai-je soufflé. Riker, restes près de moi. »

Mon oiseau polaire approuva silencieusement et nous reprîmes notre marche. De temps en temps, quelques bruits amplifiés par l'écho nous parvenaient de la pièce.

La seule chose qui nous retint de faire demi-tour, moi et mes compagnons tremblants comme des feuilles, ce fut Beth, qui sauta de mes bras pour avancer à pas guillerets, en toute confiance.

« _Ce genre de pokémon a un sacré instinct pour deviner ce qui est bon ou pas. Faisons-lui confiance. »_

C'est du moins ce que j'eus l'impression que mon coéquipier azur me disait. _Aie confiance_. Bien que le mot ne résonne pas dans mon esprit, la sensation vibrait dans tout mon être. Je hochai la tête.

Enfin, après ce qu'il m'avait semblé une éternité – soit dix mètres – nous arrivâmes près de la porte. De ce que j'apercevais, il s'agissait d'une pièce immense, très haute de plafond. Au centre flamboyait un brasero antique, la lumière n'éclairait pas les coins.

Et surtout, devant la flamme, une silhouette qui me semblait familière.

« Bonjour ? Tentai-je en entrant. »

L'homme se retourna, et l'espace d'un instant les étincelles firent flamboyer ses cheveux roux. Il ne sembla pas étonné de me voir. Quant à moi, je retins ma surprise.

« Je savais bien que tu finirai par arriver, s'exclama Peter en guise de salut.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ah, oui. Tu ne dois pas comprendre, non ?

\- Effectivement. » répondis-je, placide.

Un ange passa. Le Maître se racla la gorge, semblant aussi mal à l'aise que moi.

« Autant tout reprendre depuis le début. Tu te souviens, après les éoliennes ? Ou plutôt, après Vestigion ?

\- Oui.

\- D'ailleurs, vous vous êtes débrouillés comment ?

\- Heu…invasion surprise avec les copains ? »

Il cligna des yeux, puis secoua la tête. J'enlevai mon gilet, dévoilant mon bras.

« J'étais un peu en colère.

\- Je vois, fit-il après un temps. Enfin, joli coup quand même. Bref, on était à Voilaroc, Marion et moi, quand on a appris ça. Le QG se trouve là-bas. Sache que les membres ont reçu l'ordre de signaler ta position dès qu'ils te voyaient, juste au cas où. Tu ne dois ton salut qu'à ton statut de DexHolder référencé, sinon ils n'auraient pas hésiter à donner l'ordre de t'éliminer.

\- Sympa. Ça dit pas ce que vous faites là.

\- Il y a deux jours, la Team est venue ici pour faire quelques recherches, sur les spectres de la Tour Perdue et les zarbis. Des recherches sur l'énergie, mais je ne sais pas encore pour quoi faire exactement. Mais à mon avis rien de bon. Je leur ai faussé compagnie en faisant semblant de me faire attaquer. Du coup, je me planquais à Bonville en t'attendant. Quand je t'ai vu arriver, hier, j'ai demandé à l'archéologue qui vient toujours ici de t'inciter à venir.

\- C'était trop simple de faire ça au centre ?

\- Ici, il n'y pas d'oreilles indiscrètes, et je voulais te montrer un truc. Et surtout…

\- Pourquoi moi ? Avançai-je.

\- Exactement ! A vrai dire…heu. Je le sens bien, c'est tout. Et puisque tu es déjà impliquée…

\- Ouais, je comprends. »

Il sourit et se retourna vers le brasero. La lumière instable creusait ses joues, rendait les os de son visage plus saillants, son profil plus dur qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ses yeux ambrés semblaient habités par la flamme qu'il fixait sans détourner le regard comme pour se donner contenance.

« Je voulais juste te demander si tu voulais bien t'allier à nous. Écoute, je fais pas vraiment confiance à la Ligue de Sinnoh, en particulier-

\- A Cynthia ? Le coupai-je. Il haussa un sourcil curieux.

\- Comment tu le sais ? »

Je lui racontai ma « rencontre » avec elle au Mont Couronné sans entrer dans les détails. Il pinça les lèvres.

« Ça semble confirmer ce qu'on pensait, lâcha-t-il en soupirant. Pour le moment, Marion est toujours infiltrée. On a Aaron, qui fait partie du Conseil, pour nous donner des infos de l'intérieur, et Adrien qui voyage beaucoup. Apparemment Lucio et Terry, les deux autres membres, s'occupent aussi de la Team. Le problème, c'est qu'officiellement…

\- Vous êtes complètement bloqués par le fait qu'ils ne font rien d'illégal en apparence et qu'à moins de les obtenir illégalement, vous ne pouvez pas avoir une preuve qui permettrai de déposer un mandat d'arrêt sur le chef ? Flo avait le même problème, à Vestigion.

\- C'est exactement ça. Plus le manque de confiance au Maître et à la moitié du Conseil. »

Nous sommes restés silencieux un moment. L'homme avait l'air pensif, et faisait machinalement tourner entre ses doigts une hyperball. Beth, qui s'était calmée dans mes bras, semblait à présent presque endormie.

« Je veux bien vous aider, fis-je.

\- Je n'en attendait pas moins de toi ! Tu sais, t'as un truc de particulier.

\- Si c'était de la drague, c'était carrément cliché.

\- Tant mieux, continuons dans le domaine alors ! Je te donne mon numéro de pokématos.

\- Je veux bien, mais j'en ai pas.

\- Ah. »

Il sembla réfléchir, puis haussa les épaules.

« Ça m'étonne pas, c'est beaucoup plus répandu à Johto. C'est bien parce que c'est plus pratique que la pokémontre et plus difficile à pirater que le Vokit ou l'Holokit. Je sais, je te donne le mien pour le moment. Le numéro de Marion est dessus. Je m'en trouverai un autre et je t'enverrai un message. Ouais, je vais faire ça. Ça te va ? »

Je hochai la tête. Je me demandais bien en quoi consisterait ma « mission », mais ne posai pas la question. Peter réglait quelques trucs sur un petit boîtier noir qui semblait largement usé.

« Tiens.

\- Merci.

\- Surtout, ne le perds pas. Il vaut mieux le détruire que le donner, c'est clair ? »

Devant l'éclat inquiétant de son regard flamboyant, je ne réussit à articuler qu'une chose :

« Limpide. »

Son visage se détendit alors, et le dracologue se permit un petit sourire détendu. J'hésitai à l'imiter. Ce mec était aussi flippant qu'intrigant.

Il me remit l'objet, que je glissai dans mon sac avec soin. Finalement, je me ravisai et décidai de la mettre à l'endroit le plus sûr du monde : dans la poche ventrale de Beth. Cela fit sourire Peter.

« Toi, je t'aime bien !

\- Hein ?

\- J'ai tendance à faire pareil avec mes pokémons. Leur filer toutes sortes de responsabilités, je veux dire. »

Il rit un court instant, et je m'autorisai un sourire. Puis le silence tomba. Je sentais que nous cherchions tous deux quelque chose à dire, quand un détail me revint en tête.

« Vous vouliez me montrer quelque chose, non ?

\- Tu peux me tutoyer si tu veux. Et en effet, il y a bien quelque chose que je voulais te montrer. »

Le Maître arrangea sa veste en cuir et attrapa une hyperball à se ceinture, de laquelle il fit sortir un dracaufeu. Je me figeai, et sentis Riker se tendre.

« Hola, du calme ! Il ne vous fera rien. Il s'appelle Calcifer. »

Le dragon écarlate secoua la tête. Mon starter consentit à baisser sa garde, et je posait la main sur sa tête, tant pour le calmer que pour me rassurer. Le reptile de feu était impressionnant, et la réputation dangereuse de cette espèce n'était pas pour rassurer. Cela semblait amuser le dracologue, qui ne fit cependant aucun commentaire.

« Viens. »

Il s'approcha du mur du fond, la flamme au bout de la queue de Calcifer éclairant les bouts de la pièce encore dans l'ombre.

L'intégralité de la paroi était gravée de runes. Au centre se trouvait une espèce de grande plaque d'environ dix mètres sur trois, qui tombait en morceaux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandai-je.

\- Une plaque esprit. »

Devant mon air confus, il précisa :

« Les plaques sont très anciennes. On ne sait pas vraiment d'où elles viennent, mais chacune dégage une forme d'énergie propre. Elles aident à améliorer les attaques d'un certain type, en combat. En dehors, elles ont parfois un effet, selon celui qui la porte. La plaque esprit améliore les attaques psy, c'est peut être ce qui explique la présence des zarbis et des archéomires ici. Les ondes qu'elle émet leur plaisent. »

Il s'approcha de la surface de pierre légèrement rosée et la palpa du bout des doigts. Enfin, il agrippa un morceau sur le point de se détacher et l'arracha complètement. À travers le trou laissé, je pouvais voir une seconde couche de pierre perlée.

« Prends-là. Ça pourrait t'être utile. »

Le morceau tenait au creux de ma paume. Je remerciai Peter et le glissai dans ma poche, en attendant de lui trouver une utilité.

« Bon. On sort ?

\- Ouais. Fait sombre ici. »

Suivant la corde toujours accrochée autour du ventre de Syrius, nous sortîmes assez rapidement. Il fallait dire que la carrure du dracaufeu nous évitait pas mal de combat – seul se dressa face à nous un keunotor suicidaire que Beth se fit un plaisir d'assommer d'un coup d'écras'face. Il semblait qu'elle avait hérité du tempérament belliqueux des membres de mon équipe.

Une fois dehors, je posai mon petit pokémon rose et m'étirai. Peter rappela son dragon et sortit une casquette de son sac à dos. Il l'enfila en marchant, l'enfonçant assez pour camoufler le haut de son visage sans pour autant paraître suspect.

Maintenant que j'y pensait, il faudrait que j pense à m'acheter un bonnet pour cet hiver. Je m'en portais habituellement jamais, mais je ne passait alors pas mes journées dehors.

Nous avons donc marché jusqu'à la pension. Une fois là-bas, Peter a continué vers le sud, et j'ai bifurqué vers la sortie nord de la ville. Je n'avais pas visité la Tour Perdue et n'avait clairement aucune envie de le faire.

Le manoir hanté m'avait suffi.

J'ai placé Beth à cheval sur le dos de mon kranidos, puis nous sommes enfoncés dans les hautes herbes. Les tiges jaunes et sèches grimpaient jusqu'à mes genoux. Nous avons laborieusement crapahuté le long d'une colline. De l'autre côté se trouvait une petite cabane tout en rondins, accolée à une barrière de bois et de barbelés.

« Chez Loulou » indiquait la pancarte. Juste en dessous : « Lait meumeuh frais ».

Curieuse, j'ai poussé la porte. L'intérieur était chaleureux, avec des tables et des chaises en bois, un bar usé mais propre, du parquet verni par l'âge. Les fenêtres étaient bordées de rideaux crèmes. Une dizaine de personnes étaient à l'intérieur, pour la plupart des fermiers. Deux randonneurs étaient au comptoir, discutant avec une serveuse en robe à carreaux jaunes et tablier. J'ai remarqué à une table près du zinc l'archéologue rencontré plus tôt dans la journée. Je l'ai salué d'un coup de tête. Il s'est levé et est venu à ma rencontre, à ma grande surprise.

« Vous l'avez vu ? Me demanda-t-il à voix basse.

\- Oui. Vous le connaissez ? »

Il secoua la tête.

« De réputation seulement. Il m'a demandé de vous mettre sur le chemin en échange d'un fossile. Alors j'ai accepté. D'ailleurs, il est vraiment chouette votre kranidos. »

Je l'ai remercié, et il m'a demandé de l'observer d'un peu plus près, ce que j'ai accepté. L'homme avait l'air vraiment fasciné.

Je me suis acheté quelques bouteilles de lait et les ai fourré dans mon sac, puis me suis assise en face de lui.

Nous avons discuté un moment – de fossiles principalement – et j'ai pu apprendre quelques trucs pratiques à propos des kranidos (par exemple, qu'ils mangeaient parfois des roches et des métaux pour consolider leur crâne, et que par conséquent je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter si Syrius gobait une cannette.)

L'archéologue possédait lui-même un dinoclier absolument adorable, ainsi qu'un kabuto beaucoup moins adorable.

La journée était passée assez vite, et au lieu de mettre en route, je décidai de rester un peu plus à Bonville.

Le lendemain, sur le conseil d'Archibald, je me suis rendis près du pilier à moitié effondré, qui bordait la rivière. Apparemment, l'endroit était un point d'entrée pour le Souterrain, mais également une bonne mine de fossiles. C'était là qu'il avait trouvé dinoclier.

Je me suis donc aventurée, pioche à la main, le marteau dans la patte de Beth. Celle-ci avait une force impressionnante, assez pour soulever des objets qui faisaient bien trois ou quatre fois son poids, toutefois son attaque était…carrément faible. Pour ne pas dire inexistante.

Enfin, peu importait. Il faudrait simplement trouver ses points forts et apprendre à les utiliser au mieux – en combat et surtout en dehors.

Après tout, rien de mieux pour un voyageur que d'avoir un allié spécialisé dans le soin.


	16. Chapitre 16 : Vers Voilaroc

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) tout le monde ! Désolée pour le manque de chapitre de la semaine dernière, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à respecter les** **délais on dirait ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, pas un manque d'inspiration mais plutôt de temps (révisions pour le bac, d'autres trucs à faire, vous connaissez le refrain).**

 **Enfin bref, je vais faire de mon mieux pour poster à temps, mais le rythme risque de devenir moins régulier, genre un week-end sur deux, voire sur trois, je m'en excuse d'avance; toutefois je posterai toujours le dimanche, parce que j'aime bien les dimanches et que surtout ça fait un "jours repère", tant pour vous que pour moi.**

 **Assez parlé, je vous laisse lire. Bonne lecture et à un prochain dimanche !**

* * *

Le voyage souterrain jusqu'à Charbourg m'avait épuisé. L'avantage : Syrius était à présent un superbe charkos et j'avais un nouveau compagnon dans l'équipe : Trillian, petite kranidos femelle de nature plutôt calme. Pas moyen de mettre la main sur un autre type de fossile, et le nombre de pokémon étant limité à quatre pour le moment, j'avais donné les deux autres dinosaures potentiels que j'avais trouvé au musée. J'avais par la même occasion croisé Pierrick.

« Sacré bestiole ! S'était-il exclamé. Au fait, tu as eu des nouvelles d'Aline ?

\- Non, ça fait un moment.

\- Je pensais qu'elle t'enverrai un message. Elle m'a battu il y a deux jours.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Oui. Avec Houdini. Si tu la voyais, tu ne la reconnaîtrais pas ! Elle du s'entraîner énormément, mais ça valait le coup : elle maîtrise les attaques de type psy vraiment bien. »

Je souriais comme une andouille, vraiment contente pour la jeune dresseuse. Je finirai sûrement par la croiser un jour ou l'autre. En attendant, j'avais rendez-vous à Voilaroc.

Le chemin du retour fut extrêmement rapide : j'étais grimpée sur le dos de Syrius et il avait sprinté sur l'intégralité du trajet. Riker avait râlé parce que j'avais dû le rappeler.

En nous remettant en route vers la ville abritant le QG de la Team Galaxie, je fus obligée de laisser mon dinosaure évolué dans sa capsule à cause de sa taille. Trillian marchait sur mes pas, mais l'ambiance n'était pas aux taquineries habituelles entre mes deux premiers équipiers. Au contraire, si Riker n'avait rien contre la petite reptile, il semblait plutôt…dépité.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a vieux ? »

Il se tourna vers moi (il marchait toujours un pas devant) et sembla réfléchir. Il se stoppa et sembla se concentrer, en me faisant signe de poser mes mains sur sa tête. Je ne compris pas tout de suite, mais m'exécutai.

Au début, il ne se passa rien. Je fermai les yeux et inspirai profondément, réitérant inconsciemment l'exercice de Sara.

Les bruits s'estompèrent, les sensations se firent plus fortes. Je sentais les frottements de mon jean contre ma peau, le tissu de ma chemise sur mon cou, l'air qui s'infiltrait par les trous au niveau des mes genoux et de mes chevilles.

Inspiration. Expiration.

Le vide se fit petit à petit. Noir. Silencieux. Total. Et la, je commençai à capter les énergies. Étrangement, ça marchait mieux que d'habitude. Plus rapide, plus fort. Ma propre énergie d'abord, qui semblait m'envelopper comme une couverture, puis, se mélangeant à la mienne au bout de mes doigts, celle de Riker.

Elle me fit l'effet d'une bourrasque de vent chargée d'embruns, manquant de briser la connexion. Je pris profondément mon souffle et formulai ma phrase dans ma tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Les mots tournoyèrent un instant dans le vide de mon esprit, puis :

« _J'ai un peu peur de devoir rester dans ma pokéball, si j'évolue._ »

Je manquai de m'étouffer. Sa voix. Sa voix ! J'entendais sa voix dans ma tête ! Calmant ma respiration qui faisait des siennes, je rouvris les yeux. De toute façon la connexion ne tenait plus à cause de mon excitation.

Quand les sensations extérieures revinrent, je sentis tout d'abord une chaleur contre ma cuisse.

Je glissai la main dans ma poche, pour en sortir la plaque psy. Elle luisait légèrement, pulsant sur un rythme que j'identifiais immédiatement comme étant celui de mon cœur.

« Elles ont des effets en combat…et en dehors. » avait dit Peter.

Je comprenais mieux. Les ondes qu'elle émettait devaient entrer en résonance avec celles de mon esprit et les améliorer. Mes doigts tremblaient. J'inspirai, puis reportai mon attention sur Riker, lui grattant la tête juste entre les cornes.

« Ce sera peut être une nécessité. Mais ça veut pas dire que je t'aimerai moins, ou que je penserai jamais à toi. Tu sais, ça fait bizarre de plus avoir Syrius à côté, mais je sais qu'il est là, je le sens. Tu comprends ? »

Il hésita, puis repris aussitôt l'air imbu de lui-même qui le caractérisait. Il bomba le torse puis poussa un couinement grave, avant de se retourner et de reprendre sa route. Je fus étonnée de son changement radical d'attitude. Je me relevai en frottant mon jean et le suivit, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Je crois que c'était de la fierté qui me réchauffait le cœur à cet instant-là.

Sur la route, une averse nous prit par surprise. Je me réfugiai très vite sous un arbre et sortis la capsule de miniaturisation qui contenait ma valise. J'en sortis une parka jaune, avant de tout ranger et de rappeler Trillian. Comme Syrius, elle n'appréciait pas vraiment la pluie.

Beth sautait de flaque en flaque, tout en prenant garde à ne pas laisser tomber le pokématos du Maître de Kanto. Riker avançait comme si les trombes d'eau l'indifféraient – ce qui, à y repenser, devait être le cas.

La route fût longue. Étant partis vers midi, nous étions à peine à mi-chemin quand la nuit tomba. Par chance, la pluie s'était arrêtée, mais le sol était boueux.

« On cherche un endroit pour s'installer, ok ?

\- Prinp !

\- Ptiiiravii ! »

Nous avons avancé un bon quart d'heure avant d'apercevoir une lueur ressemblant à celle d'un feu de camp. Nous nous sommes approchés à pas de loup (assez compliqué, avec mes chaussures, foutues, qui faisaient des flocs dans la boue). J'ai presque aussitôt reconnu Victor, dont le visage pâle était creusé de cernes, rendant ses yeux encore plus sombres.

« Heu, bonsoir !

\- Salut. (Il plissa les yeux.) Aurore ?

\- Juste. Ça va ? Ça te déranges pas que je pose ma tente à côté de la tienne ?

\- Pas du tout. Je t'autorises même, dans ma grande bonté, à venir t'asseoir près de mon feu de camp.

\- Trop aimable.

\- Je sais. »

Il ricana pendant que je posai mon sac. Le sol, pierreux, était idéal. Je sortis la capsule cubique et mauve qui contenait ma tente et entrepris de monter cette dernière. Le dresseur me donna un coup de main bienvenu, tout en discutant.

« Alors, t'as eu le second badge ? M'enquis-je.

\- Oui. Galère, heureusement que j'avais Karma, c'était le seul qui avait l'avantage du type. Et toi, t'en es où ?

\- J'ai battu Flo.

\- Avec ton prinplouf ?

\- Et mon kranidos. Autant te dire qu'on a eu le même problème : un avantage sur la première arène et un sacré handicap sur la seconde. »

Il rit.

« T'es pas au bout de tes peines, surtout avec le ptiravi. Voilaroc a une arène de type combat et le champion de Verchamp ne jure que par le type eau. »

Je grimaçai. En effet, je ne pourrai réellement compter que sur mon starter. Demander à Beth de disputer un combat d'arène à ce moment-là aurait été aussi stupide que cruel.

Nous avons fini d'installer ma tente, et j'ai déroulé mon duvet. J'ai ensuite sorti de la nourriture et nous avons mangé en silence. J'écoutais le crépitement du feu, mon ptiravi assis à côté de moi et mâchonnant un des derniers poffins de la boîte. Plus loin, Syrius, allongé, servait de coussin à Riker et Trillian. Mon pingouin s'amusait à embêter les deux pokémons roche, qui répondaient avec flegme.

De son côté, Vicky observait avec attention l'aile d'un nosférapti.

« C'est celui de la commandante ?

\- Ouais. Elle se remet bien, mais tu l'as pas raté.

\- Ahah, désolée, fis-je, gênée. Il sourit.

\- Je pense que tout le monde aurait fait pareil. Dans ce genre de combat, c'est difficile de ne pas blesser l'adversaire. Surtout que cette femme aurait certainement pas hésité à faire pire aux tiens. En fait, ce qui m'énerve, c'est la manière dont elle traitait Echo. Si l'aile a cédé, c'est pas qu'à cause de ton coup. »

La lueur qui éclaira ses yeux noirs violacés était de la colère pure, aussi fugace que violente. Je restai silencieuse.

« Tu sais, si jamais je la recroise, je crois que je l'affronterai. De toutes mes forces. Avec Echo. »

La petite chauve-souris mauve émit une stridulation satisfaite et frottant sa tête contre le torse de son dresseur. Celui-ci lui gratta l'arrière de l'oreille, qu'elle agita doucement.

« Ce sera un superbe nostenfer. »

Il arbora un air qui disait « évidemment ! » puis reporta son attention vers son cornèbre et son nosféralto, leur demandant de se poser. Méditikka, quand à lui, dormait déjà près du foyer. Pendant qu'il se préparait à aller dormir, je pris le morceau de plaque et cherchai dans mon sac. Après un long moment de recherches – il fallait dire que je récupérais et gardais tout et n'importe quoi – je finis par mettre la main sur un bout de tissu noir (qui provenait de ma robe déchirée et irrécupérable) et un ruban appartenant à la robe de concours que m'avait offert ma mère. Je formai une pochette dans laquelle je glissai le morceau de pierre rosée et l'attachai autour de mon cou.

« Les objets, c'est pas pour les pokémons, normalement ? Railla Victor en baillant.

\- Celui-là est spécial.

\- Si tu le dis ! Bon, je vais dormir, oublies pas d'éteindre le feu. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit. »

Il fit rentrer ses équipier dans leur capsule et se glissa dans sa tente, bloquant le rideau avec ses chaussures. Je demandai à Riker d'asperger les flammes, puis fit de même.

Le lendemain, je manquai de faire une crise cardiaque en voyant l'immense tête cornue de Syrius. Il avait dormi à moitié en dehors de la tente, et le peu à l'intérieur prenait pratiquement toute la place. Riker somnolait en étoile de mer sur son cou, mon duvet étant pris d'assaut par les deux femelles de l'équipe.

« Comment je fais pour sortir, moi ? »

Cette interrogation se trouva être le problème le plus insoluble sur lequel je tombai depuis mon départ. Mon sac était coincé sous mon reptile rocheux – le grand, pas le petit, ç'aurait été trop facile sinon – et les piquets trop bien plantés par Beth m'interdisaient tout repli par soulèvement de la toile.

« Victor ? » Tentai-je.

Silence. Il devait dormir. Il ne restait qu'une solution.

« KOWABUNGA ! »

Je me jetai tête la première en hurlant le cri de guerre des tortanks ninja pour me motiver, tentant de passer dans l'interstice entre le dos de Syrius et le sommet de la tente.

J'eus l'impression de percuter un mur et m'accrochai comme je pouvais à sa peau lisse, avant de me tortiller dans tous les sens pour me glisser dehors. À mi-chemin, mon support se mit à trembler tandis qu'un étrange concerts de couinements et de grognements inégaux s'élevait dans mon dos.

« Vous étiez réveillés ? Bande de sales traîtres ! »

Et les rires de redoubler.

Et là, ceriz sur le pompon, Vicky sort de sa tente.

Il me voit.

Cligne des yeux.

…Et éclate de rire.

« Actuellement, j'ai envie de mourir. » marmonnai-je avant de claquer ma tête contre le dos de mon pokémon.

En fin de compte, il me fallut quelques secondes pour sortir, et une quantité infinie de temps pour que l'autre dresseur se calme. Les yeux rouges (il en avait littéralement pleuré de rire) et le sourire tordu de celui qui se retient, il manquait de se remettre à ricaner toute les deux minutes.

Nous nous mîmes en route.

Pour ma part, je marchai devant, les mains dans les poches, sans décrocher une seul mot autre qu'à Beth et Trillian.

Par ailleurs, je profitai du trajet pour entraîner cette dernière. Elle frappait moins fort que Syrius, mais encaissait mieux les coups. Il me semblait également qu'elle était plus féroce.

Ma ptiravi suivait gaillardement, refusant de se faire porter. Comme elle semblait vouloir combattre elle aussi, je lui fit combattre les pokémons sauvages les plus faibles que nous croisions. Vicky s'occupait des plus forts avec Karma, qu'il avait clairement hâte de voir évoluer, et Odjek (son nosféralto). Il gardait Corvus, son cornèbre et Echo pour les combats, que nous menions en double.

Cette organisation marcha un temps, jusqu'à ce nous atteignions une partie beaucoup plus sauvage du chemin. Il était difficile de gérer plusieurs combats en même temps, alors Riker prit l'initiative de s'occuper de Beth : l'entraînant un peu plus en avant, il affaiblissait les adversaires et lui laisser le soin de porter les derniers coups.

« Sacré esprit d'équipe, commenta le dresseur blond. Je pensais que les prinploufs étaient des solitaires.

\- Oh, il l'est sûrement. Il lui a fallu un temps pour accepter des coéquipiers, tu sais. Mais là c'est différent, c'était limite s'il couvait pas l'œuf. »

Victor pinça les lèvres et prit un air sérieux comme s'il essayait de se figurer la scène. Il pouffa.

« Ne te moques pas de lui ou il va se fâcher. La dernière fois il a failli arracher un doigt à un combattant. »

Triste histoire arrivée sur la route de Bonville, le karatéka avait osé dire qu'il semblait faible et ne servait à rien. C'était la provocation la plus basique qu'il soit, mais Riker avait mordu à l'hameçon, ou plutôt à la main de l'homme.

Sans Barry pour m'aider à le décrocher, j'y serais sûrement encore.

Nous n'avions pas reparlé de l'incident, mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il ressortirait entre d' autres anecdotes ridicules un jour où l'autre – sûrement celui ce mon mariage, connaissant mon ami.

« Q-quoi ? Glapit mon compagnon de route.

\- Non, rien. Oublie. »

Il me jeta un regard étrange, avec un grand sourire figé. Je crois bien que je lui avait fait peur.

Toutefois, sa supposée frayeur ne dura pas bien longtemps, car au bout d'une trentaine de secondes nous nous mettions à plaisanter comme si de rien n'était.

Je crois que c'était à propos d'une histoire de kangourex qui traversait la route, mais je ne souviens plus vraiment de la chute.

Enfin bref.

Le dernier combat avant d'arriver à Voilaroc nous opposa à un duo de topdresseurs dont un d'entre eux possédait un léviator.

« Comment on fait, là ? Souffla Victor.

\- J'en sais rien. Déjà envoie ton pokémon le plus fort. On…on tape dessus le plus fort possible et on évite de se prendre des coups ?

\- Heu, ça me semble faisable. Corvus ! »

L'oiseau ébène s'envola sur le terrain tandis que Riker se mettait en position d'attaque. Les premiers tours furent complètement chaotiques, et mon starter se prit un mauvais coup dans le dos. Il se releva assez vite, et le cornèbre piqua pour stopper une attaque qui visait le même endroit, avant de retourner voleter autour du dragon de mer.

« Essaie de l'occuper, je te couvre !

\- Ok ! Provoc ! »

Enragé par nature, la provocation ne fit que rendre plus confus encore l'immense pokémon bleu qui s'acharna alors sur l'oiseau. Ce dernier faisait exprès de rester tout juste hors d'atteinte, attaquant dès que possible pour l'épuiser petit à petit. Pendant ce temps, mon oiseau polaire bloquait les attaques du second pokémon et l'écartait peu à peu de la mêlée.

Séparer le combat fut ce qu'il y avait de mieux, car il ne fallut alors que quelques mouvements à mon combattant pour mettre KO son adversaire, avant d'aller prêter main-forte à notre allié pour battre le monstrueux léviator.

Il était rapide, le bougre !

Plus que Riker, en tout cas, qui se prit un coup de queue en plein dans le bec. Sonné, il se remit debout en secouant la tête et je préférai l'exclure du terrain.

À la place, j'envoyai Trillian. Mon premier pokémon me lança une œillade curieuse.

« C'est le moment de savoir ce qu'elle vaut. Allez, Tril ' ! coud'boule ! »

Je ne me battais pas en terrain inconnu. La seule chose qui me déstabilisais un peu, c'était le caractère de la petite femelle : plutôt que de bondir largement loin des attaques, elle esquivait souplement tout en restant très proche de l'adversaire. Ce n'était pas plus mal.

« Coud'boule ! »

Longeant le jet d'eau du serpent de mer, elle prit assez de vitesse pour frapper celui-ci dans la partie centrale de son corps. Il reporta son attention sur elle, ce qui permit au cornèbre de lui coller un coup sur la tête. Le léviator se retourna donc vers l'oiseau qui tournoyait élégamment au coin de son champ de vision, permettant à mon dinosaure de remettre son attaque.

Le même schéma se reproduisit, et nous continuâmes jusqu'à ce que le monstre s'écroule, épuisé.

« Elle était sacrément moche, cette victoire. » commenta Victor.

Je ne pus qu'approuver. Malgré tout, je devais admettre que j'étais assez fière de ma nouvelle recrue, qui rugissait de joie en sautillant autour de mon charkos. Beth quant à elle avait forcé mon prinplouf à s'asseoir et tenait son bec entre ses pattes, l'air concentré.

Riker se laissait faire, même si ses yeux azur arboraient une lueur curieuse. Je le rejoins et me penchai vers lui.

« Ah, mince !

\- Quoi ? Fit Victor. Qu'est-ce qu'il passe ?

\- Rien de bien grave. Son bec s'est juste fendillé à nouveau. »

Le topdresseur qui possédait le léviator s'approcha et s'agenouilla à côté de moi.

« Tu l'as fait combattre alors qu'il était blessé ? S'indigna-t-il.

\- Non, c'est une vieille cicatirce, normalement elle était censée être aussi solide que le reste du bec.

\- Priiinp ! Approuva Riker.

\- Est-ce que tu utilises souvent picpic ? Peut-être que son bec est abîmé, et la partie fragilisée n'a pas pu bien se consolider, proposa la seconde topdresseuse.

\- Tu devrais le laisser aux soins de Beth, intervint Vicky. Et peut être faire attention jusqu'à ce qu'il évolue. »

Je me tournai vers lui, fronçant les sourcils. Il s'expliqua.

« Le processus d'évolution renforce les cellules, et répare celles qui sont abîmées. Par exemple, pour qu'Echo soit parfaitement remise, il faudra attendre qu'elle évolue. La modification de la structure osseuse de l'aile provoque une réparation des os quasi-instantanée. »

Je hochai la tête, un peu embêtée. Riker semblait en colère.

« Désolée, vieux, je crois qu'il va te falloir quelques jours de congés. »

C'était sur cette conclusion que je sortis ce qu'il me restait de pommade de la dernière fois pour l'appliquer sur l'appendice osseux avant de poser une compresse par dessus. Tout le long, Beth observa mes gestes, et posa même ses pattes sur mes mains au moment de mettre la compresse, comme pour me guider. Cela m'amusa un peu, et sembla faire le même effet à mon équipe. La petite boule rose ne remarqua rien, concentrée qu'elle était sur son travail.

« Bon, on peut se remettre en route ?

\- Ouaip ! De toute façon on n'est plus très loin de la ville.

\- Je crois que je vais continuer jusqu'à Verchamp pour aller faire un tour au Grand Marais d'abord, annonça Vicky. Tu fais quoi ?

\- On s'est donné rendez-vous ici, avec deux amis. Intéressé par un pokémon en particulier ?

\- J'aime bien les vortentes. »

L'entrée de la ville donnait sur des entrepôts. Tout en collines, Voilaroc était dominé par un immense bâtiment bleu hérissé de piques et de toutes sortes d'antennes, situé un peu plus loin que le centre commercial. Nous nous sommes dirigés dans sa direction le centre était pratiquement à côté.

Nous avons fait soigner nos équipes (ma petite boule rose s'amusait à suivre le leveinard de l'infirmière) et Victor est reparti.

Je suis ensuite sortie. La présence du QG ne me disait rien qui vaille, aussi je me dépêchai d'appeler mon meilleur ami tout en me dirigeant vers l'endroit où il était le plus susceptible de se trouver : l'arène.


	17. Chapitre 17 : Voilaroc, enfin !

**BOnjour, Peuple d'Internet.**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre, tant attendu (ou pas), qui contient tous les points clés de l'intrigues, d'immenses bouleversements et des vérités cachées enfin révélées (ou pas).**

 **Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

Je m'étais attendue à tomber sur toutes sortes de chose.

Un clown en plein numéro.

Un pikachu rouge.

Une météorite écrasée transportant un alien.

Peter Pendragon en tutu rose.

Tout, mais définitivement pas ça.

S'ils me remarquèrent, ils n'en montrèrent aucun signe. Je ne savais pas si je devais aller les voir tout de suite, au risque de les interrompre, ou attendre un peu en restant plantée comme un piquet et extrêmement gênée.

Finalement, décidai de prendre l'air le plus décontracté possible et d'arriver d'un pas léger en lançant :

« Hey ! Barry, Louka, salut ! »

Ils sursautèrent, interrompant leur baiser. Louka devint immédiatement rouge pivoine et Barry…restait Barry. Il se contenta de se tourner vers moi avec le grand sourire un peu stupide que je lui connaissait et de répondre :

« Aurore ! T'en a mis du temps ! Ici, disons qu'il s'est passé pas mal de trucs.

\- Je vois ça. Louka, tu sais pas dans quoi tu t'engages ! J'espère juste que vous avez pas fait de journée shopping sans moi. »

Ils grimacèrent de concert.

« Aucun risque, certifia le brun.

\- Tant mieux ! Bon, on y va ?

\- Tu voudrais pas jeter un œil à l'arène d'abord ?

\- Bien tenté Barry, mais rien ne me détournera de mon but. »

Mon ami d'enfance soupira tandis que l'assistant arbora un petit sourire nerveux qui tirait plus du rictus que d'autre chose. Je leur attrapai le bras et les entraînai à ma suite, ignorant leurs cris de protestation et le regard compatissant que mon starter leur lançait.

« Hé ! Mais y'a aussi une boutique secrète ! S'exclama Louka.

\- Une quoi ? Répéta Barry d'une voix d'homme décédé de l'intérieur.

\- Un magasin qui vend des objets pour les bases secrètes. (devant le regard sans vie de son petit-ami, il ajouta:) les bases secrètes sont des espèces d'abris que l'on peut installer un peu où on veut, à condition d'avoir un pc secret et ce qu'il faut pour l'installer.

\- Ça fait beaucoup de secrets, remarquai-je.

\- Le fondateur doit aimer le mystère. À l'origine ça vient d'Hoenn, c'est pas vraiment répandu dans les autres régions. À Sinnoh c'est un peu différent, à cause du Souterrain. C'est là que la plupart des gens installent leur base, parce que c'est facile d'accès et assez sûr. Mais il faut une foreuse, doit sûrement il y en avoir là-dedans.

\- T'as un pc secret, toi ? »

Il me regarda avec un petit air coupable.

« Je bricole beaucoup. Je peux t'en fabriquer un si tu veux.

\- Et tu m'en proposes même pas à moi ? S'indigna Barry.

\- Je croyais que tu t'en fichais complet, du Souterrain. »

Le blond eut un rictus.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. »

Louka et moi avons ricané puis sommes entrés dans la boutique. Quelques meubles d'un côté – des trucs rudimentaire : mini-frigos, lits, étagères, tables et chaises – des accessoires de déco de l'autre. Au milieu, des bacs avec des peluches et des objets soldés et enfin, contre le mur du fond, ce que j'identifiai comme étant des foreuses. Le dresseur brun se dirigea directement dans cette direction et hésita en voyant le prix.

« Aurore, tu comptes refaire _intégralement_ notre garde-robe ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Pour savoir si je peux en prendre une sans me retrouver à sec à la fin de la journée.

\- Je te savais pas si ironique ! »

Il eut un sourire en coin en attrapant l'objet et se dirigea vers la caisse. Pendant ce temps, nous l'attendîmes dehors. Une fois qu'il nous eut rejoint, je les entraînai vers la boutique de vêtements.

Je commençai par fouiller de mon côté, les mettant à ma disposition pour me donner leur avis (Tu crois que ça m'irait le rose ? - Oui. - Et ce pull, il est bien ? -Oui. - Quelle heure il est ? - Oui.)

Je finis par trouver une robe en remplacement de celle que j'avais perdu durant l'incident des éoliennes. Pas aussi cool que ma tenue fétiche, mais pas mal.

Noire et rose, évasée, sans manches, m'arrivant au-dessus des genoux. Je m'achetai également une écharpe de laine blanche en prévision de cet hiver, ainsi qu'un bonnet de couleur assortie.

« Bon, c'est les soldes mais c'est pas une raison de passer tout mon argent là-dedans. À votre tour ! »

Je les entendis clairement soupirer, mais les entraînai à travers les rayons. Au final, on ne sortit pas avant grand-chose, seulement quelques trucs nécessaires. Barry me rendit ma veste en jean et je leur dit qu'ils pouvaient aller au café sur la terrasse en m'attendant – j'avais une paire de chaussures à aller acheter, mes baskets ayant pas mal souffert ces derniers temps.

« Commandez-moi une chocolat chaud en m'attendant ? J'en aurai pas pour longtemps.

\- No problemo. Tu veux qu'on prenne tes pokémons aussi ? Qu'ils prennent l'air. »

Ils avaient déjà pris l'air, mais je les sentais s'agiter dans leur capsule. Je haussai les épaules et leur confiai Beth, Trillian et Syrius. Prinplouf, qui me suivait, semblait hésiter entre me suivre et aller avec eux.

Sa décision fut prise quand nous nous séparâmes : il se dépêcha de bondir à mes côtés. À l'intérieur, principalement des gens de mon âge. C'est en surprenant une bribe de discussion que j'appris que la rentrée scolaire était lundi prochain. Je perdais vraiment la notion du temps.

Me faufilant entre quelques personnes, je longeai le rayon très vite. Je savais déjà ce que je cherchais : une paire de baskets en toile assez solides pour tenir quelques mois.

« Et si je prenais plutôt des rangers en fait ? Ou des chaussures de marche ? »

Pendant que je réfléchissait, une sonnerie se mit à retentir. Une musique aux accents rock qui m'était totalement inconnue. Je mis un temps à capter qu'elle provenait de mon sac et me précipitai pour fouiller dedans, avec une certaine panique.

J'attrapai le pokématos, d'où provenait le bruit, et manquai de le faire tomber. J'appuyai hasardeusement sur le bouton « décrocher ».

« A-Allô ?

\- _Aurore ? Tu viens de faire une crise cardiaque ou quoi ?_ Fit aussitôt la voix de Peter, un brin moqueuse.

\- Très drôle. J'ai juste été surprise par la musique.

\- _La musique ? Quelle mus- ah oui, la sonnerie. J'ai oublié de l'enlever._

\- C'était quoi ?

\- _Quoi quoi ?_

\- La musique, c'était quel groupe ? Ça avait l'air pas mal.

\- _C'est plutôt bien, ouais._ _White Lies_ _, si tu veux savoir. C'est Clément qui m'a filé ça, d'habitude ça m'intéresse pas vraiment, je préfère les bruits de la nature. Même si ces derniers temps, la nature…_

\- T'es bien plus bavard au téléphone, dis-moi.

\- _Oui, je me sens plus à l'aise. J'ai quand même mis pas mal de temps avant de savoir l'utiliser ce machin... »_

Je rit et me calai dans un coin de la boutique, sous l'œil étonné de Riker.

« D'ailleurs, tu m'appelais pour quoi ?

\- _Ah, oui ! Tu es à Voilaroc ?_

\- Oui.

\- _C'est bien ce que m'a dit Marion. Ils t'ont à l'œil. Comportes-toi le plus normalement possible, comme si tu ne te doutais de rien. Officiellement, le bâtiment Galaxie est un centre de recherche scientifique. Pas de problème pour l'arène ou les boutiques, mais évite de t'approcher du casino_.

\- Il fait partie de leur réseau ?

\- _Non._ _Enfin, pas officiellement, il faut encore mener une enquête plus approfondie._ _Mais je hais les casinos. Et ce qu'il vient de se passer à Céladopole n'est pas pour changer mon avis._

\- Mh ?

\- _Un trafic de pokémons rares, en_ _l'occurrence_ _deux minidracos que j'ai récupérés. J'ai réussi à en_ _confier_ _un, mais je sais pas encore ce que je vais faire de l'autre. J'ai déjà trois dracolosses, tu comprends ? Tiens, tu le voudrais ?_

\- Pardon?! » M'écriai-je, étonnée.

Quelques clients tournèrent la tête vers moi. Je fit un petit sourire d'excuse et me remis à parler, un ton plus bas.

« C'est gentil mais je peux pas accepter, enfin, c'est, c'est…

\- _Tu m'arrangerais vraiment, en fait. Je peux m'en occuper ou le ramener à Ebènelle, mais dans le premier cas j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir le faire comme il faudrait et dans le second ça me briserait un peu le cœur. Relâcher un pokémon dragon, c'est le pire des blasphèmes !_

\- Admettons que j'accepte, lâchai-je avec un soupir, mon équipe est déjà au complet.

\- _Un échange._

\- Et tu feras quoi du pokémon que je t'enverrai ? »

Il marqua un blanc.

« _Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi, avoua-t-il. Écoutes, je connais une fille, Célesta, une apprentie éleveuse. Elle est vraiment formidable. Je lui confierai, si ça te va ?_

\- Tu ne peux pas lui confier le minidraco à elle ?

\- _Aurore. Ne pose pas de question et accepte, s'il te plaît. Tu comprendras plus tard. »_

Je serrai la mâchoire, un peu énervée. Il ne pouvait pas me le dire par téléphone ? Il était espionné ou quoi ?

Ma colère retomba d'un coup. C'était sûrement ça. Il ne pouvait rien me dire. Je soupirai.

 _«_ J'imagine que j'ai pas vraiment d'autre choix que de te faire confiance ?

\- _Pas vraiment non. Tu ne peux compter que sur ma parole d'honneur._

\- La parole d'honneur d'un dracologue, hein ? Ça me va. Je ne sais pas où tu veux en venir, mais je te fais confiance.

\- _Merci._ »

Je l'entendis respirer, provoquant un léger grésillement sur la ligne. Je n'avais pas envie de me séparer d'un membre de l'équipe, mais je savais – ou du moins j'espérai très fortement – qu'il serait bien traité.

Je fis rapidement le tour de l'équipe. Pas Riker. Pas Beth non plus, mon starter ne me le pardonnerai pas. Entre Syrius et Trillian, je préférai me séparer de Trillian. Elle mettrai moins de temps à s'habituer à un nouveau dresseur.

Et, même si c'était mal car un dresseur se doit d'aimer pareillement tous les membres de son équipe, je m'étais beaucoup plus attaché au charkos.

« Je vais t'envoyer mon kranidos, ok ? C'est une femelle, niveau 25 environ, qui s'appelle Trillian.

\- _Le minidraco est de niveau trois, je crois. Je ne sais pas encore si c'est un mâle ou une femelle, alors je l'ai appelé Draco._

\- Ok. Je t'appelle dès que je suis au centre. A plus.

\- _Ouais, à plus._ »

Je me demandais quand même pourquoi il tenait tant à m'envoyer ce pokémon. Après tout, il aurait pu le confier à cette fille…Céleste ? Autant ne pas me poser de question et attendre. Au final, je n'étais pas vraiment perdante, dans l'histoire. Un dracolosse pouvait être un puissant allié…

« _A condition d'être accepté dans l'équipe._ Me fit clairement comprendrele regard de mon oiseau marin.

\- Tu ne vas pas recommencer ? »

Il secoua la tête en levant les ailes.

« _J'ai abandonné. »_ _S_ emblait-il vouloir dire.

\- Ben quoi alors ? »

Il se lança dans une imitation de dinosaure.

« Syrius ? »

Il hocha la tête. Aïe, j'allais avoir du mal à annoncer ça.

« Faudra que tu m'aides. »

L'oiseau secoua la tête, levant ses ailes pour former une croix devant son visage, puis me fit comprendre avec une série de gestes qu'il refusait de prendre parti, et que j'allais devoir me débrouiller seule. Quand je formulai la phrase à voix haute pour qu'il me la confirme, je me rendis compte que ma facilité à le comprendre était presque effrayante – en grande partie parce qu'une adolescente, qui avait du regarder son manège, me lançait un regard à la fois mauvais et envieux.

Estimant avoir déjà perdu assez de temps, je me décidai rapidement pour une paire de solides chaussures de marche noires, montant jusqu'aux chevilles et dotées de sur-coutures qui ne semblaient pas être là uniquement pour faire joli.

Elles me coûtèrent un peu cher, mais je savais que je n'aurai pas à regretter cet achat. Je me hâtai alors de rejoindre la terrasse sur le toit, en espérant que mes deux amis ne s'étaient pas impatientés.

« Aurore, quand tu dis deux minutes, comptes-tu réellement en secondes ? J'ai cru que j'allais mourir de vieillesse !

\- T'exagères pas un peu, là ?

\- A peine. Ton chocolat était en train de refroidir, alors je l'ai bu. Et comme on savait pas quand tu allais arriver, on a préféré attendre.

\- Vous avez bien fait. » Répondis-je en m'asseyant.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je scrutai les alentours. Ce que m'avait dit le Maître, c'était un coup à vous filer une bonne paranoïa aiguë. Je ne décelai toutefois rien de suspect.

« J'ai reçu l'appel d'un ami, c'est pour ça que j'ai perdu du temps.

\- Un ami ? Fit Barry, intrigué.

\- Rencontré à Bonville, mentis-je. Il m'a proposé de faire un échange. »

A cette mention, les membres de mon équipe, qui faisaient leur vie tranquillement, tendirent l'oreille. Je ne perdis pas mon aplomb malgré leurs regard curieux.

« Il m'a demandé de prendre soin d'un pokémon qu'il a trouvé. Du coup, Trillian, ma belle, je vais te confier à lui, d'accord ? »

Je détestais mentir, aussi je me rassurai en me disant que je ne faisait qu'omettre quelques détails et former quelques raccourcis. Trillian eut un regard triste, aussi je pris l'expression la plus rassurante possible.

Syrius quant à lui me fusillait de ses orbes de sang. Pour la première fois, je lui trouvai un air féroce, limite menaçant. Il ne bougeait pas.

La petite femelle pencha la tête vers moi. Elle devait sûrement sentir mon stress, avoir deviné que je ne disait pas toute la vérité. Malgré tout, elle décida de me croire, et hocha la tête en émettant un petit rugissement. Syrius perdit alors son regard mauvais pour en adopter un étonné. Il s'apprêta à avancer, mais Beth se mit en travers de sa route, le forçant à baisser la tête à sa hauteur.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui dit, mais le dinosaure secoua la tête avec un air compréhensif et retourna s'asseoir plus loin, la mine triste. Riker alla le rejoindre.

Je me penchai vers Trillian.

« On se retrouvera plus tard, d'accord ? Je te le promets. »

Elle hocha la tête, poussant un petit stridulement rocailleux et familier.

Plus tard, quand nous quittâmes le centre commercial, je pris la direction du centre pokémon de Voilaroc. Mes deux amis préférèrent me laisser seule, ce dont je les remerciai intérieurement. J'entrai et me dirigeai directement à l'étage, dans la salle réservée aux communications.

Tout en appelant Peter sur le pokématos, je me plaçai devant une des machines à échange longue-distance (une simple manipulation de la pokéball suffisait quand la personne se trouvait au même endroit). Il y eut deux tonalités, puis le Maître décrocha.

 _« Oui ?_

\- Peter ? Ça te dérangerait de faire l'échange tout de suite ?

\- _Aucun problème. Donnes moi juste dix minutes. »_

Il marqua une pause, puis :

« Ça _va ?_

\- Hein ?

 _\- Tu as une drôle de voix. Tout va bien ?_

\- Tu te sentirais bien si tu devais te séparer d'un de tes équipiers ?

\- _Question idiote, désolé._ »

Je soupirai, pendant qu'il restait silencieux. Je le sentais bizarrement hésitant.

« _Je vais raccrocher,_ dit-il après un blanc, presque froidement.

\- Pas de problème. Voilaroc, machine B-612.

\- _Compris._ »

L'appel se coupa aussitôt. Je serrai les lèvres, étonnée par sa soudaine dureté.

Tant pis, c'étaient ses affaires.

J'attendis donc un moment, Trillian tournant en rond autour de mes jambes, nerveuse. Riker, le seul à être également dehors, était assis sur le sommet de la machine (j'ignorais comment il avait réussi à atterrir là) et ses yeux formaient des allers-retours entre moi et mon équipière. Il avait une expression étrange, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à choisir entre un visage triste et compatissant et me fusiller du regard.

L'écran afficha alors un appel, me faisant sursauter. Il provenait de Safrania.

J'appuyai sur le voyant vert et une tignasse flamboyante apparut.

« Salut, dis-je sans grande conviction.

\- Wow, il s'est passé quoi ? »

Il haussait les sourcils et désignait mon bras – enfin, c'était ce qu'il me semblait.

« Un souvenir de Vestigion, éludai-je. On peut passer à l'échange ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Mais, il s'est passé quoi exactement ?

\- Ce serait trop long à expliquer en détail, mais grosso modo, j'étais avec une fille pour traverser la forêt de Vestigion, la nuit est tombée avant qu'on soit arrivées et du coup on est tombées sur la Tea…

\- Hm hm hm, toussota-t-il en levant un sourcil.

\- La fameuse équipe. Heu, il faut appuyer où ?

\- Sur le bouton « communication » en haut à gauche, puis « échange » et « accepter ». Bref, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?

\- On les a vu bidouiller leurs trucs, on s'est interposées et on s'est pris un éclair dans la face. The end.

\- Pour un résumé c'était sacrément résumé.

\- J'ai jamais eu de grands talents de conteuse.

\- Tu me semble un peu à cran.

\- Sans blague ?

Peter ouvrit la bouche, l'air de vouloir répliquer, mais se ravisa. J'en profitai pour faire rentrer Trillian dans sa capsule, après l'avoir serré dans mes bras une dernière fois.

« C'est bon, annonçai-je.

\- Attends !

\- Quoi ? Tu hésites, maintenant ?

\- Non, du tout. C'est juste que lorsque tu aura Draco en main, il n'y aura plus de retour arrière possible. Tu es sûre de vouloir m'aider à l'élever ? »

Son air extrêmement sérieux me fit très vite comprendre qu'il ne parlait pas du pokémon. Ma décision fut toutefois vite prise.

« J'ai déjà dit que j'aiderais. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis jeune que je ne suis pas capable de m'occuper d'un dragon. J'ai déjà les pieds dans le plat de toute manière.

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, pose ta pokéball dans le tube et active le levier si tu l'oses. »

J'aurais été capable de pousser le levier rien que pour lui faire regretter son rictus moqueur et son regard empli de défi. J'eus quand même un mouvement d'hésitation au moment fatidique, mais je m'exécutai en retenant mon souffle, yeux fermés et dents serrées.

Il y eut une lumière, la capsule disparut dans un éclair rouge comme si elle rentrait elle-même dans une capsule, puis à peine cinq secondes plus tard une capsule apparaissait à la place. Elle n'était pas rouge et blanche, et j'identifiai presque instantanément une Luxe ball.

« Reçu, dis-je.

\- Moi aussi. Merci beaucoup et bonne chance.

\- Je peux te demander un service ?

\- Oui.

\- Laisse moi le numéro de…Célesta, c'est ça ?

\- Aucun problème, j'allais te le proposer. »

Il me dicta une suite de nombre que je rentrai dans le pokématos, puis nous mîmes fin à la conversation.

En y repensant plus tard, je me dis que c'était vraiment étrange que le Maître de la Ligue Indigo, un des plus puissants dresseurs au monde (et pas des moins farouches) ait décidé de me faire confiance aussi facilement.

En vérité, je ne savais vraiment pas quoi penser du dracologue. Je n'arrivais pas à le cerner, ni à définir le lien qui nous reliait, ni même à savoir si oui où non je pouvais vraiment compter sur lui. Je devais juste croire en sa bonne foi et lui faire confiance aveuglément. Pas que ça me plaisait, mais je n'y faisait beaucoup mieux que je l'aurais cru.

Je me saisis de la balle noire et appelai le pokémon. Le minidraco mesurait déjà une taille plutôt imposante, et les quelques personnes présentes dans la salle se retournèrent, l'air avide. Il fallait dire que c'était une espèce plutôt rare, en particulier dans la région. Il valait mieux être discrète aussi je m'éclipsai vite, Riker sur les talons comme un garde du corps. Le dragon se mouvait avec une certaine grâce, malgré l'épais baluchon accroché à son cou.

Une fois tranquille, je le récupérai et l'ouvris. Il s'agissait d'une enveloppe en kraft gonflée au possible, sur laquelle était scotchée une feuille pliée en deux.

« Riker, viens. Toi aussi Draco. On va dehors. »

Mon starter prit l'initiative de guider le nouveau membre le long du hall et nous nous retrouvâmes rapidement assez loin, dans une zone quasi-déserte composée de cratères et d'arbres secs. J'avisai une pierre et m'assis dessus, puis appelai Beth et Syrius.

« Faites donc connaissance ! Proposai-je. Et soyez gentils. »

Il fallut pas leur dire deux fois. Beth, bien que très jeune, avait une sorte d'instinct maternel très fort en plus de tempérer ses coéquipiers. Voyant que le dragon devait à peine sortir de l'œuf, mon charkos restait le plus gentils possible. Riker, lui, restait un peu à l'écart, dans une attitude sévère.

J'envoyai un message à mes deux amis, leur disant que j'aurais besoin d'une petite heure de tranquillité, puis dépliai le mot. Il était manuscrit l'écriture était irrégulière, les lignes penchées, mais c'était parfaitement lisible. J'imaginai que Peter n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de tenir un stylo-bille.

 _Aurore,_

 _Je sais que je t'en demande peut être beaucoup, mais le fait est que je te fait totalement confiance. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, c'est mon instinct qui me le dit et il ne m'a jamais trompé (et la manière dont tu traite ton prinplouf me conforte dans mon avis)._

 _Toujours est il qu'il est peut être temps que tu aies toutes les cartes en main pour faire ton boulot d'agent exfiltré (si on peut appeler ça comme ça). Tu es clairement un joker, parce que Marion doit avant tout garder sa couverture intacte, les membres du Conseil de Sinnoh sont officieusement suspects à cause de Cynthia. Il en va du coup de même pour les champions, même si ce qu'il s'est passé à Vestigion a permis de lever tout soupçon sur Florence Gardner et Pierrick Lantier. Je suis pour ma part coincé à Kanto pour le moment, et la Police Internationale a envoyé leur meilleur agent (précisions dans le dossier) mais ils ont beaucoup plus de contraintes. J'ai demandé à des dracologues de se poster sur la route Victoire et des apprentis sont un peu partout dans la région._

 _Tu en as rencontré une pendant le combat contre Jupiter (une fille avec un reptincel, tu te rappelles?), sauf que les apprentis et les dracologues ne dépendent pas de la Ligue mais d'Ebenelle, ce qui rend toute tentative de les mettre dans le secret légèrement compliquée, à cause de l'ébruitement possible._

 _Tu es donc le joker idéal : tu as l'appui du professeur Sorbier, tu es totalement libre de mouvement et surtout tu participe au challenge de la ligue, ce qui te donne une excuse pour te balader avec des pokémons puissants un peu partout dans la région tout en cherchant le combat._

 _Ton boulot est donc simple : gagne les badges et essaie d'aller affronter le Conseil au plus vite, si tu prends la place du Maître, ça risque d'être beaucoup plus simple de démanteler la Team._

 _Solution B, puisque la A risque d'être compliquée : contente toi de faire ta vie, retiens bien toutes les choses importantes du dossier et dès que tu as un indice, où l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur Galaxie ou ses membres, informe nous (et vice-versa) ne te mets pas en danger inutilement, mais si tu as l'occasion de les ralentir, je t'en prie, fais-le._

 _Peter._

Il y avait un post-scriptum, griffonné à la hâte dans une autre couleur : « _Je vois que pour le danger, c'est trop tard._ »

Je glissai le mot dans mon sac puis déchirai l'enveloppe celle-ci contenait un tas de feuilles blanches agrafées par paquets inégaux. Dossiers confidentiels, rapports, enquêtes, compte-rendus, fiches d'identité, cartes, relevés : absolument toutes les informations possédées par Peter se trouvaient là, entre mes mains.

Le papier me sembla soudainement brûlant et mon estomac se tordit.

Ces feuilles de papiers étaient désormais mon bien le plus précieux, mais également ma plus grande source de problèmes.


	18. Chapitre 18: Troisième badge

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, tout fraîchement terminé !**

 **J'espèce qu'il vous plaira, et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Barry soupira de lassitude quand j'y écrasai le pied pour ce qu'il semblait être la dixième fois en moins d'une minute.

\- Fais attention ! Chuchota-t-il.

\- Je fais ce que je peux, répondis-je à voix basse.

Nous étions derrière un arbre, près du lac Courage. Des membres de la Team Galaxie en bloquaient l'accès. Ils étaient bien trop nombreux pour que l'on puisse espérer s'opposer à eux, et ne semblaient pas faire quoi que ce soit de dangereux pour le moment. À vrai dire, la majorité des gens présents étaient des scientifiques en blouse blanche, des plongeurs et quelques personnes en civil affairées sur des bouquins. Les membres en uniforme ne semblaient être là que pour surveiller. Je ne reconnus pas Marion dans le lot. Tout ce petit monde était dirigé par un homme au visage calme, aux cheveux bleus relevés en une coupe extravagante.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Souffla mon ami qui commençait à s'impatienter.

Je réfléchis. On n'entendait rien du tout de ce que se racontaient les sbires, et les ordres que donnait parfois le chef ne pouvaient donner aucun indice sur leurs agissements.

\- Je pense que la meilleure chose à faire serait de prendre des photos, mais j'ai pas d'appareil.

\- Ça tombe bien, moi non plus. Peut-être que Louka en a un.

\- Génial, maintenant qu'on s'est séparés, c'est super pratique ! J'aurai dû y penser avant !

Barry haussa les épaules.

\- Au pire, on pourra revenir plus tard. Ça m'étonnerait qu'ils s'envolent. Il y a pas un autre endroit à vérifier ?

\- Si, Verchamps.

\- Bah alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

Il se releva et s'éloigna en s'étirant. Je le suivis en cherchant quelque chose à répliquer, mais rien ne vint.

La veille, après avoir épluché le dossier, j'avais mis mes deux compagnons de route dans la confidence, estimant que je pouvais leur faire confiance. J'avais bien sûr omis quelques détails (du genre mon degré d'implication dans l'affaire) j'avais demandé à Barry et Louka d'accepter de m'aider à vérifier quelques choses, ce qu'ils avaient accepté avec un enthousiasme auquel je ne m'attendais pas.

Mes confrontations avec Mars et Jupiter m'avaient clairement refroidi. Je pensais qu'il en était de même pour mon ami d'enfance, mais ce n'étaient pas quelques points d'audition en moins qui risquaient de le démotiver.

Mon sac me semblait peser trois tonnes quand je rejoins Barry sur le chemin. Il faudrait que je trouve un moyen de cacher le dossier. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de le détruire, ce qui m'aurait pourtant ôté un poids des épaules.

Une fois assez loin, j'appelai Riker. Ce dernier s'ébroua.

\- On file à Verchamps, et on se séparera là-bas. Il faudrait que tu ailles inspecter le Grand Marais.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je vais faire un tour en ville et aller jeter un coup d'œil à l'arène. D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, l'arène de Voilaroc ça donne quoi ?

\- Elle est tenue par une fille à peine plus vieille que nous, qui s'appelle Mélina. C'est un dojo, et il y a quatre karatékas en tant que membres permanents de l'arène en plus du guide.

Rien de suspect en apparence, il faudrait que j'aille voir par moi-même.

\- Tu as entendu parler d'histoires de vols ?

\- Non, mais maintenant que j'y pense j'ai entendu dire que l'accès au entrepôts avait été interdit depuis que le bâtiment Galaxie a été installé. Avant, ils servaient de terrains pour les combats non-officiels.

Là aussi, il faudrait que je trouve le moyen d'aller y faire un tour.

Nous avons marché quelques minutes avant de passer à côté de l'Hôtel du Lac. La route bifurquait vers Rivamar, mais il n'y avait rien de particulier là-bas. Apparemment, le champion gérait très bien la ville, à défaut de l'arène.

Nous avons traversé l'ensemble du centre balnéaire pour atteindre un grand hall qui faisait également office de porte. Un comptoir sur la droite était tenu par un jeune homme en uniforme noir assez strict et une femme avec une robe rose et la peau bronzée qui discutaient tranquillement. Le nanméouïe de la femme nous salua en premier.

\- Bonjour ! Voulez-vous que je soigne vos pokémons ? Ça ne prendra que quelques minutes. La route est un peu longue jusqu'à Verchamps.

J'avisai alors la petite machine de soins. Barry lui confia son boskara, qui avait écopé de quelques dégâts durant un affrontement sur la route, et je déclinai l'offre de l'infirmière. Riker était encore plein d'énergie.

Nous attendîmes quelques minutes, durant lesquelles j'en profitai pour faire sortir Draco.

Mon nouveau coéquipier était très affectueux et collait sans cesse sa tête à ma paume pour quémander des caresses. Il semblait avoir développé un lien de confiance envers moi extrêmement vite, et pour ma part je trouvais presque aussi simple de ressentir son énergie durant l'exercice de Sara qu'avec mon premier équipier. Ça ne faisait pourtant qu'une journée que je l'avais. Ça me laissait perplexe, mais ce n'était pas désagréable.

Quand Barry récupéra la capsule de Fencer, nous nous remîmes en route. En passant la porte, on se retrouvait sur une grande étendue de sable fin. La route longeait les falaises le long d'une plage sur laquelle s'échouaient des vagues bleu sombres. Je regrettais que l'été touche à sa fin, parce que j'en aurai bien profité et je voyais dans les yeux de mon prinplouf que lui aussi mourrait d'envie de se jeter à l'eau.

Nous avons donc marché une bonne heure pieds nus dans le sable, pestant contre le vent qui nous envoyait des grains dans les yeux. Speed suivait son dresseur en volant. Il avait évolué quand Barry avait affronté Mélina, à ce qu'il m'avait dit.

Le chemin finissait par laisser place à une route de terre instable, puis à un paysage plus classique, avec de l'herbe rase et des pins marins.

J'eus l'occasion d'affronter une dresseuse débutante elle avait un chaglam de faible niveau, ce qui me permit de tester les aptitudes de Draco au combat. Ses mouvements étaient limités et sa manière de se mouvoir différait totalement de tout ce qu'avais pu tester, mais il avait un très bon potentiel. De toutes manières, les pokémons dragons étaient réputés pour être parmi les plus forts.

\- Je t'envie un peu, avoua Barry alors que nous approchions de Verchamps.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Le minidraco. C'est carrément trop cool ! Tu pourrais faire des trucs de malade avec !

Riker grogna.

\- Avec Riker aussi, évidemment, se rattrapa-t-il. En fait je dis ça parce qu'il me fait penser au dracolosse de mon père. Tu te souviens qu'on jouait toujours avec quand on était petits ?

\- C'est vrai ! C'était un draco à l'époque ! D'ailleurs, tu as des nouvelles de ton père ?

\- Pas beaucoup. Ça va faire quasiment un an qu'il gère la Tour de Combat, alors il peut pas venir nous voir…enfin, il m'appelle, c'est le principal.

Il souriait mais je le sentais un peu triste. Il ne semblait pas vouloir en dire plus, alors je changeai de sujet.

\- Sinon, tant que tu seras au marais, tu pourras en profiter pour compléter ton pokédex ?

\- Louka, sors de ce corps ! Lâchez moi les baskets avec ce truc !

\- C'était la condition pour que tu puisse partir, je te rappelle !

Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches avec un « grumpf » très expressif et nous restâmes silencieux quelques mètres. Nous avons ensuite repris la conversation, parlant de tout et de rien en marchant, lui deux pas devant moi, comme au bon vieux temps.

 _Au bon vieux temps._ Je commençais à perler comme une vieille. J'avais l'impression d'être partie depuis mille ans, alors que ça faisait à peine deux mois.

Nous nous sommes séparés devant le Marais, et j'ai continué ma route droit vers l'arène. La ville était un peu plus petite que celle d'où je venais, avec des petites rues en larges pierres plates et brunes et des maisons de plain pied dotées de pelouses un peu jaunâtres et de lierres grimpant le long des murs de brique rouge. L'absence de vent combinée à l'humidité ambiante rendait l'air un peu moite. J'avais l'impression de me balader dans un décors de film des années cinquante, ou bien dans une carte postale en sépia.

L'arène était également adaptée au paysage : c'était un grand bâtiment de brique, avec un toit marron et de grandes portes vitrées. Les fenêtres étaient hautes, longues et étroites. J'entrai.

Le hall était d'une blancheur éclatante, tout carrelé. Il il avait un escalier central qui se divisait en deux et deux couloirs portant l'inscription « Vestiaires » à l'odeur de chlore qui régnait, il était évident que l'endroit servait également de piscine. Je me dirigeai droit vers la loge, tenue par une petite femme replète aux yeux aigus cachés sous des lunettes rectangulaires.

\- C'est pour un combat ? Demanda-t-elle de but en blanc d'une voix sèche.

\- Oui, s'il vous plaît.

\- Une seconde.

Elle sembla vérifier quelque chose, puis :

\- Le champion est libre. Je le préviens tout de suite. Merci de bien vouloir patienter.

Elle me désigna d'un geste un banc à l'autre bout de la salle. Je m'y assis, mon prinplouf juste à côté.

\- Une sorcière, murmurai-je, et il hocha la tête.

Nous n'eûmes pas à attendre longtemps, car à peine quelques secondes plus tard la porte de gauche, en haut de l'escalier s'ouvrit avec fracas. Un homme au visage masqué, torse nu et tout en muscles en jaillit.

\- Un challenger ! Enfin ! Bienvenue ! Je suis Lovis, plus connu sous le nom du Teigneux, si jamais tu t'intéresse au catch, lança-t-il gaillardement avec un clin d'œil. Et tu es ?

\- Aurore, enchantée. Et voici Riker.

\- Prinp'.

\- Un pokémon eau ? Je t'aime bien, toi ! Allez, on est pas ici pour palabrer !

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, au bord d'un plongeoir juste assez large pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, dominant un bassin peu profond où étaient disposées ça et là des plaques , seules zones non immergées. Lovis en face avait l'air tout à fait à l'aise, je préférai pour ma part m'asseoir, gagnant un peu plus de stabilité.

\- Youhou ! C'est parti pour un nouveau combat ! Hurla l'arbitre, habillé d'une chemise à rayures blanches et noires. A ma droite, Lovis le Teiiiigneux ! Et à ma gauche, le challenger ! Elle est mignonne mais qui sait ce qu'elle nous réserve ? Va-t-elle se faire emporter par la déferlante ou la dompter comme une navigatrice émérite ?! Veuillez applaudir Aurore!

Quelques personnes qui regardaient le match dans les gradins applaudirent de bon cœur, ce qui me fit sourire. Cette arène avait vraiment une ambiance originale, mais il fallait éviter de me laisser déconcentrer.

\- Lovis, veuillez envoyer votre premier pokémon ! Pour rappel des règles, cher public, le challenger fera face à trois pokémons ! Il aura droit à quatre pokémons maximum et au premier coup ! Et puisque notre chère Aurore en est à son troisième badge, elle aura le droit à effectuer autant de changements en pleine manche qu'elle le souhaite ! (Il y eut une salve de cris d'encouragements, puis:) Lovis envoie son fidèle maraiste ! Et Aurore envoie… Un prinplouf ! Voila un choix pour le moins osé ! Elle veut battre le champion sur son propre terrain ! Cette gamine à du cran, j'aime ça !

Prinplouf se plaça sur une des plate-formes instables. Ce combat serait compliqué. Il était hors de question que je me risque à envoyer mon charkos dans ces conditions.

\- Tu vas devoir te battre seul, marmonnai-je plus pour moi-même que pour mon allié. (Lui le savait très bien.) Ok, c'est parti !

Le premier coup fusa : une saumure extrêmement rapide et puissante. J'imaginai que mon partenaire avait le lus de puissance possible dans cette attaque, tant pour faire des dégâts que pour montrer qui était le meilleur. Le maraiste, lent et surpris, ne broncha pas quand il reçut la trombe d'eau. Il fut projeté en arrière et tomba du piédestal, faisant un plat qui fit rire le public.

\- O...k, sortit le commentateur.

Il n'eut pas le temps de sortir un autre commentaire que mon oiseau marin effectuait un saut pour rejoindre une seconde plaque, puis une troisième, et enfin se propulsait dans les airs pour retomber en frappant avec éclate-roc. La majeure partie du choc fut absorbée par l'eau, et le maraiste en profita pour bloquer l'aile de Riker. Il enchaîna avec un lance boue qui obligea mon combattant à reculer maladroitement, complètement aveuglé par la terre sur ses yeux. L'adversaire resta dans l'eau, depuis laquelle il effectua une boue-bombe qui toucha durement mon allié. Celui-ci, projeté à son tour dans l'eau, grogna.

\- Reste dans l'eau, dis-je. Tu es plus rapide que lui, autant essayer de le piéger. Fais moi gagner un peu de temps.

Riker se propulsa alors à toute vitesse. Il nageait très vite, ce qui lui permit de déborder le maraiste facilement. Il se mit à tourner en rond autour de lui, comme un sharpedo guettant une proie.

\- Oh oh oh ! Le pingouin se prend pour un requin ! On dirait que maraiste est complètement coincéééé !

\- Pas si vite, microbe ! Maraiste, lance-boue vers le fond !

\- Bulle d'eau pour te propulser ! Vite !

Mon équipier se retrouva en l'air juste au bon moment : le fond du bassin se transforma quasi instantanément en bande de terre marécageuse. Ce que le champion ne savait pas, c'était qu'il m'offrait une opportunité incroyable de changer de pokémon en créant un mini-terrain stable. En un regard, Riker me fit comprendre qu'il partageait la même idée.

Ses yeux devinrent alors beaucoup plus féroces, et je me rendis compte que si le maraiste n'était toujours pas KO, c'était uniquement parce que mon starter économisait ses forces pour les deux futures manches.

\- Là, ça va barder, marmonnai-je.

Le présentateur ajouta :

\- J'ai comme l'impression qu'il y a de l'électricité dans l'air, d'un coup. Que nous réserve notre jolie petite dresseuse ?

\- Riker ! Bulle d'eau en tournant sur toi-même ! Essaie de le happer !

\- Attends, t'essaie de me faire un siphon éco+ là ?! Maraiste, souplesse !

Se jetant dans le mur d'eau, l'amphibien tenta de mettre un coup de patte, puis de queue à Riker, qui esquiva adroitement avant de lui asséner un éclate-roc en haut des côtes, sous la patte avant. L'adversaire bascula sur le côté, et mon oiseau azur l'aida à se remettre – en lui balançant une saumure à la puissance doublée dans la figure. Le corps mou du poisson fit un « floc » sonore en s'écrasant dans la vase, et il décida d'y rester faire un somme.

\- Et la première manche est remportée par Auuuuuuroooooore ! Lovis, ne te laisses pas faire ! Aurore, continue ! Faites nous un beau match ! Le public veut du frisson, de la victoire à l'arrachée, des situations critiques ! Montrez-nous ce que vous avez dans le ventre !

\- Il es un peu zinzin cet arbitre, non ?

\- Il animait des combats de catch, avant. Il a un peu de mal avec la reconversion, répondit placidement Le Teigneux.

\- Je vous entends.

\- Oups ! Bon, revenons à nos wattouat. Mustéflott, en avant !

Le rayon rouge laissa apparaître un mustélidé à la fourrure rousse qui me semblait familière. L'évolution de mustébouée. Il arborait un sourire suffisant d'où sortaient des crocs effilés, et gardait la truffe haute, dans une attitude dédaigneuse.

\- La vache, encore plus vantard que toi, celui-là !

\- Prrrinp !

\- Soit pas susceptible, rigolai-je, puis plus bas : Il doit être rapide et avoir l'habitude de gagner. Sa confiance en lui n'est clairement pas feinte.

\- Priiip prip ! Plouf !

Il l'avait déjà deviné tout seul. Évidemment. Parfois, je me demandais encore pourquoi je m'entêtais à parler.

\- Mustéflott, on commence avec météores !

Les étoiles fusèrent droit sur mon prinplouf. Comme pendant le concours. Je n'eus pas à donner d'ordre pour que d'instinct, il sache quoi faire. Prenant un bon appui, il s'élança droit dans le tourbillon lumineux, ses ailes brillantes d'un éclat métallique. En deux temps, trois mouvements, il avait neutralisé l'attaque et pris assez de vitesse pour aller frapper son adversaire en plein dans le visage. Le pokémon fauve se reprit très vite, et d'un croc givre se saisit de l'aile humide de Riker, qui gela quasi-instantanément.

\- Dégage-toi, vite !

Il n'en fallut pas plus : chargeant une saumure assez puissante, mon prinplouf se propulsa en arrière.

\- Poursuite !

Mustéflott fonça droit devant lui pour cueillir son adversaire au vol, lui infligeant un coup dans le ventre qui l'envoya s'écraser plus loin. Il rebondit durement, mais se remit sur pied d'un salto. Il n'attendit pas plus et fonça, plantant un éclate-roc que le mustélidé évita. Ce dernier lança une saumure dans le même mouvement, ce à quoi mon allié répondit en l'imitant. Les deux trombes d'eau salée se rencontrèrent, mais aucune n'était plus puissante que l'autre. Le terrain se détrempait.

\- Riker ! Le sol !

Il capta aussitôt, et réagit en conséquence : il augmenta la puissance du jet autant qu'il put, forçant le renard aquatique à planter ses appuis plus profondément et se courber. Enfin, Riker s'arrêta d'un coup et remonta le jet à toute vitesse, pour aller assener un éclate-roc droit sur le front de son adversaire. De son aile encore gelée, qui de fait pesait beaucoup plus lourd. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour sonner le mustéflott, qui se mit à tituber en arrière. Riker ne le lâcha pas d'un poil et enchaîna griffe acier sur éclate-roc jusqu'à ce que le pokémon à la fourrure de feu tombe KO.

Un règlement de compte en bonne et due forme. Mon coéquipier ne lui avait laissé aucune chance.

J'attendais un commentaire de la part du présentateur. Il était complètement trempé.

Ah, oui, il avait du se prendre le jet d'eau.

\- Désolée, monsieur l'arbitre.

\- Priinp.

\- Heu…c'est…c'est rien. On dirait que le mustéflott du champion a…disons…violemment été mis hors combat ! Un prinplouf sacrément hargneux que nous oppose notre jeune challenger ! Mais un prinplouf qui commence à s'épuiser ! Va-t-il résister à la dernière vague !

\- Ça m'étonnerait ! Hurla le champion. Personne ne résiste à la troisième vague ! Surtout pas un oiseau épuisé avec un bec à moitié cassé !

Riker grogna. Je commençais clairement à en avoir marre des commentaires sur le bec de mon équipier. Il était abîmé, certes, mais c'était pas une raison pour taper dessus !

\- Tu crois que tu peux tenir encore un peu ?

Il hocha la tête tout en se reculant sur la plate-forme la plus proche de moi. Il ne finirait pas le combat, nous le savions très bien, mais il ferait un maximum de dégâts avant que je le retire du terrain.

\- Attention mesdames et messieurs, la Déferlante Lovis envoie l'as de son équipe, son atout majeure, un monstre de rage et de puissance, l'indomptaaaaaable léviatoooooor !

Une ovation partit des gradins pendant que je me figeai. Je vis Riker réprimer un frisson.

Le léviator qui venait de se matérialiser de l'autre côté de la bande de terre était encore plus gros que celui que nous avions affronté sur la route de Voilaroc !

La dernière fois, nous étions en terrain stable, en combat double. Et même dans ces conditions, Riker avait pris un mauvais coup – la principale raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait plus utiliser picpic depuis quelques temps – et c'était Trillian qui l'avait achevé. Et même là, le combat avait été serré.

\- C'est…c'est…c'est foutu.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle marmonne, la petite blonde ? Elle a peur ? Allez, c'est pas le moment de flipper, montre moi c'que t'as dans le ventre ! Hurla le champion de puis l'autre côté du terrain. Draco-rage !

Le déluge de flammes bleues me fit reprendre mes moyens. Riker esquiva en plongeant sous l'eau. Il nagea à toute vitesse vers la bande de terre, se rapprochant dangereusement de son adversaire. C'était risqué, certainement effrayant pour lui, mais sans aucun doute la meilleure chose à faire. À cause de sa carrure, le dragon de mer aurait un mal fou à gérer un combat rapproché.

\- C'est parti ! Saumure !

Sautant dans tous les sens, Riker envoyait des bombes d'eau salée là où l'immense poisson semblait avoir des faiblesses. Il visait également les ouïes et les branchies, déstabilisant l'adversaire. Ce dernier enchaînait les morsures dans le vide et les coups de queue qu'il donnait étaient dangereux.

C'était pour le moment un combat stérile : aucun des deux ne faisait assez de dommages pour prendre la tête de la manche.

\- Y'en a assez ! Léviator, éloigne moi ça avec saumure !

\- Riker, saumure aussi !

Comme lors de la manche précédente, les deux attaques se télescopèrent. Toutefois, le monstre aquatique était bien plus puissant que son prédécesseur. Son attaque prit le dessus et envoya Riker dans l'eau. Mon combattant sortit presque aussitôt, pour esquiver de peu une salve de flammes.

\- Rapproche toi !

\- Ouragan !

La bourrasque saisit mon oiseau au vol. il s'éleva à plusieurs mètres du bassin, tournoyant sans pouvoir rien y faire. Il battait des ailes dans le vide.

\- Essaie d'alourdir la tornade avec bulles d'eau !

Il tenta l'attaque, mais les vents étaient si violents que les bulles lui revenaient dessus. Durant un instant, il fut suffisamment surprit pour se figer. Il sembla alors se remettre d'aplomb.

\- C'est ça ! Riker, laisse toi faire !

Je ne sais pas s'il fut étonné de cet ordre, mais il mit un léger temps à l'appliquer. En se laissant porter par le vent, il gagna bientôt le sommet de l'ouragan.

\- Et maintenant, saumure !

La bombe d'eau explosa dans l'œil du cyclone, le disloquant d'un coup. Une bourrasque me fouetta le visage pendant que je voyais mon allié faire une chute de plusieurs mètres. Je dus hurler l'ordre à pleins poumons pour qu'il parvienne à couvrir le bruit.

\- Bulles d'eau et Griffe acier vrillé !

Mon oiseau polaire se laissa tomber tête la première, à toute vitesse, avant de se propulser dans la direction du dragon comme une fusée.

Sauf que ce n'étaient pas ses ailes qui brillaient, mais son bec.

Le léviator ne put esquiver la fusée qui lui arriva en pleine face, manquant de l'éborgner. Riker effectua une pirouette pour atterrir sur une des plate formes tandis que le corps gigantesque du serpent de mer s'écrasait lourdement dans l'eau.

Riker se laissa tomber, la tête entre les ailes.

\- Reviens !

\- Alors, ça mesdames et messieurs, c'était un sacré coup ! Notre chère challenger fait voler les pingouins ! Mieux, elle les transforme en missile ! Mais il semblerait que ce soit trop pour notre cher prinplouf ! Aurore effectue un switch ! Quel genre d'adversaire va-t-elle nous opposer ? La décision semble difficile !

Ma main trembla en serrant la capsule de Riker. Je la glissai dans la poche de mon jean et m'essuyai les paumes sur la toile. Ma main continua son chemin vers ma ceinture, à laquelle étaient accrochées mes autres capsules. Je connaissait l'ordre par cœur, et mes doigts agrippèrent sans que j'y pense réellement la pokéball de Syrius.

\- Elle a fait son choix !

\- Alors, t'es toute pâlichonne ma petite ! Tu vas pas t'mettre à convulser quand même ! Haha !

J'inspirai un grand coup et regardai Syrius à travers le plexiglas rouge.

\- Écoutes, le léviator a été salement amoché par le coup précédent. Il te suffit de l'achever d'accord.

Il hocha la tête, et je redressai les épaules.

\- Syrius ! À toi de jouer !

Mon dinosaure prit place sur la bande de terre à présent à moitié immergée. Ses pattes s'enfonçaient dans la vase, et l'eau lui chatouillant les orteils lui plaisait moyennement. L'arbitre s'emballa.

\- Une pokémon roche ! Un pokémon roche ! J'en crois pas mes yeux, elle nous sort un pokémon roche ! C'est la première fois que je vois ça, quelle impudence ! Elle défie le champion sur son propre domaine puis se met volontairement en position de faiblesse ! Elle veut une victoire totale ! L'humiliation ! Le déshonneur ! Je vous le dis, elle a les crocs cette petite !

Pendant qu'il débitait son speech, le léviator avait porté le premier coup : une attaque saumure que mon reptile de roche avait esquivé de peu, manquant de tomber à l'eau. Il était ralenti par le terrain, mais restait tout de même assez rapide pour tenir tête à la bête. Un bon point pour lui.

\- Draco-rage !

\- Coud'boule ! Fonce dedans !

La manœuvre était suicidaire, je l'admet, mais je savais que cette attaque infligeait des dégâts fixes. Charkos venant d'arriver, il pouvait en encaisser une ou deux sans broncher.

Les flammes outremer glissèrent sur la peau de charkos sans entamer sa volonté, et d'un coup bien placé il ferma de force la mâchoire du dragon d'eau. Celui-ci recula et secoua la tête.

\- Pouvoir antique !

\- Ouragan !

Les pierres perdirent leur éclat quand elle furent prises dans le vent, et se mirent à voler un peu partout.

\- Pouvoir antique encore !

\- Double la puissance de l'ouragan, léviator ! Et recule ! Tu ne pourra pas défaire celui-là, ma petite ! Envoie autant de cailloux que tu veux, ils n'atteindront pas leur cible.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir, marmonnai-je.

Il se mettait à l'abri en pensant que je ne pourrait pas le toucher. C'était sans compter sur un petit tour lui aussi sorti du concours.

\- Encore une fois, Syrius ! Mets la gomme !

Les pierres s'envolaient et tournoyaient dans le vide sans but précis. Il me fallait juste en mettre le plus possible, et le petit tour ferait son effet…

\- Maintenant ! Reprends le contrôle !

Les morceaux de roches s'illuminèrent tous d'un coup, sous la volonté de mon allié dont les yeux étaient devenus deux spots bleus brûlant sous l'effort. Débordé par le nombre, l'ouragan se disloqua et le léviator ne put éviter les rochers. Son type vol jouant en sa défaveur, il finit par s'écrouler, éclaboussant l'arbitre.

\- Super, après le tabassage, la lapidation. Un point de plus pour mon karma.

\- Fantastique ! Une victoire de notre challenger qui décidément n'avait pas froid aux yeux ! C'était du beau boulot, mais c'était digne d'un concours ! Aaah, quelle défaite, mon pauvre Lovis !

\- Tais-toi, tu veux ? Bien joué, Aurore, dit-il en rappelant son serpent de mer. C'était un beau combat. Tu mérites ton badge palustre.

Il descendit d'un pas assuré du plongeoir pour se diriger vers le fond de l'arène sous les applaudissements enthousiastes du public. Pendant ce temps, je me débrouillai pour faire de même sans tomber. Nous fîmes le tour du bassin pour nous retrouver devant le garçon à la chemise rayée.

Lovis tenait une espèce de petit plateau entre ses mains, sur lequel reposait le durement acquis petit bout de métal brillant.

\- En tant qu'arbitre de ce match, je témoigne de ta victoire en trois contre un et ai l'honneur de te remettre cette médaille. Baisse la tête, s'il te plaît. Voiiilààà ! Tu es maintenant un dresseur de catégorie D. il t'es à présent possible de transporter deux œufs en même temps, à condition de ne pas dépasser le nombre de quatre membres actifs au total.

Après quelques salutations courtoises et écourtées au possible, je sortis de l'arène/piscine municipale d'un pas rapide. Je faisais bonne figure mais mon estomac faisait des nœuds.

Je courus presque vers le centre pokémon, qui dieu merci n'était pas assez loin pour que je me perde.

Je me rendis directement au comptoir. L'infirmière – Neita, disait son badge – adopta un regard maternel accompagné d'un sourire discret quand elle se tourna vers moi.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

\- Je…je…

Je me stoppai et inspirai un grand coup, mettant mes idées au clair.

\- Je viens de faire un combat d'arène. Je crois qu'un de mes pokémons a été sévèrement touché.

\- Donnez moi vos pokéballs. Je vais soigner votre équipe et examiner votre équipier plus en détail. Lequel est-ce ?

Je posai la capsule de Syrius sur le comptoir, où elle fut aussitôt emportée par un leveinard, et tendis celle de Riker à la femme aux cheveux incarnats. À travers le plastique rouge de la capsule, je ne distinguais que la forme toujours roulée en boule de mon starter.

L'infirmière activa le mécanisme d'ouverture et le rayon matérialisa Riker sur le comptoir.

Il me jeta un regard triste avant d'écarter son aile.

Son bec était totalement brisé. Cela partait de la toute première fêlure, complètement rouverte, et les craquellements s'étendaient sur tout l'espace cartilagineux comme une toile de migalos, jusqu'à la moitié de la corne gauche. La droite avait été épargnée.

\- Ok, surtout, ne bouge pas, mon grand. Je vais arranger ça. Je vais te mettre un bandage pour tout tenir en place et tu vas venir avec moi derrière pour voir le docteur, ok ?

Il hocha doucement la tête, sans un son. Je sentais son appréhension, ce qui n'arrangeait pas la mienne. Je déglutis difficilement.

\- Mademoiselle ?

\- O-oui ?

\- Je vais devoir vous demander d'être patiente. L'opération en elle même sera relativement courte, l'histoire d'une heure ou deux, mais au vu de l'état de votre partenaire, je vais devoir le garder en observation au moins jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, pour être sûre que tout se remet bien.

\- Oui, bien sûr, bégayai-je.

\- Le mieux serait d'aller prendre un peu l'air. Essayez de vous calmer. Tout va bien se passer, ok ?

Je hochai la tête. Elle appliqua le bandage et disparut par une porte au fond de la salle, emportant mon premier partenaire avec elle. Je serrai les dents et m'éloignai, prenant la porte pour aller m'asseoir un peu dehors.

Tour irait pour le mieux.

Oui, tout irait pour le mieux. Mais pour le moment, il y avait quelque chose de suspect juste sous mes yeux.

En l'occurrence un mec avec des cheveux teints en bleu mal dissimulés par une casquette, transportant un colis pas assez affranchi pour être honnête, et ce avec un air paniqué qui n'appartenait qu'aux malfrats en pleine fraude. L'inquiétude qui tordait mes entrailles se mua soudainement en une rage d'autant plus violente qu'elle était totalement infondée.

* * *

 **Désolée pour le cliffhanger :) Je vous rappelle que si vous me tuez, le prochain chapitre n'arrivera jamais (je sais je suis maléfique)**

 **N'hésitez pas a laisser un com' ou un PM si quelques hose vous chiffonne, si vous avec une remarque à faire ou bien encore si vous souhaitez poser une question ;)**

 **A bientôt !**


	19. Chapitre 19 : Beth entre en scène

**Hey, salut ! Pas trop attendu j'espère ?**

 **Voici la suite que vous attendiez tant ! (ou pas :p)**

* * *

Cela faisait une dizaine de minutes de minutes que je suivais ce que je supposait être un sbire en civil. Il ne m'avait toujours pas repérée et se dirigeait vers la sortie de la ville, d'un pas lent.

Nous arrivâmes ainsi devant le Grand Marais, où il s'arrêta. Il s'assit sur un banc près du bâtiment d'entrée et posa le carton à côté de lui.

Je me dissimulai donc derrière un panneau en bois figurant un cradopaud, avec un trou au niveau de la tête. Ou comment voir sans être vu.

Comme il ne se passait rien, je cherchai une position confortable, glissai la main vers ma ceinture. Je n'avais avec moi que Beth et Draco, aussi j'espérai ne pas avoir à mener de combat. Tout à ma réflexion, je fut surprise par le bruit de ma pokémontre.

\- Allô ?

\- Al ? J'ai fait le tour du marais, j'ai rien trouvé de plus, à part peut être un caillou en forme d'œuf et un mec qui s'appelle Victor. Tu t'en souviens ? Tu sais, c'est celui de Vesti-

\- Je sais, Barry, je sais !

\- Enfin bref, il m'a dit que c'était une pierre ovale et que ça servait à faire évoluer les ptiravis. Et, euh, t'es où ?

\- Devant le marais. En filature. Alors écoute moi bien, tu vas - ou vous, peu importe - tu vas sortir l'air de rien et aller dans la direction du centre pokémon, jusqu'à une de ces planches débiles dans lesquelles tu dois glisser ta tête parce que c'est marrant d'être un cradopaud. Je suis planquée derrière. Et si jamais le mec s'alarme ou quoi que ce soit et que je le perd, je t'étripe. Vu ?

\- Tu me sembles un peu sur les nerf.

\- Sans blague.

\- T'as perdu ton combat d'arène ou quoi ?

\- Pire.

\- Pire ?

\- J'ai gagné.

\- C'est pas mauvais, ça.

\- Sauf que je viens d'apprendre que la victoire à un prix, et je crois que j'aurais encore préféré perdre.

Il marqua un blanc.

\- Je te rejoins vite, fit il finalement avec un ton plus sérieux.

La communication se coupa instantanément. Je me mis à regretter d'avoir été aussi acerbe.

\- Aurore, c'est pas le moment. Allez, on se concentre.

Je décidai également de faire sortir Beth de sa capsule. Elle s'ébroua et se mit dans la même position que moi, le regard concentré sur la cible qu'elle n'avait eu aucun mal à identifier. Sa présence m'apaisa, comme si ma petite boule rose émettait des ondes positives.

Ce qu'elle devait certainement faire, à vrai dire.

Il ne me fallut pas attendre longtemps pour voir deux têtes blondes qui ne m'étaient pas inconnues passer dans mon champ de vision, l'air de rien, avant de me rejoindre et de s'accroupir à mes côtés en silence.

\- Re.

\- Yo.

\- 'lut.

\- C'est le mec avec les cheveux bleus, là ?

\- Ouaip. Il ne bouge pas depuis tout à l'heure, on dirait qu'il attend quelque chose.

Il y eut un silence pensif.

\- En attendant, on pourrait peut être se poser un peu partout, non ? Proposa Vicky. Parce là on a juste l'air de trois idiots, voilà la discrétion.

\- On commence à attirer l'attention, ouais.

\- Barry, arrête de faire des grimaces aux gosses. Tu vois le banc, là-bas ?

\- A côté de la maison rouge ?

\- Oui. Tu vas te poser dessus et faire semblant de te reposer après un long trajet. Et le plus naturellement possible, s'il te plaît.

\- Ça risque d'être difficile.

\- Hein ?

\- Mon corps sublime ne nécessite aucun repos, car sa tonicité lui permet de ne pas perdre inutilement du temps à s'asseoir sur un banc, par exemple. Comment crois tu que je puisse être si parfait si je passait mon temps à faire des pauses ?

\- …

\- …

\- Vas sur le banc.

\- Tout de suite.

Je me tournai ensuite vers le blond aux yeux zinzolin sombre. J'imagine que je pouvais l'appeler « ami ».

\- Alors, quoi de neuf ?

\- Un nouveau badge. Ça m'en fait trois, et toi ?

\- Idem. Le Grand Marais ?

\- Calme, beaucoup d'entomomaniacs et de gamins qui viennent après les cours. Ah, au fait, voilà pour toi.

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- J'ai aussi attrapé un vortente, ajouta-t-il pendant que je glissai la pierre lisse dans la poche de Beth.

Mon petit pokémon sembla ravi de l'objet. Elle passa ses courtes pattes sur la surface poreuse de la roche en forme d'œuf afin de la placer de la manière la plus confortable possible dans sa poche ventrale.

\- Tu n'as rien remarqué de plus durant ton séjour en ville ?

\- Non, du tout.

Je secouai la tête, puis dirigeai mon regard vers le sbire, cherchant aux alentours un endroit où pourrait se poster mon ami.

 _Bip_ , fit ma montre.

\- Quoi encore ?

Un message de Barry.

 _Il a une oreillette. Je viens de l'entendre parler du lac Courage. Je crois que ça a un rapport avec le carton._

Victor, qui avait lu par-dessus mon épaule, me proposa de partir en avant, et d'essayer d'attendre le lac très vite.

\- Bonne idée, mais fais attention, reste proche de l'hôtel. Mieux, reste en position après la porte de la plage, pour le bloquer si il faut. Tu es prêt au combat ?

\- Toujours !

Il me fit une espèce de parodie de salut militaire, puis se redressa et appela son cornèbre qui se posa sur son épaule. Il partit d'un pas nonchalant, mais il pressa l'allure quant il fut certain d'être hors de vue de l'homme au colis.

Nouveau message de Barry.

 _Qu'est-ce que ça peut être ?_

 **Du matériel, sûrement.**

 **Rappelles toi les chercheurs qu'on a vu au bord du lac.**

 _Je sais pas pk, j'ai l'impression_ _que c'est autre chose. Il a l'air trop nerveux._

 **Ce serait quand même pas une bombe ?:/**

Je sortis très vite le dossier de mon sac.

Entrée « Lac Courage »

Une simple feuille recto-verso avec des photos. Selon Peter et Marion, ils chercheraient quelques chose au fond des lacs, en commençant par celui-ci. Sous le couvert de la Galaxy Corp (société de couverture basée à Voilaroc et censée mener des recherches sur les nouvelles sources d'énergies), ils avaient demandé une fermeture exceptionnelle des lieux pour « faire des analyses », chose qui n'avait pas paru suspecte aux yeux des autorités puisque c'était assez fréquent.

 **Ils voudraient vider le lac, tu crois ? :?**

 _Qqu'il y aurait de si génial au fond_ _pr qu'ils le fassent ?_

 **Des ressources, des matériaux rares, des trucs précieux ?**

 **Je les vois mal chercher le gardien du lac :p**

 _T'en es encore à 7 vieille légende ?_

 _Remarque, on sait rien de leurs motivations, mais_ _pk ils chercheraient pas un pkm légendaire ?_

 _T'as pas une idée de ce qu'ils veulent, toi ?_ _Vu qu'apparemment t'es privilégiée._

 **Pour le coup, ma source en sait rien:(**

 **Les sbires sont persuadés de travailler pour « l'avènement** **d'un monde meilleur » mais c'est tout.**

 **Les véritables objectifs** **sont totalement flous.**

Et si ils cherchaient Créfadet ? Ça me semblait totalement stupide, mais il ne fallait pas écarter l'option.

Jusque là, ils puisaient de l'énergie, capturaient des pokémons, menaient des recherches sur les ondes psychiques…Capturer un être légendaire n'avait peut être pas de sens en tant que but, mais pouvait très bien être un moyen d'arriver à quelques chose de plus grand.

Si c'était le cas, il valait mieux les arrêter le plus tôt possible. Et ça commençait par ce foutu carton.

 _Il a l'air de vouloir bouger._

 **Restes à ta place pour le moment _._**

Je n'attendis pas la réponse et sortis de ma cachette. Le sbire avait son paquet sous le bras et une pokéball dans sa main libre, l'air détendu mais prêt à combattre s'il le fallait.

Je remis en place ma manche sur mon bras et enfilai ma casquette, enfoncée jusque ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas être reconnue au premier coup d'œil sans pour autant paraître suspecte. Je commençais à avoir le truc. Beth me suivait avec un air tout guilleret qui ne me trompait pas : elle avait cette étincelle de détermination dans les yeux avertissant le monde qu'elle pourrait soulever des montagnes.

Le sbire était méfiant et jetait des regard en biais un peu partout. Je m'arrangeais à chaque fois pour me cacher derrière un groupe de personnes, faire semblant de regarder une vitrine ou consulter une carte, mais quand il s'engouffra dans la porte, je dus attendre avant de le suivre.

 **Il a quitté la ville. .**

 **Je vais le suivre, et toi tu vas rester un peu en arrière au cas où il tenterait de faire demi-tour.**

 _Sois pas bête, si tu le suis tu pourras_ _le bloquer._

 _Tu v pas plutôt que sprinte jusqu'à_ _le devancer pr essayer de le ralentir ?_

 **Tu pourrais ?:O**

 _Yep, à dos de ponyta._

 **Super ! Tu vas te mettre en place entre la route et la plage et tu vas l'affronter**

 **en te faisant passer pour un racketteur ou un truc comme ça.**

 _OK !_

Je contactai aussitôt Vicky.

 **Vicky ! Tiens-toi prêt au combat !**

 **Dès que tu verra le sbire, tu essaiera de te faire passer pour un racketteur et tu l'affrontera, ok ?**

comme tu veux chef

pourquoi un racketteur

 **Pour faire croire à une action isolée;p**

 **En faisant croire que la route n'est pas sûre, ils éviteront** **certainement de la prendre,**

 **déjà pour éviter d'attirer l'attention,** **ensuite pour éviter de se faire voler.**

Ah ok

mais ils décideront de passer par la route

nord non

 **Elle est bourrée de kinésistes, de chercheurs** **de fossiles et de dresseurs qui affrontent tout ce qui** **bouge,**

 **sans oublier le mec qui te saute dessus si tu passe** **un peu trop près pour te parler des zarbis.**

 **À mon avis** **le colis vient de Verchamps pour cette raison u.u**

ils auraient fait le tour depuis voilaroc en passant par bonville et unionpolis 

pour un simple carton

 **Unionpolis est une assez grande ville pour qu'ils y aient une base.**

 **L'absence de champion en ce momentdoit bien les arranger è.é**

 **Et si jamais c'était le cas, alors il faut vraiment qu'on choppe ce carton.**

Je sursautai quand Barry me claqua le dos avec un sourire goguenard. Il passa la porte en courant puis appela son ponyta pour s'élancer à toute allure. Je le vis manquer de renverser notre cible volontairement quand je mis les pieds sur le chemin.

\- Quel boulet, j'vous jure… Allez, Beth on y va ?

\- Pttiiiii-iiii !

Elle le mit à sautiller devant moi pendant que nous avancions lentement. L'homme, toujours en colère contre Barry, pestait en avançant à une allure plus vive. Il ne faisait plus attention, ce qui permettait une filature niveau débutant.

Une chance, parce que c'était exactement le mien, de niveau.

Quand il arriva près de Barry, mon ami était appuyé contre son pokémon flamboyant, arborant l'air le plus mauvais possible, son écharpe remontée jusque sur son nez. Je me dissimulai derrière un rocher, prête à bondir.

\- Eh, toi. J'peux savoir c'que t'as dans ce carton ?

\- Rien d'intéressant, fit l'homme en passant.

Barry l'attrapa par le bras et le repoussa en arrière.

\- Ici, c'est mon territoire, pigé. Tu passes que si on le veut. Et pour passer, faudra que tu m'donnes ton paquet.

\- Hors de question, sale morveux ! Moufouette !

\- Une boule puante, si c'est pas mignon… Allez, mustébouée, viens le rétamer.

Barry avait été assez malin pour ne pas choisir Bokara. Nos starters étaient assez rares dans la région pour attirer les soupçons.

En à peine quelques coups, le mustébouée avait défait la moufette. Le sbire la prit dans ses bras au lieu de la rappeler. Ça aurait dû alerter Barry, qui n'en tint pas compte. Mon ami se rapprocha.

\- Alors, t'as perdu, maintenant files moi ce-

\- Brouillard !

Une épaisse fumée noire les enveloppa d'un coup, couvrant même la lumière des flammes émises par Flame. Le sbire sortit en courant de la purée de pois, qui se dissipa assez vite, laissant Barry en train de tousser jusqu'à en cracher ses poumons.

\- Ça va ?

\- Ouais, ouais, super ! Suis le, je reste ici, je le bloquerai encore si il faut !

\- T'es un amour ! Je file !

Je dus courir pour retrouver ma cible, qui avait ralenti en arrivant à une distance respectable. Il s'était arrêté pour souffler en plein sur la plage de sable fin appartenant à l'hôtel, sans se douter de ce qui l'attendait derrière la porte.

\- Bon sang ! Les gosses c'est vraiment plus c'que c'était ! Mon territoire, l'autre ! Non mais !

Il vérifia le carton puis se remit en route. Il traversa le hall sans s'arrêter, et j'entrai quand il sortit.

Je passai en vitesse, saluant le groom et l'infirmière au comptoir d'un hochement de tête, pour tomber sur Vicky, lunettes de soleil et rictus provocateur, son cornèbre posé sur la manche d'un blouson de cuir dans le lequel il devait mourir de chaud, ses deux nosféraltos volant en décrivant des cercles autour du sbire.

Ce dernier semblait bien plus impressionné qu'avec Barry.

\- Eh, le vieux, alors comme ça t'as réussi à passer mon pote ? T'es sur la mauvaise route, je veux ton carton et en plus j'ai une raison de te fracasser la gueule. T'as eu tors de t'en prendre à notre gang.

L'homme au carton ne dit rien et lança trois pokéballs : deux racailloux et un onix, qui, malgré les attaques combinées des pokémons volants assez déstabilisantes, réussirent à mettre KO les deux chauve-souris. Le cornèbre s'acharna encore un peu, réussit à envoyer un racaillou au tapis mais finit hors-combat lui aussi. Le memebre de la Team Galaxie n'en attendit pas plus fila, laissant ses pokémons sur places pour retenir Victor.

Je m'élançai à sa poursuite, mais ne parvint pas à le rattraper tout de suite. Quand il parvint à la bifurcation après le dernier bungalow, je tentai le tout pour le tout : je lançai Draco sur son chemin. Le dragon, malgré son apparence adorable, mesurait tout de même deux mètre et dégageait cette aura mystique commune à leur espèce. Le sbire sursauta et chercha à le contourner pendant quelques secondes qui me furent utiles. Voyant que Draco ne se laissait pas faire, l'homme au carton fit volte face.

J'avais caché mes cheveux sous ma casquette, qui cachait le haut de mon visage. J'avais sorti ma veste en jean beaucoup trop grande, qui me faisait paraître plus épaisse que je ne l'étais. Je pris la voix la plus grave et agressive possible.

\- N'espère pas passer, le vieux.

\- Mais bordel, je suis pas vieux !

\- Je m'en fout. T'as mis hors combat mes deux potes, maintenant tu vas payer. T'as eu tors de t'en prendre aux Black Pingoléons.

\- C'est ridicule.

\- Ferme-là. Ptiravi, torgnoles !

\- Chaglam, griffe !

Beth contrôla l'attaque avec brio avant d'infliger plusieurs claques au félin argenté.

\- Hypnose !

\- Boul'armure !

L'hypnose échoua, et le félin, resté statique, eut plus de mal à éviter une seconde charge de mon pokémon. Il enchaîna avec feinte, puis une attaque combo-griffe à laquelle Beth resista en se roulant à nouveau en boule.

Mon pokémon rose ne frappait pas assez fort, et le chaglam n'arrivait pas à lui infliger de réel dégâts. Mais à ce rythme, si rien ne changeait, le félin gagnerait certainement.

\- Ptiravi, utilise lilliput ! Encore ! Maintenant, écras'face !

Le chat gris se prit la patte dans la figure, assez fort pour reculer.

\- Feinte!

\- Lilliput encore une fois !

L'esquive échoua : l'attaque feinte touchait à tous les coups. Le chaglam donna un coup de griffe dans le dos de Beth, qui roula sur une mètre et demi. Elle se rétablit gaillardement et secoua la tête avant de charger à nouveau, se lançant dans une attaque bélier quelque peu suicidaire.

Le chaglam l'évita facilement et un autre coup de griffe de sa part fit trébucher mon alliée, qui emportée par son élan se mit à rouler.

\- Et t'es le chef de la bande ? Pitoyable…

\- Tu devrais faire attention, ce ptiravi va gagner.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'utiliser le dragon.

\- Je fais ce que je veux, et le dragon il te bloque la route pour empêcher tes fuites de lâche.

Beth s'était à nouveau remise sur pieds et avait réussi à coincer le félin pour lui infliger une série de claques. Le félin bondit en arrière, et réutilisa feinte. Cette fois, il envoya ma courageuse combattante voler plus loin.

Elle eut du mal à se relever.

\- Allez, chaglam, achève-moi ce combat minable. Feinte !

\- Courage, Beth !

Entendre son nom l'encouragea, et elle se remit debout.

C'est alors que la pierre dans sa poche ventrale se mit à briller.

La lueur se répandit sur tout son corps, effrayant le chaglam qui coupa son attaque. La silhouette de Beth enfla, sa petite couette se divisa en six antennes qui retombèrent doucement sur les côtés de son corps ovoïde, et une queue poussa en bas de son dos.

La lueur s'éteint, laissant place à un leveinard au regard fier et au sourire déterminé.

Beth s'entoura d'une barrière lumineuse en forme d'œuf, qui sembla la soigner. E-coque, je devinai.

Le petit félin revient à la charge, mais Beth fonça dessus en même temps. La feinte du chaglam fut stoppée par une attaque bélier qui envoya l'adversaire valser droit vers mon minidraco. Ce dernier rattrapa le chat, ou plutôt le renvoya avec ouragan. La bourrasque envoya le félin argenté s'écraser au pieds de son dresseur, complètement assommé.

\- On dirait que t'as perdu. Maintenant files-moi ce carton.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez avec ce truc ?!

\- Ça a l'air précieux. Et t'as l'air d'y tenir.

\- Pfff…Je n'ai pas le droit d'abandonner cette mission.

Il regarda en arrière, où il était bloqué par Draco, puis à son dernier pokémon gisant au sol, puis moi qui lui interdisait un repli vers Rivamar. Il ne pouvait pas non plus faire demi-tour.

\- Tss !

J'avançai d'un pas vers lui, prête à prendre le colis de force, quand une voix féminine nous interrompit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

J'avais déjà entendu ce ton calme et posé. Je me tournai lentement pour découvrir une femme aux longs cheveux blonds et au visage à moitié caché derrière une mèche de cheveux.

Cynthia Lawner.

Je restai bouche bée quelques secondes, ce qui déstabilisa mon équipe juste le temps qu'il fallut à l'homme pour prendre la tangente.

\- H-hé ! Stop !

Je m'élançai, mais trop tard. L'homme avait déjà disparu entre les arbres.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici, répéta la Maître, impassible. Cet homme t'as volé quelque chose ?

\- Non. Non, pas du tout. Il…il me paraissait juste suspect.

\- Suspect ?

Je relevai ma casquette et cherchai mes mots.

\- Le lac est bloqué, et ce carton m'avait l'air suspect. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils faisaient des recherches sur le pokémon légendaire du lac, et j'avais peur qu'ils lui fassent du mal.

J'avais totalement improvisé, mais elle ne sembla pas relever. À la place, son regard se porta vers l'entrée du lac, à présent surveillée par deux sbires en uniforme.

\- Oui, j'avais voulu aller voir, mais ils n'ont pas voulu m'expliquer pourquoi le lac était fermé. Puisque ce sont des recherches privées, ce qui se passe là est en dehors de ma législation.

Elle était sérieuse ou elle bluffait ? La suite m'étonna.

\- Dis-moi, tu es dresseuse ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est plutôt rare, un minidraco. Tu l'as attrapé toi-même ?

\- On me l'as confié, répondis-je évasivement. Elle hocha la tête.

\- Tu t'intéresses aux légendes de Sinnoh ?

\- Plus ou moins.

\- Pour ma part, j'arpente la région pour parfaire mes connaissances des mythes. Un…ami à moi s'y intéresse aussi, c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de m'y pencher. J'ai grandi dans un village bercé par les légendes. On dit que Célestia est le berceau de la région, à cause de son emplacement sur le Mont Couronné. Toujours est-il que ma grand-mère est la doyenne de ce village, et connaît basiquement tout à ce propos. Elle se fait un plaisir de raconter ses histoires et qui prête une oreille attentive. Tu devrais aller lui rendre visite, si tu veux en savoir plus.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil amical.

\- Je te donne ce conseil en compensation pour avoir interrompu ton combat – ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais pas sans arrière pensée.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour apporter un objet à ma grand-mère. Je ne peux pas y aller moi-même pour le moment. Tu crois que tu pourrais m'aider ?

\- Vous me faites assez confiance pour me confier quelques chose à livrer sans même savoir mon nom ?

\- Je fais partie de cette catégorie de gens qui croit encore en la bonté de dresseurs qui élèvent leurs pokémons de manière plus que décente. Jusque là, ça ne m'a jamais déçu.

Je serrai la mâchoire. Cette femme était encore plus impossible à cerner que Peter. Est-ce que tous les Maîtres de Ligues étaient comme ça ? Je ne savais pas si je pouvais lui faire confiance ou non, si elle était dans mon camp ou celui de la Team…

En fait, elle semblait n'avoir aucun but. Juste déambuler. Peut être que cet ami dont elle parlait n'était autre que l'homme avec qui elle discutait la première fois que je l'avais vue ? Était-elle son alliée sans être celle de la Team Galaxie ?

Bon sang, c'était compliqué !

\- Hum, hum ? Tout va bien ?

\- Heu, je réfléchissait. J'ai quelques trucs à faire avant d'aller à Célestia, ça risque de prendre un bon bout de temps. Mais je veux bien le faire.

\- Parfait. Prends le temps qu'il faudra, je suis sûre que ce grigri arrivera pile au bon moment.

Elle fouilla dans la poche de sa fine veste de soie noire qui tombait négligemment jusqu'à ses genoux et en sortit une sorte de croc enfilé sur un fil. Il semblait vieux et usé.

Le tenir dans ma main me faisait le même effet que lorsque que j'avais la plaque psy entre mes doigts.

\- Je te remercie, jeune dresseuse.

Elle me serra la main avant de partir d'un pas léger en direction de Rivamar. Je me demandais bien ce qu'elle comptait y faire, mais peu importait. Pour le moment, j'avais des amis à retrouver, Verchamps à rejoindre et un rapport à faire.


	20. Chapitre 20: Nouvelle rencontre

**BONJOUR LES GENS ! Je sais qu'on est pas dimanche, mais je pense m'être assez faite attendre comme ça ^^'**

 **Il va y avoir un sacré paquet de blabla ici, alors vous pouvez sauter jusqu'à la double ligne si vous voulez zapper :)**

 **En fait, je voudrais m'excuser, cet été j'ai travaillé, puis j'ai repris mes études en école supérieure, ce qui m'a laissé assez peu de temps, qui j'ai préféré consacrer d'autres projets personnels. Du coup ma fiction est passée la trappe. Le bon côté de ça, c'est que j'ai établi le scénario plus ou moins complet ( en tout cas les points majeurs de l'intrigue) et ciblé ce qui me prenait le plus de temps pour essayer d'en changer. En l'occurrence, il s'agit des combats: je tenais à les faire les plus détaillés possibles, en allant chercher les pokémons du personnage, leur niveau, les attaques qu'ils apprennent ou pas, comment elles fonctionnent, etc., ce qui me prenait énormément de temps et me démotivait honnêtement.**

 **Pour la suite donc, je pense à couper les scènes de combat ou les rendre un peu moins détaillées, précises, dans le but de m'épargner un peu de travail et donc aller plus vite (et par conséquent, essayer de tenir les délais...plus ou moins).**

 **Autre point: j'écris un nuzlocke. Le problème, c'est que je me suis vraiment prise au jeu en rédigeant une histoire qui se voulait relativement réaliste. là où se trouve le problème, c'est que l'échec est interdit, ce qui est pratiquement impossible dans une aventure "normale"**

 **Je me permets donc de modifier un peu la règle (peu de mon jeu, il est fini depuis longtemps) et de permettre à Aurore de faire un "game over" (ce qui pourra certainement s'avérer utile pour moi à l'avenir - je sais, je suis sadique). Toutefois, si un pokémon a été éliminer à un point de ma partie, il sera éliminé de l'histoire, ça ne change pas.**

 **Pour finir, je voudrais vous dire que je ne garantis pas les délais. ça va devenir complètement chaotique, avec des chapitres plus longs et moins fréquents, mais cette histoire aura une fin, foi de moi !**

 **Enfin bref, je tenais à m'excuser à nouveau et à remercier** DangerJacky972 **pour m'avoir un peu secoué les puces x)**

 **Bref, bonne lecture !**

* * *

La soirée à Verchamps me parut très longue.

Après que Cynthia soit parte, j'étais revenue sur mes pas pour trouver Barry et Victor en train de soigner les deux racaillous et l'onix que le sbire avait abandonnés. Je remarquai que le moufouette du sbire était étendu, à moitié conscient, sur le dos du ponyta. Beth, elle, avait ramené avec elle le chaglam.

\- On dirait bien qu'il a abandonné toute son équipe, commentai-je pour entamer la conversation.

\- Il va falloir les emmener au centre pokémon, fit platement Vicky. Aides nous à soigner cet onix si tu veux pas le porter.

\- Éloignes-toi un peu. Beth, e-coque s'il te plaît.

Ils remarquèrent à ce moment-là que mon ptiravi avait évolué. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à ma boule rose pour remettre tout le monde sur pieds, puis récupérer des forces grâce à une potion.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé du coup ? Demanda Barry. Tu l'as capturé ?

\- Non. J'ai foiré mon coup.

\- Sérieusement ?!

\- Ne t'énerves pas. Tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu.

Je leur racontai alors ma rencontre avec Cynthia. Ils levèrent un sourcil curieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ? Marmonna Vicky. Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe au lac ?

\- Pour ce qu'on en a vu, il est envahi par la Team Galaxie, répondit mon ami d'enfance.

Il haussa les épaules, attrapant le pokémon poison abandonné pour rappeler Flame.

\- Un groupe commandé par un gars aux cheveux bleus, ajouta-t-il.

\- On a pas encore eu affaire à lui, complétai-je.

Nous nous mîmes en route, obtenant un regard tout à fait confus de la part de l'infirmière et du groom de la porte menant à la plage.

\- Vous pensez qu'ils vont faire quoi, maintenant ?

\- Aucune idée. Je crois que la meilleure chose est encore de ne rien faire.

\- Pardon ? Crachèrent les deux garçons, indignés.

\- Il faut qu'on reste à notre place, qu'on ouvre l'œil et qu'on ne se fasse pas remarquer. Ils pourraient accélérer leurs opérations si ils se sentaient menacés !

\- Menacés ?

Victor eut un rire amer.

\- Menacés ? Répéta-t-il. Comment tu voudrais qu'ils se sentent menacés ? On est trois gamins face à une espèce de mafia sous couverture !

\- Rectification : trois DexHolders, un dresseur participant au challenge de la ligue, au moins deux champion d'arène, répliquai-je.

\- C'est toujours pas beaucoup.

\- Alors on mettra deux fois plus d'efforts pour les embêter, souffla Barry avec un sourire en coin.

Le dresseur sourit, mais ne parut pas convaincu pour autant.

\- J'en veux personnellement à cette femme aux cheveux violets. Je ne pense pas avoir la force de me dresser face au groupe complet, alors elle sera mon objectif. Et c'est tout.

\- C'est déjà bien.

Nous nous sommes alors arrêtés de parler. Le soleil déclinait vite, l'air commençait à se rafraîchir. Nous n'avons pas eu le cœur à admirer le coucher de soleil et nous sommes dépêchés de rejoindre la ville.

Vicky se porta volontaire pour apporter les pokémons au Grand Marais, qui accepta d'en prendre soin, tandis que Barry rassemblait nos équipes épuisées pour les faire soigner. Je m'occupai de nous trouver une chambre de libre, et une fois cela fait je retournai voir l'infirmière.

\- Vous êtes la dresseuse du prinplouf, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, il va bien ?

\- Parfaitement. Je le garde ici cette nuit, il pourra revenir avec vous demain matin.

\- Je peux le voir ?

Elle répondit par la négative avec un air à la fois professionnel et sincèrement concerné. Je hochai la tête et la remerciai avant de rejoindre mon ami d'enfance. J'arrivai à son niveau, me figeai, puis laissai tomber ma tête sur son épaule. Il se mit à tapoter mon dos.

\- Je sais, je sais. Ça va aller mieux.

Je pouvais _sentir_ l'expression de malaise qui devait apparaître sur son visage rien qu'au son de sa voix. Pour je ne savais quelle raison, ça me fit sourire.

\- T'es nul pour réconforter les gens.

\- Alors pourquoi tu viens me voir ?

\- Parce qu'on est censés être amis, gros débile.

\- Toi-même, dit-il en plantant un léger coup de poing dans les côtes, me tirant un rire.

Je le serrai un peu plus fort dans mes bras, avant de m'éloigner et frottant mes yeux.

\- Ce voyage prend un tour complètement inattendu, soufflai-je. Si j'avais su, je serais restée chez moi le jour du lac. Tout est de ta faute, crétin.

\- Tu regrettes ?

Il avait un sourire extrêmement doux, un regard un peu fatigué que je découvrais. Il avait la tête légèrement penchée en avant, habitude qu'il avait prise pour compenser sa perte d'audition. Je passait inconsciemment les doigts sur mon épaule gauche, à la base des brûlures électriques.

\- Non. Pas vraiment, non. Et toi ?

\- Non plus. Enfin, la manière dont tout à tourné ne me plaît pas vraiment, mais ça aurait pu être pire. Tu m'as un peu manqué, rajouta-t-il après un silence.

\- Ouais, toi aussi.

Il me colla une pichenette et partit vers le leveinard qui rapportait les capsules comme si de rien n'était. Il avait un air léger, que j'aurais cru vrai si je ne le connaissait pas aussi bien. Son regard avait une expression sérieuse de plus en plus intense, là où avant il brillait de malice.

\- Al, réflexe !

Trois pokéballs volèrent dans ma direction, et j'en attrapai une sur le lot. Je me penchai pour en ramasser une, et une main se saisit de la seconde. Je remerciai le jeune homme qui me tendit ma pokéball sans vraiment le regarder, mon attention soudainement attirée par Victor qui arrivait juste derrière, en baillant.

\- J'ai faim, annonça-t-il en guise de salut.

\- Parfait, allons manger alors, répond Barry dans mon dos. Al, tu es nulle.

\- Oh, tais-toi un peu.

Il grimaça et se dirigea droit vers le réfectoire, suivi de notre nouvel ami.

\- Barry, prends-moi un truc ! J'arrive dans dix minutes, j'ai un coup de fil à passer.

\- Comme tu veux.

Je filai alors droit dans notre chambre et fermai la porte. Il y avait trois lits alignés le long du mur du fond, séparés par des petites tables de nuit. Le mur le long de la porte était occupé par une armoire et une petite table avec deux chaises. Mon sac était jeté sur le lit de droite, le plus proche de la fenêtre. Je farfouillai dedans et en extirpai le pokématos. Je composai le numéro de Peter.

La ligne était occupée. Je raccrochai donc et me saisit de l'épais dossier. Je relus la page concernant le lac Courage sans rien trouver si ce n'était son occupation par la Galaxie Corp. ainsi que la légende concernant son gardien divin. Les deux autre lacs de la région avaient leur propre page, quasiment vide. Je passai au fichier concernant Cynthia. Nom, prénom, informations personnelles de base, composition de son équipe active officielle (je me promis mentalement de ne jamais la provoquer en duel), date d'accession à son poste. Cela faisait presque six ans, et elle était restée invaincue malgré de nombreux défis. Je remarquai alors une note en bas des informations de base : c'était une des premières personnes à s'être vu confier un pokédex dans la région de Sinnoh, dix ans auparavant. Elle n'avait pas eu l'objet à proprement parler – il n'existait même pas à l'époque – mais avait collaboré avec Sorbier pour la création de fiche établissant le nombres d'espèces endémiques à la région.

La page suivante consistait simplement en un historique de ses déplacements et actions officiels, ainsi qu'une liste de personnes avec qui elle avait été vue depuis la création de la Team. Il était annoté, à la main et en rouge « Rôle indéfini. A observer. »

Rien d'intéressant de mon point de vue, mais c'était toujours bon de savoir que le professeur en savait peut être sur elle. Peut être même, en tant que Maître de la Ligue et ancienne assistante du professeur Sorbier avait-elle accès à ses dossiers. Si tel était le cas, alors l'agression du vieil homme à Féli-Cité – ma première confrontation avec ces voyous – la disculpabilisait totalement. Mais c'était beaucoup trop simple.

Je soupirai et rangeai le dossier puis fermai mon sac. J'allais glisser le pokématos dans ma poche lorsqu'il se mit à sonner je décrochai aussitôt.

 _\- Allô, Aurore ? Tu m'as appelé ?_

\- Salut, Peter. Oui, je pense avoir quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser.

Je lui racontai les événements de la journée assez rapidement. Il resta silencieux un instant.

 _\- Et donc elle t'as confié ce pendentif pour sa grand-mère ?_

\- Oui.

 _\- Tu sais ce que c'est ?_

\- Non. Ça ressemble à un croc de la taille d'un pouce, passé sur une corde. Il dégage quelque chose, comme le bout de plaque esprit.

 _\- Ça doit être un croc de dragon. Certains ont fini par acquérir une espèce d'aura au fil du temps, pas étonnant qu'on s'en serve comme grigri. La plupart des gens ne sentent pas cette énergie, toutefois._ _Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas de plus en plus de facilités à comprendre ton équipe ?_

\- Si, c'est possible, pourquoi ?

 _\- Oh, pour rien. Continue comme ça._

\- Heu, très bien.

Il y eut un léger moment de gêne, puis je changeai de sujet.

\- Est-ce que tu sais à quoi pourrait servir ce carton ?

- _Je parlais justement avec Marion. Le colis vient de Voilaroc. Il contiendrait une bombe, créée et testée là-bas pour pouvoir assécher le Lac. Ils ne prévoient de l'utiliser qu'en dernier recours, d'après ce qu'elle a entendu._

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils veulent vider le lac ? Ils cherchent quoi ?

\- _Ça, c'est secret, même pour les sbires. Seuls ceux qui bossent au lac sont au courant, même si des rumeurs circulent. Apparemment, ils chercheraient un pokémon légendaire._

\- Pour quoi faire ?

 _\- Aucune idée. Ce genre de créature possède une puissance phénoménale. Mais le capturer n'a aucun sens en tant que but, c'est ce qu'ils comptent en faire qui m'inquiète._

Il y eut une autre pause. Je jetai un œil au dehors par le fenêtre. Je pouvais apercevoir le lac derrière le marais.

\- Il y a autre chose. Cynthia, elle a bien aidé le professeur Sorbier dans ses recherches ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi ?

Là, il semblait perdu. Je lui fit part de mes constatations et suppositions, et il ne se départit pas de sa confusion.

 _\- Il faudrait que je me renseigne. Mais c'est vrai que ta théorie est plutôt bonne. En fait, ça ferait de Cynthia une sorte d'électron libre._

\- C'est à dire ?

- _Elle a ses propres intérêts, et agis en conséquence. Elle n'est pas avec la Team ou contre elle, mais profite de sa position pour remplir un objectif qui nous est inconnu. Il faut la garder à l'œil._

Il y eut une pause, et je hochai la tête inutilement.

\- _A part ça, tu as affronté le champion de Verchamps ?_

\- Oui, éludai-je. Il semble normal.

\- _Je peux te demander un service ? Je sais que ça va te frustrer un peu, mais j'aimerais que tu restes quelques jours à Verchamps, pour surveiller._

\- Pas de problème.

\- _De l'aide ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, ce soir ou demain. Je lui ai donné ton nom. Il va falloir que tu le mettes au courant de ce qui se passe,_ _entre autres choses._

\- Pas de problème. Qui est-ce ?

\- _Blue Chen. Environ vingt ans, plutôt grand, châtain avec des yeux bleus. Et une coupe improbable. C'est probable que tu le reconnaisses à ça, il ressemble à un héricendre._

\- Une seconde. Blue Chen ? Comme dans Blue – Maître de la Ligue Indigo pour le plus court temps de l'histoire – Chen ?

\- _Oui, celui-là même. Il a son caractère mais il n'est pas mauvais. Évites juste de le tuer._

\- Pardon ?

 _\- Je plaisante. Je peux te faire confiance ?_

\- Évidemment. Je te rappelle si j'ai du nouveau. Bonne soirée.

- _A toi aussi._

Je raccrochai et grimaçai en voyant l'heure. J'avais largement dépassé les dix minutes promises. Tant pis. Je posai l'objet sur mon matelas et sortis, prenant soin de bien verrouiller derrière moi, et descendis les marches quatre à quatre.

C'était déjà froid quand j'arrivais. Barry me fit remarquer que j'avais une capacité innée à arriver en retard, et qu'il avait du coup pris les devants et nourri mon équipe. Beth par ailleurs finissait doucement sa part tout en s'occupant de mon petit dragon.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandai-je en désignant le contenu de mon assiette.

\- Aucune idée, fit Victor. Mais c'est bon.

\- C'est immonde, objecta Barry.

\- C'est parce que tu n'as pas de palais.

\- Plutôt parce que tu as des goûts de chiottes.

\- La je vais aller du côté de Barry, ce truc est infect.

\- Merci Aurore !

\- Tss.

Je me forçai à en prendre quelques bouchées de plus et finis mon repas en me gavant de pain et de baies. Une fois mon ventre plein, je me levai de table. Mes amis m'imitèrent, et même pas un quart d'heure plus tard nous étions tous dans notre lit, à moitié endormis.

Je me levais le lendemain quand le soleil commença à percer à travers les volets mal fermés. J'avais étonnamment bien dormi. Sur ma gauche, Syrius occupait tout l'espace entre le lit et le mur et à ma droite se trouvait Fencer, endormis. Je m'extirpais doucement, en prenant soin de ne réveiller personne. Le lit de Victor était déjà vide et prit d'assaut par son duo de nosféraltos. Je fouillai dans la pénombre à la recherche d'un pull et sortis.

Il n'y avait personne au comptoir : l'infirmière n'avait pas encore pris son service. Je décidai donc de prendre du thé et je remontai vers la salle de communication. Je repérai un téléphone au fond de la salle et vérifiai l'heure. Huit heures et demie, ma mère devait être debout. Je composai son numéro.

\- _Allô ?_

\- Allô maman, c'est Aurore.

\- _Mon chou ! Enfin tu m'appelles ! J'ai cru que tu m'avais oubliée !_

\- Désolée, j'ai pas mal crapahuté. Il s'est passé plein de trucs depuis la dernière fois, et la je suis à Verchamps pour quelques jours. En fait, j'aurais besoin d'un service.

\- _Quoi donc ?_

\- Quand je suis partie, j'ai laissé mon ordinateur à la maison, tu crois que tu pourrais me l'envoyer ?

\- _Pourquoi as-tu besoin de ton pc ?_

\- C'est plus simple pour archiver les données de mon pokédex, mentis-je. Je passe mon temps à essayer de trouver un ordi libre.

 _\- Je comprends. Écoute, je te l'envoie au centre en rentrant du boulot, par les machines de transfert. Tu veux autre chose mon laporeille ?_

\- Ma clé USB qui doit être à côté, si tu peux. Merci beaucoup, maman.

- _Pas de quoi mon chou. Maintenant, racontes moi un peu tes aventures !_

\- T'es pas en train de bosser ? Réalisai-je soudain.

 _\- Si, mais j'ai bien vingt minutes, c'est calme en ce moment. Dis-moi tout !_

\- Avec plaisir !

Finalement, je lui tins la jambe pendant près d'une bonne heure, et raccrochai presque à regret. Avoir ma mère au téléphone faisait ressurgir une vague de nostalgie, et je réalisai à quel point ma maison me manquait.

Je me relevai lourdement et jetai mon verre en carton vide. Je me dépêchai de descendre à nouveau pour constater avec satisfaction que l'infirmière occupait maintenant son office. Elle me remarqua et me fit un signe de la main avec un petit sourire.

\- Prinplouf devra éviter de combattre pendant quelques temps. Évitez tous les chocs et réduisez sa nourriture en petits morceaux, qu'il n'ait pas à mâcher. Je veux le voir tous les soirs jusqu'à mardi, d'accord ?

\- D'accord. Merci encore.

Elle me tendait alors la capsule rouge dont je me dépêchai d'extraire mon allié. Il me sauta dans les bras, et je le serrai avec soulagement. Un gros pansement enserrait son bec et sa tête, lui donnant un air de momie, mais ses yeux pé posai la main sur son aile.

 _\- Tu m'as fait peur, tu sais._

 _\- Je sais. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je l'ai quand même pas mal amoché._

 _\- Tu es incorrigible. Tu ne vas plus pouvoir te battre._

Je sentis alors une vague de tristesse m'envahir. Riker retira son aile et secoua la tête.

\- C'est pas grave. On a d'autres trucs à faire, de toutes façons. Et je pense que tu devrais voir Beth.

Il eut un air curieux qu'il garda jusqu'au moment où il découvrit le leveinard. Il manqua de lâcher une larme de fierté en serrant sa coéquipière dans ses ailes. Elle, en revanche, se pencha sur le pansement et une forme ovoïde lumineuse se forma entre ses petites pattes. E-coque marcherait certainement, à la longue, mais Riker lui fit comprendre de ne pas en abuser.

Je récupérai le reste de mon équipe, et après un petit déjeuner en compagnie de Victor, je sortis m'entraîner.

Vers dix heures, mon ami d'enfance vint nous rejoindre, ce qui nous permit de nous entraîner en combats doubles, puis triples (une catastrophe sans nom proposée par une dresseuse originaire d'Unys avec qui je faisait équipe), et vers midi nous décidions de prendre une pause.

Nous franchissions à peine la porte lorsque la pokémontre de Barry sonna.

Il décrocha, et la voix paniquée de Louka se fit entendre.

 _\- Heu… Allô ? Barry ? Je… j'ai rencontré un petit problème._

\- Quoi, c'est grave ?

 _\- Oui et non. Enfin, je veux dire je vais bien, mon équipe aussi, m-_

\- Viens en au faits ! Au faits !

 _\- Oui, oui, pardon. Je me suis faufilé près des entrepôts de Voilaroc. Il en a un occupé par la Team Galaxie, je vous expliquerai en détail plus tard, et je me suis fait chopper._

\- Quoi ? M'exclamai-je soudain.

\- _Heu…Aurore ?_

\- Oui, ne fais pas attention, continue, répondit Barry. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- _C'étaient deux sbires, ils m'ont défié en combat et j'ai réussi à les avoir, j'en ai profité pour essayer de fuir, mais ils ne m'ont pas laissé partir. Un autre me barrait la route, alors je suis passé entre deux containers. J'ai pas fait attention à un clou qui dépassait et mon sac s'est déchiré._

Il marqua une pause, comme s'il cherchait ses mots.

\- _J'ai entendu l'alarme se déclencher alors j'ai ramassé mes affaires le plus vite possible, mais j'ai pas eu le temps de tout prendre avant que la femme aux cheveux violets débarque avec son moufflair. Je me suis planqué et elle a trouvé mon pokédex._

\- Tu es à l'abri, maintenant ?

\- _Oui. Mais il faut que je récupère mon pokédex au plus vite. Je l'ai bidouillé pour bloquer les trucs importants avec un code, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il résiste plus d'une journée. Je…je peux pas l'affronter seul, il faut que vous veniez m'aider._

\- Ne tentes rien de stupide, j'arrive.

Mon ami coupa la communication presque aussitôt et se précipita droit vers l'escalier, nous deux sur ses pas.

\- Je viens avec toi, s'écria Victor.

\- Tu sais grimper à dos de ponyta ?

\- Je devrais me débrouiller.

Ils débarquèrent dans la chambre et replièrent toutes leurs affaires en quatrième vitesse.

\- Tenez-moi au courant, d'accord ? Si il se passe quelque chose je viendrai vous prêter main forte.

\- Merci Al, mais on peut gérer ça. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ok ? On t'appelle quand c'est fini.

\- J'en doute pas, mais j'aime pas cette bonne femme. Elle pourrait très bien essayer de vous attaquer à coups de lance-flammes.

\- On sera prudents, tempéra Vicky. On fuira si ça tourne au vinaigre.

Je hochai la tête, pinçant mes lèvres. Ne pas être impliquée dans l'affaire se révélait plus inquiétant encore que d'en être le cœur. Les deux garçons jetèrent leur sac sur leur dos, arrangèrent leurs balls sur leur ceintures et se dépêchèrent de descendre. Je les accompagnai jusqu'au pas de la porte, et Barry m'ébouriffa les cheveux en guise de salut.

Je restai là quelques instants, hébétée. Je n'eus jamais autant l'impression d'être totalement désœuvrée. C'était exactement la même impression désagréable de vide total qui nous prend lorsqu'on termine une série de livres que l'on avait avidement suivi pendant des années. L'angoisse en plus.

Je fis rapidement un tour complet des options qui s'offraient à moi pour occuper mon après-midi – qui se résumaient à entraînement, visite de la ville ou visite du marais – tout en passant la mais contre la capsule de Riker. Je ne l'avais presque pas sorti depuis qu'on me l'avait rendu, mon pauvre allié ayant largement besoin de repos. Je me décidai finalement à aller chercher mon sac et ma veste, et me dirigeai droit vers la plage.

* * *

Les vagues frappaient le sable doucement, le vent soufflait à peine. Ce dernier était frais et chargé d'embruns. Vivifiant, aurait dit ma mère. Je gardais mes chaussures malgré l'envie prenant de me mettre pieds nus, mais l'eau devait être glaciale et le sol humide. J'appelai mon équipe, qui inspecta l'environnement avant de me jeter un regard curieux.

\- Temps libre, éclatez-vous.

Draco ne se fit pas prier pour aller barboter, éclaboussant Beth qui restait au bord à esquiver l'écume. Syrius s'allongea, enfonçant son corps dans le sable autant qu'il le pouvait avec un soupir d'aise, et je m'assit contre lui, imitée par prinplouf.

\- Tu te souviens du truc de Sara ?

Il hocha la tête, me tendant l'aile. Je l'attrapai du bout des doigts.

 _\- La méditation ? Je pense qu'on a atteint les objectifs, non ? Tu commences même à arrêter de parler._

 _\- Parce qu'on me regardait bizarrement à chaque fois que je le faisait._

 _\- Oui, maintenant on se regarde dans le blanc des yeux sans ciller durant de longues minutes, c'est bien mieux._

 _\- Garde ton sarcasme, s'il te plaît. Qui t'as appris ce genre de trucs ?_

 _\- Techniquement, toi. Enfin, pour ce qui est des formulations de phrases. J'avoue que Syrius m'a pas mal aidé._

 _\- C'est vrai, ça ?_

 _\- Laissez moi dormir, j'ai pas envie d'être impliqué dans vos scènes de ménage._

Syrius bougea alors légèrement, juste assez pour couper le contact physique. Son énergie disparut aussitôt.

\- _Je me disais, tu crois qu'il pourrait y avoir une étape au dessus ?_

 _\- C'est à dire ? La télépathie ?_

 _\- Tu lis dans mes pensées !_

 _\- C'est… ce que je suis en train de faire, oui._

\- _Je… suis encore un peu confuse avec ce concept. Enfin, je veux dire, ça vaut le coup de tenter, non ?_

 _\- Non. J'ai besoin d'intimité._

Je soupirai.

\- Je vais méditer toute seule alors. Quand j'arriverai à soulever des objets par la seule force de mon esprit, ne sois pas jaloux.

Il le leva les yeux au ciel et s'avachit un peu plus. Je le vis gratter les quelques plumes à la base de son bec consciencieusement. De toute évidence, le pansement le gênait énormément, mais il refusait de se plaindre. Sa fierté restait encore une chose à travailler, mais je m'étonnais des progrès qu'il avait fait depuis note départ. L'espace d'un instant, je me demandai si il accepterait un nouvel équipier capturé, mais l'idée fut avortée avant même de se former réellement. Mon équipe me convenait telle qu'elle était, et je ne pouvais de toutes façons pas ajouter un membre actif à mon petit groupe.

Je secouai la tête et fermai les yeux, inspirant un grand coup. Je me forçai à ralentir ma respiration et à vider mon esprit. L'exercice devenait de plus en plus facile, que ce soit par habitude ou grâce à la plaque. En quelques secondes, je visualisai l'énergie de mes deux coéquipiers à côté de moi. Je me concentrai dessus, faisant passer leur forme globale vaguement lumineuse en un contour un peu plus précis. Il pulsait légèrement au rythme de leur cœur. En projetant un peu plus mon esprit vers mon starter, je réussissait à capter des bribes de pensées, mais surtout des émotions – avec plus de subtilité à chaque fois. Je bloquai le flux, me retrouvant dans un silence total, avant d'étendre encore ma perception. Ça n'alla pas plus loin que Beth, à deux ou trois mètres. Mon petit dragon était décidément hors de portée.

J'inspirai à nouveau profondément, tentant d'étendre encore les limites. L'énergie de Draco se faisait sentir, tout juste hors de portée, perfide invitation. La ligne bloquait, malgré mes efforts pour l'élargir c'était comme un élastique trop tendu. Malgré tout, je forçai encore. C'est alors que le voile craqua.

Tout un flot de pensées brutes, hurlantes et mélangées, mêlées à des émotions sans finesse, explosa dans mon esprit. J'ouvris les yeux, souffle coupé comme si je venais de me prendre un coup de poing. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour me remettre.

- _Ça va ?_ Demanda Riker, une aile posée sur mon bras.

Je hochai la tête.

\- Oui, oui. J'ai été…surprise. Je ne pensais pas que vous pourriez penser autant.

Il eut un regard curieux. Je réalisai alors qu'il y avait eu bien trop de voix, de mots, de sentiments différents pour seulement trois pokémons. Ça me frappa alors : le voile d'isolement que j'établissais à chaque fois constituait la limite. Une fois déchiré, mon esprit pouvait accéder à celui de n'importe qui, sur une distance qui devait être impressionnante, puisqu'il n'y avait personne sur le sable. Le prix à payer était cette masse d'informations qui m'expulsait de mon état méditatif.

\- On dirait bien que je suis une sorte de professeur Xavier, murmurai-je.

Riker ne parut pas comprendre la référence et retourna à sa demi-sieste. Je me frottai les yeux, avant de me lever, hélant Draco qui s'éloignait un peu trop du rivage. Le château de Beth avançait tant bien que mal, et je remarquai avec amusement qu'elle avait empilé des coquillages dans sa poche.

Je m'étirai en baillant, profitant de l'air chargé d'iode.

\- Tiens, la maladroite d'hier soir ! Fit une voix à ma gauche. Il est à toi ce minidraco ?

Je me tournai lentement. Un garçon d'une vingtaines d'année s'approchait d'une démarche décontractée, mais dans les poches de sa veste. Il me fallut quelques instants pour reconnaître le jeune homme qui m'avait tendu la pokéball que je n'avais pas réussi à ramasser.

\- Oui. Mais je l'ai pas attrapé dans le coin, désolée.

\- Dommage. Enfin, pas étonnant, ils vivent plutôt dans les rivières.

A mesure qu'il se rapprochait, je notai quelque chose qui semblait familier. Un truc dans ses cheveux en pétard et son sourire sarcastique.

\- Dis-moi, tu es de Verchamps ?

\- Pas du tout, je suis dresseuse. Je participe à la Ligue.

\- Oh, d'accord, répondit-il avec un air légèrement déçu. Tu connais quelques dresseurs du centre pokémon ?

Je hochai la tête négativement, sourcils toujours froncés, repensant à ce que m'avait dit Peter. Est-ce que ce garçon pouvait être Blue ? Il soupira. Je tentai le coup.

\- Tu cherches quelqu'un, c'est ça ? Tu es ?

\- Blue.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais ! M'exclamai-je en claquant des doigts.

Devant son air surpris, j'ajoutai, tendant la main :

\- Aurore Sixwicks. Enchantée.

Ses sourcils s'élevèrent encore plus, mais il fit un effort pour ne pas paraître déstabilisé. Il adopta très vite un air serein, me serrant la main brièvement.

\- Désolé, je t'imaginais plus vieille.

\- Et moi plus…hérissé.

\- Pardon ? Attends, est-ce que Peter m'a encore comparé avec un héricendre ?

Il poussa un mugissement de lassitude pendant que je toussotait. Je repris la parole, changeant de sujet.

\- Je pense que j'ai des choses à te raconter.

\- Certainement.

\- Par où je commence ?

\- Le commencement. Je suis au courant du statut de la Team Galaxie et de tout ce qui concerne le Conseil de Sinnoh.

\- Je vais faire court alors. La Team cherche à mettre la main sur les recherches du professeur Sorbier. Ils ont aussi bloqué l'accès au lac pour des _recherches,_ mais on ne sait pas sur quoi.

\- Ça, on me l'avait expliqué.

\- J'ai rencontré Cynthia, hier, mais je n'ai rien pu en tirer. On ne sait pas quel rôle elle peut jouer dans cette histoire ni quelle relation elle a avec Galaxie. Elle m'a confié un grigri à livrer à Celestia.

\- Ok…

\- Et pour finir, ils ont mis au point une bombe pour faire sauter le lac Courage.

\- Quoi ?!

Je lâchai un petit rire nerveux.

\- Il semblerait qu'ils cherchent quelque chose au fond. Créfadet, selon les rumeurs. Mais on ne sait pas pourquoi.

Il hocha la tête, pensif.

\- Compris. Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on se renseigne sur ces légendes, j'imagine.

\- Je peux te raconter celles de lacs. Il y a certainement plus à apprendre, mais ça peut être un début.

\- Ouaip. Et en ce qui concerne les points à risque dans la région, les QG, les arènes…

\- Il me manque des détails, avançai-je d'un ton peu confiant. Mais j'ai un dossier complet avec moi, tu pourras y jeter un œil.

\- Ils te l'ont confié ?

Il paraissait indigné, presque jaloux.

\- Parce que j'étais la seule sur Sinnoh, je crois. Tu le veux ?

\- Oh, pas maintenant, répondit-il nonchalamment. Tu restes au centre, non ? On fera ça là-bas.

Je haussai les épaules.

\- Comme tu veux.

Il s'installa un peu plus confortablement sur le sable et sortit trois pokéballs de sa veste. Quelques flash rouges plus tard, un arcanin gigantesque était couché derrière lui, un roucarnage à côté et un évoli en boule sur ses genoux.

\- Sans vouloir être indiscret, je peux te demander ce qui est arrivé à ton prinplouf ?

\- Un mauvaise blessure qui s'est mal remise. Le combat contre le champion de Verchamps aura été la fois de trop, éludai-je.

\- Aïe. Quel pokémon il combattait ?

\- Un léviator.

Blue leva un sourcil.

\- C'est ton équipe active ? Demanda-t-il en désignant mes alliés.

\- Oui.

\- Et le champion, c'est un champion de type eau ?

\- Oui.

\- Le combat a pas dû être facile.

\- Non, pas vraiment.

Il changea de position, plantant son menton dans sa main.

\- Tu ne peux pas avoir plus que quatre équipiers pour le moment, c'est ça ?

\- Exactement. Mais ça me suffit, j'ai déjà du mal à les gérer.

\- Avec une équipe aussi réduite, c'est dommage d'inclure un leveinard en tant que membre actif. Je veux dire, c'est un pokémon absolument génial, mais beaucoup plus utile en voyage qu'en combat. Ça aurait été pas mal d'inclure un pokémon de type plante.

\- Ça aurait réglé ma faiblesse à l'eau, oui. Mais je n'ai pas envie de remplacer Beth.

\- Je comprends, affirma-t-il en grattant la base d'une oreille de son évoli. Maintenant que j'y pense, tu pourrais te contenter d'entraîner ton minidraco. Ils apprennent des attaques de type électrique.

\- Je savais pas.

\- C'est marqué dans la fiche détaillée de draco ou dracolosse pourtant, répliqua-t-il en désignant son pokédex – un modèle bleu, légèrement différent du mien.

\- Il n'est pas dans le régional. Ça te déranges si je copie tes données ?

\- Pas du tout. Mais c'est de la triche. T'es censée le compléter toi-même.

\- Je ne copierai que ce qui concerne les autres régions alors, lançai-je.

\- Je préfère ça !

Il eut alors un sourire en coin en me lançant l'objet. Je cherchai un câble link dans mon sac – j'étais certaine que Louka m'en avait donné un à un moment ou un autre – et connectai les deux objets. Je restai sidérée en voyant le nombre de pages complètes et de pokémons capturés que l'écran d'accueil affichait.

\- Impressionnée ? Fit Blue d'un ton vantard.

\- Oh, t'as eu plus de trois ans devant toi.

\- Un simple _oui_ m'aurait suffit.

\- Je vais pas te faire ce plaisir.

Il ricana. Il fallut quelques minute à mon appareil pour télécharger les données. Nous sommes ensuite restés là ans un silence malaisé pendant quelques minutes, le temps que l'évoli du jeune homme ne décide d'aller jouer avec Beth.

\- C'est toute ton équipe ? demandai-je alors.

\- Ouais, j'ai laissé les autres avec mon grand-père. Rufus et Aza sont suffisamment forts.

Je hochai la tête.

\- Il commence à faire un peu frais, non ?

\- Possible. Il vaudrait mieux rentrer. J'ai des trucs à faire, plus, conclus-je en regardant l'heure.

* * *

Vers six heures, ma mère m'envoya mon ordinateur, ma clé, rajoutant même au paquet trois paires de chaussettes en laine que j'avais jugé inutile de prendre. Après une profusion de remerciements, je raccrochai à contre-cœur.

\- Prriiinp' ! M'accueillit Riker quand j'entrai dans ma chambre.

J'avais dû en changer, aussi le lit n'étaient pas encore fait. Il s'en chargeait, avec l'aide de Beth. Je posai mon ordinateur sur la table, et sortis l'épais dossier.

\- Commençons par vider cette clé, marmonnai-je pour moi-même.

Je déplaçai donc les quelques photos sur la mémoire de mon pc, supprimai les quelques cours que j'avais dessus, puis la reformatai pour être sûre que tout soit impeccable. Je fis craquer mes doigts et attrapai la première entrée.

\- Fichier un… les membres connus… Hélio…

Il faudrait que je scanne les photos pour les ajouter, pensai-je.

\- Ou alors je pourrai scanner le dossier, ce serait plus simple…Remarque, comme ça ça me permet de le modifier plus facilement. Alors, commandante Jupiter…

J'en étais à la moitié de la fiche lorsqu'on toqua à ma porte. Je lançai un « entrez ! » sans réfléchir, tout en fermant l'écran.

\- Tu aurais pu me donner ton numéro de chambre ! Ça aurait été plus simple de te trouver. Je peux avoir le dossier ?

\- Sans problème. J'étais juste en train de le recopier, alors si tu pouvais me laisser les premières pages ce serait sympa.

\- Pas de problème ! C'est ce truc ?

Il n'attendit pas ma réponse pour attraper l'objet et s'asseoir sur le matelas pour le feuilleter.

\- Je crois que tu gènes mes pokémons, dis-je en me rasseyant.

\- Oh, pardon.

Il se releva d'un bond, permettant à Beth et Riker de finir leur tâche, puis se rassit. Mon starter prit place en haut du lit, s'accaparant l'oreiller, et ma boule rose vint jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule avant d'aller chercher sa pokéball pour que je la rappelle. C'était assez étonnant de sa part, mais la chambre étant étroite, elle estimait que c'était plus pratique. Je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord.

Je me remis au travail, regardant au passage ma montre, qui trônait juste à côté de mon sac. Aucun message.

\- Ils doivent avoir oublié de me contacter, murmurai-je.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, rien. Je parle seule.

\- Oh, d'accord. Ça te dérange pas si je te pose quelques questions de temps en temps ?

\- Du tout.

\- Cool.

Et il se replongea dans le dossier. Un tintement métallique m'informa que Riker s'était mit à triturer le badge Charbon qu'il portait autour du cou. La cordelette était abîmée, et devenue un peu étroite. Il faudrait certainement la remplacer un jour ou l'autre. Voire l'enlever.

\- Ça, c'est fait… Commandante Mars…

Une vague d'amertume me crispa les doigts. C'était à cause de son chaffreux que tout était parti de travers. Si j'avais su, peut-être n'aurais-je jamais tenté de la défier. Ça m'aurait évité bien des embrouilles.

\- Aurore ?

\- Hm ?

\- C'est où ça, le lac savoir ?

\- A Frimapic, tout au nord de la région.

\- Donc les lacs sont disposés en triangle tout autour du Mont Couronné, c'est ça ?

\- Exactement.

\- Mh mh.

Je me remis au boulot. Une page, deux pages.

\- C'est quoi, cette maison hantée à Vestigion ? Un repère de spectres ?

\- Exactement.

\- Pourquoi ils avaient besoins de pokémons de type spectre ? Les évolis, je peux comprendre, mais les spectres…

\- Aucune idée. Les ondes psychiques peut-être ? Je crois qu'ils sont intéressé par l'énergie, sous n'importe quelle forme que ce soit.

\- De l'énergie, des pokémons légendaires… Au moins avec la Team Rocket c'était plus simple, marmonna-t-il.

Trois pages. Quatre pages. Quatre pages et demie…

 _Bip bip._

 _Appel entrant : Barry._

\- On m'appelle ! Je reviens dans deux minutes.

\- Hm hm.

Je me précipitai dans le couloir, tout en décrochant.

\- _Hey ! Salut !_ Fit Barry d'un ton sincèrement enjoué.

\- Ca va ? Il n'y a pas eu de problème ?

 _\- Non, trois fois rien ! T'aurais vu ça !_

\- Raconte ! Viens en aux faits !

 _\- Je rêve ou tu es en train de me **presser** ?!_

\- Oui, excuses-moi. Dis-moi tout.

\- _On est rentrés par effraction pour aller voir dans le hangar. Les nosféraltos de Vicky ont assommé les gardes à coup d'ultrasons avant même qu'on se fasse repérer !_

\- Et y'en avait pas d'autres ?

\- _Ils restent à leur poste s'ils ne voient rien de suspect. Là, on avait fait aucun bruit, alors out allait bien. Bref, on a laissé Louka monter la garde, et on a regardé par la fenêtre. C'était plutôt marrant en fait, parce que Vicor a dû me faire la courte échelle et-_

\- Abrèges !

\- _Oui, oui pardon. J'en étais où ? Ah ! Oui ! Donc on a remarqué qu'en fait le hangard avait été divisé en deux parties. Y'avait quelques sbires et la Commandante, en train de bidouiller le pokédex. Du coup on a cherché les issues de secours et Fencer les a scellées. Ensuite on est entrés._

\- Attends, c'est tout ?

\- _Quoi, c'est tout ?_

\- Pas d'infiltration discrète, de plans foireux d'entrée par une trappe ou je sais pas quoi ?

\- _Nan, on a adopté la même stratégie qu'à Vestigion. Ça a marché une fois, maintenant deux. Je me suis occupé des sbires pendant que Victor combattait Jupiter ! Il lui a laissé aucune chance, je crois que je l'avais jamais vu aussi énervé ! En mode berserk total !_

 _-_ Tu m'étonnes…

\- _Héhéhé ! En plus un de ses deux nosféraltos a évolué en plein combat, le pauvre moufflair s'en est pris plein la tête ! Toujours est-il qu'on a récupéré le pokédex en vitesse, détruit leur pc au passage, et qu'on s'est barrés en vitesse. Louka avait planqué les gardes en nous attendant, pour pas attirer l'attention._

\- Au fait, tu avais dit que le hangar avait été divisé en deux ?

\- _Oui, oui, c'est vrai. J'allais y venir. En fait il y avait un mur au fond, clairement monté après coup, avec une espèce de porte d'ascenseur a digicode ou je sais pas trop quoi. Ils ont même pas essayé de s'y mettre à l'abri, donc j'imagine qu'ils avaient pas la clé, carte, code ou je ne sais quoi. Je me suis dit que ça pouvait être intéressant que tu le notes._

\- En effet, merci beaucoup.

\- _Pas de quoi ma vieille !_

\- Ça me soulage que ça se soit bien terminé. Tu comptes faire quoi après ?

\- _Aucune idée. Probablement aller faire un tour à Unionpolis, j'ai entendu dire que la championne avait pris son poste._

\- Et Louka ?

\- _A Littorella. Pour régler un truc avec le prof à propos du pokédex. Certainement pour le sécuriser, j'en sais trop rien et je capte pas la moitié de ce qu'il dit._

 _-_ Étrangement, ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié.

\- _Méchante !_

\- Boulet.

- _Pfff. Bon, je vais raccrocher. Je t'appelles quand je suis à Unionpolis, si j'y pense. Tchao !_

\- Bonne soirée !

Je crois qu'il avait raccroché avant même que je lui réponde. C'était l'esprit tranquille que je retournai dans ma chambre, pour voir que rien n'avait bougé. Blue en tailleur au pied du lit, son évoli à côté, Riker en train de comater sur l'oreiller en grattant son bandage, mon ordi toujours en train de tourner.

\- Je peux avoir la fiche de Voilaroc, s'il te plaît ?

\- Une seconde… là, tiens. Il y un truc particulier ?

\- Oui, une petite modification à faire, je vais créer la fiche maintenant pour pas oublier.

\- Quoi donc ?

Il avait levé les yeux et arborait maintenant un air concerné.

\- Les deux autres DexHolders qui ont commencé leur voyage en même temps que moi étaient à Voilaroc. Ils se sont retrouvés à s'infiltrer dans un hangar appartenant à la Galaxie Corp. et ont remarqué que des modifications suspectes avaient été faites. En l'occurrence, l'ajout d'une espèce de porte d'ascenseur à digicode.

\- Verstigion, c'est pas leur QG principal ?

\- Si. Mais le bâtiment officiel est une tour de bureaux tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale, on peut même la visiter.

\- Tu penses que ce hangar serait relié à une sorte de labo secret souterrain ?

\- C'est fort probable. Mais on ne peux pas y accéder pour le moment, alors il vaut mieux se concentrer sur autre chose pour le moment. Remarque, je pourrais envoyer un message à Marion pour savoir si elle a des infos supplémentaires.

\- Bonne idée, agréa Blue. Tu as son numéro ?

\- Peter me l'as donné, expliquai-je en sortant le pokématos de mon sac.

Je commençai à taper le message.

\- Ce serait pas plus sûr de le garder sur toi ?

\- J'ai tout d'important dans mon sac, du coup j'y fait beaucoup attention qu'à mes poches. Mais j'avoue que j'ai hâte d'avoir fini de taper ce dossier, ça me permettra de trouver un système plus fiable.

\- J'ai peut être une idée.

Je levai un sourcil curieux tout en appuyant sur le bouton d'envoi. Blue se leva et désigna l'objet.

\- Je peux ?

Je lui tendis avec une légère circonspection. Il attrapa le pokématos et l'examina sous tous les angles.

\- Il faudrait que je le modifie un peu, mais je pense pouvoir faire un truc chouette.

\- J'ai l'impression d'entendre Louka.

\- Qui ?

\- L'assistant du prof Sorbier. Il bidouille pas mal de trucs. Il a même réussi à mettre au point un détecteur de métal fonctionnel sur sa pokémontre. Pas que ça serve à grand-chose, mais bon…

\- Hé bien, disons que j'aurais deux-trois trucs à lui montrer à l'occasion, fit-il avec un rire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire, au final ?

\- Ajouter un port USB, une carte mémoire et un script Améliorator.

\- Heu…pour quoi faire ? Je veux dire, j'imagine que tu veux que je copie le dossier sur ce truc plutôt que sur une clé pour n'avoir qu'un objet à protéger, mais le script…

\- Système de sécurité. En fait, j'ai un porygon. Plutôt que dans les pokéballs, ils aiment vivre dans les objets informatiques. La seule condition pour qu'ils puissent les accueillir, c'est d'avoir ce script. En échange, les porygons protègent toutes les données avec une efficacité sans faille.

\- Ça me semble être une bonne idée !

\- Évidemment, c'est la mienne.

Il arbora un petit sourire vaniteux en me rendant mon pokématos, qui émit une sonnerie.

\- Réponse de Marion ?

Je hochai la tête et ouvrai le message. Il disait :

 **Salut ! Écoute, j'étais au courant que quelque chose se trame au sous-sol, le problème c'est qu'il y en a deux (ou plus). Je suis autorisée au labo de recherche souterrain le plus basique, mais ceux d'en dessous sont réservés aux chercheurs et seuls certains membres y ont accès, dont Hélio, Saturne, et le chez des scientifiques, Pluton. Je vais ouvrir l'œil, et aller voir cette porte à l'occasion. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment accéder aux niveaux inférieurs.**

 **Je te tiens au courant s'il se passe quelque chose.**

\- L'organisation m'est totalement incompréhensible, souffla Blue. Pourquoi certains commandants et pas d'autres ?

\- C'est inscrits dans les dossiers que je t'ai empêché de lire. Hélio est le chef suprême, le cerveau de la Team.

\- Ça, je le savais.

\- Quant à Saturne, il est chargé de coordonner les recherches au niveau du Lac Courage, probablement des autres Lacs s'il arrive à avoir les autorisations. C'est un ancien scientifique, d'après les enquêtes. Mars et Jupiter étaient chargées de récolter des l'énergie ou capturer des pokémons. De ce que j'ai pu voir, Mars travaillait en tant qu'ingénieur dans une centrale à Kalos, et Jupiter était à la tête de la Galaxie Corp. originelle, une petite entreprise de recherche informatique sans grande envergure avant qu'Hélio n'en prenne la tête.

\- Et Pluton ?

\- Il est plus âgé que les autres. Des rumeurs disent qu'il a participé à la création de mewtwo, mais d'après le document : « Puisque l'on ne connaît pas son nom réel, il est impossible de le confirmer, mais Auguste semble trouver l'homme familier » et là encore, Auguste a travaillé avec tellement de gens au cours de sa vie qu'il est probable qu'ils aient collaboré sur un tout autre projet, voire même qu'ils se soient simplement croisés lors d'une conférence.

Blue avait attrapé les feuilles et fixait les photos comme pour les graver dans sa mémoire.

\- Comment ça se fait qu'on a pas son nom, si on a sa photo ?

\- On ne sait pas de quelle région il est originaire, et aucun document officiel interne aux régions de Kanto, Johto ou Sinnoh ne le mentionnent. Un véritable fantôme. Le Plateau Indigo doit probablement être en train de s'accorder avec les autres régions pour étendre son périmètre de recherche-

\- Mais ça risque d'être long, devina Blue.

Je hochai la tête.

\- Tant pis. C'est pas une information vitale, conclut-il en haussant les épaules.

Il reposa les fiches dans le dossier qu'il reboucla soigneusement.

\- Je pense que tu pourras continuer demain, commença le jeune homme en tapotant mon portable, pour le moment il vaudrait mieux aller manger. Et au fait, tu accepterait de sacrifier ta clé USB ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Parfait. Allons manger alors !


	21. Chapitre 21 : Livraison (pas) express

**Bonjour à tous ^^**

 **je m'excuse du temps que j'ai pris pour faire ce chapitre, qui en plus n'est pas vraiment long, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal a m'y mettre et à y consacrer du temps.**

 **Mea culpa.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La brume qui couvrait la montagne était tellement épaisse qu'elle en paraissait vivante. Un dragon de buée se mouvant entre les pics rocheux, embrassant la terre, nourrissant l'herbe déjà gorgée d'eau, cachant les falaises au yeux des intrépides s'éloignant du chemin. La route était difficile : un simple chemin de caillou et de terre humide serpentant le long d'une montée interminable entrecoupée de plateaux et de ponts surplombant une rivière que nous ne pouvions voir. Nous la devinions loin en dessous au bruit que faisait le débit infernal du courant – mais elle aurait pu être seulement deux mètres sous nos pieds, pour ce que le brouillard absorbait les sons.

Blue marchait à un pas seulement devant moi, aux côtés d'Aza dont la fourrure écarlate rayonnait légèrement, nous évitant de nous perdre de vue si nous nous éloignions trop. Je serrais la bandoulière de mon sac, luttant pour garder l'équilibre et assez peu rassurée par les cris de pokémons tout autour.

\- Mais pourquoi installer un village ici ? Marmonnai-je.

\- Ça fait déjà quatre fois que tu poses la question. J'ai toujours pas la réponse.

\- Certain ?

\- Ok, peut être une idée.

Il attrapa mon bras pour m'aider à passer un rocher assez haut, et nous nous arrêtions deux secondes pour souffler.

\- Alors, cette idée ?

\- A Johto, le village des dracologues, Ebenelle, il est foutu pareil. Enfin, je veux dire, perdu dans la montagne.

\- Y'a autant de brume ?

\- Pire. La route passe par un tunnel entièrement gelé. Le village est plus bas alors il fait légèrement meilleur, mais globalement ça caille sévère.

Je grimaçai, réprimant un frisson.

\- Pas étonnant qu'ils aient un caractère de merde, à force de vivre dans des coins pareils, râla-t-il.

\- J'imagine que c'est ce qui participe à faire d'eux de bons dresseurs.

\- C'est même sûr et certain. Mais faut être totalement fou.

Il rigola un peu, pris une grande inspiration et se remit à marcher, pendant que je faisait de même. Nous sommes restés silencieux durant toute la côte, et nous avons finalement atteint un pont de corde comme nous en avions déjà passé, tellement long que l'autre bout était totalement invisible.

\- Il est encore plus inquiétant que les autres celui-là !

\- Quoi, t'as peur ?

\- Moi ? Évidemment que non !

\- Passe d'abord alors.

\- Oh, je t'en prie, les dames en premier.

\- Voyons Blue, tu es plus lourd que moi, ce serait mieux que tu y ailles avant.

\- L'inverse me semble plus logique.

Il se tut, et je ne sut pas quoi répliquer. Nous sommes restés un peu à fixer le pont d'un air inquiet, lèvres pincées.

\- On se la joue à pierre-feuille-ciseaux ?

\- Trois manches ?

\- Trois manches.

Et trois manches plus tard, Blue a rappelé son arcanin et posé le pied très, très, très doucement sur la première planche. Comme toutes les autres, elle était patinée et épaisse mais pas vermoulue malgré l'humidité ambiante. Elle grinça. Le pont tangua.

\- Ok, j'avoue, je suis pas à l'aise là.

\- Le pont à l'air solide, si ça peut te rassurer.

Une bourrasque souffla à ce moment là, faisant tanguer la passerelle de corde. Blue hurla, je fis de même. Mon regard croisa le sien, et nous avons éclaté de rire. Les planches avaient à peine émis un son, les piquets n'avaient pas cillé.

\- Viens avec moi !

J'hésitai. La rivière me semblait vraiment loin en dessous.

\- Allez ! Me pressa Blue.

Il y avait dans sa voix un léger soupçon de supplication qui devait être totalement inconscient. Jamais il ne se serait abaissé à ce genre de chose.

\- Bouges pas. J'arrive, concédai-je.

Je le rejoins en me tenant à la corde si fort que mes doigts m'en firent mal. Mes mais commençaient à être gercées.

\- On y va ?

\- Ouais, allons-y.

Nous nous sommes enfoncés dans la brume pas à pas, épaule contre épaule, paniquant à chaque coup de vent. Quand enfin l'autre bord de la crevasse apparut dans mon champ de vision, je dus refréner l'envie de partir en courant. Nous sommes restés prudent malgré nos pas qui se faisaient plus empressés, et quand nous avons mis les pieds sur la terre ferme, j'ai poussé un énorme soupir de soulagement, ce qui fit rire mon compagnon d'infortune. Je le frappai dans le bras.

\- On est presque arrivés, m'annonça-t-il en désignant une masse noire qui se détachait un peu plus bas.

La brume se faisait moins épaisse, et on devinait facilement la formes de maisons rassemblées les unes contre les autres. Le village de Célestia s'étendait enfin devant nous, enfoncé dans une cuvette au creux de la montagne, à seulement quelques centaines de mètres. Après trois jours horribles à lutter contre le vent et la brume, j'eus presque envie de pleurer.

\- Tu compte rester plantée là ? Allez, on bouge ! La vue est pas terrible en plus.

Et il repartit d'un pas décidé, glissant sur le premier galet qui croisa sa route.

\- Et bah bravo !

\- La ferme !

Environ vingt minutes plus tard, nous avions descendu le petit sentier escarpé qui menait au hameau et nous retrouvions devant une petite arche de bois rouge qui en marquait l'entrée. La brume flottait en fin filets, et la lumière nous arrivait enfin.

\- Je pensais qu'il faisait déjà nuit, marmonna Blue.

\- Tu crois qu'il faut aller où, maintenant ?

\- Heu…au centre non ? On ira voir la vieille après.

\- Oui, bien sûr, mais c'est surtout que je vois pas de toit orange là.

Nous sommes restées confus quelques instants, avant de nous décider à marcher. Cela s'avéra payant, parce que la première bâtisse sur la gauche de la place central – autour de laquelle rayonnaient toutes les maisonnettes – affichait une pancarte « centre et boutique pokémon ». Elle ressemblait à n'importe quelle maison du coin, avec ses murs en bois rouge et son toit d'ardoise, sauf qu'elle était plus haute, plus large, et dotée d'une petite terrasse. La porte était peinte en orange vif, avec un symbole en forme de pokéball peint en blanc par-dessus. La peinture devait être récente : elle brillait avec force.

La première réaction de l'infirmière fut d'ouvrir grand les yeux en nous voyant entrer, expression qu'elle remplaça par une sourire qui s'étendait jusque dans ses yeux sombres.

\- Bonjour, bienvenue à Célestia !

Elle sortit de derrière son comptoir, suivie de son charmina. Elle ne portait pas l'uniforme classique, seulement une blouse vert pâle ouverte sur une robe de laine grise. Elle vint nous serrer la main avec un enthousiasme débordant, ses fossettes se creusant encore plus sur son visage fin. Elle était très jeune.

\- Je m'appelle Perrine, je suis enchantée !

\- Heu, merci beaucoup, moi aussi. Aurore, au fait.

\- Moi c'est Blue.

\- C'est de plus en plus rare qu'on vienne ci, vous êtes des courageux !

Elle marqua un blanc, puis une lueur de panique marqua brièvement son regard.

\- Je manque à mes obligations ! Confiez-moi vos équipes, je vais les soigner ! Enfin, sauf s'il y a des soins particuliers ?

\- Non, répondîmes-nous en chœur.

Le charmina nous tendit un plateau dans lequel nous avons posé nos capsules, et nous nous sommes rapprochés du comptoir en suivant la jeune femme.

\- Vous comprenez, je gère surtout la boutique d'habitude, je fabrique les médicament. C'est mon frère qui soigne, mais aujourd'hui il est au repos. Comme il n'y a personne, vous comprenez…

Nous avons hoché la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous emmène ici d'ailleurs ? Les ruines ?

\- Oui, plus ou moins, répondis-je. J'ai aussi un paquet à livrer à la doyenne du village.

\- La vieille Damara Lawner ? Elle habite un peu plus loin, près de l'antre d'entraînement. Célestia est tellement petite que vous ne devriez pas avoir de problème à la trouver. Vous devriez quand même aller faire un tour près des ruines avant, elle y traîne souvent.

Nous avons hoché la tête a nouveau et Perrine me rendit enfin mon équipe. Je fis aussitôt sortir Riker, qui s'ébroua.

\- Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

Mon starter et moi avons échangé un regard entendu. Il n'avait plus de pansement, mais son bec était fendillé de tous côtés, et la base de sa corne gauche était pratiquement inexistante.

\- Une blessure qui s'est amochée, éludai-je. On m'a dit qu'il faudrait probablement attendre qu'il évolue pour que ça se fixe, ajoutai-je en repensant aux dires de Judicaël, l'interne au lockpin.

\- Mais…il ne peux pas se battre.

\- Non.

\- Et s'il ne se bat pas, il n'évoluera pas.

\- Là est le problème, intervint Blue. Je sais que les dracologues ne s'occupent pas de leurs pokémons de la même manière que les dresseurs lambda. Peut-être que vous pourrez faire quelque chose ?

Je le regardai avec une légère surprise. Son visage était tourné vers Perrine, qui triturait ses épaisses boucles aux mille reflets sombres, les lèvres pincées.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je sais préparer des remèdes à base de plantes, des pansements, mais ça s'arrête là. Peut-être que mon frère en saura plus. C'est lui est ici demain, demandez-lui !

Par la suite, elle passa quelques minutes à nous expliquer comment étaient fabriqués les médicaments traditionnels, tout en nous accompagnant jusqu'à la chambre du centre. Elle nous confia la clé devant la porte.

\- Je vous laisse vous installer, conclut-elle avec un clin d'œil entendu.

Elle revint sur ses pas, nous laissant pantois.

\- Mais…heu…on est pas ensemble, hein ! Fit enfin Blue, un peu tard.

Je pouffai.

\- Je crois qu'il va falloir s'y faire.

\- Si j'arrive pas à me faire une belle brune à cause de toi tu vas morfler.

\- Ooh ! L'infirmière t'intéresses ?

\- Nan.

\- Peut être un peu, avoue-le.

\- Non, je te dis !

\- Menteur !

\- Pête-couilles !

Nous sommes entrés et avons posé nos affaires en échangeant insultes et coups de coude. Quand enfin nous nous sommes arrêtés, Blue s'est laissé tomber sur son matelas, son sourire en coin habituel reprenant sa place sur son visage.

\- Tu crois qu'on devrait porter un panneau ?

Je me mis à rire bêtement, ne trouvant rien de plus à répondre. Le rouquin se laissa tomber à plat dos, et son évoli grimpa sur son ventre où il se roula en boule.

\- Et merde, je suis piégé.

\- Bien fait !

\- Mais j'ai fait quoi encore ? Pourquoi tant de haine ?!

\- Parce que tu es une diva.

\- C'est pas vrai !

\- Jamais de ma vie je n'avais croisé un être humain se rapprochant autant d'une princesse Disney !

Il rit, puis se mit à chanter, faux :

\- Un jouuuuur mon priiiince viendra…

\- T'en connais pas d'autre ?

\- Si, mais je me sens très en phase avec Blanche-neige. Ce qui tombe plutôt bien, parce que je crois qu'il y aurait eut conflit d'intérêt avec la belle aux bois dormant, n'est-ce pas, _Aurore_ ?

\- Tais-toi. Tu fais baisser le Q.I. de la ville.

Il grimaça pendant que j'attrapais mon pokématos au fond de mon sac. Riker assistait à nos échanges en couinant de rire, puis me jetais des regard légèrement moqueurs. J'enfilai mon manteau et glissai l'objet dans ma poche, avec la clé et mon pokédex.

\- Allez, debout ! On va aux ruines.

\- Je peux pas, j'ai un évoli sur les genoux.

\- Comme tu veux, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Je m'avançai vers la porte, suivie par Riker qui sautillait, content de se dégourdir enfin les pattes.

\- T'oublies pas un truc ?

\- Heu…dire au revoir ? Je savais pas que tu étais autant attaché à ça.

\- Oui et non. Le grigri.

\- Oh zut ! Merci.

\- Pas de quoi. Appelles-moi si y'a un souci, je te rejoins dès que j'ai fini ma sieste. Enfin, je veux dire, dès que Fauve sera réveillé.

J'attrapai l'objet et fermai doucement la porte. Perrine n'était pas en bas, mais son charmina m'adressa un petit signe de la main. Le froid me pris à la figure des que je mis le pied dehors. Et je frissonnai. Riker, lui, semblait tout à fait à l'aise. Une flopée d'airmures passa dans le ciel.

\- Alors, les ruines. En avant.

Je rejoins la place centrale, une statue abstraite représentant trois formes humanoïdes tournoyant autour d'une sphère. Il y avait des bancs autour, l'un d'eux occupé par une fille d'à peu près mon age. Elle avait un sonistrelle sur les genoux, et un air impatient sur le visage. Elle m'offrit un regard bienveillant quand je m'approchai.

\- Heu, salut ! Désolée de te déranger, mais est-ce que tu pourrais me dire où sont les ruines ?

\- Tu me déranges pas. C'est par là-bas, fit elle en tendant le bras vers le nord de la ville. Il faut aller tout droit, il y a une arche. Tu la passes et tu suis le chemin. C'est tout simple.

\- Ok, merci.

\- Attends, tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

\- Ne t'embêtes pas ! Je veux pas te déranger, vraiment !

\- Je te dis que c'est bon ! J'attends juste un étouraptor, il aura aucun problème à me trouver que je sois ici ou là-bas. Et puis honnêtement y'a pas grand-chose à faire ici, ça me fait plaisir de voir de nouvelles têtes ! Tu participe à la ligue ?

\- Oui. Et toi ? T'es dresseuse ?

\- Nope. Enfin, pas vraiment. Je suis dracologue apprentie. Ça se voit à l'uniforme.

Elle désignait d'un doigt fier sa veste courte en cuir couleur brique, dont le dos était frappé d'une tête de carchacrok stylisée. Elle était élimée aux coudes, avait un col rapiécé et des gants dépassaient de la poche. L'apprentie portait aussi de solides bottes de la même matière, aux lacets dépareillés.

\- On est plus vraiment beaucoup à devenir dracologues dans la région. Ma régente a dû s'absenter pour la journée, alors je prend du repos. Je suis la seule apprentie, pour le moment.

\- Régente ?

\- Un dracologue confirmé qui accepte de te prendre comme élève. Ça fonctionne toujours comme ça, un régent et un apprenti. En général on reste s'entraîner dans l'antre, mais parfois on part sur les routes. C'est cool. Galère, mais cool.

Nous arrivions à hauteur de la porte – une autre arche de bois massif, peinte en dorée. Le sonistrelle était posé sur l'épaule de sa dresseuse, les oreilles se tournant dans tous les sens, à l'affût du moindre bruit.

\- Par curiosité, comment ça marche le système de la Ligue ?

\- Heu, faut avoir un pokémon, une autorisation si on est pas majeur et être déclaré officiellement dresseur.

\- Tout le monde peut y participer ?

\- C'est le principe, oui. Pourquoi, c'est différent chez les dracologues ?

Elle réfléchit une seconde, cherchant ses mots.

\- Déjà, les enfant d'ici ont plus de chance de l'être, parce que les gens viennent plus trop. Il faut passer une épreuve de moralité et de courage avant même de pouvoir espérer être candidat.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- La doyenne nous pose des tas de questions, avec son lucario à côté. Il sait exactement quand tu mens et comment est ton âme. Ensuite il faut réussir à grimper sur la falaise du Mont Couronné pour aller récupérer un œuf de dragon.

\- C'est pas dangereux ça ?

\- Les dracologues sont là pour surveiller. Mais de toute manière, il faut bien apprendre à le faire. Enfin bref, si on réussit cette épreuve, on garde l'œuf. Et on peut enfin avoir un régent, si quelqu'un accepte de te prendre son son aile.

\- C'est…impressionnant.

\- C'est de la volonté. Et de l'habitude, ici on apprend à vivre au milieu des dragons, en plein dans la montagne. On nous apprends à être humbles et respectueux, même si ça me fait parfois un peu défaut.

Elle eut un petit rire nerveux.

\- Et comment se finit la formation ?

\- Avec l'épreuve finale. Oh pardon, je voulais dire : l'Épreuve Finale. On met un minidraco devant toi, et s'il décide de te choisir comme dresseur, alors tu es digne de faire partie des dracologues. Enfin, ici c'est des minidracos, ça change avec la région. Hé, on est arrivées !

Je m'attendais peut être à plus impressionnant. Il s'agissait d'un trou immense qui dévoilait deux parois de deux mètres de haut de chaque côté d'une sorte de porte. Chaque paroi était gravée du dessin d'un immense pokémon qui m'était inconnu. Il y avait, au centre de la cuvette, un petit autel traditionnel à l'intérieur duquel brûlait une bougie.

\- La doyenne doit être là. Elle pourra te raconter les légendes du coin mieux que moi.

J'allais répliquer lorsque du coin de l'œil j'aperçus quelqu'un sortir en courant.

Des cheveux azur.

Un uniforme ridicule.

\- Oh, c'est pas vrai !

Je fonçai droit vers lui, envoyant Syrius au combat. Mon dinosaure bloqua la route du sbire, qui appela un moufouette.

\- Je connais la technique, met les K.O., vite !

Le pokémon poison n'eut pas le temps de lancer une buée noire qu'il avait déjà volé plus loin. La peur se dessina sur le visage de l'homme en uniforme quand mon charkos darda sur lui ses yeux brillants. Le sbire recula. De la porte sortit alors une vague de fumée noire, qui me prit de court.

\- Sonic, anti-brume ! Hurla l'apprentie.

Le brouillard se dissipa instantanément, dévoilant deux autres sbires en train de prendre la fuite.

\- Restes ici ! Va voir à l'intérieur, je les suis ! Lança la fille avant de se mettre à courir.

Je fonçai vers la porte, laissant Syrius devant pour empêcher quiconque de rentrer ou sortir. J'appelai Draco, qui se déploya dans toute sa grâce. Les orbes qui étaient apparues au bout de sa queue quant il avait évolué sur la route se mirent à briller doucement, dévoilant une pièce immense, aux murs de pierres antiques. Celui du fond était illustré d'une fresque qui m'intéressa peu en comparaison à ce que j'avais devant moi.

Une vieille dame, à l'allure fière et au kimono impeccable se tenait derrière un tranchodon semblant beaucoup trop vieux pour se battre, dans une position défensive.

En face se tenait l'homme que j'avais vu au Mont Couronné. Le chef de la Team Galaxie. Hélio.

Devant lui se tenait un farfuret à l'air féroce, un nosféralto et un cornèbre planaient autour d'eaux.

L'homme à l'air sévère ne daigna même pas tourner la tête. Il se contenta de faire glisser son regard dans ma direction, m'offrant un regard glacial malgré l'expression de son visage qui se voulait neutre.

\- C'est étonnant cette habitude qu'ont les dresseurs de débarquer partout où nous sommes, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne t'ai jamais rencontré face à face, mais j'ai bien entendu parler de toi. Peu m'importe ton nom. Pars d'ici.

\- Je suis désolée, articulai-je avec un élan de courage malgré la pierre qui obstruait mon ventre, mais je vais devoir vous demander de laisser cette dame tranquille. Nous pouvons juste discuter, n'est-ce pas ?

Il resta silencieux, mais ses yeux de métal glissèrent sur Riker et Draco. Il rappela son nosféralto, et son cornèbre se posa sur son épaule. Le farfuret perdit sa position d'attaque et vint s'approcher de lui.

\- Très bien, nous allons discuter. Que veux-tu savoir ?

La question me prit de court. Je déglutis.

\- Que faites-vous ici ?

\- La même chose que toi il me semble. Je cherche juste à en savoir plus sur les légendes de cette région.

\- Vous êtes totalement fou, intervint la doyenne. Vous voulez détruire l'équilibre de cette région !

\- Ne soyez pas aveugle, répliqua-t-il. Ce monde court à sa perte. Les hommes sont faibles, hostiles. Ils se battent, ils sont imparfaits. Je veux simplement rendre ce monde meilleur. Rétablir l'équilibre originel.

\- Vous ne pourrez pas ! Cette région est ainsi depuis la nuit des temps, vous ne ferez que tout détruire !

\- Pourquoi te mets-tu en travers de notre chemin ? Me demanda-t-il alors, ignorant complètement la doyenne. Pourquoi cherches-tu à protéger ce monde imparfait, corrompu jusqu'à la moelle parce des choses aussi irrationnelles et animales que les émotions ?

Il fit un pas vers moi, sévère.

\- Écoutes moi, et penses un peu. Dans un monde où le seul le temps coulait, où seul l'espace s'étendait, jamais le conflit n'aurait dû exister. Il est né de l'esprit humain. Il met le monde en péril. Cette situation est déplorable.

Il s'approchait encore, le regard au loin, les bras dans le dos.

\- Je cherche le pouvoir de créer un nouveau monde. Un monde parfait. Essaie de voir ça sous un angle…cosmique. Au-delà de ta condition d'être humain faible et pitoyable. Tu pourrais faire partie des élus.

\- Les élus de quoi ? Ce monde me plaît tel qu'il est ! On ne peut pas tout détruire pour une lubie !

\- Une lubie !

Sa voix s'était élevée me faisant sursauter. Son air était toujours neutre, mis ses yeux plus vivants.

\- Tu veux protéger ce monde, je veux le changer. Cela fait donc de nous des ennemis. Regardes-moi bien, jeune fille. Mon nom est Hélio. Je vais changer le monde.

\- Je vous en empêcherai, lançai-je doucement. Vous êtes fous.

\- Alors je n'ai d'autre choix que de t'éliminer.

Je n'eut pas le temps de comprendre la phrase que le farfuret se jetait sur moi. Riker me poussa au sol de justesse, et je me relevai d'un bond, manquant de peu de prendre un laser glace. Draco était aux prises avec le cornèbre, et du coin de l'œil je vis que le nosféralto était réapparu et qu'il tenait le tranchodon en échec. Riker assistait à la scène avec un regard désespéré, ne pouvant même pas lancer une vibraqua pour m'aider. Il enchainait comme il pouvait à coupe d'éclate-roc et de griffe acier, en vain. J'appelai Beth, qui se prit un vent glace à ma place. Elle ne broncha pas, mais sa vitesse pitoyable ne lui permettait même pas de porter de coups.

Le farfuret réussit finalement à me piéger dans un coin de la salle. Il chargea un laser glace, se délectant par avance de sa victoire.

J'espérai voir l'apprentie débarquer pour nous aider. Blue, Barry, Peter, n'importe qui.

Personne ne vint.

Le rayon partit, et me frappa en plein ventre.

Noir total.

* * *

 **Oui je sais, je suis sadique. l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là, mais j'ai l'intention de passer à un rythme supérieur. Autre type de narration, autre personnage principal, on va s'amuser ! Hell yeah !**


	22. Chapitre 22 : Un peu de changement

**Yoooooo les gens ! Joyeux Noel ! Cette fois je vous ai pas fait trop attendre, je pense ? (ne me frappez pas, s'il vous plait)**

 **Voila donc un chapitre tout juste fini, je retourne à mon travail ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Le Mont Couronné est la source, la racine de Sinnoh. Du moins, c'est ce que disent les légendes. Le fait est que la montagne est au cœur de la région, et entourée des trois lacs. On raconte que ces trois lacs sont le refuge des pokémons gardiens de l'esprit… enfin, je me perds un peu. Laisses moi reprendre le mythe depuis le début.

La Doyenne avala une gorgée de thé avant de s'installer plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

\- Je te passe le Mythe Originel. L'histoire que je te raconte commence à la création de Sinnoh. Après que Dialga ait mis en branle le temps, après que Palkia ait ordonné à l'univers de s'entendre, la troisième entité, Giratina, menaça de tout détruire. De puissance égale aux deux Dieux de la matière, il manqua de les mettre en péril. Au bord du gouffre, Arceus intervint et bannit le Renégat dans le monde Distorsion. Il scella la brèche au lieu de leur affrontement, au sommet du Mont Couronné. Seule la puissance combinée des maîtres de l'Espace et du Temps permettrai de l'ouvrir. Après cela, il y eut une période de calme. L'univers suivait son cours, sans vie aucune alors les dieux de la matière donnèrent naissance à trois nouvelles entités pour créer la vie. Créfollet, Créfadet et Créhelf, les gardiens de l'esprit. Plus précisément, des émotions, de la volonté et du savoir. Ces êtres se sont dispersés autour de la montagne, faisant vœu de protéger le monde du renégat en empêchant les divinités de la Matière de se battre. Aurai-je oublié ce point ? Dialga et Palkia vivent chacun dans leur propre univers, en stase. Quand ils viennent à s'entrechoquer, ils se battent, et leurs pouvoirs créent des distorsions qui menacent de rouvrir la brèche. Les trois Crés sont endormis au plus profond des lacs, et leur simple présence permet aux homes de prospérer. Ils ne se réveillent qu'en cas de danger d'ordre universel.

La vieille dame marqua un blanc, posant sa tasse. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, cherchant le début de sa phrase.

\- Quand toutefois il y a un danger, ils appellent un héros, pour se battre en leur nom. Un héros doté de leur pouvoir, censé sauver la région. Cela serait arrivé dans le passé, mais les textes sont peu nombreux, et les légendes se perdent avec le temps.

\- Vous pouvez m'en dire plus sur ces héros ? Demanda Blue, levant un sourcil interrogateur.

Il tourna la page de son petit carnet, dessinant un petit croquis. La Doyenne le regarda faire avec bienveillance.

\- Il y a de ça…trois cent ans, peut-être, la région était un guerre. Une guerre globale, impliquant les régions de Kalos, Hoenn et Unys. Sentant le danger venir, les Crés ont choisi trois élus avant le début de la guerre, les dotant de capacités incroyables. Quand les batailles ont finalement éclaté, ces trois Héros se sont illustrés au combat. Mais quand le roi de Kalos a créé sa grande machine de destruction, son pouvoir a été tel que l'onde de choc a traversé les mondes, réveillant le Seigneur du Temps. Dialga est entré dans une rage folle, déversant son ire en distordant le cours du temps, depuis le sommet de la montagne. Les trois héros, après un dernier combat acharné, ont réussi à le calmer et à le renvoyer dans sa stase. Ils sont revenus dans leurs villages en héros. On a perdu leurs traces depuis, mais on raconte que leurs descendants ont toujours un peu de leurs pouvoirs dans leur sang.

* * *

Une pierre transperça l'air à toute vitesse, suivie d'une deuxième, puis d'une troisième. Une aile les intercepta en plein dans leur élan, l'une après l'autre, pour les fracasser, les réduisant en morceaux minuscules qui allèrent rejoindre les nombreux autres déjà au sol. Pirouette, cabriole, nouveau coup d'aile. Sans bouger de sa place, le prinplouf faisait échouer toutes les attaques du charkos, qui l'assaillait sans relâche et de tous côtés depuis une demi-heure. Sur la seconde moitié du terrain, le combat était tout autre : un draco glissait, se faufilait, cherchait à atteindre un libégon à la présence fantomatique, qui se fondait dans le sable pour éviter les attaques. Gabrielle Walker, dracologue apprentie et propriétaire du libégon, avait choisi comme tâche d'entraîner le second membre de son équipe, un sonistrelle aux ailes un peu trop longues, en le faisant affronter un leveinard au tempérament obstiné. Au cou de l'apprentie était suspendu en pendentif assez familier : un croc enfilé sur une cordelette de cuir sombre.

Ce pendentif était arrivé dans la ville de Célestia quelques jours plus tôt, au fond du sac d'une jeune fille. Avant cela, il avait appartenu à une certaine Cynthia, qui l'avait elle même reçu de la part de sa mère, qui l'avait reçu de sa mère, la Doyenne. Peut être que la Doyenne l'ignorait malgré les années passées avec le grigri en sa possession, mais ce croc avait appartenu à un Drakkarmin solitaire, l'ayant perdu lors d'un combat contre un diamat. Depuis le temps, ce Drakkarmin avait fini par mourir de vieillesse, laissant derrière lui une flopée de descendants, terrifiants les voyageurs d'Unys. Ce croc, donc, avait, avec le temps, développé une certaine patine mythique, une couche de croyance païenne qui en avait fait un porte-bonheur quelque peu magique. Les sceptiques ne voyaient qu'une vielle dent, les croyants un objet miraculeux. La vérité était qu'il y avait un peu des deux. Un charme léger qui forçait la chance de son porteur, pour peu qu'il veuille bien y croire.

C'était certainement cela qui avait sauvé Aurore. Une partie de l'attaque absorbée par le grigri, qui, une fois sa mission accomplie, avait à nouveau changé de propriétaire.

La jeune apprentie dracologue, elle, ignorait l'histoire de ce pendentif, mais croyait dur comme fer en son pouvoir. Elle voyait également un symbole dans la pointe brisée de la dent, l'émail un peu craquelé, le cuir entamé par la vague de froid.

Elle y voyait ces gens qui avaient brisé la tranquillité de son village, attaqué sans le moindre remord ni la moindre indulgence une dame âgée et une jeune fille, avec pour but non de blesser ou désarmer, mais bien de tuer. Et elle qui avait été élevée dans les mythes guerriers et les histoires des dragons légendaires, dans le respect des bêtes et la communion avec la nature, se demandait si les changement infimes qu'elles percevait dans l'atmosphère depuis quelques temps n'avaient pas été les signes précurseurs de l'incident. Et si cet incident n'était pas un événement avant-coureur d'une catastrophe plus grande – d'une échelle cosmique.

Sans toutefois vouloir y croire, elle avait passé les quelques jours qui avaient suivi l'attaque des ruines à poser des questions. À Blue, qui répondait volontiers mais divaguait parfois. À la Doyenne, dont le visage semblait avoir pris dix années supplémentaires tant les rides d'inquiétude sur son front s'étaient creusées. À sa Régente, Dracéna, qui accumulait les allers-retours vers d'autres régions – surtout celle de Kalos – sans jamais justifier pourquoi, et mettait son entraînement entre parenthèses.

Et toutes les réponses, toutes les conclusions qu'elle avait tiré, les questions irrésolues, les vérités dites à demi-mot, tout tournait dans sa tête et la faisait douter du sens de ce qu'elle avait pu faire.

Après tout, à quoi cela servait-il de devenir un dresseur d'Élite, le bras armé de la Ligue, les Protecteurs de la Région, si une sorte de mafia organisée arrivait à mener sa loi sans rencontrer d'opposition, sans même faire assez de bruit pour remonter jusqu'à ses oreilles, et venir là, au cœur même du nid des dragons pour mener l'attaque ?

\- Sooniii !

Le cri du sonistrelle tira la jeune femme de ses pensées juste à temps pour qu'elle se jette sur le côté, échappant à un bomb'oeuf mal calculé. Le petit dragon vint faire un tour rapide au dessus de sa tête, pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien, avant de replonger au cœur du combat toutes griffes dehors… pour se faire percuter par un caillou venu du terrain d'à côté.

\- Prrriiiinp, lança l'oiseau polaire avec un air désolé, avant de se retourner pour fendre un nouveau roc.

Sonic se releva en secouant la tête dans tous les sens, un peu perdu. Le leveinard vint tout de suite à sa rencontre pour le soigner, l'attaque de type roche ne lui ayant pas fait le plus grand bien. Gabrielle le pris dans ses bras c'est à ce moment qu'arriva Blue, son évoli sur les talons.

\- Du nouveau ? Fit-il en guise de salutation.

Elle chercha dans la poche intérieure de sa veste de cuir une lettre qu'elle brandit.

\- Reçue tout à l'heure, par étouraptor.

\- Ça dit quoi ?

\- Dracena vient officiellement d'obtenir la place de membre du Conseil, même si officieusement ça fait quelques mois que c'est décidé. Il fallait attendre le départ en retraite deThilio, le…

Remarquant le regard impatient du jeune homme, elle toussota.

\- Heu, enfin bref. Tout ça pour dire que de par sa position et son appartenance aux dracologues, elle était déjà au jus de la situation à Sinnoh, et même si officiellement elle remplace un membre en retraite, officieusement Dracéna va mener l'enquête de son côté. Ce serait Peter qui lui aurait demandé le service, apparemment un des ingénieurs ou je sais pas quoi de la Team Galactique pourrait venir de Kalos.

\- Pluton ?

\- Un truc comme ça, ouais. Soit disant qu'il n'y avait pas de trace de lui nulle part.

\- C'était bel et bien le cas, oui. Tu disais que c'était Peter à l'origine de ça ?

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

\- Tu crois qu'il sait pour ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? Demanda soudainement Gaby.

\- Ça remonte à il y a trois jours… certainement, oui. J'en sais rien.

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'ai… j'ai pas pensé à rallumer mon pokématos ou vérifier celui d'Aurore.

Il se mordit la lèvre, pensant à l'état de panique dans lequel devait être le dracologue, ou même Marion. Puis à l'était dans lequel devait être les amis ou la mère d'Aurore, pour peu qu'ils aient essayé de l'appeler.

Des appels dans le vide, des messages sans réponse, l'inquiétude mêlée d'incertitude. L'attente.

Il se retrouva soudainement face à son transmetteur, quelques mois plus tôt, à envoyer des messages qui se perdaient dans le vide. Jamais de réponse. Toujours le même destinataire. Red.

\- Wow, c'est…pas cool.

\- Je sais, fit-il après un temps.

Il marqua un blanc, puis repris :

\- Il y a autre chose ?

\- De ? Ah, la lettre ! Heu, oui. Comme tu le sais, j'ai demandé à Dracéna à passer l'Epreuve.

\- Et ?

\- Vendredi, 18 heures, à l'antre d'entraînement.

\- Tu penses que ça ira ?

\- Si elle à accepté, c'est que d'une manière ou d'une autre je suis prête. Enfin, je pense que la situation l'exige.

\- Pas forcément, répliqua-t-il avec un haussement d'épaule.

Elle parut vexée un instant, puis fronça à nouveau ses sourcils.

\- C'est sur. Mais je pense que la liberté de mouvement me sera utile si je veux vous donner un coup de main. On est jamais mieux accompagné que par un dracologue, pas vrai ?

\- Pardon, nous filer un coup de main ?

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit.

\- Écoutes, c'est gentil, mais autant que possible évite de t'approcher de cette histoire. Je veux dire, aides les dracologues, la population, mais restes éloignée de Galaxie, ok ?

\- Pardon ? Tu me prends pour une incapable ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Mais exu, c'est des véritables psychopathes ! Aurore aussi à la base elle filait un coup de main ! T'as bien vu comment ça s'est fini, et crois moi c'était loin d'être une tanche quand il s'agissait de combat.

Elle resta silencieuse une seconde, ses yeux d'un bleu aussi clair qu'un ciel d'été brillant d'un éclat dur. Elle articula, lentement, comme si elle cherchait ses mots à mesure qu'elle prononçait sa phrase :

\- Je m'en rend bien compte. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux faire d'autre ? Je saisis peut être pas tout, mais j'ai bien capté la situation globale. L'autorité peut rien faire. Personne peut rien faire. Le seul espoir d'arrêter cet espèce de… siphonné du bulbe, c'est de nous en remettre à nous même. De toutes façons, tu comptes faire quoi d'autre ? Les affronter tout seul ?

Blue serra la mâchoire, ne baissant pas les yeux malgré son expression qui s'était faite moins confiante. Gaby ajouta, d'un ton plus doux :

\- Et s'il te plaît, ne parles pas d'Aurore au passé. Tu as entendu Faust. Elle va s'en remettre.

Elle inspira un grand coup, puis rappela son libégon, qui avait arrêté de se battre. Le bras de la jeune fille s'étendait pour aller tapoter dans le dos du garçon tandis qu'elle partait, pour rajouter une dernière phrase :

\- Rallumes ton pokématos. Et préviens moi avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Je fais ce que je veux, morveuse, répliqua-t-il avec une mauvaise humeur mal simulée.

Mais elle n'avait pas entendu. Elle était déjà partie, ses cheveux colorés en rose dragée voletant dans le vent rude qui soufflait sur le village.

Le rouquin se frotta les yeux, puis appela les pokémons d'Aurore, qui rentrèrent sans rechigner dans leur capsule. Il se rendit tout de suite dans sa chambre. Une fois là, il ferma la porte, balança ses chaussures dans son coin de la pièce, jeta sa veste sur son matelas et regarda avec incertitude l'imperméable rose e la jeune fille. Il rechignait à fouiller dans ses poches. Du bout des doigts, toutefois, il en sortit le pokématos noir qu'elle gardait précieusement. L'écran était fissuré, la batterie certainement vide. Il le mit en charge, puis chercha le sien.

Trois messages de Peter.

 _Blue, la Team Galaxie a officiellement annoncé qu'Aurore « n'étais plus un problème ». est-ce que tout va bien ? J'arrive pas à vous joindre, tiens moi au courant dès que tu as le message._

 _Marion a eu droit à des informations supplémentaires. « Éliminée ». Je ne sais pas encore quoi faire. Il faudrait que tu me dises ce qu'il s'est passé._

 _Je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter de ne pas avoir de nouvelles. J'espère qu'il ne t'es rien arrivé, apparemment le rapport mentionne « un deuxième individu qui a pris la fuite après avoir affronté trois membres » dont la tête est maintenant officieusement mise à prix. Le portrait robot n'a pas encore été dévoilé, mais si c'est toi, il va falloir être prudent. Je mettrai le professeur Sorbier au courant de toute la situation dans deux jours, sauf si tu réponds. Ne prends pas ça comme une menace, mais une simple mesure de sécurité. Entre nous, je n'aimerais pas avoir à le faire._

Le jeune homme tapota ses doigts contre l'objet un instant, puis écrivit.

 **Peter, il y a bien eu un problème. Désolé de pas avoir répondu plus tôt, disons que j'avais la tête ailleurs. Je vais bien. Aurore un peu moins, mais elle va s'en remettre. Ce n'est pas moi dont la tête est mise à prix, mais une apprentie dracologue. Celle de Dracéna, pour être précis.**

Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant que l'objet ne se mette à biper.

 _Oh bon sang, tu me rassures ! Enfin une réponse !_ _L'apprentie, elle va bien ?_

 **Ouaip. Elle va passer l'ultime épreuve ou un truc du genre vendredi. J'imagine que tu vas pouvoir l'envoyer ailleurs du coup ? Elle s'est mis en tête d'affronter la Team.**

 _Malheureusement, ça ne dépends pas de moi. Quant à affronter Galaxie… écoutes, je déteste avoir à dire ça, mais il va falloir que quelqu'un le fasse. Jusque là, Aurore était la seule personne à faire activement quelque chose pour leur barrer la route. Et vu comment ça s'est fini, j'ai pas envie de recommencer, mais le fait est qu'elle a grandement ralentie leurs actions, et avec l'aide d'autres personnes, à même réussi à leur faire lâcher leur QG de Vestigion. Évidemment que j'ai envie de protéger les dresseurs, mais mon impuissance dans cette situation m'empêche de trouver une autre solution._

 **Tu pourrais pas, je sais pas, quitter ton poste, redevenir un dresseur lambda et leur botter le cul toi-même ?**

 _Eh, je suis déjà aux prise avec quelques membres restant de la Team Rocket menant le front sur deux régions. Et mon poste est la seule chose qui me permette d'enquêter efficacement. Alors je suis désolé, mais non, je peux pas les affronter comme j'avais affronté la Team Ombre il y a dix ans._

Blue soupira. Il se gratta la nuque, hésitant sur la réponse.

 **Ouais, c'est vrai. Je me suis peut être un peu énervé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait du coup ? On rassemble une armée de dresseurs ? La plupart sont même pas au courant de ce qu'il se passe.**

 _Déjà, mettre au courant les deux autres DexHolders me paraît raisonnable. Pour ce que j'en sais, ils ont déjà eu à se battre contre Galaxie, ils devraient savoir ce qu'ils font. Et puis il me semble qu'Aurore a des amis dresseurs qui ont pu l'aider, peut être voudront-ils bien prêter main-forte._

 **Oui, certainement. Je me charge déjà des DexHolders. Pour le reste on verra plus tard.**

 _Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'une armée soit formée demain, tu sais. Merci de ton aide. Dis moi quand tu auras du nouveau._

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il essaya de réfléchir à comment expliquer à Barry et Louka la situation sans faire en sorte qu'ils débarquent dans la minute. Il finit par se demander combien de personnes étaient susceptibles de vouloir répondre à l'offre « venez taper sur du méchant et risquer votre peau » de Peter. Certainement pas beaucoup. Mais ce serait toujours mieux que rien. Il pensa qu'il faudrait du coup instaurer des mesures de sécurité, du genre être toujours en groupe, prendre contact avec les autres régulièrement, partager les infos.

Il arrêta de tourner son pokématos dans sa main, et regarda l'écran, le coin de la bouche pincé.

\- On fait un essai, Fauve ?

Le petit mammifère secoua la tête et vint se rouler boule sur ses genoux.

\- Je prend ça pour un oui. Je suis même pas sûr que tu sache de quoi je parle, en fait, mais bon.

 _Hé, salut Red ! J'espère que tu va bien et que tu t'éclates à personne-sait-ou-tu-es, en tout cas se serait sympa de nous filer des news, parce que rien en deux ans et demi, bah je dis pas que ça fait long, mais un peu quand même quoi. Surtout qu'en ce moment c'est un peu la panade partout, alors si tu pouvais venir filer un coup de main à ton vieux pote Blue plutôt qu'un coup de pied au cul, ça ferait plaisir. Ou même si tu veux pas aider, au moins venir dire bonjour. Ou même si tu veux pas parler, au moins, je sais pas, nous prouver que t'es encore vivant et pas enfermé dans une cave par une vieille un peu dingue. Non, sans plaisanter, réponds. Je m'inquiète vraiment, tu sais._

Il pinça les lèvres en relisant, et décida d'effacer la dernière phrase avant d'envoyer le message. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à recevoir de réponse de toutes façons.

Cette fois la ne ferait pas exception.

Le jeune homme se leva enfin de son lit, dérangeant la boule de poils qui lui jeta un regard mauvais en sautant pour aller se rouler en boule sur l'oreiller.

\- Tu commences vraiment à te comporter comme un évoli de grand-mère, commenta Blue en attrapant le pokématos d'Aurore.

Il le ralluma, et bugua en voyant apparaître la tête de porygon-2 sur l'écran.

\- Mot de passe, afficha-t-il.

\- J'en sais rien, je suis ton maître, allume ce truc.

\- Mot de passe refusé.

\- Ahhhh ! C'est une urgence !

\- La situation me semble plutôt calme.

\- Je vais te jeter par la fenêtre, créature ingrate !

\- Je peux donner un indice.

\- S'il te plaît !

\- Livre préféré ?

\- Je suis censé savoir comment ?

Il passa les quelques minutes suivantes à râler, avant que son regard ne se pose sur le sac de la jeune fille.

\- Elle doit l'avoir avec elle, non ?

Il s'excusa d'avance, et attrapa l'objet. D'un geste incertain, il ouvrait la fermeture éclair et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Entre quelques capsules de miniaturisation, cartes, papier, carnets et stylos, il réussit à mettre la main sur ce qui ressemblait à un livre un peu vieux, avec une couverture en cuir. Ce n'est qu'en l'ouvrant et voyant l'écriture manuscrite qu'il comprit qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'un journal, et le reposa vitesse éclair en rougissant. Il trouva très vite un autre bouquin, aux pages cornées à force d'avoir été tournées.

\- le Grand Wagner ?

L'histoire de Terry Wagner, un dresseur qui avait réussi à arriver au sommet avant de tout perdre. Sa sœur lui en avait parlé. Un très bon livre apparemment, qu'il n'avait jamais lu. À part les encyclopédies de dressage, Blue ne lisait pas grand-chose, a tel point que son grand-père avait laissé tomber l'idée de faire de lui l'héritier de ses recherches. Honnêtement, Nina était largement plus douée que lui à ce niveau là.

\- Bonne réponse.

Affiché sur l'écran à côté de la mention, il y avait un petit smiley souriant que Blue trouva un brin moqueur. L'objet se déverrouilla et aussitôt une vague de message fit sonner l'appareil.

 _De : Peter_

 _Aurore, il s'est passé quelque chose ? Marion a reçu une info comme quoi tu serais hors-course. Réponds-moi dès que tu as le message, visiblement les appels ne marchent pas._

 _De : Barry_

 _Yooooo ! dsl de pas t'avoir répondu plus tôt, j'avais complètement zappé. RAS sur l'arène d'Unionpolis, du coup je suis retourné vers Féli-Cité. Je vais rentrer à la maison pour noel, tu viendras ?_

 _De : Louka_

 _Bonjour:) tu vas bien ? J'ai fait quelques amélioration sur le pokédex avec le professeur, si jamais tu passes dans le coin hésite pas à venir au labo:)_

 _De : Barry_

 _Hey, C bizarre que tu répondes pas, ma vieille ! J'imagine que t'as pas de réseau, oublie pas de me rappeler ! Et j'ai eu un nouveau plan : si on faisait noel tous ensemble chez moi ? Mon père va peut être rentrer 7 année, ça lui fera plaisir de te voir je pense, ça fait 1 bail !_

 _De : Peter_

 _Je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter, j'arrive à joindre personne. Les nouvelles que j'ai sont très mauvaises, j'espère vraiment que ce ne sont que des rumeurs et que tu vas bien._

 _De : Millie_

 _Salut:D devine quoiiiii ? J'ai réussi à battre Flo ! Tu verrais la nouvelle arène, elle est vraiment super jolie (*u*)_

 _Ce serait sympa si on faisait un combat un de ces quatre o/ (ah au fait, je viens officiellement d'entamer mon voyage, à moi les routes et les badges, mouahahaha!)_

Blue ne sut pas quoi faire de ces messages. Il laissa de côté ceux de Peter, décida d'ignorer celui de Millie (peut être Aurore lui en avait elle parlé, ce nom ne lui était pas totalement étranger) et décida de commencer par Barry.

\- Il est gentil Peter, mais je suis censé faire ça comment, moi ? Eh salut tu me connais pas mais je réponds parce que ta meilleure pote est dans le coma, viens nous aider à aller tabasser du méchant !

Sérieusement…

L'évoli secoua les oreilles, peu intéressé.

\- Au pire j'appelle directement Sorbier et je lui dit de transmettre l'info ? Non… oh remarque, il trouverait peut être mieux que moi. Ouais, non, je vais éviter. Déjà est-ce qu'ils sont au courant d'où elle est ?

Et un bon quart d'heure de monologue plus tard, Blue décida simplement d'appeler.

Il y eut deux tonalités, puis :

\- _Allô, Aurore ?_

\- Heu…non pas vraiment.

Il y eut un blanc, puis Barry demanda, d'un ton un peu inquiet :

\- _Il se passe quelque chose ? On se connait ?_

 _-_ Non. Non, pas vraiment. Je m'appelle Blue, ça fait quelques temps que je voyage avec Aurore, depuis Verchamps en fait.

\- _Heu…ok. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

\- On a… eu un problème.

Blue raconta alors l'histoire en détail pour ce qui lui semblait être la millième fois, sans que Barry l'interrompe une seule fois.

\- Et donc là, on est toujours à Célestia.

\- _Elle va s'en remettre tu dis ?_

\- Oui.

\- _Et ce mec, c'était un gars de la team Galaxie ?_

\- Oui, un général on suppose, au final il n'y qu'Aurore qui puisse l'identifier clairement.

\- _D'accord…et bien, heu…merci de m'avoir tenu au courant du coup. Je transmettrai l'info à Louka du coup._

\- Attends deux secondes.

\- _Quoi ?_

\- Juste, pour le moment évites de t'approcher d'eux, ok ?

\- _Et puis quoi, on les laisser filer comme ça ?_

\- Non, on attends d'avoir un plan pour frapper fort et de manière organisée. Je pense que tu seras d'accord avec moi sur le fait qu'ils sont assez dangereux et comme qui dirait, légèèèrement en surnombre.

- _Évidemment. Donc j'imagine que le but du jeu va être de les espionner pour leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues en bossant de groupe._

\- C'est exactement ça. D'autant plus qu'en travaillant en groupe, on pourrait se permettre d'attaquer sur plusieurs fronts à la fois ou de mener des actions de plus grande envergure. Heu… si tu connais quelques personnes de confiance qui pourraient nous aider…

\- _Je demanderai, pas de problème. Mais honnêtement, j'ai pas grand monde qui me vienne en tête. Merci encore, Blue._

\- Pas de problème.

\- _Et…heuu… venez à noël. Ça rassurera Ingrid, elle s'inquiète un peu._

\- Bien sûr. On y sera.

 _Bip, bip._

Blue détacha l'appareil de son oreille et le reposa sur la table. Assez d'appels pour aujourd'hui.

Sa journée n'était quand même pas finie.

Il fallait retrouver Gaby et lui annoncer que, c'était drôle mais il était possible que sa tête soit mise à prix, ahah, quel hasard.

Alors comme il était dans le feu de l'action, il renfila ses baskets usées, galéra pour attacher le lacet de sa chaussure droite, dont l'extrémité lui était restée dans les main une semaine plus tôt, et sortit. Il fit directement demi-tour quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié veste et évoli, et se précipita vers l'escalier, juste à temps pour rentrer dans un mur.

Le mur se révéla être un simple être humain mesurant une tête de plus que lui, deux fois plus large et vêtu d'une blouse vert pistache.

\- Oh, pardon.

\- C'est de ma faute. Excuse-moi, Faust, mais je dois aller…

Il s'interrompit quand l'infirmier lui attrapa le bras pour le retenir.

\- Blue, annonça-t-il d'un ton solennel. Elle s'est réveillée.

* * *

 **Voila voila, merci d'être arrivés jusqu'ici ! hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez, poser des questions et tout le bazar ! bisous bisous !**


	23. Chapitre 23 : les élus

**Bonne année tout le monde ! Je vous envoie mes ondes positives /o/~~**

 **Bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre (qui a moins de retard que d'habitude :D) vous plaira ^^**

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit en grand pour laisser passer un rouquin mal coiffé suivi d'un prinplouf surexcité. Dans la pièce les attendait un lit d'hôpital tout ce qu'il y avait de plus basique sur lequel se trouvait, assise, très droite, une fille dont les cheveux dorés tombaient en mèches inégales sur ses épaules. Elle avait le visage tourné vers ses amis, une expression totalement neutre. C'était bien un visage familier qui se présentait à eux, ce plissement du coin de la bouche, ce nez un peu trop pointu, ce sourcil légèrement surélevé par rapport à l'autre. Mais ses yeux étaient totalement étrangers.

Elle fixait un point avec intensité, et son regard bleu devenu plus profond que les fosses marines transperçait les visiteurs sans même les voir. Ses yeux semblaient étranges, comme illuminés de l'intérieur.

Riker et Blue perdirent soudainement leur enthousiasme et se rapprochèrent à pas lents. Elle les suivit d'un regard fixe, sans un mot. Quand il furent à sa hauteur, elle prononça simplement :

\- Les gardiens sont alarmés. Les ténèbres vont être lâchées sur le monde.

Et elle tomba, de nouveau inanimée, avant de papillonner des yeux.

\- Il… se passe quoi ? Articula-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse en rencontrant le visage paniqué de Blue.

\- Rien, rien. Heu…tu te sens comment ?

\- Bien.

Elle cligna des yeux, fronça les sourcils, se releva.

\- Oui, très bien, même, c'est étrange.

\- Il y a… quelque chose dont tu aimerais nous parler, fit le jeune homme d'un ton incertain.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, soupira, s'appuya sur le coussin.

\- Tu vas me prendre pour une folle.

\- C'est déjà le cas, dis toujours.

Elle rit, caressa la tête de Riker avec tendresse.

\- Je les ai entendus. Les gardiens des lacs, je les ai entendus. Retire ça.

\- Je-j'ai rien dit.

Elle releva les yeux, fixant Blue avec un grand sérieux.

\- C'est étrange, mais c'est comme s'ils m'avaient fait don de leurs pouvoirs. J'entends tout. Et j'entends ce que tu penses.

Elle éclata de rire sans aucune raison apparente, laissant le pauvre jeune homme totalement confus et pétrifié.

\- Tu…entends…les pensées.

\- Plus clairement qu'avant. C'est un brouhaha infernal. Mais j'arrive à trier, un peu. C'est comme ce que m'avait montré Sara, mais…plus simple.

\- Donc tu es devenue kinésiste ? Écoute, je connaissait cette fille, Morgane, tu sais la championne de Safrania, on peut pas dire que ça lui ait réussi. Alors ça me rassure pas du tout que tu dises ça.

\- _Tu arrives à savoir ce que je pense, donc ?_

\- Exactement, répondit Aurore.

\- Heu, quoi ?

\- Je parlais à Riker.

\- A-attends, tu le comprends lui aussi ?

\- Je le comprenais déjà avant, c'est juste que c'est plus facile. Naturel.

Blue ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais décida de se taire. Ses pensées dévièrent vers l'histoire des héros racontée par la Doyenne plus tôt dans la journée.

\- Tu penses que je serais une élue des Gardiens ?

Il sursauta.

\- C'est possible, mais s'il te plaît, arrêtes de fouiller dans mon cerveau. Tu me fiches la trouille, là, sérieusement.

\- Oui, désolée.

Elle bailla, s'étira doucement pour éviter de rouvrir la plaie qu'elle avait au ventre, puis se tourna à nouveau vers le jeune homme.

\- Racontes moi ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite.

Et il raconta l'histoire pour la mille et unième fois.

\- Oh, d'accord, conclut-elle. Et heu…

\- Oui ?

\- Pour noël, du coup…

Il resta bouche bée une seconde.

\- Attends, je viens de te dire que t'as failli mourir, que la région est probablement en grand danger, que tu es l'élue de la prophétie ou je sais pas quoi et tout ce qui t'inquiète c'est _noël_ ?!

Elle adopta un regard désolé et une petite voix.

\- Oui.

Il poussa un des plus gros soupirs de toute sa vie.

\- Ok, très bien ! Vous êtes vraiment bizarre toi et ton pote, tu le sais, ça ?

\- On nous le disait souvent, oui.

Blue se pinça l'arête du nez, secouant la tête. Il se leva et rentra les mains dans les poches de sa veste.

\- J'ai deux trois trucs à faire. Tâche de te reposer.

\- Blue !

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Tout à l'heure, quand tu parlais de s'opposer à la Team et tout ça, tu voulais bien parler d'une sorte de… résistance, c'est ça ? Un peu comme il y a dix ans, avec les Ombres ?

\- C'est l'idée, oui, dit-il, un peu pris de court. Mais je pense pas que ça prenne la même ampleur.

\- Je pense savoir qui appeler, alors.

\- Tu le feras dès que tu seras sur pieds, alors. Sur ce, je vous laisse.

\- A toute !

\- Priiinp'

Blue repartit de bon pied sur sa mission première : retrouver Gabrielle.

A vrai dire, il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps. Il lui suffit d'aller vers la montagne pour la trouver sur le preier en droit un peu plat, en train d'affronter des archéomires sauvages avec l'aide de son libégon.

\- Déjà là ? S'exclama-t-elle en le voyant.

D'un signe du doigt, elle ordonna à son dragon de continuer son entraînement, pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers le jeune homme.

\- J'ai eu du nouveau. La bonne ou la mauvaise nouvelle en premier ?

\- La mauvaise, tant qu'à faire.

\- Il se pourrait que la Team Galaxie t'aie choisie en tant que nouvel ennemi numéro un.

\- Oh. Ça pourrait être pire. Et la bonne ?

\- Aurore est sur pieds. Enfin, consciente quoi.

Elle resta bête une seconde, sa bouche formant un « o » parfait, avant de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Tu vas pouvoir arrêter de faire cette tronche alors !

\- Quelle tronche ? C'est ma tête habituelle.

\- Alors tu es habituellement antipathique. Félicitations !

\- Merci, articula-t-il d'un ton froid.

\- Pas de quoi !

\- C'était ironique.

\- Oui je saiiiiis.

Elle se mit alors à ricaner, totalement ignorante du regard noir que lui jetait le jeune homme.

\- Enfin, bref, vous repartez quand ?

\- Q-quoi ?

\- Vous. Repartez. Quand ?

\- Tu veux déjà qu'on se barre ?

\- Je voudrais surtout partir avec vous. Ne serait-ce que pour vous raccompagner en bas, je connais deux-trois raccourcis. Après je vous laisse si vous voulez, mais quitte à se lancer sur les routes, autant faire un départ en groupe, pas vrai ?

\- Après vendredi, alors, soupira Blue. De toute manière, on bougera pas tant qu'Aurore sera pas cent pour cent opérationnelle. Il manquerait plus qu'on la perde à cause d'une simple glissade sur un rocher moussu, tiens.

Elle approuva d'un sourire amusé.

\- Dans ce cas, je te filerai mon numéro de pokémontre… quand je m'en souviendrai. Et tu le donnera à Aurore aussi, je crois qu'elle en a une. Ce serait sympa que je sois pas totalement exclue de cette affaire maintenant que j'ai totalement le nez dedans.

\- T'en fais pas, c'est pas au programme. D'ailleurs, il y changement de plan.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Création d'une résistance, bla bla bla, dresseurs à contacter, bla bla bla,…

\- Ok, j'vois le topo. Je vous suis, du coup.

\- Évidemment.

\- D'un autre côté, c'était obvious.

\- Oh, à peine.

Ils ricanèrent, puis Blue changea de sujet.

\- Bon, je vais y aller alors. Et fais gaffe avec les archéomires, ce serait bête d'en faire une espèce en voie d'extinction.

\- Il y en a trop, je suis large ! Tu retournes voir ta copine ?

\- Mais c'est pas ma- Oooh, tu sais quoi, laisses tomber.

Et il tourna les talons, suivi par un rire moqueur qui lui rappelait effroyablement celui de sa sœur.

Mais il ne se rendit pas au centre. À la place, il décida d'aller faire un tour. Ça faisait un temps qu'il n'avait pas réellement dégourdi ses jambes. Pas que rester enfermé lui porte peine, mais il se rendait compte à présent que l'ambiance de ces derniers jours avait été pesante. À la place centrale, il se dit qu'il n'avait pas vu les ruines, et ce fut donc naturellement qu'il s'engagea sur le chemin.

Il dut marcher un petit quart d'heure avant d'arriver à la cuvette où se trouvait l'entrée. Dans le petit autel brûlait une bougie qui avait visiblement besoin d'être changée. Il ft interloqué par les deux panneaux à l'entrée, haut de deux mètres, et représentant, comme la Doyenne lui avait expliqué, Dialga et Palkia. Les dessins était schématiques, mais précis. On devinait aisément la silhouette et la puissance de ces deux créatures. Blue resta là à les scruter, notant chaque détail avec minutie pour être sûr de pouvoir les reproduire plus tard. Il regretta d'ailleurs de ne pas avoir pris son carnet avec lui en partant. Quand il en eut marre, il passa l'espèce de porte. L'intérieur était d'une simplicité spartiate, avec pour seule décoration le mur du fond peint d'une fresque racontant l'histoire de la région.

Au centre de cette fresque, comme détachées du fond et de l'histoire dépeinte, se trouvaient trois sphères. Des perles de verre ou des pierres précieuses soigneusement taillées, il n'aurait pas pu le dire, mais à l'éclat qu'elles émettaient, il aurait parié sur une pierre éclat si elles n'avaient pas été colorées. La rose, au pied gauche du triangle qu'elles formaient, brillait plus fort que les deux autres. Il se demanda un instant ce que ça pouvait bien signifier, quand une voix familière le fit sursauter.

\- Toi aussi ça te rend curieux ?

Il se retourna pour tomber sur le visage bienveillant de Perrine, l'infirmière qui les avait accueillit. Elle était accompagné d'une fille un peu plus petite, aux alentours d'une douzaine d'années, qui avait un cierge entre les mains. Elle salua d'un geste de tête discret, puis elle tourna son visage timide vers la jeune femme, une question silencieuse dans ses yeux ocre.

\- Va changer la bougie, ma jolie. J'arrive tout de suite.

Elle hocha la tête et fit demi-tour, sa chemise trop longue flottant derrière elle comme une voile.

\- C'est ma voisine. Elle est très, très timide, s'excusa Perrine.

Elle s'approcha de la fresque et passa le bout de ses doigts dessus.

\- Je pensais pas te trouver là.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces pierres ? Demanda Blue d'un ton pressant.

\- Aucune idée. Le matériau en tout cas. Il semblerait que ce soit du cristal tout ce qu'il y a de plus basique, mais aucune idée de pourquoi elles brillent.

\- Oh. Et personne ne s'inquiète ?

\- On dit que nos ancêtres les ont taillées à partir du cristal le plus pur venant des trois demeures des Elfes. Jusqu'à quelques temps auparavant, elles étaient totalement éteintes.

\- Oh. Et pourquoi elles se sont allumées alors ?

Perrine se tourna vers lui avec un air sérieux, se courbant un peu pour imiter la Doyenne.

\- D'après Damara : Un grand danger nous guette, les Gardiens ont choisi des élus ! »

\- Très rassurant tout ça, dis-moi.

\- La Doyenne sait beaucoup de choses, même si la plupart du temps ça semble totalement cryptique, et sorti tout droit des vielles légendes.

\- Laisses-moi deviner : les trois quarts du temps, ça l'est ?

\- Exact. Mais elle ne s'est jamais trompé.

La jeune femme ramena une de ses lourdes boucles sombres derrière son oreille, et dans le même geste désigna le globe rose, plus brillant que les autres.

\- L'éclat s'est accentué il y a quelques temps. Trois mois, quatre, peut-être plus. Je ne sais plus trop. Il augmentait de jour en jour, mais il n'a jamais été aussi brillant.

\- Et qu'a dit la vielle ?

Reprenant son imitation, Perrine répondit :

\- Le premier élu est éveillé.

\- J'imagine qu'on connaît le premier.

Il répondit au haussement de sourcils curieux de la jeune femme par un air qui voulait dire « je t'expliquerai plus tard » et repris :

\- En tout cas, il y en a deux qui ne sont toujours pas éveillés. J'espère que le danger n'est pas trop proche, sinon on est pas mal dans la mouise.

\- Chaque chose vient au moment où elle le doit. C'est un truc qu'on appelle l'équilibre du monde.

\- Si tu le dit. Et comment les élus sont censé savoir qu'ils en sont, au fait ?

\- Alors ça, aucune idée. Ils doivent apparaître dans un rêve ou un truc comme ça. Tu sais, comme dans cette histoire un Lugia donne l'argent'aile à un dresseur dans un rêve et qu'il la trouve dans sa main en se réveillant ?

\- C'est conte pour enfants, ça, fit-il, perplexe.

Perrine haussa les épaules.

\- Il y a toujours un fond de vérité dans les contes. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai des bougies à allumer.

Elle partit souplement, avec un salut d'aviateur. Blue resta encore quelques minutes à détailler la fresque, ravi de constater qu'il comprenait à peu près l'histoire, avant que son attention ne se porte à nouveau sur les sphères enfoncées dans la pierre.

\- Dis moi si je me trompe, Fauve, mais le lac au sud ouest de la région, c'est bien le lac vérité non ?

\- Voo ?

\- Ouais, c'est vrai, t'en sais rien, mais tu pourrais au moins faire semblant. Enfin, Aurore elle vient de…près du lac, on est d'accord ?

\- Evo !

\- Donc si on suit cette logique, les autres élus devraient venir de villes proches des deux autres lacs, pas vrai ?

\- Liiiii.

\- Oui, c'est qu'une supposition, je sais, mais ça se tient, non ?

Le petit canidé pencha la tête sur le côté, pas totalement convaincu.

\- Cela dit, même si c'était juste, ça nous dirait pas où les trouver.

Il capta alors le regard interrogateur de Fauve.

\- Tu te demandes pourquoi je pense à ça, hein ?

\- Liii, voli !

\- Je me disais simplement que si on avait trois kinésistes de notre côté, ça deviendrait beaucoup plus simple de faire tomber Galaxie Corp. Mais bon, sans on se débrouillera très bien aussi.

* * *

L'ouverture de l'Antre d'entraînement était décorée de flambeaux brûlant d'une flamme bleue, qui s'élevaient dans le ciel déjà couverts d'étoiles. Une femme au visage enjoué et à l'expression grave mais au regard maternel se tenait devant, droite, les mains croisées sur son ventre. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe brune toute simple, accompagnée de dizaines de colliers et de bracelets faits de perles de bois, de verreries et de crocs en tous genre. Sur son dos reposait la fameuse cape des dracologues de Sinnoh. Un objet précieux, s'il en était épaisse, ignifugée, presque indéchirable. La sienne était était ocre avec une doublure couleur brique, tombant jusqu'à mi-cuisses et dotée d'une capuche assez large, décorée du blason des dracologues de Sinnoh – un carchacrok stylisé.

Cette cape, c'était le bien le plus précieux d'un dresseur de dragon. Elle représentait l'achèvement d'années de labeur une valeur fixe, immuable, à laquelle se raccrocher, un emblème qui les rassemblait au-delà des frontières tout en mettant en avant leur individualité. En effet, si le modèle était toujours le même, le blason inchangé depuis des centaines d'années, chaque cape avait sa propre couleur, choisie par le Régent en fonction de ce qui représentait le mieux son disciple.

Les subtilités du code couleur avait quelque peu été perdu avec le temps, mais parfois la réputation d'un dresseur de dragons tenait à la couleur de sa cape. On respectait Peter qui brandissait avec fierté le rouge passionné et le noir rigoureux, on avait parfois du mal à prendre au sérieux Iris et la candeur qu'exprimait le rose dragée de sa cape jusqu'à ce qu'on remarque la doublure d'un pourpre royal, et on ne savait que penser d'Amaryllis dont la cape totalement grise était d'une neutralité sans faille, jetant sur sa personne le plus grand mystère.

S'il y avait bien une chose que Gabrielle redoutait plus que l'épreuve en elle-même (souvent, elle n'avait d'épreuve que le nom, il s'agissait d'une simple formalité) c'était de savoir de quelles couleurs sa régente avait décidé de la couvrir.

Sa régente, dont les couleurs combinées étaient le messager de la puissance dans ce qu'elle a de plus brut alliée à la douceur paisible de la terre, ce qui lui valait un respect sans faille de la part des autres dracologues, même plus âgés.

\- Bonsoir, mon petit, salua la Régente de sa voix la plus douce.

Elle fit signe à l'apprentie de s'approcher, l'invitant à monter sur la dernière marche. Elle posa la main sur son épaule dans un geste rassurant. Elle darda ses eux couleur chocolat sombre droit dans ceux de Gabrielle.

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été présente ces dernières semaines.

\- C'est pas grave, je comprend la situation.

Dracéna sourit tendrement.

\- Sache que je suis fière de toi. Des que l'on entrera, l'épreuve commencera. Si tu veux annuler, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

\- Jamais, vous le savez bien.

\- Une réponse comme je l'attendais ! Quoi qu'il arrive, reste calme et tout se passera comme sur des roulettes !

Ses yeux dérivèrent un peu dans le vague et elle rit.

\- Mes aïeux…ça me rappelle moi quand j'ai passé mon épreuve. C'était il y si longtemps, maintenant ! Enfin, Gabrielle Adeline Walker, prends un de ces flambeaux, passe cette porte, et deviens un dracologue à part entière. Rends moi encore plus fière que je ne le suis déjà !

Et avec ces mots, Dracéna détacha un des flambeaux et le posa dans les mains de la jeune femme qui l'agrippa fermement. Cette dernière jeta un dernier regard en bas des marches.

Faust et Perrine levèrent leurs pouces avec un clin d'œil, quelques enfants du village lui firent des signe de victoire, Aurore et Blue des sourires encourageants, et ses parents lui offrirent un regard débordant de bienveillance et de fierté.

Elle inspira un grand coup, et pénétra dans l'Antre.

L'intérieur était sombre, quoi que vaguement éclairé par les lichens fluorescents qui poussaient sur les parois les plus humides.

\- Bienvenue, dit la voix de la Doyenne.

Le mot résonna, ajoutant à la tension ambiante. La vieille dame était devant un brasero qu'elle désigna de la main, et dans lequel Gaby alla déposer son flambeau. Un brasier azur illumina aussitôt la salle.

La Doyenne avait pour l'occasion revêtu un kimono sombre entièrement brodé de fil doré, couvert de sa cape, noire de jais et bleue nuit. Une grande sagesse combinée avec un caractère âpre.

\- Suis-moi.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle s'engagea sur le petit ponton de bois qui reliait l'île centrale, sur laquelle reposait une antique pagode, à l'espèce de promontoire rocheux qui faisait le tour de la caverne. L'apprentie la suivit en se forçant à se tenir droite et marcher lentement.

Au centre de la petite pièce qui ressemblait vaguement à un temple se trouvait un panier d'osier. Gaby savait déjà pertinemment ce qu'il y avait dedans et inspira un grand coup. La Doyenne vint s'asseoir derrière l'objet, invitant la jeune femme à faire de même.

\- Avant toute chose, laisses moi te poser trois questions. Aimes-tu les pokémons ?

\- Je…o-oui. Oui.

\- Es-tu prête à faire le vœu de protéger et servir la région, d'y être loyale et de faire preuve d'un altruisme exemplaire ?

\- Je le suis.

\- Surtout, est-ce que, quand tu auras mon âge et vécu selon nos règles, tu pourras me redire exactement les mêmes réponses ?

\- Oui.

La Doyenne hocha la tête.

\- La lueur dans ton regard n'a pas changé. Ton cœur est noble. Puisse le dragon t'accepter comme l'un des siens.

Elle sortit une honor ball qu'elle offrit à la jeune femme et ouvrit alors le panier où reposait un minidraco. Gabrielle resta totalement immobile, la capsule simplement posée au creux de ses paumes, mécanisme d'ouverture bien en évidence.

Le petit dragon resta sans bouger durant quelques instants, détaillant la scène d'un œil curieux. Il leva alors la tête, tendit les cornes dans la direction de l'apprentie. Il esquissa un mouvement vers elle, lentement. Il la détailla, la jaugea, tourna autour. Il décida enfin de s'approcher assez pour poser sa tête contre son cœur. Grimpant sur ses genoux, il leva ses yeux bruns pour fixer ceux de l'apprentie. Le lien émotionnel qui devait les lier à vie passa dans ce regard là, qui dura une fraction de seconde et qui pourtant sembla une éternité pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Doucement, le petit dragon vient alors activer le mécanisme de la ball. Un rayon rouge l'absorba. La capsule ne trembla même pas avant d'émettre le petit « clack » spécifique.

\- Jeune fille, tu viens de réussir ton Épreuve, annonça la Doyenne avec un grand sourire.

Elle se leva alors, et d'un coffre au fond de la pièce tira une grande cape, qu'elle jeta sur les épaules de la toute jeune dracologue.

\- Gabrielle Adeline Walker, du village de Célestia, j'ai l'honneur de te nommer dracologue de la région de Sinnoh et de te remettre cette cape. Puisse-t-elle te tenir chaud au sommet des montagnes les plus rudes, t'abriter du soleil des déserts les plus arides, te protéger des pluies torrentielles et des vents déchaînés. Puisse-t-elle être le reflet de ta personne, et s'user sans jamais céder, elle qui est déjà le miroir de ton âme par les couleurs que ta Régente a choisies. Reçois l'outremer sombre, symbole de la loyauté de ton attitude, allié au dynamisme du bleu du ciel. Portes ces couleurs qui démontrent un esprit vif et dévoué fièrement, et ne les déshonore pas, car alors tu déshonorerais celles de ton clan.

\- Je ferai honneur à mon clan, je le jure son mon nom et ma cape. Qu'on me l'arrache si je manque à mes vœux.

Elle se releva alors, alourdie du poids de la cape, et s'inclina profondément.

\- Va mon enfant. Vole haut et loin, jeune dracologue.

\- Je vous remercie pour tout, Doyenne. Que votre ciel soit sans nuage.

Elle tourna alors les talons, se dirigeant droit vers la sortie pour être accueillie par une salve d'applaudissements.

* * *

\- Eau et nourriture ?

\- Check !

\- Tente ?

\- Check !

\- Vêtements de rechange ?

\- Check !

\- Potions, rappels, soins?

\- Je crois qu'il me manque de l'anti-brûle.

\- J'en ai, c'est bon. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut nous manquer ?

Blue plissa les sourcil, avant de hausser les épaules. Aurore fit de même, avant de se tourner vers Gabrielle.

\- Je pense qu'on a tout du coup. On récupère nos pokémons et on y va.

\- Attends, mais si jamais il me manque vraiment un truc important ?

\- Si c'est vraiment important, alors un de nous deux l'aura, intervint le rouquin. D'ailleurs, c'est quoi le plan ?

Aurore attrapa sa carte au fond de son sac et la déplia sur la table. Elle pointa du doigt le village.

\- On est à Célestia. On va donc descendre vers Bonville, puis prendre la route jusqu'à Voilaroc. On reviendra ensuite sur nos pas en direction d'Unionpolis.

\- C'est vrai qu'il te manque ces deux badges, du coup.

\- Exactement.

\- Attendez, c'est si important que ça les badges ? Demanda Gaby. Je veux dire, on devrait pas penser à autre chose ?

\- Justement, oui, ça l'est. Je ne suis pas la seule à courir après la Ligue, mais le fait est que plus nous sommes nombreux, plus l'un d'entre nous aura la chance d'affronter Cynthia.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec elle, d'ailleurs ? Fit la dracologue, un peu méfiante. Ne me dites pas que vous la suspectez ? Je sais qu'elle est un peu bizarre parfois, mais c'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais !

Aurore et Blue échangèrent un regard incertain. Blue toussota.

\- En vérité, elle n'est pas totalement blanche dans cette affaire. On ne la suspecte plus de faire partie de la Team, mais on ne sais pas encore quel rôle elle a. Le fait est qu'on la voit souvent là où se trouve Galaxie, et puisqu'elle ne communique pas avec le Plateau Indigo, il est difficile de connaître ses motivations.

\- Oh, je…je vois.

Il y avait une certaine déception dans sa voix. On devinait aisément qu'elle admirait le Maître assez profondément pour que cette information la touche personnellement. Elle se reprit toutefois très vite, et son expression redevint rapidement radieuse.

\- Allez, on va pas s'éterniser la dessus. De quoi on parlait, déjà ?

\- Heu… Du trajet ! Intervint Aurore.

\- Oui, c'est vrai ! Donc, Voilaroc, puis Unionpolis, et après ?

\- Il nous faudrait descendre vers Féli-Cité, ou Charbourg. J'imagine que la route doit être construite maintenant, il fallait faire le détour avant.

\- Pour… quoi…faire ? Hésita Blue.

\- J'ai appelé deux-trois personnes, on devrait les trouver dans ce coin là. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils allaient y rester jusqu'à fin janvier environ, ça nous laisse presque deux mois.

Les deux visages intrigués l'incitèrent à continuer son explication.

\- Il y aura déjà Louka et Barry, les deux DexHolders, plus deux dresseurs qui m'ont déjà aidé par le passé. Avec nous ça fera un groupe de sept personnes, ce qui est déjà pas mal. On pourra poser les bases, comme ça. Pour Charbourg, c'est parce que je pense que Pierrick, le champion de la ville, voudra bien nous apporter, disons, un soutien logistique. Je sais pas vraiment comment appeler ça. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il nous permettra certainement de nous entraîner dans la mine, de nous partager les quelques informations qui circulent entre champions et peut être même une ou deux bonnes planques. J'avais pensé à établir un QG dans le souterrain, mais c'est tellement labyrinthique qu'on se perdrait vingt fois avant de trouver à chaque fois qu'on voudrait s'y rendre.

\- T'as pas perdu ton temps, souffla Blue. Donc j'imagine qu'une fois tout ça posé, les premières actions réellement offensives se feront en février ?

\- Exact. Mais ce qu'il faut préciser, c'est qu'à partir de ce moment là, on risque fortement de passer dans l'illégalité. Et dans notre cas, si on se fait chopper, on sera directement accusés de terrorisme.

\- Discrétion absolue, donc, résuma Gaby.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête gravement.

\- Allez, faut rester positif. On ne sais pas comment va évoluer la situation d'ici là, avec un peu de chance la police arrivera à avoir un mandat d'arrêt ou un truc comme ça.

\- Si seulement… C'est bien les derniers à pouvoir faire quelque chose, malheureusement, répliqua Aurore. Enfin, on ne sait jamais.

Elle plia la carte et la glissa dans son sac. Se redressant, elle caressa la tête de Riker, qui attendait sagement à côté d'elle.

\- Si personne n'a rien à ajouter, il vaut mieux se mettre en route. Il vaut mieux s'avancer le plus possible avant la nuit.

Les deux autres approuvèrent. Blue batailla pour serrer la sangle de son sac, gêné par Fauve qui avait choisi de voyager sur ses épaules, tandis que Gabrielle ajustait avec soin le nœud de sa cape autour de son cou. Après un dernier regard entendu, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte.

\- Attendez !

Blue se figea, la main encore sur la poignée, et se retourna, imité par les deux filles. Perrine était là, avec une expression de malaise, un sac de randonnée bien rempli sur le dos. Elle avait troqué sa blouse pour des chaussures de marche et ramené ses cheveux sublimes en une tresse fonctionnelle. Son charmina était à côté d'elle, bras croisés.

\- Je-je veux venir avec vous !

\- Enfin, Perry, ça va être dangereux. T'as jamais quitté le village.

\- Je sais, je sais. Mais ici, je me sens totalement inutile. Gaby, tu sais très bien que je sais m'y prendre en combat, et en plus je pourrai soigner les blessures en cours de route. Je ne serai pas un boulet, promis !

\- Je vois pas pourquoi on t'empêcherait de venir, trancha Aurore. Après, ça dépends aussi de vous, les gars.

\- Je suis du même avis, lança Blue avec un regard en coin en direction de la dracologue.

Celle-ci soupira.

\- Ok, très bien, j'ai rien à ajouter. Mais j'espère juste que t'as prévenu ton frère, j'ai pas envie qu'il nous broie le crane à notre retour.

\- Oh, t'en fais pas pour ça ! Il m'a même aidé à attraper un noarfang pour être sûr que je puisse le contacter.

Elle brandit avec fierté une capsule noire décorée d'une bande jaune.

\- Alors, on y va ?

* * *

 **Bon, on va enfin quitter Célestia ! Le prochain chapitre va avancer pas mal de choses et risque d'être assez long. je le couperai peut être en deux comme pour celui de la centrale si il devient vraiment lourd, mais je pense qu'en dessous de 10 000 mots ça ne vaut pas vraiment la peine de faire ça (en tout cas, j'espère le finir rapidement !)**

 **Allez, à la prochaine !**


	24. Chapitre 24 : La Tour de Bonville

**Salut, je vous ai manqué ? Non ? Tant pis ! voila le chapitre suivant ! (ne me tuez pas, je suis désolée pour l'attente)**

 **J'espere que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Le machopeur ne tint pas longtemps face à la puissance folle des attaques de Draco, mais toutefois un peu plus que le meditikka qui avait été mis hors-combat presque directement après son arrivée sur le terrain.

\- Tu es vraiment forte, commenta Mélina en rappelant son combattant, mais mais je ne me laisserai pas faire ! Lulu, je compte sur toi !

Un lucario apparut en un flash sur le terrain, et lança aussitôt une charge-os que le dragon se prit sur la tête. Il évita la deuxième charge, et profita de la troisième pour éloigner l'adversaire avec un ouragan.

\- Draco-queue, maintenant ! Ordonna Aurore depuis sa moitié de terrain. _Utilise hâte avant,_ ajouta-t-elle sans prononcer un mot.

Le dragon fonça donc vers le pokémon combat qui bondit pour esquiver, et se fit ramasser en atterrissant par l'attaque, dont la puissance avait augmenté avec la vitesse. Il valdingua mais se rattrapa avec une pirouette, avant de revenir à la charge avec vampipoing. Draco esquiva, mais sa longueur lui fit défaut, et l'attaque le toucha quand même au bas du corps. Il ne fut pas vraiment blessé, mais le lucario récupéra juste assez d'énergie pour enchaîner avec forte-paume. Il fallut de peu pour que l'attaque touche un point d'énergie de Draco, qui échappa ainsi à la paralysie.

\- Mince ! Recommence ! Empêche-le de bouger ! Encouragea Mélina, qui imitait les gestes de son pokémon.

Elle était totalement en sueur, mais sa réactivité était exemplaire. Sur son ordre, le lucario évita de peu un draco-rage, réussit à placer une griffe acier et continua avec forte-paume. Il était rapide, même si ses attaques n'étaient que peu efficaces.

Draco évita la seconde forte-paume, mais pris la troisième de plein fouet. Il fut projeté au sol et se trouva presque incapable de se redresser.

\- _Peux plus bouger !_

\- _Tu peux encaisser une ou deux attaques ?_

 _\- Oui, largement._

 _\- Ok, tiens bon. Laisse-le te frapper une ou deux fois, puis mue et hâte !_

Le dragon obéit, et après avoir pris deux vampipoings, se glissa hors de sa peau morte, traversant le terrain à vitesse éclair.

\- Projettes-toi, Draco ! Hydroqueue !

Celle-ci eut raison du lucario, qui tenta de se relever sans y parvenir. Mélina vint l'aider à se redresser, lui frottant les oreilles avec tendresse.

\- Lucario est hors-combat. Le vainqueur de ce match est donc notre challenger, annonça l'arbitre, un karatéka assez balaise. Félicitations à elle.

\- Ce fut un sacré combat, souffla la jeune championne. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un dresseur abats mon équipe avec un seul pokémon, mais assurément c'est bien la première fois que le match est si rapide.

Elle se releva, rappela son équipier, puis se dirigea vers un petit sac suspendu à un sac de sable. Elle en tira un badge, qu'elle tendit à Aurore familièrement.

\- Tu m'excuseras pour le manque de formalités. Je te remets ce badge pavé, symbole du respect des membres de ce dojo que tu as acquis en me battant. Tu seras toujours la bienvenue pour un entraînement. Tu deviens à présent une dresseuse de catégorie E. Cinq pokémons maximums, dont deux œufs. Tu perds en revanche le droit de changer de pokémon n'importe quand dans le combat.

Mélina s'inclina, et Aurore fit de même. Elle rangea le badge dans la boite qu'on lui avait donnée, à côté de tous les autres. Le badge charbon s'était brisé sur la route, le badge forêt commençait à se fendillait, alors elle comme son équipe avaient jugé raisonnable de les ranger plutôt que de les porter. Gabrielle, Perrine et Blue vinrent la rejoindre, et ils quittèrent prestement l'arène – et la ville – après avoir salué les karatéka.

\- Ça c'est passé encore mieux que prévu, souffla Blue une fois la porte franchie.

\- En général ils surveillent plutôt les docks, mais on est pas encore tirés d'affaire. On sera plus tranquilles quand on aura atteint Bonville.

\- Je me disais, on pourrait voler, non ? Proposa soudainement Gaby.

\- J'ai pas de pokémon volant.

\- J'ai pas encore dressé Croche à ça.

\- Mon roucarnage risque d'attirer l'attention à peu près autant que ton libégon. Honnêtement, il vaut mieux marcher tant qu'on le peut.

La dracologue soupira.

\- Tant pis. Au moins il neige pas, c'est déjà ça.

Le petit groupe avait fini par troquer vestes et gilets divers pour des manteaux, des bonnets et surtout deux paires de chaussettes dans leurs bottes. Blue avait l'avantage d'avoir Fauve autour du cou. Un dresseur sur la route lui avait fait une réflexion quant à la fourrure, et avait certainement mis des heures pour se remettre du choc émotionnel que lui avait provoqué l'écharpe en lui mordant la main alors qu'il allait la saisir.

* * *

Il leur fallut une journée et demie pour arriver à Bonville. Ou plutôt, au petit bar à la sortie de la ville. Exténués et encouragés par le soleil tombant, ils s'installèrent à une table dans un coin et commandèrent une boisson chaude. Gabrielle fit sortir Sonic le sonistrelle qui vint se percher sur ses genoux, et s'avachit sur sa chaise.

\- C'est loin, Unionpolis ?

\- Non, la route est minuscule. Ça va aller vite à partir de maintenant, quand on aura rejoint Unionpolis on pourra prendre le bus jusqu'à Féli-Cité.

\- Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est bien là-bas que se trouve le hall des concours ? Demanda Perrine.

\- Yep. J'y avais gagné l'œuf de Beth, dit Aurore avec un léger soupçon de nostalgie. J'ai l'impression que c'était il y des années.

\- Attends, on peut gagner des œufs sur ce genre de concours ? S'exclama Blue.

\- Pas toujours, non. Les prix varient en fonction du niveau du concours, et de l'occasion. Là, ils avaient mis un œuf en récompense parce que c'était le lancement des concours débutants.

\- Oh, c'est naze, fit Gaby, déçue.

Elle attrapa son cappuccino et en but une grande gorgée.

\- A part ça, Unionpolis, c'est quel type d'arène ?

\- Spectre. Ça devrait pas poser problème, surtout que Syrius connaît mâchouille. Mais là il faudrait vraiment que Riker combatte un peu. Je le sens à deux doigts d'évoluer.

\- Il commence à peine à pouvoir réutiliser des attaques de projection d'eau, ne sois pas si impatiente, tempéra Perrine.

Elle eut pour toute réponse un soupir déçu de Riker, dont le bec affichait tout un quadrillage de cartilage de diverses nuances. Il y avait toujours un trou à la base de la fissure, mais la corne repoussait un peu. À force de n'utiliser que ses ailes, les plumes de Riker étaient devenues aussi solides et tranchantes que des lames, et s'il n'était pas très rapide, il avait toutefois acquis une souplesse et une réactivité exceptionnelles pour son espèce.

Aurore ajouta du sucre dans a tasse de chocolat. Ils demeurèrent silencieux un instant, plus fatigués que pensifs.

\- Je m'endormirais presque, marmonna Perrine, plus pour elle même que pour les autres.

Blue hocha la tête, remuant machinalement son café.

\- On est pressés ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Pour le badge, on est pressés ?

Aurore haussa les épaules.

\- On est le 29 novembre. Il faut qu'on soit à Féli-Cité pour le 20 décembre au plus tard. Pourquoi ?

\- On pourrait pas rester à Bonville pour se reposer, demain ? Je t'avouerais que je me vois mal repartir de suite.

\- T'es un flemmard, c'est pour ça. Mais bon, pour le coup je suis d'accord, faut que j'aille voir la Tour Perdue.

\- Huuu, tu veux dire le vieux cimetière flippant ? Intervint la dracologue. Y'a pas autre chose à faire dans le coin ?

\- Les ruines. Déjà visitées, c'est rempli de zarbis à cause d'une plaque esprit tout au fond.

\- Ouais, ça a moyen d'être sympa, ça.

\- Oh, des zarbis, pitié, se lamenta Blue. Ces trucs sont infernaux. Je préfère encore passer la journée à coiffer les laporeilles de la pension !

\- Il y a une pension, ici ?

\- Yep, pratiquement à l'ouest de la ville, à peu près au même niveau que le centre, tu peux pas la louper.

\- Attendez, mais du coup je vais me retrouver tout seul demain ?

\- Oui, sauf si tu décide d'aller chasser les fantômes, répondit Gaby. Ou aller brosser des laporeilles. Ou affronter des zarbis.

\- Vous savez quoi, je vais plutôt dormir.

\- Flemmard.

\- Casse-couilles.

\- Oh, recommencez pas avec vos scènes de ménage tous les deux !

Gabrielle reçut un double regard peu amusé accompagné d'un soupir. Les deux fauteurs de troubles s'enfoncèrent dans leur chaise, buvant pour ne plus avoir à parler. Ce qui ne les empêchaient pas de se fusiller mutuellement du regard.

Les quatre compagnons finirent leur boissons tranquillement, puis partirent d'un pas léger vers le bâtiment au toit orange.

\- Je prends le lit du haut, lança Perrine en pénétrant dans le hall.

\- Et moi le second !

\- Tu l'as déjà eu à Voilaroc, Blue.

\- Personnellement, je m'en fiche, arrangez vous entrez vous, intervint Aurore. Filez moi vos balls, je vais au comptoir.

\- Quelqu'un a faim ? Ajouta la brune.

\- Nope, je monte directement, indiqua Blue en donnant la capsule de son roucarnage à la dresseuse.

\- Et tu prends le lit du bas !

\- Ok, c'est bon ! Mais je réserve celui du haut pour Unionpolis. Files moi ton sac, Perry.

\- Ah, merci. Gaby, je te prends des baies ?

\- Ouais, des mepo si il y a. Je monte aussi.

\- Je vous rejoins tout de suite alors. J'ai pas faim, Perry, merci beaucoup. C'est ok pour les pokémons ?

\- Yep. Donnes-moi ton sac aussi.

\- J'en ai besoin.

\- Bah va te faire voir alors.

\- Merci de ta gentillesse, Blue.

\- C'est naturel.

Et ils partirent chacun dans leur direction. L'infirmière avait l'ai un peu fatiguée mais souriait quand même sincèrement. Elle soigna très vite les pokémons et souhaita une bonne soirée à Aurore, avant de se retirer en baillant. Elle fut remplacée cinq minutes plus tard par une autre femme un peu replète aux lunettes pointues.

Aurore attendit Perrine qui arriva vite avec un sandwich dans les mains, suivie de son charmina aux bras chargés de baies.

\- Besoin d'aide ?

\- Non, ça va, merci.

Elle montèrent à l'étage en silence, ravies de voir que leurs camarades avaient laissé la porte ouverte pour leur indiquer la chambre.

Les affaires de chacun étaient jetées sur les lits, et la jeune femme blonde s'installa sur le seul de libre, sous Gaby, qui d'ailleurs était absente.

\- Allée se laver, répondit Blue. Je vous attendais pour y aller aussi, les clés sont sur ma table de chevet.

Il finit de faire son lit et quitta la pièce promptement. Gaby arriva alors, en pyjama à rayure avec sa cape sur les épaules. Elle ne semblait jamais vouloir s'en séparer.

\- Vous pouvez y aller, je reste ici, dit-elle. Merci pour les baies, t'es un amour Perry !

La soirée passa vite, ils s'endormirent comme des pierres.

La lendemain, Gaby fut réveillée par les premières lueurs du jour. Elle attrapa ses vêtements, son sac, et sortit à pas de loup, claquant la porte un peu trop fort toutefois.

\- Bordel, quelle heure il eeeest ?

\- Tôt. Fermes-la, Blue.

Il grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible est se retourna. Puis se retourna encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et il tomba enfin sur les regard plus qu'ennuyé d'Aurore, parfaitement enterrée sous sa couette.

\- Tu dors ?

\- Non.

\- On va manger ?

\- Fait froid.

\- Mets un pull.

\- Tu comptes faire quoi de plus de toute façon ?

\- Je sais pas. T'accompagner à la Tour ?

\- Je croyais que t'avais peur.

\- La seule chose qui me fait peur c'est ta tronche au réveil.

\- Taiiiiseeez vouuuus… marmonna Perrine.

Il levèrent les yeux vers son matelas, d'où provenait une respiration lente et régulière. Aurore repris, chuchotant :

\- On se retrouve en bas dans vingt minutes.

Elle se leva alors, jeta la couverture histoire de ne pas laisser le lit en désordre total et attrapa ses affaires avant de sortir, suivie de Riker qui titubait, encore dans les vapes.

Vingts minutes plus tard, elle posa son plateau en face de celui de Blue.

\- C'est pas un mythe, ce qu'on dit sur les filles qui prennent trois heures à se préparer.

\- Hé, t'as déjà essayé de te coiffer ? Je suis sur que tu prendrais plus de temps que moi.

\- Sauf que j'en ai pas besoin, mes cheveux sont naturellement parfaits.

\- Comme ta connerie.

Il prit un air profondément choqué et leva le menton comiquement.

\- Au fait, tu veux voir quoi dans cette foutue tour ?

\- Tu verras quand on y sera, répondit Aurore en haussant les épaules.

Le vent leur coupa le souffle quand ils mirent le pied dehors. Fauve se serra un peu plus autour du cou de son dresseur, Aurore remonta encore plus son col roulé et enfonça son bonnet sur son front. Riker, lui, semblait totalement satisfait de la température et sautillait un pas devant eux.

\- Bon sang, en plus ça sera plein de courants d'air ! Faut vraiment que ce truc soit important, j'te jure !

\- Il paraît que ça l'est.

\- Dis-moi ce que que c'est, à la fin !

\- Nan, tu te moquerais de moi.

\- Est-ce que je me moque souvent de toi ?

\- Je suis réellement obligée de répondre à cette question ?

Il soupira.

\- Pour de vrai, je veux dire !

\- J'avais compris la première fois, merci.

\- Alors craches le morceau !

La jeune femme soupira et dévia de la route principale pour s'engager sur le petit chemin pavé qui menait à la Tour.

\- Cet endroit est bardé de pokémons spectres.

\- Sans déconner, Sherlock !

\- Fermes-la, Watson. C'était le préambule. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que les spectres ont tendance à dégager une certaine énergie psychique, de même que les pokémons psy et certains autres.

\- Heu, je vois pas où tu veux en venir. C'est toujours le préambule ?

\- Le premier chapitre, plutôt. En fait, ce que cette tour a de particulier, c'est la stèle à son sommet. Elle a été taillée dans une pierre assez particulière, i peu près trois cent ans, un peu après la Grande Guerre, en l'honneur de…de…

\- De ?

\- Deux minutes, j'ai le nom sur le bout de la langue !

Aurore se tut, cherchant le nom. Ce faisant, ils passèrent la grande porte d'entrée. Un courant d'air les accueillit, les faisant frissonner. A moins que ce ne soit l'atmosphère pesante.

Des funécires et des mélancolux flottaient au dessus des pierres tombales, éclairant le lieu doucement. Un Ténéfix rôdait près de l'escalier.

\- Blanche !

\- Qui ?

\- Blanche. La stèle est à l'honneur de Blanche, une des trois héros de la région.

\- Tu veux dire, les élus des gardiens ?

\- Exactement. Enfin, bref, il se trouve que cette pierre absorbe est conserve l'énergie mentale.

\- Une sorte de plaque esprit inversée, donc.

\- Ouaip.

\- Et tu veux en faire quoi ?

Aurore ne répondit pas tout de suite, occupée à vérifier que la rampe tenait bon. Elle grimpa à l'étage suivant en vitesse.

\- Essayer de voir si je peux pas faire quelque chose de ces ondes. La pierre est un énorme récepteur à ondes psychiques, ce qui, par chance, se trouve être le pouvoir qui m'a été attribué.

\- J'ai peur de ce que tu vas faire, d'un coup.

\- Rien de dangereux. Je me disais juste, avec une antenne comme celle-là peut être que j'arriverai à voir assez loin pour entrer en contact avec les Gardiens !

\- Ok, c'est de la folie. Tu es folle. Je fais demi-tour.

\- Bon vent, et éclates-toi bien avec les nosféraptis, je te rappelle que c'est moi qui ai les repousses !

\- Argh, les nosféraptis, mes mortels ennemis !

Elle rit et continua son chemin vers le dernier escalier. La lumière ne provenait plus que par quelques meurtrières managées dans les murs sud et ouest, formant quelques tâches au sol. Les flammes des lugulabres se reflétaient dans les yeux de pierre des ténéfix qui observaient, cachés derrières des dalles effondrées et en haut des piliers. L'air était de plus en plus lourd, mais un souffle frais arrivait depuis l'étage supérieur.

Blue revint à la charge.

\- Non, sérieusement, pourquoi tu tiens à leur parler ?

\- Tu sais, quand j'étais dans le coma ?

\- Oui ?

Aurore s'arrêta, la main sur la rampe. Elle réfléchit.

\- Comment dire… j'étais plus ou moins consciente. En fait, j'étais dans une espèce d'endroit complètement noir, et ils étaient là. Enfin, pas vraiment. C'étaient plus des…des ombres. Je sentais totalement leur présence. Et ils parlaient.

\- Sérieux ?

Elle hocha la tête. Le rouquin s'assit sur une marche.

\- Raconte.

Elle eut un petit sourire en coin, puis l'imita. Aurore posa son menton sur ses poings liées et ferma les yeux.

\- En fait, c'est comme si mon esprit avait été envoyé ailleurs. Je sais pas comment t'expliquer ça. Tu vois quand tu tends ton bras sur le côté ?

\- Oui ?

\- Il est hors de ton champ de vision, pourtant tu sais où se trouve ta main. Et ben là c'est pareil, sauf qu'au lieu d'être ta main, c'est l'intégralité de ce qu'il y avait dans cette espèce de dimension qui me donnait cette impression. Tu vois ?

\- A…peuuu près, oui.

\- Comme je te disait, j'était là, il y avait leur présence, et ils parlaient. Parfois à moi, parfois entre eux, et dans ce cas là je comprenais pas ce qu'ils disaient. Mais ils avaient l'air alarmés. En fait, ce que j'ai surtout retenu, c'est « danger », ça revenait souvent.

\- Donc j'imagine que c'est lié à la présence de la Team au lac Cour age.

\- Oui. Mais imagines ça, Blue : ce sont des pokémons capables de te griller le cerveau, enfermés au plus profond d'un lac, dans une espèce de « grotte immergée » pour reprendre les mythes, que personne en des années de plongée n'a réussi à voir et ça les fait paniquer ?

\- C'est sûr que vu comme ça…

\- En plus, pour le moment, il n'y a qu'un lac entre leurs mains. Pourquoi ils seraient trois à se lamenter ?

\- Bonne question, avoua Blue. Ils disaient autre chose ?

\- Une expression ou deux qui revenaient souvent. La « Chaine Rouge » et le « Grand Cauchemar ».

\- Le grand cauchemar, ça me dit quelque chose.

\- C'est darkrai, c'est comme ça que les anciens l'appelaient. Chaque année aux équinoxes il file des sueurs froides aux habitants de l'îlot Pleine Lune, pas loin de l'Aire de Combat, en se battant contre cresselia. En général il pose pas de problème, le seul dernier incident remonte à quelques années maintenant, un gamin de Frimapic resté coincé dans un rêve pendant une dizaine de jours. Ils avait fallu faire appel à une chercheuse d'Unys qui avait réussi à régler le problème avec l'aide d'un mushanna.

\- Tu crois que la Team Galaxie l'aurait attrapé ? Ça expliquerait pourquoi ils auraient eu besoin de pokémons spectres. Puisqu'ils connaissent la capacité dévorêve, ils permettent d'éviter les accidents.

\- Aucune idée. C'est probable, mais j'ai pas vraiment l'impression que ce soit ça. Maintenant que j'y pense, j'avais l'impression qu'ils capturaient tous les pokémons de la Maison Hantée pour en attraper un en particulier. Un verra bien, de toutes façons.

\- Ouais, comme tu dis. Et du coup, c'était l'autre truc ?

\- La chaine rouge. Aucune idée. La doyenne t'as parlé d'un truc ressemblant ?

\- Pas vraiment non. Peut être qu'en cherchant un peu…

\- Possible, soupira Aurore. Y'a une bibliothèque bien remplie à Joliberges, ce qui tombe bien parce qu'il y a aussi une arène.

\- Pigé, j'irai un faire un tour.

\- Ouaip. Bon. On y va ?

\- Allez.

Ils montèrent rapidement les dernières marches, suivant le mur de la main par peur que la rampe ne s'effondre. En haut, le sol dallé de vielles pierres était couvert de mousse. Des trous dans le toit faisait arriver la lumière par flaques, et la poussière dansait dans leur halo. Au milieu de la salle reposait la stèle, immense pierre argentée et attaquée par des lierres dont les inscriptions étaient devenues invisibles. Il n'y avait pas un seul pokémon en vue, et le roc semblait bourdonner d'énergie. Blue sentit ses poils se hérisser sur ses bras.

\- On se dépêche, hein ?

\- Quoi, t'as peur que la Tour s'effondre ?

\- Non, mais cet endroit me met mal à l'aise.

Aurore se retourna, surprise de constater que son ami était totalement sérieux.

\- C'est marrant, mais moi je me sens tout à fait bien. Enfin, je vais faire vite.

Il hocha la tête, geste qui chez lui s'approchait le plus d'un remerciement, et alla s'asseoir contre un mur, le plus près possible de l'escalier. Il appela Aza l'Arcanin qui vint s'enrouler autour de lui, le tenant au chaud.

Aurore, elle, s'approcha doucement de la stèle. Prinplouf tournait déjà autour, curieux. Elle sentit Draco s'agiter dans sa capsule et l'appela. Le dragon s'approcha de la pierre, ses orbes s'illuminant un peu quand il était assez proche. La jeune femme s'agenouilla et ferma les yeux, posant ses mains à plat sur le monument.

Noir.

Des centaines de voix vinrent envahir sa tête. Des mots sans aucun sens, perdus dans une cacophonies de voix, de cris, de hurlements, et puis surtout des émotions. Pures, brutes, qui la frappèrent violemment et l'auraient certainement fait tout arrêter si elle n'avait pas appris à gérer le flux.

Elle concentra d'abord son esprit sur les voix, et parvint à les faire taire. Elle se concentra ensuite sur ses propres émotions, et parvint à isoler son cœur de ceux des autres. Ce fut le silence total.

Alors Aurore commença à chercher. Elle se concentra sur elle-même, et il lui sembla que son esprit prenait une forme physique dans ce monde spirituel. La pierre arriva ensuite, un magma d'ondes lumineuses qui pulsaient anarchiquement et aspiraient l'énergie autour comme un trou noir. Il fallut un peu plus de concentration pour dessiner la belle aura bleue vibrante de Riker celle un peu plus discrète de Draco arriva ensuite, douce comme un ciel étoilé. Aurore sentait leur curiosité, et l'état d'apaisement dans lequel ils étaient – le même que le sien. Vint ensuite une petite onde de nervosité, accompagnée d'une silhouette recroquevillée, celle de Blue. La jeune femme lui envoya quelques ondes d'énergie positive, espérant qu'il veuille bien la laisser tranquilles cinq minutes de plus s'il était rassuré.

La suite fut plus simple. Elle augmenta le champ de ses recherches, coupant petit à petit le lien énergétique avec les être vivants qui entraient dans son sonner, jusqu'à arriver assez loin pour sentir le souffle mystique qui l'avait entourée dans son rêve.

Elle se concentra dessus, et une petite aura cristalline se dessina, floue, lointaine. L'énergie d'un être endormi. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de parler, dans ce langage inconnu que les Gardiens utilisaient entre eux. Aurore devina qu'ils discutaient ensemble, mais elle n'arrivait pas à étendre son champ assez loin pour percevoir leur présence.

\- Bonjour ? Tenta-t-elle.

Les vibrations stoppèrent, et un élan de surprise résonna dans son corps.

\- _L'humain ?_ Fit la voix. _L'humain de Follet ?_

\- Qui est Follet ?

\- _Follet ! Follet ! Émotions ! La tristesse et la joie !_

 _-_ Et toi, qui tu es ?

\- _Fadet ! Volonté ! Où est mon humain ?_

\- Ton humain ? Répéta Aurore, de plus en plus largué.

\- _Mon ami choisi ! Gentil, gentil humain ! Très brave! Il va aider nous contre les méchants, méchants humains du Lac !_

\- Je…crois que je…ne l'ai pas…vu. Que font ces…méchants humains ?

\- _Chaîne rouge ! Ils cherchent la chaîne rouge ! Ils savent !_

\- Fadet, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Il y eut quelques petit « squicks » puis une nouvelle conversation dans ce langage inconnu. Le Gardien répondit enfin.

\- _J'ai le droit de dire ! Je vais dire ! C'est pas bon. La chaîne rouge enchaîne et soumet. Elle détruit le temps ! Elle brise les dimension ! Ne les laisses pas la prendre !_

\- Je veux bien, mais où est-ce qu'elle est ? Comment je suis censée la protéger ?

\- _Les Gardiens gardent la chaîne. Les lacs protègent les gardiens. Les lacs tiendront encore, longtemps, longtemps, mais ces méchants, méchants humains sont intelligents. Follet est tranquille, Helf est tranquille, mais Fadet à peur. Peur. Les humains attaquent le lac. La barrière est résistante, ma volonté est forte, mais ces humain ont des plans. Des idées. De la ruse. Fadet aime pas la ruse. Fadet craint pour sa pierre._

 _-_ Quelle pierre ?

\- _La pierre de Fadet est un bout de la chaîne. Fadet garde la pierre, elle fait partie de lui._

Il se coupa soudain, et la conversation étrangère repris. _A_ urore essaya de déchiffrer, mais ne comprit pas un traître mot de ce qui se dit.

\- _Ami de Follet ! Tu est la seule à nous entendre ! L'ami_ _de Helf ne sais pas encore bien, l'ami de Fadet ne sait même pas encore. Alors tu es la seule, la seule. Aides-nous, ami de Follet. Les amis sauront bientôt. Ils protégeront aussi. Il nous faut du temps. Du temps. Donnes-nous du temps._

\- Je ferai ce que je peux, promit Aurore.

 _\- Follet choisis bons amis ! Des amis avec une jolie, jolie aura qui brille, brille comme le ciel du matin. Merci ! Adieu._

\- Une minute, Fadet !

\- _Oui ?_

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? On a tous la même aura ?

\- _Non, non bien sûr. Chaque âme est unique. Mais les corps sont mortels. L'aura jolie, jolie de l'ami de Follet est la même à chaque période. Toute chaude, rose, et orange, et rouge, comme l'aube. L'ami de helf est plus pâle. Tout blanc, et doré, et nacré, comme le soleil sur la neige. L'ami de Fadet, il a une belle aura bleue. Toute transparente, comme le cristal qui pousse dans la chambre de Fadet. Fadet aime bien le cristal !_

Il émit un petit couinement aigu et les deux autres voix parlèrent de concert. Elles semblaient un peu fébriles. L'être repris un peu paniqué :

 _\- J'en ai trop dit ! Ne racontes rien, ne racontes rien !_

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je serai muette.

\- _C'est vrai ? Promis ?_

\- Promis.

\- _Gentil, gentil humain. Cœur noble. Va. Adieu._

\- Adieu, Fadet.

Les voix se fadèrent et Aurore relâcha sa concentration. Un déluge d'émotions et de paroles déferla dans ses pensées, et elle rouvrit vite les yeux, arrachant les main de la pierre en coupant le flux. Elle remarqua qu'elle était en sueur, à bout de souffle. Un poids se posa sur ses épaules. Elle mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'une veste. Celle de Blue exactement. Il était agenouillé à côté d'elle, une main sur son dos.

\- C'est bon, tout va bien ? J'ai cru que t'allait faire une crise ou je sais pas quoi ! J'allais te débrancher du caillou !

\- Oh, tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? C'est mignoooon !

\- C'est bon, elle fait du sarcasme, tout va bien ! Tu es guérie, rends moi ma veste.

\- Prends-là, tu va tomber malade.

\- C'est toi qui vas tomber malade, t'es en nage ! Répliqua-t-il. Expliques moi plutôt ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Et ben… c'était assez intense. Tu veux pas plutôt qu'on aille se mettre au chaud ?

\- Vendu.

Il se releva, imité par la jeune femme qui manqua de perdre l'équilibre.

\- Ok, je crois que je me suis surestimée.

\- C'est à peu près ce que tu fais tout le temps, oui.

\- Je crois que j'aurais besoin d'un repas. Et d'une sieste.

\- Et d'une douche, vu l'odeur.

\- Non, ça vient de toi, ça.

Il pouffa et l'aida à se redresser. Aurore fit rentrer son dragon dans sa capsule et Blue fit de même avec son arcanin. Riker vint se placer de l'autre côté de la jeune femme et ils firent demi-tour, clopin-clopant, en s'envoyant des vacheries.

* * *

\- Donc pour résumer, la chaîne rouge est un truc, dont tu ne sais pas encore l'utilité exacte mais est globalement capable de bouleverser l'équilibre de l'univers, qui est divisé en morceaux gardés par les pokémons des lacs.

\- C'est ça. Et c'est pour cette raison que créfadet panique.

\- Tu veux dire que Galaxie à les moyens de mettre la main dessus ?

\- Pas pour le moment, mais c'est juste une question de temps au point où on en est.

Aurore soupira et arrangea l'oreiller dans son dos, dérangeant Riker qui s'était appuyé contre elle. Elle se mit à lui gratter la tête entre les deux cornes et repris :

\- Je pense que la bombe qu'on a retardée la dernière fois était un de leurs moyens, mais il semble qu'ils ne l'aie pas encore utilisée.

\- C'est logique.

Devant le regard curieux d'Aurore, le garçon haussa les épaules et repris, la tête toujours appuyée sur son poing :

\- Ils ont le lac pour des recherches, avec un dossier validé par le département environnement de Sinnoh. Une bombe c'est pas super-super pour être bien vu par les écolos si tu veux mon avis. Si jamais ils l'utilisent, ce sera vraiment en dernier recours, ils ne peuvent pas risquer de perdre la mainmise sur le lac. Donc pour le moment c'est pas notre soucis numéro un.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai. Donc le plus gros problème, c'est les améliorations qu'ils peuvent faire et n'importe quoi qu'ils puissent découvrir. Soit ce contre quoi on ne peux pas vraiment lutter.

\- Attends, on peut toujours les empêcher de récupérer de l'énergie ou quelques chose comme ça, non ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

\- Non, ils se sont calmés à ce niveau-là. La Centrale n'a subi aucun incident depuis l'été dernier et de ce que Pierrick m'a dit, ils ont totalement déserté le bâtiment de Vestigion. Donc plus d'électricité ou de trafic de spectres. En fait, leur point de recherches principal doit être leur labo souterrain, à Voilaroc. Le problème, c'est que Marion n'y a pas accès, que le peu de rumeurs qui circulent ne nous apprennent rien sur le côté technique et qu'on ne sait toujours pas qui est Pluton.

\- On quoi ça nous avancerait de savoir ça ? Qui est Pluton, je veux dire.

\- On pourrait savoir ce qu'il a fait avant.

\- Et du coup essayer de prévoir ce sur quoi il peut bosser, coupa Blue en se frappant le crâne. Évidemment.

Il y eut un temps de silence.

\- Peter avait pas dit qu'il avait du nouveau à ce sujet ?

\- Une avancée minime. J'imagine qu'on sera les premiers au courant si jamais il apprend un gros truc. Enfin, je crois que si c'est aussi long c'est parce qu'il a déjà assez à faire de son côté.

\- Il y a un problème au Plateau Indigo ? Demanda Aurore.

\- Non, dans Johto. Apparemment les quelques membres restants de la Team Rocket sont devenus un problème de grosse envergure.

\- Il m'en avait parlé mais je pensais pas que ce serait dramatique à ce point !

Elle baissa le regard et hésita.

\- Tu ne devrais pas y retourner ? Pour donner un coup de main, je veux dire. Tu les as déjà combattu, non ?

\- Je pense que la Ligue peut se débrouiller sans moi, répondit Blue en haussant les épaules. Ils ont des nouveaux membres au conseil, les anciens prêts à filer un coup de main et un nouveau DexHolder digne de confiance. Plus, pour ce que j'en sais, une éleveuse assez penchée sur le combat et une espèce de catastrophe ambulante qui apparemment fait du bon boulot.

\- Une…catastrophe ambulante ? Répéta la fille, surprise.

\- Ouais, un voyou sorti de nulle part qui a volé un pokédex et qui se fait poursuivre par Peter qui s'est mis en tête de le remettre dans le droit chemin. Je plains sincèrement ce gamin, Peter peut être vraiment super lourd quand il s'y met.

Aurore ricana, imaginant le dracologue suivre quelqu'un, un code du dresseur à la main, tout en prêchant la bonne parole.

\- Bon, passons à autre chose, déclara-t-elle en se redressant. Je viens de penser à un truc.

\- Oh ?

\- Oui. On est d'accord que la prochaine ville sur la carte est Unionpolis ?

\- Ouais, et ?

\- On sait que le colis du lac – tu sais, la bombe ? – venait probablement de là-bas. Sachant qu'on soupçonne le labo souterrain de Voilaroc d'en être à l'origine. Il y a un désaccord, non ?

\- Si, bien sûr. Tu proposes quoi ? Une espèce de succursale à Unionpolis ?

\- En fait, j'ai jeté un œil aux fiches la dernière fois et ça me trottais dans la tête depuis. Soit le colis à été fabriqué là-bas, ce qui implique des laboratoires secondaires, soit il a été stocké là-bas, ce qui implique des entrepôts secondaires.

\- Donc dans tous les cas un bâtiment dans lequel ils seraient implantés, comme à Vestigion, conclut Blue.

\- C'est ça. Sauf que le bâtiment de Vestigion appartenait à la Galaxie Corp. originelle, dirigée par Jupiter. Là, on a aucun bâtiment référencé à Unionpolis, rien qui fasse état de leur présence dans la ville.

\- Ok, et donc ils sont là ou ils sont pas là ?

\- Aucune idée. Du coup, je me disais, ce serait sympa de ta part si pendant que je m'occupe de l'arène tu pouvais aller à la mairie avec Perrine pour te renseigner sur l'occupation des entrepôts dans la zone industrielle.

\- Et Gaby ?

\- Si ils sont bien là-bas, et on va supposer que oui, il vaut mieux qu'elle fasse profil bas, comme on a fait à Voilaroc. Je pense qu'on pourra lui demander d'aller dans la zone industrielle même pour voir comment sont occupés les entrepôts.

\- Heu attends, tu l'enverrais dans la gueule du loup, là.

\- Non, il y a des magasins d'usine, fais-moi confiance. Il y toujours plein de gens, une personne seule avec deux ou trois sac passe absolument inaperçue. Il lui suffira de planquer ses cheveux, c'est vraiment le seul trait qui puisse la trahir. Et comme ç à la fin de la journée, on a le comparatif entre les infos de la mairie et ce qu'on sait de visu. Si il y a un truc suspect on mènera l'enquête, sinon ça nous évitera de perdre du temps pour rien.

\- Ouais, ça me semble un bon plan, mais comment tu veux que la mairie me donne le plan des entrepôts et leur occupation ? Non seulement la zone indus doit être immense, mais en plus c'est pas une information qu'on demande tous les jours.

Aurore haussa les épaules.

\- Faites vous passer pour des inspecteurs d'impôts, des huissiers ou un organisme de contrôle quelconque. Je suis sûre que tu trouveras une idée. T'es peut être pas malin, mais t'es rusé.

\- Je sais pas comment le prendre, celui-là.

\- Prends le comme tu veux, je m'en fout. On est ok ?

\- On est ok, concéda-t-il avec un soupir.

* * *

L'arène d'Unionpolis était assez impressionnante. Un hall éclairé seulement par des lampions pendus à différentes hauteurs, des murs et un plafond peints en noir, un dallage aux motifs ésotériques. Il y avait toutefois deux somptueux fauteuils de velours rouge dans un coin plus clair, disposés atour d'une petite table de bois sombre croulant sous des magazines. Aurore n'y prêta pas plus attention et continua droit vers la porte, gardé par les deux statues marquant l'entrée des arènes, et poussa le rideau sombre qui séparait les pièces.

L'ambiance fut radicalement différente.

Le mur du fond était totalement percé par des vitraux à l'effigie de pokémons fabuleux provenant de mythes de toutes sortes de régions, baignant la pièce de couleurs vives. Le sol était dallé, les murs en pierres, et pour casser cette austérité moniale la championne avait installé de grandes tapisseries de différents tons de mauves sur les murs.

Cette dernière, justement, était en train de commenter un mouvement de concours de l'arbitre, une femme qui possédait un charmillon.

\- Oh, excuse-moi, darling ! S'écria la championne en voyant la dresseuse, je me prépare au combat ! Donne moi quelques minutes pour finir ce tour !

\- Prenez votre temps, répondit Aurore en s'asseyant en tailleur.

Pendant ce temps, Perrine et Blue, habillés de ce qu'ils avaient trouvé de plus sérieux dans leur sac – ce qui fut plus simple pour le soigneuse qui avait pensé à prendre une robe noire et des escarpins que pour Blue qui avait dû emprunter un des pulls trop grands de Gaby pour cacher les motifs de sa chemise hawaïenne – attendaient dans le hall de la mairie qu'on veuille bien les recevoir. Ils avaient bien mis au point un mensonge qui pourrait passer pour peu que l'on ne fouille pas trop.

Lorsque après avoir dû voyager entre cinq ou six bureaux ils arrivèrent enfin dans la bonne ailes, ils se retrouvèrent face à un homme un peu bedonnant, d'une cinquantaine d'années, qui avait l'air avenant.

\- Bonjour madame, bonjour monsieur, les salua-t-il en serrant leur main, je vous en prie, asseyez-vous ! Qu'est-ce qui vous emmène ici ?

\- Hé bien, commença Blue, essayant de paraître le plus à l'aise possible, nous venons de la région de Kanto.

Il sortit aussitôt sa carte de citoyen de Kanto, son passe dresseur ainsi que son pokédex pour faire bonne mesure. L'homme y jeta un œil et la surprise se peint sur sa figure.

\- Chen ? Vous êtes Blue Chen ? L'ancien Maître de Kanto ?

\- Oui, j'ai été démasqué, répondit-il avec un éclat de rire un peu forcé. En fait, nous avons été envoyés par le Plateau Indigo, ma…mon homologue de l'administration et moi, pour vérifier deux ou trois choses à propos de la ville.

Le visage débonnaire de l'autre devint vite inquiet.

\- Il se passe quelque chose de mauvais ?

\- Non, rien de grave, rassurez-vous, intervint Perrine de son ton d'infirmière. Il se trouve que…

\- Que quelques membres de la Team Rocket que nous cherchons assidûment depuis quelques mois se soient enfuis à Sinnoh, et un peu partout dans le monde. Ils tenteraient de reformer des organisations criminelles et il s'agit de notre devoir d'étouffer le mal dans l'œuf, coupa Blue, avant d'ajouter : Pardonnez ma collègue, elle est un peu timide et cherche toujours des détours pour annoncer chaque situation. Je vais aller au but : nous suspectons un de ces membres de se cacher dans un entrepôt ou un immeuble bureaucratique de location pour y refonder sa base, aussi nous voudrions vous demander les… les…

Il jeta un regard un peu perdu à Perrine.

\- Pardonnez mon collègue, il est agent de terrain, l'administration c'est plutôt mon domaine, rattrapa-t-elle avec un peu plus d'aplomb. Il nous faudrait donc vérifier les fiches de locations des bâtiments appartenant à la ville pour les douze derniers mois, ainsi que tous les actes de changement de propriété, que ce soit par vente, donation ou héritage des vingt-quatre derniers mois, ainsi que les actes de propriétés des bâtiments privés professionnels, à savoir locaux, entrepôts et bureaux. S'il vous plaît.

Blue hocha la tête, pas certain d'avoir compris la moitié des mots. L'homme adopta un sourire un peu crispé.

\- Enfin, vous m'en demandez beaucoup, pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas de la police et ne possède pas de mandat. Ce sont des informations confidentielles, est-ce que vous avez une autorisation ? Vous comprenez, je risque mon travail…

\- Bien sûr, je comprend, fit Blue avec un ton volontairement agacé. Mais notre cher Maître de la région est un étourdi en ce qui concerne les papiers administratifs. Je crains qu'il ne vous faille l'appeler.

\- P-p-pardon ?

\- J'ai son numéro, vous aurez son accord express. Vous pouvez l'appeler en visio si vous avez un doute. Mais vous ne douteriez pas d'un Chen et ancien Maître de la Ligue, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, non, bien sûr… mais vous comprenez, l'autorisation… permettez que j'appelle ?

\- Je vais le faire, si vous le voulez. Peter est quelqu'un qui déteste être dérangé dans son travail, il vaut mieux que je lui explique la situation moi-même.

\- Oui, oui je comprend, fit l'homme en tendant le clavier et la souris de son ordinateur.

Blue ouvrit l'application visiophone et composa le numéro, lissant ses cheveux difficilement domptés du plat de la main pendant le chargement de l'appel.

Après quatre ou cinq tonalités, le visage à la fois sévère et très étonné du dracolgue apparut à l'écran.

\- Blue ? Mais qu'est-ce que…

\- Pardonnez moi de vous interrompre, Maître Peter, fit il en tirant le col boutonné de sa chemise pour le mettre en évidence, mais vous avez complètement oublié de nous donner les mandats d'autorisation d'accès aux informations officielles quand vous nous avez donné l'ordre de vérifier les actes de propriétés.

\- Oh, oui, bien sûr. J'imagine que vous me dérangez parce que vous avez besoin de mon accord, répondit Peter en rentrant dans leur jeu.

Blue hocha la tête et se poussa de l'écran, laissant apparaître l'employé municipal, un peu intimidé. Le dracologue en rajouta une couche en adoptant l'air le plus glacial qu'il puisse prendre.

\- Je m-m'excuse de vous dérangez, m-mais vous comprenez, les autorisations… m-mon boulot…

\- Hé bien, vous avez mon accord. Il se peut que j'ai commis une faute d'inattention en oubliant d'envoyer le mandat. Je me charge de prévenir administration du Plateau, une telle erreur est inadmissible. Vous aurez le mandat complet et signé en deux exemplaires dans la semaine, j'y veillerai. Sur ce, bonne journée.

Il coupa alors la communication, laissant les deux compères avec un sourire victorieux et l'employé avec un air confus.

\- Je suis d-désolé d'avoir douté, je vais vous mener aux archives, je vous donne les papiers, suivez-moi…

Il se leva alors, fébrile, et les guida à l'étage supérieur, dans une grande salle remplie d'étagères bourrées de dossiers et classeurs, avec des tables dotées de bans et de lampes sur le côté.

\- Il s'agit des archives de consultation, expliqua-t-il en le menant vers un rayonnage du fond. Ici, ce sont les actes de propriétés publics, ici les privés, et là tous ce qui concerne les changements de main. Derrière il y a les locations, tout est classé par année, mois et nom. Les dossier sont bien nommés vous ne devriez pas avoir de problème à trouver ce que vous cherchez. Venez me voir dans mon bureau quand vous aurez fini, et encore une fois désolé.

Il se retira en partant à reculons, fermant la porte doucement comme si les deux jeunes gens étaient des bêtes féroces prêtes à lui bondir dessus à la moindre contrariété.

\- Hé ben ! Souffla Perrine, ça s'est encore mieux passé que prévu !

\- C'est bien la première fois que mes vingt minutes de gloire m'apportent autre chose que des moqueries, rit Blue. Allez, au boulot. Je prends cette armoire ci.

\- Heu…qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Demanda la brune en le voyant faire.

\- Bah, je prend les dossiers utiles en photo.

\- C'est pas légal.

\- Rien de ce qu'on fait en ce moment ne l'est. On a eu de la chance que Peter nous couvre ce coup-ci, mais tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer. Tiens, prends ça et fais pareil.

Il fouilla dans sa sacoche pour en extirper un appareil photo usé mais en parfait état, qu'il lui tendit.

\- On fera le tri tout à l'heure, alors si tu hésites, tu prends et si ça sert à rien tant pis. Il vaut mieux trop d'infos que pas assez.

\- Ok, pigé !

Elle ouvrit donc le premier dossier et se mit à la tâche.

* * *

Devant le miroir de la salle de bain, Gabrielle se regarda une dernière fois avant d'enfiler son couvre-chef. Elle avait refait sa couleur, et ses cheveux auparavant rose vifs arboraient une teinte dragée pâle qui pouvait aisément passer pour un blond platine aux reflets chauds. Elle avait aussi camouflé ses yeux clairs comme le ciel sous des lentilles noires, et le maquillage que Perrine lui avait appliquait avant de partir semblait modifier le creux de ses pommettes juste assez pour lui donner un visage différent. Elle était certaine de pouvoir voyager tête nue ainsi, mais par précaution avait choisi d'ajouter un bonnet-casquette à sa tenue. Elle jeta un œil à Sonic, qui tenait un plan de la ville à la limite de son champ de vision. Elle n'avais jamais été très douée pour s'y retrouver dans les rues des grandes villes, contrairement à la montagne où son sens de l'orientation ne la trompait jamais. Elle savait par contre lire des cartes sans problèmes, et espérait que ce petit défaut ne la ferait pas repérer.

\- Au pire on me prendra juste pour une touriste, marmonna-t-elle en grattant le sonistrelle entre les oreilles.

Elle ferma son manteau, fit bien attention à ce que sa cape ne dépasse pas de son sac et rappela le petit dragon.

Une fois dehors, elle attrapa une soin ball et en sortit un archéodong. L'antique cloche carillonna, une suite de sons très graves, et se mit à flotter derrière la fille, la suivant comme une ombre tandis qu'elle arpentait les rues d'un pas confiant.

Ils arrivèrent à la zone au bout de quelques kilomètres. Comme prévu, les boutiques étaient pleines de gens qui se baladaient au hasard, la plupart en groupe et les bras chargés de sacs, suivis par des miaouss, des chaglam, des évolis et autres pokémons citadins en tout genre. Il y avait même un garçon avec un rocabot qui déambulait avec l'air de celui qui s'est retrouvé là par hasard. Gabrielle commença par se fondre dans la foule, suivie de près par le pokémon que lui avait prêté Perrine. Elle ne mit pas énormément de temps à noter le nom des hangars servant de magasins et à en dresser une carte rudimentaire sur un carnet. Elle s'éloigna ensuite un peu plus, vers des entrepôts moins fréquentés. Les premiers étaient des hangars de stockage peints aux couleurs des marques qu'ils accueillait, l'un d'eux avait été transformé en une sorte de service après vente de matériel électronique et un autre en garage automobile. Un employé en pause, le bleu de travail couvert de cambouis, était en train de fumer une cigarette sur une pierre qui en marquait l'entrée. Il jeta un regard curieux à la jeune femme.

\- Vous êtes perdue, mademoiselle ? Héla-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête tout en s'approchant.

\- Non, j'étais juste en train de… me renseigner, improvisa-t-elle. Vous voyez… l'entreprise pour laquelle je travaille cherche un entrepôt dans la ville, vous savez si il y en a de vides ici ?

L'homme haussa les sourcils en grattant son crane dégarni, étalant du cambouis sur sa tête.

\- Peut-être au fond. En général les gens mettent des panneaux. En tout cas je sais que le père Helgonza est en train de vider le sien, vous devriez lui demander.

Elle hocha la tête, suivant du regard la direction que lui indiquait le mécanicien.

\- D'ailleurs, z'ètes pas un peu jeune pour vous occuper de ce genre de chose ?

\- Oh, mais je suis en pleine quarantaine ! S'exclama Gabrielle avec un petit geste désinvolte. Mon mari a toujours du mal à en revenir, ajouta-t-elle en tournant les talons, laissant un homme un peu confus derrière elle.

* * *

Le magirêve planait sur le terrain avec une grâce et une aisance absolues, évitant en tournoyant les morsures de Syrius, répliquant dans le même mouvement pour ensuite s'éloigner afin d'éviter la contre-charge du dinosaure rocheux qui avait esquivé.

La dernière manche du combat était un ballet d'attaques qui frappait dans le vide, et les deux pokémons donnaient l'impression de danser plus que de combattre. Toutefois, si le charkos avait réussi à gagner contre le grodrive et l'ectoplasma, il commençait sérieusement à fatiguer.

\- _Oh my_ , s'exlama Kiméra, mais ce charkos est vraiment _stubborn_ quand il s'y met ! Mabel, fais donc tournoyer tes feuillemagik !

Les yeux du spectre s'illuminèrent tandis qu'une déluge de feuilles multicolores vient former un tourbillon sur le terrain, formant en volant des motifs de toutes formes l'entourant comme des rubans. Le reptile ne se démonta pas et, avec une habileté digne d'un pokémon de concours, invoqua des dizaines de pierres qui volèrent en tout sens, se brisant au contact des feuilles tranchantes comme des lames. Les chocs provoquaient des petites étincelles rouges et oranges, et les gravillons en ressortant emplissaient l'air d'une espèce de brume argentée. Ils voletaient autour de Syrius, de plus en plus nombreux, de plus en plus denses, jusqu'à former une barrière qui semblait faite d'éclats de diamants tant elle était resplendissante.

- _Brillant_ ! _Fantastic_ ! Des paillettes, des étincelles, j'adooore ça ! Hurla Kiméra, des étoiles pleins ses yeux mauves. Il devrait faire du concours plutôt que du combat, ce charkos !

Et pendant qu'elle s'extasiait, Aurore, d'un ordre mental, ordonna à son combattant de charger. Celui-ci fonça alors, barrière en avant pour passer celle de la dame spectrale.

La collision fit une lumière de supernova, complètement aveuglante.

Des feuilles sifflèrent dans l'air, les gravillons se fendirent en fine paillettes, et des feux d'artifice se déclenchèrent de tous côtés, verts, jaunes, rouges, bleus, roses. Passant au travers de l'éblouissante fumée qu'il en résulta, le charkos déboula tête en avant, assénant un psycoud'boule dont l'éclat bleuté se répandit dans la brume. Cette dernière devint si éblouissante que les dresseuses et l'arbitre durent plisser les yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'une boule d'énergie sombre vienne tout aspirer avant d'exploser, formant de petites sphères qui foncèrent droit vers le dinosaure. Ce dernier en esquiva une partie, et les quelques unes qu'il se prit le firent reculer vers sa moitié du terrain. Il se tassa un peu sur lui même en reprenant souffle et équilibre, tandis que de son côté le spectre faisait de même en grimaçant. On pouvait encore voir la trace du coup dans les motifs de plasma de sa robe, qui n'était pas encore revenu à son violet sombre habituel.

La dame fantôme fut la première à bouger, formant une nouvelle attaque ball'ombre. Comme la première, celle-ci se scinda et fonça dans toutes les directions, et malgré ses saut et ses esquives le reptile ne put toutes les éviter.

\- Tiens bon, Syrius ! Encouragea Aurore de son côté du terrain, cherchant une issue au problème.

\- Tu aurais dû changer à la fin de la manche, _darling_ ! Maintenant c'est trop tard ! Rafale psy !

La rafale de rayons colorés partit, et le dinosaure ne chercha même plus à esquiver. Il encaissa bravement, tituba, et tomba à terre, complètement sonné.

\- Syrius a été mis hors-combat, annonça l'arbitre.

\- Joli combat, tu t'es bien battu mon grand, souffla la dresseuse en faisant rentrer son pokémon épuisé dans sa capsule.

Riker, assis à côté, poussa un piaillement rauque, l'air d'approuver. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme, attendant sa décision.

\- Non, tu ne te battras pas, annonça-t-elle en parcourant sa ceinture du bout des doigts.

Elle fit glisser sa main jusqu'à la pokéball de Draco et la lança d'un geste sûr. Le dragon de près de quatre mètre se déplia sur le terrain de toute sa hauteur, l'air prêt à en découdre. Malgré son apparente confiance en lui, Aurore sentait très bien le trac qui le prenait. Le combat en arène pouvait être intimidant, mais le spectre en face dégageait un aplomb déstabilisant. Malgré ses blessures, la demoiselle de plasma flottait avec délicatesse au dessus du sol, le regard fier et plein de défi.

Elle laissa le premier coup à Draco, qui fonça sans attendre pour tenter de placer un draco-queue. Le spectre esquiva, passa dans son dos et lança rafale psy, qu'il stoppa avec draco-rage. Les deux attaques se télescopèrent, explosant en formant une fumée grisâtre sans aucun charme.

\- Oh, je préférais le dinosaure, soupira Kiméra. Enfin, peu importe. Mabel, éblouis nous avec ball'ombre !

Le magirêve chargea à nouveau une des ses attaques, provoquant comme à chaque fois une immense balle qui se devisa pour aller frapper un peu partout sur le terrain. Draco, souple et agile, réussit à toute les évitesr, et, prenant de la vitesse grâce à hâte, il fonça droit vers son adversaire. Un coup, esquive, deux coups, réplique, esquive, plongeon, saut, glissade, envolée. Les deux combattants devinrent deux flammes qui crachaient leurs attaques sans interruption , qui tourbillonnaient en ignorant les ordres, aspirés dans leur transe démente avide de victoire.

Cela dura un temps, puis le dragon, d'un coup souple, arriva à frapper le spectre et l'envoyer plus loin. Vif et toujours en forme, il enchaîna en fonçant droit sur sa cible, repliant son long corps comme un ressort pour se projeter. Le magirêve venait à peine de se remettre quand l'attaque le frappa, et il tournoya jusqu'en dehors des limites du terrain, semblable à une feuille emportées dans le vent. Sa robe s'était teintée de bleu, de rose, perdant sa pourpre intense à mesure qu'il s'épuisait. Le plasma de son chapeau était presque translucide et la demoiselle tentait malgré tout de se relever. Elle avait une grimace au visage qui s'élargissait à mesure qu'elle flottait vers le terrain, en tanguant comme un bateau ivre. Arrivée à la limite, lavande et transparente, elle s'effondra.

\- C'était un très beau combat, commenta l'arbitre. Aurore est déclarée vainqueur.

La championne alla récupérer le spectre qui s'était roulé en boule sur le terrain. Il émit une petite stridulation étrange en acceptant volontiers de rigidifier son corps pour que sa dresseuse puisse le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Félicitations, _my dear,_ dit Kiméra en allant ouvrir un précieux coffret posé sur un piédestal sous le plus grand vitrail.

Elle revint avec un badge de métal sombre et luisant.

\- Je te remets avec joie cette badge Fantôme. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à combattre contre toi. Tu es maintenant à cinq badges n'est-ce pas ? Ça fait donc de toi une dresseuse de catégorie…heu… F ! Si je me souviens bien, tu as donc le droit à une équipe active complète, et toujours deux œufs maximum. Je te souhaite un bon courage pour les futurs combats, ça promet d'être très intéressant ! Annonça-t-elle joyeusement, son accent se renforçant avec l'excitation.

Aurore ne s'attarda pas plus et quitta l'arène pour se diriger droit vers le centre, laissant la championne et la jeune arbitre soigner l'équipe qu'elle venait d'affronter.

* * *

Blue se jeta sur son lit tandis que Perrine se posait sur sa chaise, appareil photo à la main, pour montrer leur travail à Aurore. Gabrielle, curieuse, se pencha par dessus-son épaule. Elle avait donné les quelques plans et notes qu'elle avait faits au jeune homme, qui les lisait d'un œil distrait.

\- Ça va prendre un bout de temps avant de réussir à placer tous les bons emplacements, soupira Aurore en faisant défiler la liste de fichiers du bout du doigt.

\- On peut peut être optimiser ça en filant le travail à porygon, proposa Blue.

Gabrielle leva un un sourcil curieux.

\- Porygon ?

La jeune femme blonde leva son pokématos, expliquant rapidement qu'il contenait toutes les informations à leur dispositions. Elle s'étendit un peu sur le système de sécurité, sans toutefois aller trop loin de peur de raconter n'importe quoi. Elle avait encore du mal à comprendre le concept même de pokémon programme, quand bien son compagnon de voyage lui ait expliqué de nombreuses fois. Elle enchaîna, s'adressant cette fois au garçon :

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire exactement ? Pour nous faciliter la tache, je veux dire.

Il agita le papier avec flegme.

\- Gaby a eu la bonne idée de relever les emplacements, avec un ou deux numéros. Je suis sûr et certain qu'il y a dans les photos un plan précis avec toutes les adresses. Il suffira de demander à porygon de prendre toutes les adresses sur les bails et les titres de propriété et de les faire concorder avec le plan, puis d'y appliquer les noms des propriétaires, dans l'ordre chronologique. On pourrait aussi le faire nous même, mais on prendrait certainement plus de temps.

\- Attends, il est capable de faire ça ? Demanda Perrine ébahie.

\- C'est un porygon 2 que j'ai formaté moi-même, évidemment qu'il peut le faire ! Bon, c'est pas un Z non plus, il faudra certainement rentrer les données dans un tableur, sur des photos ça va lui demander trop de temps, et faire un plan plus propre aussi.

\- Il est pas capable de faire ça tout seul ? Intervint la dracologue, qui avait à présent l'appareil en main. On y voit parfaitement bien la dessus, les adresses et les noms sont en grand et en gras.

\- Mais ce sont des photos, c'est…différent.

Blue se pinça l'arête du nez, cherchant ses mots.

\- Pour un programme, tout est une question de nombres. Pour porygon, une image, c'est une image, peu importe ce qu'elle représente. Une série de pixels allumés ou non, avec une couleur attribuée. Nous on voit des lettres, lui ne comprend qu'une série de pixels noirs et blancs. S'il doit chercher des concordances entre les alignements de pixels et les lettres de l'alphabet, non seulement ça peut lui prendre des mois, mais en plus il va finir par nous haïr. Par contre, si on lui donne un tableur avec des numéros qui correspondent à des noms, qui eux même correspondent à des dates, et un plan composées de cases qui ont elles aussi un numéro attribué et qu'on lui demande de faire le lien, il va mettre en place un algorithme de classement et faire ça en quelques minutes et sans aucune erreur.

\- Donc en gros il va falloir remplir un tableur, maintenant, résuma la soignante avec un ton peu enjoué.

\- Malheureusement, il semble bien que oui. Mais on est quatre, ça devrait aller vite. Et on a le temps.

\- Pas si on veut vérifier cette ville au plus tôt, objecta le fille aux cheveux roses.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on cherche à faire, répliqua Aurore. Pas au plus tôt, je veux dire. On veux évidemment savoir si la Team Galaxie a une branche ici ou non, évidemment, mais pour le moment nous ne sommes que tous les quatre, tu es devenue leur nouvelle cible privilégiée, pour ce que j'en sais je bénéficie toujours de mon statut de « problème éliminé » et Blue est facilement reconnaissable. Si on se met à fouiner ici et maintenant, on pourrait perdre beaucoup plus que ce qu'on a à gagner. Il vaut mieux quitter la ville au plus tôt, faire nos vérifications à Charbourg, puisqu'on sera en sécurité là-bas et si on trouve quelque chose, on passera à l'action quand il en sera le temps.

La dracologue hocha la tête.

\- Je comprend. Tu as raison, je m'emballe. Si ça vous embête pas, dans ce cas, j'aimerais qu'on parte dès demain, le plus tôt possible.

\- Ça me va, lança Blue depuis le lit, d'un ton nonchalant.

Perrine approuva.

\- Tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu avais un ami là-bas, d'ailleurs ?

\- Le champion de la ville, oui, répondit la dresseuse. D'ailleurs, Gaby, ce serait une bonne occasion pour aller faire un tour dans le souterrain. Tu pourrais trouver de l'ambre, apparemment Sinnoh en est rempli.

La dracologue fronça les sourcils.

\- De l'ambre ? Pour quoi… un ptéra ! Oui, bonne idée.

Aurore s'étira, faisant rouler son cou.

\- C'était une bonne journée. Demain, on se lève avec le soleil, alors tardez pas trop ce soir. Je vais me laver.

Elle quitta alors souplement sa chaise, sortant en coup de vent. La dracologue la suivit, tandis que les deux autres, déjà en pyjama, se glissaient dans leur lit.

\- J'espère que tu regrettes pas d'avoir quitté ton hameau, souffla Blue d'un ton railleur tandis qu'il tentait d'atteindre un livre posé sur ça table de nuit.

Perrine sourit sincèrement, attrapant le bouquin – _Evolution du dressage à travers les âges_ – pour lui tendre.

\- Tu rigoles ? J'ai toujours rêvé de vivre une aventure ! J'ai l'impression que celle-ci va être encore mieux que tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer !

Blue sourit, mais avec une drôle de lueur dans le regard. Un quelque chose de nostalgique qui dansait dans le mordoré de ses pupilles absentes et s'étendait jusque dans le coin de ses lèvres tirées en un rictus vague.

\- Oui, bien sûr, partir à l'aventure, c'est cool. Mais sans vouloir de démotiver ou quoi que ce soit, il faut que tu sache que ça se passe jamais aussi bien qu'on espère.

Perrine eut une mimique surprise et fixa avec un peu plus de sérieux le visage de son interlocuteur, qui reprit son air sarcastique habituel.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux ma photo ?

Perrine recula, toujours sans le quitter des yeux, et alla s'asseoir sur son matelas.

\- Non, je…je suis désolée que tes voyages se soient mal passés. Sincèrement, quand bien même ce ne soit pas de ma faute.

Elle se retourna alors, s'enroulant dans sa couette, laissant sans le savoir un Blue déconcerté et incapable de répliquer quoi que ce soit.

Cette nuit là, il eut du mal à s'endormir. Les souvenirs de son voyage à travers Kanto défilaient devant ses yeux des qu'il fermait les paupières. Pas les plus agréables, en plus.

Ça faisait un petit moment que ça ne lui était pas arrivé.

* * *

 **Bon hé bien merci d'etre arrivés jusqu'en bas ! j'espere que ça bous a plu et je m'excuse d'avance parce que je ne sais pas du tout quand je vais finir le prochain chapitre :/**

 **Ne me tuez pas !**

 **Bisous tout le monde !**


	25. Chapitre 25 : La base

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Bon, je sais que je vous ai fait attendre, je suis vraiment, vraiment, _vraiment_ désolée ! En tout cas, j'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas assez pour bouder ce chapitre, écrit avec amour ;);)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La clé déverrouilla difficilement la porte, qui s'ouvrit avec un grincement. À l'évidence, la maison n'avait plus été habitée depuis un long moment. L'intérieur était totalement vide, le parquet terne, la rampe de l'escalier couverte d'une épaisse couche de poussière. La lumière filtrait à travers les volets pourtant bien clos, signe qu'ils étaient pratiquement hors d'usage. Sûrement étaient-ils même vermoulus.

\- Tu es certain que ça ne dérange pas que nous nous installions ici, papa ? Demanda Pierrick en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour apercevoir au dessus de l'épaule de Charles.

\- Bien sur, ça m'arrange même. Personne sait quoi faire de c'te maison depuis qu'elle a été abandonnée.

Louka, qui était resté un peu plus loin, parut soudainement intéressé.

\- Abandonnée ?

\- Ouais. Une sale histoire qui remonte à loin. T'était gamin quand c'est arrivé, précisa-t-il en se tournant vers Pierrick.

Il avança un peu dans la demeure pour laisser entrer le petit groupe qui se répandit dans la pièce tout en attendant la suite.

\- Cette maison appartenait à une famille super banale. Un couple sans histoire, trois gosses. Le mari était gardien de phare.

Il s'arrêta et se gratta la tête.

\- Comment expliquer ? Ah, oui ! Vous voyez l'histoire qu'il y a eu sur l'ile Pleine Lune, il y a peut être quatre ou cinq ans ? Avec darkrai ? Eh bien il s'est passé la même chose il y a un peu plus de dix ans maintenant, en beaucoup plus grave. Ça s'étendait dans toute la région, des gens tombaient dans le coma pendant quelques jours, puis se réveillaient en disant qu'ils avaient vu cresselia.

Blue leva un sourcil.

\- Cresselia ?

\- L'ennemie ancestrale de darkrai, répondit Aurore. Elle réveille les gens qui ont été atteint par le sortilège.

Charles hocha la tête.

\- Mais parfois elle n'y arrive pas toute seule. C'est ici qu'il y a eu le cas le plus grave. Un des enfants, le cadet il me semble, est tombé dans le coma. Cresselia l'a oublié, et malgré les efforts de divers médecins et soigneurs en tout genre, le petit ne s'est jamais réveillé. Il a été transféré à l'hôpital d'Unionpolis. L'aînée, qui devait avoir une quinzaine d'années, a très mal supporté ça et a décidé de partir sur les routes à la recherche d'une solution quelconque, et n'est jamais revenue. Ça a fini de briser la famille, et le père a laissé femme et enfants pour aller vivre reclus dans le phare. La mère a purement et simplement abandonné la maison et est allée s'installer à Unionpolis avec le benjamin. Depuis, on a cette maison sans propriétaire, que des gens croient maudites et dont on ne sait pas quoi faire.

\- Est-ce qu'on sait ce qui est arrivé ensuite au garçon ? Demanda timidement Perrine.

Le champion secoua la tête, désolé.

\- J'en ai aucune idée. J'étais pas encore ici à l'époque, je tiens cette histoire du marin qui fait la navette entre le port et l'Ile de Fer. Si jamais ça t'intrigue vraiment, tu pourras toujours lui demander, mais je crois qu'il en saura pas plus. Enfin bon, je vais vous laisser les enfants, j'ai l'arène à faire tourner. Venez me voir si vous avez besoin d'un coup de main. Pierrick, je te laisse la clé.

Il jeta d'un geste désinvolte le trousseau à son fils, avant de quitter le lieux les mains dans les poches. Le jeune champion se retourna vers les quelques dresseurs qu'il avait en face de lui.

\- Je ferai faire des doubles, indiqua-t-il avec un sourire incertain.

Comme il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, il se racla la gorge en regardant les quelques personnes qui lui étaient familières dans la pièce. Finalement, Aurore s'avança.

\- Donc, à partir de maintenant, cette maison sera notre base. Autrement dit, dès qu'il y aura réunion, ce sera ici. Dès que quelqu'un aura besoin d'un endroit où dormir, où être en sécurité ou peu importe, ce sera cette maison. Interdiction de donner la clé ou de révéler à n'importe qui son emplacement. Et la première chose à faire sera de la remettre en état. Ok ?

Un brouhaha général lui répondit. Elle hocha la tête.

\- Pour éviter de perdre du temps, je vais répartir les tâches moi-même.

Il y eut quelques râlements très vite étouffés, et la jeune femme se tourna vers ses amis les uns après les autres.

\- Ally, Perrine, Vicky, Blue, vous essayez d'enlever un max de poussière. Louka, Barry, vous venez avec moi récupérer les vieux meubles à Bonaugure. Gabrielle et Pierrick, vous sortez vos dragons et vous acheminez tous ça.

\- Hé, pourquoi je me retrouve à faire le ménage ?

\- Arrêtes un peu de râler, Blue ! Barry, ta mère sait qu'on arrive ?

\- Elle nous a ouvert le garage, tout est prêt !

\- Alors en avant !

Il leur fallut le reste de la journée pour tout mettre en ordre. Blue eut quelques problèmes avec les nosféraptis qui avaient élu domicile dans la cave, et les mimigals dans le grenier manquèrent de faire mourir de peur Aline. Finalement, quand tout fut relativement propre, la jeune dracologue et Victor grimpèrent sur le toit pour remplacer les quelques tuiles qui étaient tombées et nettoyer le velux. Louka quant à lui s'occupa de nettoyer toutes les vitres et Perrine remplaça les volets. Pendant ce temps, Barry, Aurore et Pierrick transportaient et arrangeaient les meubles dans les pièces.

Il y avait une vieille table en bois usée par le temps que la voisine de Louka leur avait donné au lieu de la jeter, une dizaine de chaises dépareillées récupérées un peu partout dans le village, le vieux canapé de la mère de Barry, trois lampes aux couleurs passées récupérées au vide-grenier hebdomadaire de Litorella, des rideaux à motif vieillots, un fauteuil de cuir comportant de nombreuses traces de griffures, un autre aux ressorts presque morts il y avait aussi, et c'était leur plus grand trésor, une table de billard, mais sans boules ni queues.

Ils placèrent tout cela dans la grande pièce à vivre, qui faisait à la fois cuisine, salon et salle à manger, et descendirent la table de billard au sous-sol, qu'ils élurent « salle de réunion ».

Pierrick apporta une bonbonne de gaz pour alimenter la plaque de cuisson et Blue chercha comment rallumer les compteurs, et, largement après la tombée de la nuit, tout le monde s'écroula, épuisé mais satisfait du travail accompli.

\- Maintenant que j'y pense, s'exclama mollement Blue depuis le pouf sur lequel il était avachi, le grenier est totalement isolé et largement assez grand pour permettre de faire environ trois chambres dedans.

\- C'est vrai ? Je pensais qu'il était inutilisable, marmonna Ally en réprimant un frisson, encore traumatisée par les insectes qui lui étaient tombés dessus.

\- Au fait, on a toujours pas de lit, fit remarquer Louka.

\- Et on a pas non plus de frigo, ni de placard, ni même assez de lampes. On verra ça en temps et en heure, répliqua Vicky. On dormira au centre ce soir.

Ce qu'ils firent. Et le lendemain, dès le lever du soleil, ils étaient debout. Ils avaient traversé les deux rues qui les menaient du centre à leur QG à pas rapides, avaient verrouillé la porte derrière eux et étaient descendus au sous-sol. La cave était une pièce de taille moyenne, au sol de béton et aux murs de briques. Le plafond bas comportait une ampoule grillée en guise de lampe, mais elle était inutile puisque le mur du fond était une grande vitre, grillée et scellée, qui donnait droit sur la mer. La cave se situait pile sous le quai qui servait de cour à la maison. Les neuf compères se répartirent autour de la table de billard, seul objet présent dans le lieu si l'on exceptait la vieille échelle abandonnée dans un coin.

\- Je déclare ouverte la première réunion de l'armée des Trois Lacs, fit Barry d'un ton très solennel. Oh, j'avais toujours rêvé de faire ce genre de truc. Bref, quelqu'un veut parler ?

\- Moi ! S'exclama Aline en levant la main. Je propose que vous fassiez un compte rendu complet, parce qu'il me manque quelques infos, là.

\- Je dois dire que je suis totalement d'accord, confirma Pierrick en se grattant le cou d'un air gêné.

\- Bien sûr, répondit la jeune dracologue. Je peux m'en occuper ?

\- Je t'en prie.

Elle ramena ses cheveux dragée en arrière et s'appuya sur le bord de la table.

\- Vous le savez déjà, puisque c'était un peu le but du club, mais on est là pour affronter la Team Galaxie. Je vais donc commencer par citer les actions à charge contre eux. La première était… Heu…

\- La prise de la centrale de Floraville, il me semble, intervint Aurore.

\- Non, contredit doucement Louka. C'était la tentative de vol d'informations au laboratoire du professeur Sorbier.

\- Oui, c'est vrai ! Donc je disais, d'abord la tentative de vol d'infos, ensuite le prise de la centrale et le détournement d'énergie, puis les événements de Vestigions qui concernaient le vol de pokémons et la capture massive de spectres et la recherche des évolis dans la forêt. Vient ensuite l'histoire de la bombe devant être transportée au lac, et enfin, dernier événement en date, l'agression de la Doyenne et d'Aurore à Celestia. Je suis juste ?

\- Oui, confirma Blue, qui prit la suite. Jusque là, on avait plusieurs hypothèses sur ce que la Team faisait de ce qu'ils s'appropriait, mais ce qu'il s'est passé à Celestia n'en laisse plus qu'une, qui concerne la mythologie de cette région. En fait, il semblerait qu'ils essaie de réveiller et capturer les pokémons gardiens des Lacs. Ce que nous ne savons pas, en revanche, c'est la manière exacte dont ils compte s'y prendre, et la finalité de leur projet.

\- Leurs propos sont brumeux, à ce sujet, mais ils ne présagent rien de bon, même si les sbires sont persuadés de travailler pour l'avènement d'un monde de paix, ajouta Aurore. Nous avons une agent infiltrée qui nous tiens au courant de ce qu'il se passe là où on l'a placé, mais elle est tenue en dehors du plus intéressant de l'affaire, à savoir ce qu'il se passe au Lac Courage et dans le labo secret qu'ils ont installée à Voilaroc.

\- Parce que oui, il y a un labo secret à Voilaroc, coupa Barry en remarquant le visage stupéfait de Victor. Et on ne sait pas ce qu'ils y cherchent, mais ça doit probablement être une machine à capturer des pokémons mirages.

Aurore secoua la tête avec un sourire en coin, puis reprit :

\- Voilà pour les faits. Du point de vue de la loi, la Team Galaxie est tout simplement la société de recherches Galaxie Corp., et malgré les suspicions à leur égard, la police internationale elle-même ne peut rien faire. Il en va de même avec la Ligue, qui sans l'accord du Maître est totalement inutile. Bien sur, les ligues des autres régions ne peuvent pas agir non plus, puisqu'elles ont besoin de l'accord de Cynthia pour mener leur enquête. C'est pour ça que nous sommes ici, pour les empêcher activement d'agir. Leur mettre des bâtons les roues assez longtemps pour permettre aux enquêteurs, de la police ou autres, de mettre à jour leur plans et démanteler définitivement leur groupe. On a déjà tous fait ça d'une manière ou d'une autre, que ce soit en affrontant les sbires ou en s'interposant directement contre leurs chefs. Sauf que cette fois, on sera organisés et on va les attaquer en premier.

\- Ce qui nous emmène au point principal de cette réunion, continua Blue, les premières actions de l'Armée des Trois Lacs, nom ridicule choisit par le mec sans goût à ma droite.

\- J'ai beaucoup de goût, c'est toi qui n'as aucun sens de l'esthétique.

\- Moi je porte pas des pulls rayés oranges.

\- Les garçons, quand vous aurez fini d'vous disputer on pourra peut être avancer ? S'impatienta Gabrielle.

\- Laisse tomber, je vais prendre le relais, soupira Aurore en voyant qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts de lâcher le morceau. On en était donc à notre première action. Avant toute chose, je veux que vous soyez conscients qu'une fois qu'on aura commencé à agir, on sera susceptibles, tous autant que nous sommes, d'essuyer des ripostes de la part de Galaxie. Autrement dit, on va se mettre en danger, et il n'y aura pas de marche arrière. Aline, je t'ai demandé de nous aider parce que tu es une sacrée graine de championne, mais je préférerait que tu restes avec Pierrick pour le moment.

\- Et donc je vais rester ici et attendre que vous rentriez ?

\- Ne te méprends pas, tu ne seras pas du tout inutile. Je veux que tu restes avec Pierrick et que tu t'endurcisses le plus possible. Je refuse de prendre la responsabilité de t'envoyer au devant du danger, en revanche nous aurons besoin de quelqu'un pour prendre la Ligue d'assaut. Puisque Barry et moi participons au challenge, j'avais prévu que ce soit l'un de nous deux qui se chargerait de ça, mais je pense que tu seras bien mieux que nous dans ce poste. Tu en es à combien ? Deux badges ?

\- Trois. J'ai eu celui d'Unionpolis il y a deux semaines.

\- Encore mieux !

Aurore regarda la mine mitigée de la jeune dresseuse et serra les lèvres. Elle hésita un instant, cherchant ses mots.

\- Écoutes, je sais que ça a pas l'air vraiment excitant par rapport à ce qu'on va faire, mais j'ai pas envie de te mettre en danger. Et je te jure que tôt ou tard, ton rôle va devenir primordial, puisque le but est d'affronter Cynthia et de la détrôner. Si tu y arrives, tu pourras intégrer la Ligue et la contrôler de l'intérieur. Ce serait sans prix. Tu comprends ?

Aline secoua la tête, et ses yeux acier reprirent leur éclat dur habituel.

\- Je comprend. J'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle. Je vais agrandir mon équipe d'avantage et m'entraîner un maximum, vous serez pas déçus !

\- Je préfère ça ! S'exclama Aurore. Pierrick, tu lui servira de superviseur ?

\- Je veux bien te laisser emprunter la mine, Ally, mais je pense que tu te feras mieux la main en affrontant mon père. Dans le genre balaise, je dois avouer qu'il est difficile de faire mieux.

\- Voila donc qui règle cette partie du groupe. Blue !

\- Quoi ?

\- On aurait besoin de tes hologrammes.

\- Ah, heu, j'arrive !

Il laissa de côté sa dispute et traversa la salle. Il redescendit quelques secondes plus tard dans la cave, son sac à la main. Il le jeta sur la table et fouilla dedans pour en dénicher un pokématos gris et rafistolé, qu'il posa au centre du billard. Il appuya sur un bouton, et un clavier holographique apparut, ainsi qu'un porygon-Z qui agita la patte en guise de bonjour.

\- De ce que nous en savons, dit-il en affichant la carte de la région à la place du pokémon programme, la Team Galaxie est établie à Voilaroc.

La ville s'illumina en rouge.

\- Nous avons découvert un dépôt à Unionpolis, et nous savons que le Lac Courage est occupé par la Galaxie Corp.

Les deux autres lieux s'illuminèrent en rouge. Blue tapa une autre commande sur le clavier et des points jaunes apparurent sur la forêt de Vestigion, Vestigion, Floraville, Littorella et Célestia.

\- Ça, c'est les endroits où elle a frappé. Pour le moment, on peut dire que le nord de la région a été épargné, mais on manque d'infos à ce sujet. Ils pourraient tout aussi bien être au Lac Savoir, mais rien n'indique leur présence là-bas, que ce soit l'agitation des pokémons légendaires ou les rapports de l'agent infiltré. On sait aussi de source sure que Rivamar n'est pas envahie, puisqu'Adrien, un membre du Conseil qui est de notre côté, fait en sorte de protéger la ville au maximum. Il en va de même pour Joliberges, puisque cette fois Lucio veille au grain.

\- Et mon père veille sur l'aire de combat, s'exclama fièrement Barry.

\- Ouais, enfin s'il est aussi fin que son fils, ça m'étonnerais pas que la Team ait installé son camp sans qu'il s'en rende compte, répliqua Blue en levant un sourcil, d'un ton volontairement acerbe.

Barry lui fit une grimace immonde et croisa les bras en s'éloignant de la table, le laissant continuer son discours.

\- Verchamps est safe parce qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose d'intéressant, Idem pour Féli-Cité. Ils ont obtenu ce qu'ils voulaient de Célestia et ne risquent pas de remettre les pieds à Vestigion, et le champion de Charbourg protège bien sa ville, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pas la ville, seulement la mine, rectifia le champion en se frottant le nez, gêné. Mais je fais de mon mieux.

\- Et ça va très bien. Ne reste donc que l'Ile de Fer, dont on manque d'infos.

Blue avait zoomé sur l'Ile, qui n'était qu'un simple caillou perdu au milieu de la mer.

\- C'était une ancienne mine d'acier, elle a fermé il y a trois ou quatre ans, expliqua Pierrick. Maintenant, pas mal de dresseurs s'en servent pour s'entraîner parce qu'elle regorge de gravalanch et de steelix.

\- Il faut aller checker la zone, j'imagine ? Demanda Gaby. Aurore, je propose que tu t'en charges.

Il y eut un instant de flottement.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

\- Ce serait tout bénef pour toi. Si effectivement il y a quelques sbires là-bas, tu les vire. Et s'il y a personne, tu t'entraînes et tu fais évoluer Riker. Dans tous les cas tu reviens prête à casser des têtes et sans avoir fait sauter la couverture que te donne ton statut de « cible éliminée ». Et puisque je suis recherchée moi aussi, je veux bien t'accompagner.

\- Ça me semble bien, comme plan, ça, commenta Barry. En plus pendant ce temps, Ally pourrait s'entraîner ici avec Charles et Pierrick, comme ça il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour continuer de remettre le QG en état !

\- Si personne n'a d'objection, la mission est attribuée, conclut Blue en appuyant sur quelques touches.

L'hologramme changea alors de forme pour devenir une carte en 3D d'Unionpolis, tournant doucement sur elle même. Au niveau de la zone industrielle, un entrepôt clignotait en rouge.

\- Deuxième mission du jour, reprit Aurore, l'entrepôt fantôme. Voyez vous, officiellement, ce hangar est attribué non pas à la Galaxie Corp. mais à une certaine Juniper Rickshaw, qui n'est autre que la fondatrice de la Galaxie Corp. originelle, et que nous connaissons sous le nom de Jupiter.

\- Ou la sal… siffla Vicky entre ses dents, se retenant pour ne pas jurer.

\- Hem, bref, ce hangar appartient toujours à Galaxie, et il se pourrait qu'il serve d'entrepôt et de point de relais pour tout ce qui doit être livré à Verchamps sans passer par la route 213 qui est absolument impossible à passer en toute discrétion à cause des dresseurs et de l'hôtel. Unionpolis étant également placée assez stratégiquement par rapport au trois Lacs, on peut aisément supposer que s'il existe des machines pour attirer les les Gardiens hors de leur repère, c'est là qu'elles seront entreposées en attendant le moment de l'exécution du plan.

\- Mais si on les vire, ils vont trouver un autre entrepôt, non ? Demanda Victor, perplexe.

\- Qui a parlé de les virer ? On va simplement mettre le hangar sous surveillance, répliqua Blue. J'ai ici une caméra reliée par réseau Porygon à ce pokématos. Le but du jeu sera de s'infiltrer, de vérifier ce qu'ils y entreposent, le nombre approximatif de gardien et de poser cette caméra dans un coin du plafond. Et si vous vous chauffez, vous pouvez même vous faire passer pour des cambrioleur ou des casseurs et exploser tout ce qui vous tombe sous la main. Mais ça semble pas nécessaire pour le moment, et en plus ça les rendrait méfiants. Ce serait bête de leur faire renforcer la sécurité, pas vrai ?

\- Évidemment, fit Vicky avec un hochement d'épaules nonchalant. Je suis volontaire.

\- J'y vais aussi !

\- Je te coupe là, pull orange, mais la discrétion ça a pas l'air d'être ton fort.

\- De quoi tu te mêles, le roux ? Je suis un ninja !

\- Désolé de te contredire, Barry, mais…

\- Non, Louka, pas toi ? Tu vas quand même pas me trahir !

\- Ce n'est pas une trahison, simplement du réalisme. Tu es aussi discret qu'un domphan dans un magasin de porcelaine.

\- Uuuuuuh, très bien, je passe mon tour alors.

Il souffla et se renfrogna.

\- J'irai avec Victor, dit Blue. Toi, Barry, tu pourrais continuer ton tour des badges en attendant. Il te manque celui de Frimapic, non ?

\- Et celui de Rivamar, oui. Tu veux que je commence à monter là-haut ?

\- Oui. En passant par le Mont Couronné, la route risque d'être extrêmement longue et difficile, mais ça vaut le coup d'avoir quelqu'un au lac Savoir.

\- Pigé. Je me mettrai en route en début d'après-midi.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu vas un peu vite ? S'exclama Louka. C'est une sacrée expédition, tu pourrais en avoir pour des semaines à traverser la montagne. Il y a peut être des tunnels, mais ils sont encore labyrinthiques, et la route 217 est constamment sujette à des tempêtes de glace.

\- Ça va, je sais ce que je fais ! J'irai à Vestigion et je me préparerai là-bas. Ça me semble être le meilleur endroit pour entamer l'escalade en plus.

\- Si tu le dis, soupira Aurore. Fais attention quand même.

\- Oui, oui.

Elle fronça les sourcils, imitée par Louka, mais ne dit rien. Elle se tourna vers ce dernier, changeant de sujet.

\- Louka, Perrine, je vais vous demander de rester ici et d'être prêts à agir en tant que renforts. C'est ok ?

Ils hochèrent la tête, satisfaits de leur attribution. Louka n'était pas vraiment un combattant, et Perrine, même si elle se débrouillait bien dans ce domaine, préférait les rôles de soutien. Elle leva la main.

\- Je peux proposer quelque chose ?

\- Bien sûr, fit Aurore, étonnée. Quoi donc ?

\- J'aimerai m'occuper du QG. En faire une sorte de…caserne, quoi. De l'aménager mieux que ça et d'installer une espèce de centre de soin. Je veux dire, si on se retrouve à être blessés, ce serait plus pratique de pouvoir soigner ici plutôt que d'aller à l'hôpital d'Unionpolis ou aux urgences de Vestigion. Et même pour soigner nos pokémons, je pense que la dame du centre va devenir suspicieuse si elle voit toujours les mêmes têtes.

\- Très bonne idée, approuva Pierrick.

\- On te laisse carte blanche, ajouta Blue. Par contre il faudrait qu'on fasse un pot commun pour les travaux.

Et deux minutes plus tard, chacun posait une bonne partie de ses économies sur la table. Aurore ajouta des perles qu'elle avait ramassé près de Verchamps, Aline chercha un peu avant de trouver deux grelots coques et une petite orbe mauve qu'elle ajouta au pactole qui commençait à se former au centre du billard. Gabrielle, désolée de ne pas avoir énormément d'économies, ajouta les grigris en crocs de dragon qu'elle portait autour du cou, et une impressionnante écaille bleue aux reflets irisés. Victor étonna tout le monde en posant trois morceaux d'étoiles sur la pile, que Perrine emballa avec un mouchoir de soie pour éviter qu'ils s'abîment. Elle-même déposa deux boites d'encens et un énorme champignon, assurant qu'elle en avait largement assez pour sa pharmacie personnelle. Pierrick ne surprit personne en posant des pierres plus ou moins précieuses avec quelques bouts de charbon assez impressionnants, et Louka chercha longtemps au fond de son sac avant de retrouver une bourse en tissus remplie de tessons de toutes les couleurs, d'écaillecoeurs et de quelques capsules d'argent qu'il avait trouvé dans le Souterrain. Blue n'avait comme objet de réelle valeur qu'un os rare, mais n'hésita pas a ajouter quelques objets de combat pour compléter. Barry, enfin, mit quelques temps à retrouver la pépite qu'il avait trouvé dans le chenal près de Litorella et la fit rouler jusqu'à la base de la pile avec un air confiant.

\- Je pense qu'on aura largement assez, commenta-t-il.

Ils désignèrent la jeune assistante infirmière pour compter l'argent, pendant que Blue évaluait la valeur de chaque objet sur son pokématos. Louka avait sorti un carnet et notait tout scrupuleusement, tout en calculant ce qu'il faudrait pour acheter des meubles.

Une fois que tout fut compté et rangé correctement, il posa son stylo et se racla la gorge.

\- Avec ce qu'on a ici, on a environ 90 000 pokédollars.

\- C'est énorme ! S'exclama Aline. On va pouvoir faire tout plein de trucs !

\- Pas vraiment, soupira Blue.

Louka hocha la tête, le nez dans son carnet.

\- Ouais, si on veut le strict nécessaire, comme des lits, des placards ou un frigo, on va presque tout utiliser. J'imagine qu'il va falloir aller chercher dans les brocantes et les vides greniers si on veut faire des économies, mais globalement ça devrait passer. Avec un peu de chance, on aura même de quoi acheter de la peinture !

\- Vous comptez tout refaire du sol au plafond ou quoi ? S'étonna Gabrielle.

\- Ce serait l'idéal ! Si on reste ici un bout de temps, autant que ça ressemble à quelque chose !

\- Tiens, c'est vrai ça, combien de temps ça va durer cette histoire ?

\- Aucune idée, répondit Aurore avec un soupir. Mais rien qu'inspecter l'Ile de Fer pourra nous prendre deux jours comme deux mois, ça fluctue. Et ça dépendra aussi de quand et comment Galaxie se décidera à agir. Alors comme dit Perry, autant que le QG soit cool.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment des fournitures indispensables, Louka établissant la liste sur son carnet. Un fois cela fait, ils trouvèrent une boite pour tout ranger et sortirent de la cave, la verrouillant au passage. Barry fit rapidement son sac et ne tarda pas à se mettre en route, Louka l'accompagnant jusqu'au chenal. Gabrielle et Aurore firent de même, demandant régulièrement à Pierrick quel genre d'affaires prendre avec elles. Le champion, plutôt que de leur répondre, choisit de quitter la maison en courant sous leur regard confus, pour revenir moins de dix minutes après avec un sac sur les épaules. Il le jeta sur le parquet, et il atterrit avec un bruit mat doublé d'un tintement métallique.

\- Mon équipement de spéléo, expliqua-t-il. Le problème, c'est que je n'ai qu'un seul harnais.

\- C'est pas grave, on s'organisera, dit Aurore en attrapant un casque avant de se tourner vers la dracologue. Tu sais comment ça s'utilise ?

\- Oui. J'ai fait de l'escalade quand j'étais plus petite.

\- Tant mieux, c'est toi qui le prendra. Je trouverai bien un passage avec des escaliers.

\- Ce devrait pas être compliqué, la mine est encore pas mal visitée, fais juste attention dans ce cas là.

Gaby mit donc le harnais au fond de son sac avec les mousquetons, les pioches et les cordes pendant qu'Aurore se contentait du casque de chantier doté d'une lampe frontale. Elles rajoutèrent plus d'une quinzaine de repousses et deux ou trois cordes sortie à leur équipement, qui s'alourdit considérablement.

En milieu d'après-midi, elles étaient sur le quai, prêtes à partir.

L'homme qui faisait la navette était un vieux marin aux traits durs, au ventre prohéminent et aux cheveux grisonnants. Il avait l'air affable malgré son sourire tordu à cause de la boursouflure sur sa lèvre inférieure due à des années de cigare. Son bateau était vieux, et par endroits la peinture bleue marine de la coque avait craqué, laissant apparaître une couleur rouge fanée. Le ponton était en bois brut, patiné par le sel.

\- B'jour les demoiselles ! Allez-y montez ! J'espère que vous avez pas le mal de mer, les vagues sont fortes aujourd'hui.

Il leur tendit la main pour les aider à monter, avant de replier le ponton.

\- Quand vous voudrez revenir, oubliez pas que le bateau est à l'Ile tous les jours à 17 heures, sauf le dimanche. Ne ratez pas le créneau !

Tout en disant cela, il leva l'ancre et alla droit dans la cabine. Il mit le moteur en branle en attendant que le pont à bascule se lève, puis quitta le port doucement.

* * *

Pendant la soirée, Blue chercha tous les plans d'Unionpolis qui se trouvaient dans sa base de données. Il mit au point plusieurs angles d'attaque, réfléchit au meilleur moyen de rentrer dans un entrepôt sans se faire repérer. Ce n'est que lorsque Victor lui fit remarquer qu'il ferait bien de se calmer un peu qu'il remarqua qu'en effet, il était un peu stressé. Il aurait toutefois préféré se faire couper les doigts plutôt que de l'avouer.

Blue Chen était cool en toutes circonstances.

\- N'empêche, si on se foire sur ce coup là, ce sera parce que TU manques de préparation.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr, fit le dresseur évasivement. Comment tu fais fonctionner ce truc ?

Il avait une poêle à la main et regardait d'un air contrit la plaque de cuisson en tournant les boutons au hasard.

\- J'ai pas de plaque à gaz chez moi.

\- Est-ce que la bonbonne est ouverte au moins ? Demanda Perrine depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Heu… je sais pas.

Blue soupira et lâcha ses documents pour aller vérifier. Deux secondes et une allumette plus tard, le jeune homme blond avait mit assez d'œufs à frire pour nourrir un régiment.

\- Sinon, quand est-ce qu'on s'occupe de ça ?

\- De ?

\- Le hangar. Quand et comment ?

\- Je pensais qu'il nous faudrait au moins deux ou trois jours d'observation pour décider du meilleur moment pour agir et de la méthode appropriée. Il faudrait qu'on soit totalement invisibles.

\- On rentre, on checke, on sort, quoi.

\- En oubliant pas de poser la caméra, oui. Je pense même qu'on pourrait tout filmer plutôt, ça nous ferait gagner encore plus de temps.

\- On pourrait même carrément envoyer mon cornèbre pour faire le job, non ?

\- Il sait placer des caméras, ton cornèbre ?

\- Je suis certain qu'on peut lui apprendre.

Blue cligna des yeux, déconcerté par le sérieux total de Victor. Était-il sincère ? Était-il en train de plaisanter ? Nul ne savait et ne saurait jamais.

\- Et la légende raconte que seul un élu serait capable de déchiffrer ce qu'il se passe dans cette t-

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Rien, rien. T'es en train de faire cramer les œufs !

\- Ah, mince !

Il attrapa une assiette maladroitement et réussit à sauver le dîner juste à temps.

\- N'empêche, je suis sûr qu'on pourrait trouver une feinte, lança Vicky en revenant à la charge. Du genre un métamorph. Ou un truc du genre. On a du sel ?

\- Non je crois pas. Mais ça prendrait trop de temps d'attraper un métamorph et de le dresser à faire ce genre de truc. Par contre, implanter un programme de camouflage à un porygon devrait être plus simple.

\- T'es vraiment un geek.

\- Non, juste plus intelligent que le commun des mortels.

Victor garda une expression totalement neutre, ce qui eut le dont d'agacer le rouquin. Il détestait les gens trop stoïques, qui non seulement lui enlevaient le plaisir de jouter verbalement mais en plus lui rappelaient un certain rival dont il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'entendre parler. Il se servit sa part et retourna manger en silence, se mettant volontairement à l'écart des échanges.

\- Alors, le geek, on part demain ?

\- Je te jure que si tu m'appelles encore comme ça, je te lève à quatre heures.

Oh miracle, un sourire narquois vint fendre ce visage inexpressif.

\- Tu te ferais du mal aussi.

\- Ça vaudrait quand même le coup.

Le blond se permit même un petit ricanement.

\- Du coup, huit heures ?

\- Huit heures.

\- Parfait.

\- Je suis parfait.

Blue étendit son sourire en se jetant en arrière sur sa chaise, l'air goguenard. Vicky leva les yeux au ciel. Lui aussi avait un peu de mal avec le caractère du petit-fils Chen. Par ailleurs, si ça n'avait tenu qu'a lui, il aurait accompli la mission du lendemain tout seul mais – et ça le frustrait de l'admettre – il n'arriverait probablement à rien sans l'expertise du rouquin, qui était de plus irremplaçable. De la même manière que Perrine était irremplaçable en tant que soigneuse, le garçon avait des compétences particulières en ce qui concernait la récolte d'informations qui étaient, à ce stade, vitales.

Vicky ne resta pas plus après avoir fini et alla poser son assiette, se dirigeant vers le premier étage. Ce dernier comportait trois chambre et une salle de bain il y avait une quatrième chambre au rez-de-chaussée, avec un pièce plus grande qui avait du être un bureau. Il choisit une des pièces au hasard et décida de s'y installer, déroulant son matériel de camping. Ce ne serait pas la nuit la plus confortable qu'il passerait, mais peut lui importait. Tandis qu'il laissait à son charmina le soin de gonfler son matelas, il examinait le parquet usé, la fenêtre sans rideaux ni volets, les murs aux couleurs passées en se disant que malgré la décrépitude du lieu, c'était en quelque sorte chez lui. Avoir un endroit où rentrer n'était pas une sensation nouvelle, mais la redécouvrir lui procurait un sentiment étrange. C'était comme retrouver une vieille peluche dans un carton et se rendre compte en la prenant dans ses bras à quel point elle nous avait manqué, quand bien même son absence ne s'était pas faite ressentir.

Le lendemain, naturellement, ce fut le soleil levant qui réveilla le dresseur en irradiant la chambre par la fenêtre. Il pesta, évidemment, mais la vue de l'astre ascendant au-dessus de la mer dans un ciel encore fantomatique lui fit changer d'avis. Les nuages étaient clairs, l'eau calme, ce serait une bonne journée. L'ambiance de la matinée ajouta encore à sa bonne humeur, puisque Perrine avait prit sur elle de se lever un peu plus tôt pour pouvoir cuisiner un petit-déjeuner qui lui rappelait fortement ceux qu'il prenait les dimanches matins, avec toute sa famille. La dispute qu'il eut tout de suite après avec Blue concernant l'utilisation de la salle de bain lui rappela même celles qu'il avait eues avec son frère, avant que celui-ci ne parte étudier à Hoenn.

Une chance pour lui, le rouquin ne fut pas long, et il l'attendait déjà de pied ferme, son sac posé tout près de la porte, quand il descendit enfin. Ally et Pierrick, les cheveux pleins du papier peint qu'ils s'évertuaient à décoller, leur souhaitèrent bon courage depuis le fond de la pièce, Louka et Perrine avaient simplement disparu dans la bâtisse. Ça ne les empêcha pas de partir, bien au contraire. Si Blue et Victor avaient bien un point en commun, c'était qu'ils détestaient les adieux et tout autres types d'au revoir.

\- Mec, j'ai une idée, s'exclama soudain le blond après qu'il aient traversé deux rues.

\- Quoi ?

\- On va voler ! Ça faisait un moment que j'avais envie de faire le test avec mes nostenfers !

\- Tu veux dire que t'as encore jamais essayé ?

\- Faut bien un début à tout ! En plus survoler le chenal ne sera pas trop dangereux. Moins que survoler une ville, en tout cas.

Blue haussa un sourcil, pas convaincu pour deux sous.

\- Écoutes, c'est pas contre toi, mais les premiers vols sont les trucs les plus aléatoires du monde. Je crois que pour le moment on va se contenter de marcher, ou prendre le bus, peu importe. T'auras tout le temps de faire ça quand on reviendra.

\- Wow, c'est aussi random que ça ? Ou t'exagérerait pas un peu parce que t'aime pas les chauve-souris ?

\- Nan, j'exagère rien. J'ai juste un mauvais souvenir de mon premier vol avec Rufus.

\- Qui ?

\- Mon roucarnage. Rufus. Ah, et lui c'est Fauve, autant que tu le sache, fit-il en désignant l'évoli qui le suivait en sautillant.

Vicky hocha la tête avant de désigner à son tour le cornèbre perché sur son épaule.

\- Tant qu'on y est, voici Corvus.

L'oiseau croassa.

\- Sinon, tu voudrais pas me donner plus de détails sur ton premier vol si catastrophique ?

Blue regardant son nouveau compagnon de route du coin de l'œil. Son visage était toujours neutre, mais ses pupilles braillaient à présent avec une certaine malice mêlée de curiosité. Il paraissait soudainement beaucoup plus enfantin, et le petit-fils Chen se rendit soudainement compte que malgré l'impression qu'il avait depuis leur rencontre, c'était lui le plus âgé. Il réprima un sourire en coin et fronça les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler d'un maximum de détails.

\- Je venais de gagner mon badge contre Auguste. Puisque j'étais encore à Cramois'île et que j'avais besoin de me rendre à Jadielle, je m'étais dit que je gagnerait du temps en apprenant correctement à voler à dos de roucarnage. Jusque là, je ne m'étais déplacé qu'à dos de léviator, ajouta-t-il, anticipant la question.

Blue leva les mains et les étendit devant lui, ouvrant les bras comme s'il lissait une nappe.

\- Imagine un peu cette île avec toute la mer autour, le calme plat, une jolie journée d'été. Je me dis qu'en volant près de l'eau, il n'y a absolument aucun risque. Mais au moment où j'appelle Rufus, juste pour être sûr, j'envoie aussi mon léviator dans l'eau, qu'il me rattrape si jamais la chute est vraiment trop rude. Enfin bref, je me retrouve sur cette plage, sans aucune idée de comment m'y prendre. « Ça doit pas être sorcier », je me dis, « j'ai juste à grimper sur son dos et à lui demander de voler ».

\- Mais il décolle pas, c'est ça ?

\- Exactement ! T'as dû te renseigner mieux que moi.

Vicky eut une moue amusée et avec un petit geste désinvolte, répondit :

\- Pas vraiment, ça me semble logique. Par rapport à leur structure osseuse, tout ça.

Blue parut étonné.

\- Ornithologue ?

\- J'aimerais bien, mais c'est mal barré pour le moment. Mon seul véritable oiseau, c'est Corvus, rit-il en grattant le pokémon ténèbre sous le bec. Enfin, continue !

\- Heu, oui. Dooooonc… Il décolle pas. Je me dis que je dois m'accrocher mal, ou truc du genre, et je te passe ce moment, jusqu'à ce que je pige que Rufus est pas aussi fort qu'un dracaufeu et que du coup, il fallait qu'il m'attrape en volant si on voulait décoller un jour.

\- Un dracaufeu ?

\- Oui, un ami a moi en a un, je l'avais vu faire, c'est pour ça, répondit-il évasivement. Et après avoir passé une heure à faire différents essais de timing et à me manger du sable, on arrive enfin à s'envoler.

\- Et là, c'est le drame.

\- Pas encore, narrateur, pas encore !

Victor se permit un petit rire. Ils arrivaient à la sortie de la ville, sur le bande de terre entre la porte et le quai du bac. Il y avait une dizaine de personnes assises sur des bancs ou des barrières, attendant le petit bateau qui faisait traverser le chenal jusqu'à Féli-Cité. Il y en avait un toutes les heures.

Les deux garçons prirent place contre une barrière, et le rouquin reprit.

\- On arrive donc à s'envoler. Le pied. Rufus plane tranquillement au dessus de l'eau, pas trop vite, pas trop haut ni trop bas, mon léviator nous suit à bonne distance, tout est nickel. Et là, un banc de démantas.

\- Des quoi ?

\- L'évolution des babimantas, y'en a pourtant dans cette région !

Vicky plissa les yeux, avant que son visage ne s'illumine d'un coup.

\- Ah ! Les majestueux pancakes volants !

\- Hein ?

\- C'est comme ça qu'on les appelais avec mon frère, quand on était gamins. C'est resté.

\- Oh. Ok.

\- Tu disais, donc, à propos du banc ?

\- Oui, donc là, horreur, un banc de pancakes ! Ils sautent super haut, du coup il y en a un qui a fini par toucher l'aile de Rufus. Normalement, il aurait même pas bronché, mais là, avec mon poids sur le dos, il a du perdre de l'équilibre ou je sais pas, mais en tout cas ça l'a fait paniquer sévère ! Il s'est mis à battre des ailes comme un fou, et il est monté, monté, monté. Au bout d'un moment j'ai essayé de tendre la main pour lui frotter la tête, ça le calme bien. Il a fait une embardée à ce moment là et j'ai glissé.

\- Ouch ! Sérieux ?

\- Ouais. Je te raconte pas la panique. Il a pas remarqué tout de suite que je tombais, alors il a dû faire un piqué pour me rattraper, sauf qu'il a juste réussi à m'arracher le t-shirt, et moi j'ai continué de tomber.

\- Ton léviator t'a rattrapé alors ?

\- Attends, c'est le meilleur moment de l'histoire !

Blue sourit et se pencha un peu plus vers son interlocuteur, faisant monter le suspense.

\- A ce moment, là, je me dit que je suis foutu, j'ai ma vie qui défile devant mes yeux, et crois moi ou non, mais mon dernier regret aurait été de ne pas avoir avoué à ma sœur que c'est moi qui avait cassé ses talons hauts.

\- _Quoi_ ?

\- Crois le ou non, c'est le truc qui m'est revenu en particulier.

\- Je veux dire, comment tu t'es retrouvé à casser les talons de ta sœur ?

\- J'avais huit ans, je la trouvais trop cool, j'ai voulu essayer, qui n'a pas fait ça ? Et baisse ta main !

Vicky abaissa la main qu'il commençait à lever silencieusement, sans détourner le regard une seule fois. L'autre se racla la gorge.

\- Donc, je tombe, et là je vois d'un coup la tête de mon léviator qui va pour m'attraper. Je me dis « douée comme il est, il va me bouffer » mais là, au moment où il va m'attraper, un démanta lui rentre dans la figure. Forcement, il le fait reculer, et du coup c'est moi qu'il envoie voltiger plus loin. Ça a coupé ma chute, mais je me suis quand même retrouvé à plonger assez violemment, et en plein dans le chemin migratoire des démantas.

Victor grimaça.

\- Et tu t'en es sorti comment ?

\- Mal. Regarde.

Blue ouvrit son manteau et souleva son pull, désignant une cicatrice qui s'étendait sur tout son flanc gauche.

\- Elle va jusqu'à mon dos, autant te dire que j'ai bien paniqué. Mais au final c'était juste en surface. Plus de peur que de mal.

\- Mais il y avait des cailloux ? Demanda Vicky, de plus en plus confus.

\- Tu sais comment migrent les pokémons eau ?

\- Heu… en suivant les courants sous-marins ?

\- Exact. Donc, si je suis tombé en plein dans le courant migratoire…

\- Tu a été emporté par le courant.

Le petit-fils Chen hocha la tête. Voyant le bac arriver, il fit signe à son compagnon de route de le suivre. Celui-ci sauta de son perchoir avant d'arriver à sa hauteur en deux pas. Blue remarqua qu'il le dépassait d'une demie tête.

\- Ouaip. Et ça va vraiment super vite. J'ai pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait que j'avais déjà été emporté vers les Iles Ecume. J'ai été projeté contre des rochers, j'imagine que ça m'a fait dévier, parce que je me suis retrouvé happé par un autre courant, d'eau gelée en plus. J'ai cru que j'allais me noyer. J'ai essayé de lutter, mais finalement le courant est remonté en tourbillon à l'intérieur même d'une des îles. J'ai cru que c'était fini, mais non ! Une cascade ! Bon, pas bien haute, je me suis prit un plat, j'ai bu la tasse, et finalement je me suis tiré hors de l'eau. J'étais gelé, complètement en sang, en plein milieu d'une caverne recouverte de glace sans aucune idée de comment me sortir de là, et là…

Vicky était complètement suspendu à ses lèvres. Il se pencha en avant, les yeux écarquillés, l'air attentivement béat des enfants qui découvrent le Seigneur des Anneaux. Blue fronça les sourcils, forma des mots avec sa bouche sans les prononcer, agitant ses mains. Il avait du mal à rassembler ses idées tant ce qu'il avait vu l'avait impressionné.

\- Il était là. Un oiseau immense. Mais genre vraiment immense. Entièrement bleu et brillant, comme si ses plumes avaient été faites en glace ou en cristal. On aurait dit qu'il dégageait du froid. J'ai essayé de partir, mais non seulement j'étais bloqué, mais en plus il m' a fixé, et à partir de ce moment j'ai plus réussi à bouger. Mes jambes répondaient plus. La trouille de ma vie. Il s'est approché, j'ai cru qu'il allait me geler sur place. Finalement, il s'est juste contenté de me souffler de la glace sur ma plaie. Et je t'assure que c'était vraiment lui qui dégageait du froid, j'ai senti les degrés descendre à chaque fois qu'il avançait d'un centimètre !

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Ensuite… je sais pas, vraiment. Il a cautérisé ma blessure avec de la glace, puis il a battu des ailes. Un tourbillon de neige, et j'exagère à peine. J'y voyais plus rien. Et quand finalement tout est tombé, il avait totalement disparu. Je te jure que j'aurais cru à une hallucination si en arrivant au centre l'infirmière m'avait pas demandé si mon léviator avait pas gelé ma plaie.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est comme oiseau ? Et comment t'as réussi à sortir de là ?

\- Pour la seconde question, il se trouve que les léviator, comme la plupart de poissons carnivores, sentent très bien les odeurs de sang. Il a suivi ma piste et a réussi à me retrouver dans la caverne pour m'emmener dehors. Et pour la première question, ben…je sais pas trop. Quand j'en ai parlé à mon grand-père, il m' a dit que ça ressemblait beaucoup à la description qu'on faisait d'artikodin, mais j'étais vraiment dubitatif.

\- Ça a changé ?

\- Disons que maintenant, avec tout ce qu'il se passe par rapport aux lacs, j'ai moins de mal à y croire. Mais j'en ai encore les mains qui tremblent.

Il serra la main, empêchant ses doigts de s'agiter, et se pencha un peu plus sur la rambarde.

\- Et voilà, maintenant tu es au courant de ce qu'il s'est réellement passé passé lors de ma première expérience de vol.

\- Réellement ? Parce qu'il y a une version non-officielle ?

\- Oui, celle où je tombe au milieu d'un banc migratoire de sharpedos et que mon léviator me sauve juste à temps ? En général je la raconte aux sceptiques, c'est plus réaliste. Voire pas du tout. En fait je l'ai raconté qu'une fois, à une fille qui voulait savoir ce qui m'était arrivé.

\- Sacrée aventure, en tout cas.

\- Oh, c'était probablement la partie la plus intéressante de mon voyage, répliqua l'ancien Maître avec un petit rire.

\- Venant d'un gars dont le voyage a consisté à chasser la Team Rocket tout en battant la Ligue, ça a du être carrément génial !

\- Après coup, oui. Pas pendant, crois moi.

Blue eut un autre rire, puis reporta ses yeux ambrés sur la surface de l'eau.

\- Tu sais, je crois que mon voyage a été un peu embelli. C'est Red qui s'est chargé du plus gros du travail, avec Peter et le Conseil. J'ai filé un coup de main à Safrania, j'ai été au bon endroit au bon moment à Lavanville, mais sans plus. À chaque fois ça s'est mal fini en plus.

Il rit encore, mais cette fois plus tristement malgré son visage qui restait joyeux.

\- Enfin, je vois même pas pourquoi je te raconte ça. J'veux dire, on se connaît à peine !

\- Je fait souvent cet effet là. Je veux dire, j'écoute plus que je parle, et avec mon visage inexpressif les gens ont l'impression que je les juge pas. Enfin, c'est ce que disaient mes camarades de classe. Je servais d'épaule amicale à tout le monde.

\- Ouais, je vois. Moi c'était plutôt l'inverse.

\- On t'aimait pas trop ?

\- J'étais vraiment un sale gosse prétentieux.

Avant que Victor n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, il avait détourné le sujet de conversation sur le nombre potentiel de personnes qu'on pouvait nourrir avec un artikodin, et ils débattirent jusqu'à ce que le bateau ne s'arrête sur le ponton de bois qui menait à la porte de Féli-Cité.

Ils descendirent en tanguant un peu et titubèrent jusqu'à la route de goudron. Victor guida aussitôt son compagnon de route vers la gare routière et ils sautèrent dans le premier bus en direction de Vestigion. Il y en avait pour trois heures, mais c'était toujours plus rapide que de passer par Charbourg. En effet, la ville située au creux du mont ne bénéficiait d'aucune route pour la relier à Unionpolis – bien que des travaux aient été entamés pour creuser un tunnel à travers la montagne.

Pendant ce temps là, sur l'Ile de Fer, les deux jeunes femmes hésitaient sur le chemin à suivre. Il n'y avait aucun problème à trouver l'entrée de la mine – il fallait dire que c'était vraiment un caillou au milieu de l'océan, il n'y avait même pas le moindre brin d'herbe – elles étaient maintenant face à deux voies.

\- Je vois pas pourquoi on essaierai de prendre cette voie-ci, elle a l'air à moitié écroulée.

Gabrielle, à genoux dans le sol glaiseux, examinait soigneusement l'entrée de la mine. Il y avait eu un escalier, probablement, mais il s'était effondré, rendant le passage impraticable à pieds. En tendant sa lampe torche, la dracologue arrivait à voir que le tunnel était toutefois parfaitement viable, à environ trois mètres de profondeur. Le problème n'était pas tant de descendre, c'était surtout de remonter.

\- Pourtant regarde, il y a des traces de passage, là. Et quelqu'un a installé des mousquetons, ça vaut le coup d'aller vérifier.

La blonde fronça les sourcils en avançant à pas de loup pour éviter de glisser.

\- Tu as l'équipement de spéléo, tu pourrais y aller. On pourrait se séparer.

\- T'es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? On capte rien là-dedans. Et on peut même pas se donner rendez-vous, on a aucune idée du temps que ça peut prendre d'aller au fond.

Gabrielle avait l'air embêté. Elle se releva, faisant reculer son libégon, penché par-dessus son épaule.

\- Il faudrait trouver un moyen de communiquer. À la montagne on s'envoyait des infos en morse ou en sifflant, mais je suis pas sûre que ça marche ici.

\- Sinon il suffit de laisser un signe visible pour dire si on est sorties un pas.

\- Genre laisser un ruban sur caillou pour dire qu'on est plus dans la mine ?

\- Un truc comme ça, oui. La première sortie attends l'autre dehors, au refuge.

Gaby haussa les épaules.

\- Ça me va. J'accrocherai sûrement un truc sur ce caillou-là.

La question du danger de la solitude ne fut même pas abordée. Elles savaient l'une comme l'autre qu'elle pouvaient se débrouiller seules. La dresseuse adressa un salut d'aviateur à son équipière tandis que cette dernière arrangeait son harnais autour de ses hanches, et s'engagea dans son tunnel par un escalier qui avait été managé dans la paroi.

Une fois en bas, Aurore posa le casque sur sa tête et alluma la lampe frontale, faisant fuir quelques nosféraptis. Elle appela également Riker, qui n'aurait plus aucun problème à se déplacer maintenant que le sol était plat. L'oiseau polaire s'ébroua et fixa le couloir quelques secondes pour habituer ses yeux à la faible luminosité. Les parois étaient dotées de faibles lampes vertes posées tous les deux mètres, qui baignaient le lieu d'une lumière fantomatique.

Bénissant Pierrick de lui avoir prêté une lampe aussi puissante et intimant à Riker de rester près d'elle, la jeune femme se mit à avancer.

Riker marchait un pas en avant, le regard sérieux, les ailes tendues et prêtes à frapper. S'il n'avait toujours pas évolué, il avait en revanche gagné en taille et en volume de manière impressionnante, et ses ailes, à force d'être sollicitées en permanences, avaient fini par s'allonger un peu et se doter de plumes aussi dures que de l'acier. Quand il passait près des diodes, la lumière brillait sur leur tranchant comme sur le tranchant d'un couteau.

\- Attention, à droite !

Un éclate-roc suffit à mettre au tapis le steelix qui venait de surgir. Le prinplouf n'y prêta pas plus attention et continua sa route, en assommant un autre deux mètres plus loin.

\- _Ils sont bien énervés. Il y a un truc de bizarre ici._

\- Tu trouves ?

L'oiseau se retourna pour laisser le temps à sa dresseuse, qui le suivait les mains dans les poches, d'arriver à sa hauteur. Il hocha la tête.

\- Ça _ne concerne que les type acier, visiblement,_ ajouta-t-il en désignant du bec un groupe de nosféraltos qui somnolaient au plafond.

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que j'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal à étendre mon récepteur. Il y a un truc qui à l'air de brouiller les ondes.

\- _Pourquoi les nosféraptis réagissent pas alors ? Ils sont très sensibles au sons._

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

\- J'imagine que ce ne sont pas des ondes sonores, mais quelque chose de plus particulier, qui peut se répandre sans problème même sous terre et qui n'attise que les pokémons de type acier. Mysdibule dans ton dos.

Avec une aisance non feinte, le starter projeta la petite fée de métal qui lui sautait dessus au plafond, avant de la rattraper à la chute avec un coup d'aile qui la projeta droit dans le mur le plus proche. Le petit pokémon se releva, secoua sa tête au visage charmant, une lueur mauvaise dans ses yeux grenadine. Elle hissa, puis s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Il fit alors signe à sa dresseuse de se remettre en route, ce qu'ils firent.

Au bout d'un certain temps, le couloir déboucha sur un endroit un peu plus large, un enchevêtrement complexe de chemins creusées dans le sol et dans les parois, créant un labyrinthe de routes possible. Le tout s'organisait autour d'un creux assez large, dont on voyait à peine l'autre côté dans la faible lumière des diodes vertes.

Aurore regarda un peu partout, hésitant sur où aller. Il n'y avait que deux choix de sortie, en soi, mais les chemins qui grimpaient le long des parois en formant des tours et des détours au centre de la salle avaient de quoi perdre même le plus aguerri des cartographes. Alors qu'elle tournait sa tête de tous côtés pour essayer de deviner par où partir, Riker se mit à grogner. Elle se retourna aussitôt, plissant les yeux pour voir ce qui inquiétait son starter. Ce dernier était totalement immobile, dans une position neutre mais les muscles tendus et le regard décidé. La jeune femme devina alors une silhouette.

\- Qui est-ce que que vous êtes ? Lança-t-elle, un peu agressive.

\- Je ne vous veux pas de mal, assura une voix d'homme. Mais votre prinplouf me semble un peu sur la défensive. Va-t-il m'attaquer si je m'approche ?

Aurore échangea un coup d'œil rapide avec son équipier, qui se détendit aussitôt.

\- Non. Tout va bien. Approchez donc.

La silhouette se mit à avancer doucement, d'un pas traînant, jusqu'à devenir un homme plutôt grand, avec des cheveux de jais et des vêtements déchirés. Il claudiquait bel et bien, quand bien même il faisait un maximum d'effort pour maintenir sa posture la plus droite possible. Il se tenait un bras et la partie gauche de son visage – la droite étant cachée par des mèches folles – était décorée d'un bel hématome sur la pommette.

\- Ç- ça va ? S'écria alors la jeune femme, abandonnant ses dernières défenses pour franchir les trois mètres la séparant de l'homme.

Elle se glissa sous une de ses épaules et l'aida à sa mouvoir jusqu'à un rocher un peu gros, sur lequel il s'assit. Elle réitéra sa question.

\- Hé bien, comme vous le voyez, j'ai rencontré quelques problèmes, soupira l'homme. Il se passe quelque chose d'étrange ici, vous feriez mieux de revenir dans quelques temps.

\- Non, pas question. Je suis là pour enquêter sur…ça, fit Aurore, ne savant pas très bien de quoi elle parlait.

L'homme le devina aussitôt, et esquissa un sourire.

\- Vous n'êtes jamais venue ici, vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passe, mais vous voulez quand même résoudre le problème. Je ne sais pas si c'est du courage, de la curiosité ou de la bêtise, mais je dois admettre que votre aide serait la bienvenue.

\- Vous voulez qu'on vous aide à sortir ?

\- Non, non pas vraiment. En fait c'est… plus compliqué que ça, hésita l'homme.

Il soupira et repoussa les cheveux qui lui tombaient dans les yeux derrière son oreille, réajustant son chapeau.

\- Je vais résumer ça depuis le début, si vous voulez bien prendre la peine de m'écouter. Je m'appelle Armand, au fait.

\- Aurore.

Il hocha la tête, souriant. Son visage avait quelque chose de chaleureux malgré la noblesse grave que portaient ses traits.

\- Je vis sur cette île depuis quelques années maintenant, aussi quand la mine a été abandonnée, je me suis porté garant de sa sécurité. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe, mais depuis quelques temps les pokémons de type acier semblaient nerveux. Ça s'est accentué ce matin. Il y a eu une sorte de changement dans l'atmosphère, et les pokémons sont passés de nerveux à agressifs. Puis que cela semblait venir du fond de la mine, j'ai voulu m'y rendre pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, oubliant que mon équipier était lui aussi de type acier. Quoi qu'il se passe en bas, cela à fini par lui faire perdre le contrôle de lui même et m'attaquer. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir, par miracle. Maintenant je tombe sur vous, et j'implore votre aide, vaillante demoiselle.

\- Vous l'avez, j'imagine. Mais vous feriez mieux de vous soigner d'abord, vraiment.

Voyant que l'homme allait pour protester, Aurore appela Beth. Le leuphorie s'étira et son œil affûté reconnut immédiatement la tache à accomplir.

\- Laissez-la au moins jeter un œil, fit la jeune femme d'un ton sévère.

L'homme sourit, vaincu, et hocha la tête. Le pokémon forma une petite sphère lumineuse entre ses pâtes, qu'elle modela pour appliquer comme un baume sur les plaies et les hématomes de l'homme. Elle s'occupa ensuite de sa jambe, dont la cheville semblait foulée. En claquement de doigt, la blessure désenfla et devint moins douloureuse, même si Armand ne pourrait pas marcher bien vite. Pour l'aider, toutefois, Beth prit quelques unes des plus solides plumes de Riker et immobilisa l'articulation dans une atèle de fortune.

\- Ça devrait aller, marmonna l'homme. Je vous remercie du fond du cœur.

Aurore hocha la tête. Elle tendit la main pour aider l'autre à se relever.

\- Allons-y. Guidez-moi.

Lentement, ils se mirent en route, suivant les lumières s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres de la mine.


	26. Chapitre 26 : La bataille de la Mine

**Bonjour tout le monde ! D** **eux choses avant de commencer : déjà, je suis désolée pour la loooongue absence, la fin d'année a été très chargée ! Et ensuite, maintenant que l'année est finie, bah j'ai bon espoir de poster un peu plus régulièrement !**

 **Enfin bref, merci aux trois personnes qui s'accrochent d'être là, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

* * *

La nuit commençait à tomber. La journée avait été belle, presque chaude. Blue et Vicky, comme tous les soirs depuis le début de la semaine, se dirigeait vers le centre Pokémon d'Unionpolis apès avoir passé la journée à observer le hangar et noter les habitudes de chaque membre de la team Galaxie, les tours de garde, les parcours habituels dans la zone. Ils avaient enfin réussi à découvrir touts les routines exactes de chacun, les entrées et sorties potentielles du bâtiment, et à mettre au point un plan provisoire pour entrer.

\- La semaine prochaine on passe en nocturne, annonça Blue comme ils franchissaient la porte.

Victor, qui était en train de s'étirer, lui jeta un regard en biais.

\- Rassures-moi, pas à partir de demain ?

\- Non, lundi ! Le dimanche c'est sacré.

\- Ah, tu m'as fait peur. Du coup, ce soir c'est repos ?

Blue haussa les épaules, cherchant les clés dans sa poche en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

\- J'imagine, oui.

\- Cool.

\- Cool.

Ils se turent. Toutes leurs conversations se résumaient à quelques banalités. Ils s'étaient raconté quelques anecdotes durant la semaines, bien sur, mais ni Victor ni Blue n'étaient vraiment bon dans « la création de lien cordial avec un autre être humain » (appellation trouve par Vicky le mercredi précédent, alors qu'ils s'ennuyaient ferme derrière un bout de mur), ce qui résultait la plupart du temps en une situation de demi-conversation gênante sans l'être réellement. C'était inutilement compliqué, et après avoir passé plusieurs heures à chercher un mot pour définir ça, Blue avait simplement abandonné et accepté. Il se demandait seulement comment Aurore était arrivée à ne pas s'être retrouvée dans cette situation là.

Ses pensées dévièrent aussitôt vers la mission que cette dernière et Gabrielle étaient censées mener sur l'île de Fer. Et comment ça se passait à Joliberges, aussi. Ni lui, ni son équipier n'avait reçu – ou demandé, il fallait bien l'avouer – la moindre nouvelle de leur QG depuis qu'ils étaient partis. Il ne devait pas se passer grand-chose, conclut le rouquin en déverrouillant la porte de la chambre.

Fauve, qui était resté à la garder toute la journée, les accueillit en jappant. L'évoli sauta au bas du lit et vint se frotter aux jambes de son propriétaire, manquant de le faire trébucher.

\- Hé, toi aussi tu m'as manqué mais du calme, boule de poils ! Râla Blue, jetant un regard mauvais à l'autre dresseur qui ricanait.

Vicky s'installa directement sur la petite table encombrée et chercha un stylo, fouillant dans son sac à la recherche d'un petit bloc-note aux coin cornés. Son cornèbre s'était perché sur le dossier de la chaise, suivant le moindre de ses mouvement d'un regard curieux. Le blond ouvrit le petit carnet et commença à raturer quelques mots, en ajouter d'autres, pendant que Blue prenait place en face de lui, dépliant soigneusement un plan dessiné à la main. Il représentait la zone industrielle autour du hangar, avec un plan détaillé de celui-ci. Il y avait quelques annotations au crayon sur le côté, que Blue gomma précautionneusement. Vicky arracha enfin quelques pages du bloc-notes, et ils trouvèrent des crayons de couleurs différentes. Assez silencieusement, ils se mirent à recopier la légende au propre. Une couleur par jour de la semaine, ils déterminaient à l'aide de croix et de flèches les endroits laissés sans surveillances par les tours de garde. La fenêtre à l'arrière du bâtiment était mal gardée le mardi à cause d'un sbire un peu fainéant, de même que l'issue de secours le jeudi, à cause du même sbire placé à un autre endroit. Le lundi et le vendredi, par contre, étaient à éviter. Le sbire qui s'occupait de la brigade – un grand type qui avait l'air d'avoir une quarantaine d'années et un air constamment renfrogné - était posté à l'extérieur et avait des tendances paranoïaques couplés à une très bonne audition. Globalement, en journée, les chances de s'infiltrer semblaient plutôt bonnes, car alors ils pourraient s'approcher de l'endroit en se faisant passer pour des gens un peu perdus et que les sbires n'osaient pas trop s'éloigner, de peur de se faire remarquer. Les points négatifs, cependant, étaient que les gardes ne gardaient de fait pas leurs uniformes et les troquaient contre une une tenue de civil, plus discrète. Le seul moyen de les différencier devenait le badge en forme de « G » entouré d'un anneau cousu sur leur manche ou leur poitrine il y avait aussi le problème de l'infiltration à l'intérieur, qui devenait beaucoup plus dangereuse sous la lumière du jour. Au moins, avec l'absence d'éclairage public, la nuit leur offrait une couverture tant qu'ils étaient hors de portées des torches, ce qui permettait de guetter à la fenêtre le moment opportun pour se glisser à l'intérieur.

La question était maintenant : quel était le trajet de ces torches ?

\- Et on se sait toujours pas comment est foutu l'intérieur, marmonna Victor. Ni même comment il est gardé.

Blue bailla et haussa les épaules.

\- Les sbires sont toujours les mêmes, ils se relaient en intérieur et en extérieur, le jour et la nuit. On sait pour le moment qu'il y en a dix en tout, avec les programme des rondes de nuit on pourra deviner facilement qui sera dans le hangar quand on voudra y entrer. Et quand à savoir comment est foutu l'intérieur, ajouta-t-il en levant la main, coupant le blond qui ouvrait la bouche pour parler, c'est un hangar en location. Ce qui veut dire qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de le modifier. Donc il doit être comme tous les autres hangars de la zone.

Victor hocha la tête lentement, puis se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise. Corvus s'envola en panique pour venir se percher sur son épaule, laissant au passage tomber quelques plumes sombres sur le sol. Le jeune homme s'était mis à mordiller son crayon, pensif.

\- Tu penses qu'ils gardent vraiment des bombes là-dedans ?

\- Ah, ça m'étonnerait pas. Mais peut-être qu'on trouvera autre chose.

Le silence retomba. Blue était en train de relire les notes en se frottant régulièrement les paupières.

\- Tu penses qu'ils vont vraiment faire sauter les lacs ?

\- J'en sais rien, répondit le rouquin d'un ton légèrement exaspéré. C'est possible. Vaudrait juste mieux qu'ils évitent d'en arriver là.

Nouveau silence. Victor se balançait sur sa chaise, les sourcils froncés. Ses yeux noirs au reflets d'améthystes faisaient des allers-retours entre tous les objets présents sur la table, sans pour autant les voir.

\- Et… tu penses que-

\- Quoi _encore_ ? Souffla Blue, exaspéré. Arrêtes de poser des questions dont tu connais la réponse ! Si ça te déranges pas, j'aimerai finir ça vite et aller dormir. Alors si tu as un truc à dire, viens-en au faits ou tais-toi !

Il reporta aussitôt son attention sur la carte, qu'il compléta d'une petite annotation en rouge. Vicky arrêta de se balancer, ouvrit la bouche, la referma, les sourcils toujours froncés. Il finit par prendre une inspiration et commença, hésitant :

\- J'aurais peut-être une ou deux questions, en effet. Quelque chose qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment.

\- Hum ?

\- On sait qu'ils veulent détruire les lacs. On sait que c'est pour capturer leurs gardiens. Mais on ne sait pas pourquoi. Je veut dire, on connaît leur objectif final, on sait plus ou moins leur manière d'y arriver, mais on sait qu'il manque un truc.

Blue leva les yeux de sa feuille et un sourcil au passage.

\- Ils veulent se servir du pouvoir des pokémons des Lacs pour créer ce truc de Chaîne Rouge, ok. On sait que ça va forcément finir par une catastrophe de type catastrophique s'abattant sur la région, même si on ignore quoi exactement.

\- Oui, tu viens juste de reformuler ce que tu venais de dire.

\- Ha, heu, ouais… enfin, outre le fait qu'on ne sache pas ce qu'est cette Chaîne Rouge et que vous avez obtenu cette information par je ne sais quel moyen, je me disais juste… enfin… comment est-ce qu'on peut leur tenir tête ?

\- Hein ?

\- On parle d'une bande organisée, avec la technique et les moyens de construire des bombes, pas inquiétée plus que ça par la police parce qu'elle ne fait en apparence rien d'illégal, face à nous. Nous, une dizaine d'ados fouineurs. On commence à peine à s'organiser, certains savent à peine se battre et tous les soutiens qu'on peut avoir peuvent pas vraiment nous accompagner en cas de bataille. Comment est-ce qu'on peut s'en sortir ?

Les mains du garçon virevoltaient de plus en plus rapidement à mesure que les mots se bousculaient dans sa bouche. Il avait le visage toujours aussi calme, mais ses yeux prenaient une lueur folle à mesure qu'il exprimait ses doutes. Il s'arrêta, les joues plus pâles qu'à l'accoutumée, attendant la réponse du rouquin en retenant son souffle.

Ce dernier, les sourcils haussés par la surprise et les lèvres pincées, semblait réfléchir.

\- C'est vrai que formulé comme ça, ça ne semble pas très engageant, fit-il prudemment. Mais, heu, écoutes, tu l'as dit toi-même, on commence à peine à s'organiser. Je… quand on a affronté la Team Rocket, il y a deux ans – ça doit faire trois maintenant, remarque – on était pas vraiment plus nombreux. Il y avait Peter, moi et… et Red. Les champions sont venus après. Bien après, en fait. C'était plutôt terrifiant, même si je crois qu'on en avait pas trop conscience sur le moment. On a pris quelques belles raclées, j'ai même été obligé d'éviter Safrania pendant quelques mois. Mais le fait de s'organiser, et de… de donner le meilleur de nous même, ça peut faire changer pas mal de choses. C'est ce qui commence à se passer ici. Quand on sera au point, on pourra certainement trouver de l'aide un peu partout. Je dis pas que ce sera plus simple, parce que la situation est totalement différente, mais on part déjà plus nombreux et plus liés. T'as pas idée d'à quel point ça a pu être difficile au début, pour s'entendre avec Pete. Et quand Leaf est arrivée, je te raconte pas l'horreur. En fait, je dois même dire qu'Aurore doit avoir un pouvoir magique ou un truc comme ça, pour réussir à nous faire collaborer tous ensemble.

Vicky secoua la tête.

\- Comment vous avez fini par venir à bout de Rocket ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, la situation était différente. La Team Rocket était dans l'illégalité totale, et ce n'était que grâce au poste de Giovanni en tant que champion que tout arrivait à être enterré. Ils nous a fallu quelques bons dresseurs pour affronter les membres dans les lieux occupés, et ensuite on a compté sur l'aide de Peter pour faire en sorte que les champions surveillent toutes les communications et les bâtiments de leur ville. Quand il est apparu que Giovanni pourrait occuper un double poste, le Conseil des Quatre s'est évertué à lui faire perdre sa place. Le problème venait surtout du fait que le Maître en place à ce moment là était totalement corrompu, et qu'il fallait le remplacer pour débloquer toute la situation.

\- Et tu t'es chargé de ça, conclut Victor.

Blue eut un sourire étrange, à la fois fier et triste.

\- Ouais. On peut pas dire que ça ait duré bien longtemps, ceci dit. Comme tu le sais probablement, je suis resté en service vingt minutes, juste le temps que Red arrive et me batte. A ma décharge, mon équipe était plus fatiguée que la sienne, et j'avais déjà bien combattu le Conseil, ce qui lui a été au minimum profitable. Enfin, peu importe. Il a filé la direction à Peter, qui s'est chargé de tout démanteler. Giovanni a disparu dans la nature et la police s'est chargé du reste. Certains ont réussi à s'échapper, malgré tout, ajouta-t-il d'un air contrit. Ils posent problème, maintenant. Pas vraiment au bon moment.

Le garçon s'étira en baillant.

\- Enfin, comme tu peux le voir, on est toujours vivants. Mais je pense que si tu veux un exemple plus proche de ce qu'on fait en ce moment, il va falloir demander à Pete. Tu sais qu'il faisait partie du groupe de démantèlement de la Team Ombre ?

\- Sérieux ? C'était quand, ça, déjà ? Il y a dix ans non ?

Blue hocha la tête.

\- Je connais pas vraiment tous les détails, et j'ai jamais vraiment cherché à savoir, mais je pense que lui se fera un plaisir de répondre à tes questions. Tu l'appellera quand on rentrera à la base, ça fera profiter les autres, ok ?

Vicky approuva malgré son regard qui redevenait pensif. Il posa son crayon et se releva, attrapant ses affaires.

\- 'Vais me laver, lança-t-il avant de quitter la pièce en faisant attention à na pas claquer la porte.

Le rouquin ne répondit pas et continua à travailler encore un peu. Quand il eut fini, il sortit son vieux pokématos, d'où un porygon-Z apparut.

\- Salut, Pory. Tu peux me scanner ça ?

\- Bien sûr, fit la voix robotique aussi chaleureusement qu'il lui était possible de l'être.

Le garçon releva la carte et l'hologramme se mit au travail. Pendant ce temps, Blue se jeta sur son matelas. Son évoli vint se rouler en boule sur son torse, et il profita pour le prendre dans ses bras, le levant au-dessus de sa tête. Le petit canidé avait le museau blanchissant et la fourrure un peu terne.

\- Tu commences à te faire un peu vieux, pas vrai ? Faudrait que je te fasse évoluer.

Fauve lui lécha le bout du nez, le faisant sursauter. Il avait toujours détesté ça, mais ça faisait partie des mauvaises habitudes que l'animal avait prises. Il le laissa alors descendre et Fauve vint se remettre à sa place initiale.

Blue ferma les yeux. Juste deux secondes.

Et il se réveilla en sursaut à cause d'un bruit sourd. Il fallut quelques secondes à son cerveau embrumé pour faire le lien entre le bruit sourd et Vicky étalé par terre, puis entre l'état de ce dernier et la sangle de son sac qui traînait. Il lui fallut encore quelques secondes pour remettre les éléments dans l'ordre et reconstituer l'histoire, puis ricana. Le blond ne répondit rien, se relevant dignement pour épousseter son pull.

\- T'es pas en pyjama ? Fit alors Blue, un peu perdu.

\- Wow, tu devais vraiment être crevé, mec.

\- Quoi ?

\- T'es tombé comme une pierre hier soir. Au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué, il fait jour là.

\- Attends, on est déjà demain ?

\- Il… faut croire, oui.

Blue se laissa retomber, bien décidé à se rendormir.

\- J'ai mis Pory en veille, au fait. Et passe une bonne journée, fit Victor en fermant les stores.

Il ramassa son sac, fit signe à son oiseau de le suivre et quitta la pièce. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Peu importait. Blue voulait juste dormir.

Victor pensait que se promener lui ferait du bien. Pas vraiment. L'air était d'une fraîcheur vive, cinglant le visage et s'infiltrant dans chaque espace laissé découvert par les vêtements. Le ciel était gris, la lumière blanchâtre et les rues plus peuplées de voitures que de gens. La neige avait fondu depuis longtemps, laissant par endroit des flaques boueuses et des plaques de verglas traîtresses. Puisqu'il n'avait pas vraiment de destination en tête, Vicky vagabonda au hasard, évitant toutefois soigneusement la direction de la zone industrielle. Il lui sembla passer devant le même immeuble deux fois. Il fut tenté un instant d'aller faire un tour à l'arène, mais se dit qu'on combat était la dernière des choses dont il avait envie. Les concours ne le tentèrent pas non plus, ni le parc. Il faisait trop froid pour se planter sous un arbre et regarder l'eau, quand bien même l'activité en elle-même était une agréable perspective.

Alors il continua de marcher, et peu importe comment, ses pas les menèrent jusqu'à la grande église d'Unionpolis. Aurore lui en avait parlé un peu, disant qu'elle était très jolie. Il avait dû y aller lui-même une fois ou deux. Le souvenir des vitraux éclaboussant les banc de lumières chaudes, de la lueur des cierges sous les statues et l'odeur entêtante de l'encens lui revinrent par bribes confuses. Il décida d'entrer.

Il fut un peu déçu. Même à travers les vitre colorées, la lumière était morne. L'air était stagnant, frais, l'odeur lourde de l'encens mêlée à celle de la poussière. Les bougies étaient éteintes, les statues baignées dans l'ombre, peu rassurantes. Même le silence était pesant.

Précautionneusement, il pris place sur un des bancs, une rangée derrière un garçon qui pouvait avoir son âge, ou moins, accompagné d'une femme aux cheveux grisonnants sur ses tempes. Il posa son menton sur ses avant-bras, affalé sur l'espèce de barre séparant les rangs, sur laquelle était également perché Corvus. Le cornèbre ne produisait aucun son, à moitié endormi. La matinée n'était pas le moment qu'il préférait.

Les yeux violine du garçon restèrent fixés sur le vitrail. Comme tous les enfants de la région, il connaissait l'histoire. Sa mère lui racontait avant d'aller dormir. Edulcorée, simplifiée peut-être, mais au moins cela lui permettait de mettre un nom sur les figures représentées en grand. Sur deux panneaux, un de chaque côté, se trouvaient représentés Cresselia et Darkrai. La première était dépeinte avec un fond d'une jolie couleur dorée, d'une douceur de pleine lune la silhouette du second était à peine discernable sur le fond noir parsemé de petits éclat blanc et dorés qui devaient figurer des étoiles. La nouvelle lune, probablement. A moins qu'il ne soit associé aux éclipses lunaires ? Vicky ne savait plus très bien, mais les dessins que formaient les plaques de verre étaient hypnotisants.

Il se mit à les fixer, ses pensées s'embrouillant de plus en plus jusqu'à disparaître. Il sentit ses paupières devenir lourdes, et sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, il s'endormit.

* * *

La cave continuait toujours en s'enfonçant. Le chemin était dégagé mais étroit, les ampoules verdâtres au mur parfois éclatées, parfois remplacées par des torches. Le libégon de Gabrielle était régulièrement aux prises avec un quelconque pokémon de type acier, ce qu'elle avait noté comme étant anormal sans pour autant savoir d'où cela pouvait provenir.

Elle avait également remarqué des traces de pas nombreuses et régulières, formant une piste qu'elle suivait avec de plus en plus de curiosité. Tous était en bon état dans la caverne, sauf ce qui facilitait la descende de cette voie-là en particulier : escaliers effondrées, monte-personnes hors de fonction, crochets de sécurité sabotés. Ceux qui avaient fait ça étaient passés dans un sens sans aucune intention de faire demi-tour, ce qui laissait supposer qu'il y avait un autre accès plus loin.

Gabrielle finit par atteindre un cul de sac. Le chemin se stoppait dans une sorte de renfoncement éclairée faiblement par un puits de lumière minuscule dû à une longue fissure et sous laquelle se dressait un immense stalagmite. Le sol humide regorgeait de traces confuses, et en y jetant un coup d'œil plus attentif, Gabrielle se rendit compte que la voie n'était pas vraiment sans issue. Les quelques personnes qui étaient passées par là s'étaient faufilées dans une faille entre deux parois épaisses, si étroite que libégon y passait à peine. Retenant son souffle, la dracologue fit rentrer ses équipiers dans leur capsule et se glissa entre les deux murs humides. Une goutte d'eau glacée vint lui tomber dans le cou, elle se rappa les genoux sur une pierre tranchante proéminente. Les hannetons de métal se cognaient contre les parois, raclaient la pierre avec un écho lugubre qui lui donna l'impression de faire un raffut de tous les dieux au milieu du silence pesant. Elle sortit enfin à l'entrée d'un passage à peine plus large que celui qu'elle venait de quitter, mais les lumières étaient en meilleur état. Les traces de pas continuaient, mais étaient plus espacées.

\- On doit atteindre le bout, marmonna Gabrielle. Ils se sont mis à courir.

Elle patienta quelques secondes pour que son libégon la rejoigne et se mit à suivre silencieusement, intimant à Sonic de rester derrière elle. Le plus grand dragon flairait la piste, ses antennes vibrant doucement contre ses ailes repliées dans son dos. Il ressemblait à un serpent, prêt à bondir sur sa proie.

Le couloir était interminable. Toujours tout droit, bien dégagé, silencieux.

Les dragons étaient sur leur garde, Gabrielle prête à bondir au moindre bruit pour se défendre contre un pokémon sauvage agressif, mais rien ne vint. Au bout de trois ou quatre cent mètres, Sonic se mit à voleter chaotiquement, l'air paniqué. Cela empirait à mesure qu'ils avançaient, alors la dresseuse le rappela dans sa capsule. Elle dut s'y reprendre à deux fois sous les yeux étonnés du libégon quelques chose interférait sur le signal de dématérialisation. Pour faire le test, Gabrielle essaya de faire sortir son minidraco, mais la pokéball restait close, peu importe le nombre de fois qu'elle appuyait sur le bouton.

Les choses devenaient de plus en plus claires, et paradoxalement plus confuses.

\- Ils émettent des ondes, résuma-t-elle à mi-voix. Trop hautes pour que les nosféraltos les captent, trop basses pour l'oreille humaine et pour ton sonar à toi.

Sandel hocha la tête, émettant un petit son semblable aux symbalisations des crikzik en agitant ses ailes.

\- Attends, c'est pas logique, seuls les infrasons peuvent interférer le système de dématérialisation. Des ondes radio ?

Elle remonta sa manche et régla sa pokémontre. Elle ne captait que de la neige.

\- Plus bas ?

Le libégon pencha la tête sur le côté, ses yeux curieux paraissant encore plus larges sous leur membrane écarlate.

\- Assez bas pour troubler les pokémons de type acier, en tout cas. À combien est réglé leur sonar, déjà ?

Elle continuait d'avancer en cherchant le nombre précis d'Hertz, convaincue qu'elle l'avait déjà lu quelque part. En classe ? Chez elle ? Elle connaissait deux-trois trucs sur les wailords, ça ne devait pas être très loin.

\- Wailords…wailmer…démantas… allez, je le sais, je l'ai lu… 20 hertz ! La fréquence est de 20 hertz ! Ça fait partie des gammes des sonistrelles, c'est vrai qu'ils communiquent en infra et pas en ultrasons.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Mais pourquoi faire ça ici ?

Il n'y eut aucune réponse de Sandel. Il s'était relevé sur ses pattes arrières, cou tendu, antennes déployées. Ses ailes battaient doucement. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes, puis regarda sa dresseuse.

\- On s'approche, hein ? Tout va bien pour toi ?

Il sautilla, agitant sa queue vigoureusement. Comme tous les pokémons de type sol, il utilisait plutôt les vibrations du sol et de la roche que les sons pour communiquer.

Gabrielle lui frotta la tête et se mit à marcher d'un pas plus vif. Au bout du tunnel se trouvait un monte-charge, visiblement en état de marche. Jugeant qu'il valait mieux ne pas l'utiliser, Gaby se glissa entre la cage et la paroi, attrapant le premier barreau d'une échelle qui s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité.

\- Bon, le tout pour le tout, j'imagine. Grimpe sur mon dos et ne bouge pas.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'habituer aux quatre-vingt-kilos sur ses épaules. Fort heureusement, Sandel avait réparti son poids avantageusement, de manière à plaquer sa dresseuse contre la paroi plutôt que de la faire basculer en arrière. La dracologue ne regretta pas une seule secondes ses années d'entraînement rigoureux, et eut même quelques remords à ne pas avoir continué ses exercices plus sérieusement.

Elle descendit l'échelle lentement, testant la solidité de chaque barreau avant d'y poser le pied. Le libégon tournait la tête dans tous les sens, à l'affût du moindre danger. Enfin, Gabrielle mit le pied au sol.

Ce dernier était totalement aplani, et débouchait sur une espèce de couloir large et court menant droit à une caverne souterraine. Il était parfaitement éclairé, et un garde était posté au bout, de dos. À la manière dont il se tenait, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'ennuyait.

D'un geste, la dracologue fit signe à son équipier de s'envoler. Il mit à peine quelques secondes pour planer jusqu'à l'homme, l'étouffer de sa queue et l'attirer plus loin pour l'assommer, sans émettre le moindre bruit. Gaby récupéra l'uniforme et remarqua que l'homme avait équipé ses pokéball d'une espèce de capsule transparente ressemblant à celles utilisées pour les concours. Elle en chipa une et l'appliqua sur la pokéball de Sandel, qui se mit à fonctionner. Elle le rappela.

Elle rangea ses vêtement dans son sac et fit en sorte de cacher son visage du mieux qu'elle put avec la perruque vert d'eau du sbire. Elle se mit à son poste, comme si de rien n'était. Personne n'avait rien remarqué. A vrai dire, tout le monde s'affairait un peu plus bas, au centre de la caverne, autour d'une espèce d'immense machine. Il s'agissait d'un gros bloc de métal doté d'une antenne immense, avec un écran et un clavier sur lequel était penché un vieil homme dont l'uniforme se distinguait des autres. Il était trop loin pour qu'elle aperçoive clairement son visage, mais elle était certaine qu'il s'agissait du scientifique en chef. Pluton, le nom lui revint quelques secondes après. Elle regarda ensuite un peu aux alentours et sursauta.

Elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte de suite, mais tout autour de la machine – et reliées à elle par des câbles – étaient disposées des cages, pleines de pokémons enragés ou pétrifiés. Les sbires qui s'occupaient des premiers gardaient une distance raisonnable. Ils avaient des protections par-dessus leur uniforme et un bâton à la main, mais semblaient tout de même terrifiés. En regardant d'un peu plus près, Gaby remarqua au milieu des tonnes de dinocliers, mysdibules et steelix, un lucario qui semblait encore plus difficile à tenir que les autres. Il lançait des aurasphères à travers les barreaux, et les quatre ou cinq personnes assignées à sa cage étaient d'obligée d'enchaîner des attaques de protection telles qu'abri ou mur lumière pour l'empêcher de tout dévaster.

La question était simple : comment faire à présent ?

Balayer quelques sbires était une chose, s'attaquer au groupe tout entier en était une autre. Surtout avec un seul pokémon capable de sortir de sa capsule. Et concrètement, un seul pokémon capable de tenir tête à une horde. Le sonistrelle était encore en entraînement, et le minidraco bien trop faible.

Les dragons étaient puissants, mais bien difficiles à élever. Elle aurait tout de même dû tenter d'attraper un griknot à l'époque où elle commençait son entraînement.

Avec un rictus, ses yeux se mirent à scruter la caverne. Deux autre couloirs permettaient certainement de sortir, et les chemins descendaient en spirales nettes jusqu'en bas. Il y avait encore des poutres métalliques le long des murs, et des rails s'enfonçaient dans la sortie la plus à gauche. Le tunnel de droite n'était pas surveillé, et ce fut avec surprise que Gabrielle vit apparaître un manteau rose familier.

Aurore était accompagnée d'un homme en bleu qui semblait être de leur côté, puisque le prinplouf qui se tenait à ses côtés semblait totalement détendu. Aurore resta figée quelques instants, puis disparut à nouveau dans le chemin. Sans hésitation aucune, Gaby quitta son poste et rejoint le tunnel par une des plate-forme de bois qui longeait le mur. Personne ne la remarqua, mais elle faillit se faire attaquer quand elle surgit devant eux. Le prinplouf, qui avait bondit, s'arrêta net, à deux doigts de lui trancher une jambe, en la reconnaissant. Aurore ne mit pas plus de temps à comprendre, mais l'homme resta confus.

\- Vous… vous faites partie de la Team Galaxie ? Demanda-t-il, d'un ton incertain, en reculant prudemment.

\- Non, non, pas du tout ! Je m'appelle Gabrielle, je viens de Celestia et je suis dracologue ! Je fais pas partie de la Team Galaxie, je suis même là pour filer un coup de main !

Elle leva les bras, paumes ouverte et yeux écarquillés.

\- Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'il se passe ici, par contre ?

Aurore secoua la tête.

\- Pas plus que ce que tu viens de voir, excepté le fait que ça n'agit que sur les pokémons de types acier, qu'ils ont en otage le lucario d' Armand – il s'appelle Armand au fait – et que ça fait à peine quelques jours qu'ils sont là.

\- Attends, le lucario déchaîné, c'est le tien ? S'exclama Gabrielle.

Armand hocha piteusement la tête.

\- Il est incroyablement calme, habituellement. Ces ondes… je ne sais même pas ce qu'ils peuvent diffuser, mais c'est tout sauf naturel.

\- Bah, c'est des basses fréquences, ça a tendance à résonner beaucoup. Si ça fait quelques jours qu'ils diffusent ces ondes, c'est normal que les pokémons se soient énervés. Imagine avoir un signal allumé H24, l'horreur !

L'homme secoua la tête, pas convaincu.

\- Ils se sont mis à devenir agressif d'un seul coup, tous en même temps. Et Lucario résistait plutôt bien, il était même absolument normal, jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive trop près.

\- Peut-être que la connexion avec leur dresseur les protège, en quelque sorte ? Supposa Aurore.

\- Oui, oui, c'est possible, répondit Armand, l'air absent.

Gabrielle fronça les sourcils, Aurore fit un pas en avant, cherchant le regard d'Armand.

\- Non, il y a quelque chose d'autre.

Il eut l'air étonné.

\- Je le _sens_.

Et elle se tut, refuser de briser le contact visuel. Une surprise totale passa dans les yeux acier de l'homme l'espace d'un instant, et il écarquilla encore plus les sourcils. La connexion s'établit presque aussitôt.

\- _Toi aussi ?_

Aurore sursauta, et se hâta de reprendre contenance.

\- Oui.

Armand hocha la tête. Gabrielle, l'air plus perdu que jamais, hésita avant de demander :

\- Heuu… c'était quoi… ça ?

\- Lui aussi est capable de faire ce truc de kinésisthe que j'arrive à faire, répondit aussitôt Aurore.

\- Oh, ok.

\- A vrai dire, ce n'est pas vraiment de la kinesthésie, dit l'homme doucement. C'est même totalement différent. Enfin, on en parlera plus tard. Tu voulais me faire avouer quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? La vérité, c'est que lucario et moi somme capables de communiquer en utilisant ce lien. Les pokémons de son espèce ont un lien très fort avec le pouvoir de l'aura, ce qui fait d'eux des pokémons extrêmement calmes et…civilisées, si je peux me le permettre. Et là, j'ai perdu le lien. Impossible de communiquer, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, c'est comme si… comme si il avait totalement perdu l'esprit. Des ondes sonores ne devraient pas faire perdre l'esprit. Ce qu'ils font là, ce n'est pas normal, c'est… dangereux. Contre-nature. Personne ne devrait être capable de construire de telles choses.

Ses lèvres tremblaient en prononçant la dernière phrase. Armand avait le regard perdu au loin, le visage aussi impassible que possible, et pourtant il avait pâli de terreur.

\- Ok, on fait quoi ? Lança alors Aurore avec détermination. On ne peut pas les laisser continuer. Il faut détruire cette machine, les faire fuir.

\- Nous somme trois. Enfin, vous êtes deux, puisque malheureusement je ne vous suis d'aucune aide. Les pokéballs ne marchent pas. On ne peut rien faire.

\- Pas par nous même, non, répliqua Gabrielle. Mais on pourrait utiliser leur machine à notre avantage. On pourrait essayer de libérer les pokémons enragés, ça mettrait assez de pagaille pour qu'on puisse agir.

\- Ils risqueraient de se retourner contre nous, c'est ça le problème. Il vaudrait mieux couper l'antenne, ça pourrait nous permettre d'appeler nos équipes et de récupérer lucario.

\- Même sans ça ils seraient en supériorité numérique. Et si on détruit l'ordinateur, on saura jamais ce qu'ils font là, répondit Aurore.

Un silence tomba sur le groupe.

\- Combien de temps ça prendrait pour remonter et appeler quelqu'un ?

\- Beaucoup trop si on ne récupère pas le mec que j'ai assommé. Je pourrai essayer de prendre sa place, ceci dit.

Les yeux d'Aurore s'illuminèrent soudain.

\- Mieux, j'ai une idée ! Armand, tu prends l'uniforme, Gabrielle, suis moi !

Les deux filles s'éloignèrent, laissant au troisième le soin de s'habiller. Aurore avançait d'un pas certain le long de la galerie sombre, et s'arrêta soudainement quand elles atteignirent un embranchement vers une autre voie totalement écroulée.

\- On devrait être assez loin pour que les pokéballs fonctionnent. Sors ton équipe au complet. Sauf minidraco, ajouta-t-elle en anticipant la question. Sauf s'il peut se battre.

\- Non, il ne peut pas. Quel est le plan ?

\- On va envoyer Armand au milieu des autres membres, avec Sonic, si tu veux bien. Une fois en plein milieu, le but pour lui serait de détruire l'antenne et de récupérer son lucario dans la foulée, pour qu'il détruise les cages. Ça devrait causer pas mal de remue ménage pour nous permettre d'attaquer. On bloque cette issue, celle par laquelle tu es arrivée, puis tu utilises ton libégon pour aller au plus près de la machine et tu la protèges pendant que moi et mon équipe les poussons à fuir.

\- Et les pokémons des sbires ? Ils vont pas te poser problème ?

\- Je pense que ton sonistrelle pourra pousser les nosféraptis à fuir, et après ça risque d'être un peu chaotique avec les steelix, les mysdibules et tout le bazar. Si ces pokémons retrouvent la raison, je pense que la première chose qu'ils vont faire va être d'attaquer ceux qui les ont mis dans des cages. Bon point pour nous, je trouve.

\- En effet. Oh, un dernier point.

\- Mh ?

Gabrielle ne répondit pas et se mit à fouiller dans son sac. Elle mit la main sur un t-shirt, qu'elle déchira.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fait ?

\- Des masques. Ce serait bête de ficher nos couvertures en l'air maintenant.

\- oui, c'est vrai, fit Aurore après un léger blanc.

Elle entreprit elle même de chercher des bonnets dans ses affaires pendant que Gabrielle s'affairait à faire des trous pour les yeux.

\- Tu pourra cacher le bas de ton visage avec ton écharpe, fit-elle en enfilant la casquette qu'Aurore lui tendait.

Elle attacha un bandana autour de son cou et le remonta jusqu'au dessus de son nez, à l'endroit où commençait son masque.

\- Prête ? Lui parvint la voix étouffée d'Aurore, dont les pans de laine rouge tombaient dans le dos à la manière d'un super héros.

\- Prête !

Elles retournèrent à leur point de départ et mirent Armand au courant du plan. Il arrangea sa perruque et tira les manches un peu courtes, inspirant longuement.

\- C'est parti, marmonna-t-il avant de quitter leur cachette.

Il n'eut aucun mal à se glisser au milieu de la cohue, le petit pokémon voletant tout près de lui. Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour arriver au niveau de la machine. Pendant ce temps, Gabrielle s'était glissée sur le chemin d'où elle venait et avait sorti le sbire toujours dans les pommes pour le cacher derrière un rocher un peu plus loin. Une fois fait, elle échangea un signe avec Aurore qui recula, son charkos devant elle.

\- Maintenant !

Dans un énorme fracas, Sandel et Syrius fracassèrent des roches contres les parois, les faisant s'effondrer en soulevant un épais nuage de gravats. Les cris de surprise se changèrent vites en cris de panique quand l'immense antenne tomba au milieu de la foule.

Luttant contre les sbires qui courraient dans tous les sens, Armand s'approcha de la cage de son équipier.

\- _Tout va bien, partenaire ?_

 _\- Oui. Oui, je crois. Que s'est-il passé ?_

 _\- On s'expliquera plus tard, pour le moment libère toi et aide moi à détruire les cages !_

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le Lucario casse le cadenas d'un coup de poing et s'élance à travers la mêlée, visant avec une précision redoutable les serrures, qu'il détruisait de ses aurasphères.

A mesure que les pokémons s'échappaient, ils cherchaient à s'enfuir par la seule issue restante, en panique et guidés par les jets d'eau qui provenaient de l'autre côté de la salle. Beth, elle, récupérait ceux qui avaient été pétrifiés et les ranimait avant de les pousser à s'enfuir. Syrius chargeait des sbires au hasard, s'arrêtant juste avant de les frôler, les poussant à se retirer jambes à leur cou. Aurore et Draco veillaient à ce que les pokémons sauvages les plus petits ne soient pas blessés tout en cherchant du coin de l'œil Pluton, qui avait malheureusement dû être le premier à s'échapper. Le centre de la salle était impossible à atteindre, Gabrielle ayant formé une immense barrière de sable tournoyant tout autour de la machine qu'elle défendait. Sandel émettait un son cliquetant qui résonnait au travers de la tornade de manière fantomatique, couvrant les hurlements et les rugissements qui emplissaient la salle.

La panique dura quelques minutes, et petit à petit la salle se vida totalement. Les sbires n'avaient même pas cherché à sa battre, trop effrayés, et avaient tous fui sans demander leur reste. Il ne resta que des carcasses de métal fracassées, des rochers éclatés, et trois dresseurs échevelés. La tempête de sable tomba, recouvrant le sol d'un épais manteau doré. La machine se révéla alors, immense cube noir de métal brillant. Dans l'œil du cyclone, elle n'avait même pas reçu un grain de poussière.

L'écran affichait toutes sortes de diagrammes et de courbes, personne n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait représenter.

\- On va télécharger les données, dit Aurore. Gaby, tu préviens la base, et je resterai ici avec Armand pour surveiller la mine jusqu'à ce que Louka ou Blue puisse venir jeter un œil. Si ça ne te dérange pas, bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle en direction de l'homme.

\- Aucun problème. Avec plaisir, même. Il faudra inspecter les tunnels, tout sécuriser, un coup de main sera le bienvenu.

* * *

Sandel atterrit dans le petit jardin que possédait la base et Gabrielle faillit ne pas la reconnaître.

Les portes et volets repeints en bleu, le toit parfaitement réparé, la façade nettoyée blanche à nouveau. C'était comme si les années d'abandon avaient disparu.

La surprise fut plus grande encore quand elle entra.

La pièce était correctement meublée et sentait la peinture fraîche, mais ce qui était le plus incroyable était probablement Peter, assis sur une chaise et se battant pour retirer des bouts de papier peint de ses cheveux pendant qu'il discutait avec un homme aux cheveux mauves, des papiers étalés entre eux. Avec eux, il y avait seulement Perrine, qui buvait un café en écoutant, l'air intéressé.

Tous trois levèrent la tête quand elle les salua.

\- Gabrielle Walker, la nouvelle dracologue, c'est ça ? Lança Peter d'un ton enjoué en bondissant de sa chaise.

Il lui serra la main énergiquement, manquant de lui broyer les phalanges. Il avait de la peinture sur les vêtement et un coup de soleil sur le visage.

\- Ah, et lui c'est Lucio.

\- En effet. Je fais partie du Conseil de Sinnoh, spécialisé dans le type psy. Enchanté.

Elle lui renvoya les mêmes politesses avec une retenue curieuse, avant de changer de sujet.

\- Je reviens de l'Ile de Fer là, et heu… il semblerait qu'elle ait servi de lieu d'expérience à la Team Galaxie.

\- Aurore va bien ? Coupa soudainement Louka, qui était entré dans la pièce sans qu'on ne l'aperçoive.

\- Oui, elle est restée là bas pour surveiller.

Elle leur résuma les événements, et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Louka remonte faire son sac.

\- On devrait prévenir Blue, non ?

\- Il est toujours à Unionpolis, je pense qu'il vaut mieux le laisser finir sa mission avant de le déranger. Louka s'en sortira très bien, tempéra Peter.

Il retourna s'asseoir et désigna les papiers étalés devant lui.

\- Tant que tu es là, autant t'expliquer la raison de la présence de Lucio ici.

\- Je viens de la part de Cynthia, intervint ce dernier. Pour certaines raisons, dont je ne suis pas au courant, elle ne peux pas s'impliquer elle-même dans le démantèlement de la Team Galaxie. Mais elle a envie de les voir tomber, c'est certain.

\- La décision a mis beaucoup de temps à venir, grommela Peter.

\- C'est vrai. J'imagine qu'il y a quelque chose de personnel là dedans, mais elle ne réponds pas à nos questions. Enfin, toujours est-il que la Ligue de Sinnoh a décidé de vous apporter tout son soutien à défaut de pouvoir s'impliquer. Puisque officiellement Galaxie corp. n'a rien à se reprocher, c'est tout ce qu'on peut faire. Enfin, tout ça pour dire, on est en train de faire en sorte de transformer cet endroit en caserne officielle de Topdresseurs. Ça vous donnera le droit à quelques aides financières, et d'autres choses utiles du point de vue de la loi, puisque les membres de la caserne ne seront plus des dresseurs indépendants mais sous tutelle du maître de Caserne, en l'occurrence, moi. Ça vous laisse un peu plus de libertés, des choses comme ça, dont j'ai pas envie de détailler parce que concrètement c'est juste des détails de codes.

\- Et une caserne étant considérée comme un centre de soins, je m'occuperai du job d'infirmière. On est même en train d'emménager un petit centre dans la chambre du bas, compléta Perry avec un sourire.

Louka déboula à ce moment, le souffle court.

\- Je suis prêt à y aller !

\- Le bateau est en fin d'après-midi, lança Perry avec un petit rire.

\- Ah.

Son sourire tomba d'un coup. Peter rit à son tour, puis se leva.

\- Je t'y emmène. Il faut que je discute un peu avec Aurore, de toute façon. En attendant, je pense qu'on peut annoncer aux autres que l'Ile de Fer a été inspectée et est à présent une zone sécurisée. N'est-ce pas Lucio ?

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr. J'en tiendrai un mot à Charles, il se fera un plaisir d'envoyer ses apprentis s'entraîner là-bas.

\- Parfait. Si tout est réglé, nous partons sur le champ.

Il attrapa sa cape, suspendue à l'entrée, et la jeta sur ses épaules d'un geste théâtral, avant d'ouvrir la porte en grand. Louka le suivit, bafouillant des remerciements en devenant de plus en plus rouge.

La porte claqua, et ils entendirent clairement un rugissement doublé d'un battement d'aile à travers la fenêtre ouverte.

\- Sacré Peter, soupira Lucio avec un sourire un peu forcé. Perrine, je te laisse le soin de signer les derniers papiers et de les poster. Si jamais vous avez besoin de moi, je serai certainement à la bibliothèque.

Il quitta lui aussi la maison, bien plus silencieusement, suivi par un mentali que Gabrielle n'avait même pas remarqué en arrivant.

* * *

La sonnerie de téléphone réveilla Victor en sursaut. Il batailla quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que c'était sa montre qui sonnait, et que les gens présent dans l'église le regardaient avec un air profondément consterné.

Il s'excusa et s'éclipsa à toute vitesse, décrochant au passage pour tomber sur la voix douce de Perrine, qui l'informa de la fin de la mission de l'Ile de Fer. Ils échangèrent quelques banalités puis :

 _\- Tu es avec Blue ?_

\- Non, pourquoi ?

 _\- J'ai essayé de le joindre, il répond pas. C'est pas vraiment son genre._

\- Bah, il doit probablement dormir. Il fait des insomnies de barge, ça m'étonnerait pas que même une bombe puisse pas le réveiller.

Elle rit.

\- _Tu me rassures alors. Mets le au courant des que possible, et faites attention à vous._

\- Oui, on fera gaffe. A plus.

Il raccrocha et regarda l'heure, en espérant ne pas avoir ronflé durant sa sieste. La matinée se finissait presque, et son estomac lui faisait bien sentir. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il se dirigea de nouveau vers le centre pokémon.

Il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, et ouvrit la porte rapidement avant de se figer.

La chambre était dévastée, comme si quelqu'un avait cherché un objet dans la panique. Des affaires éparpillées au sol, la chaise renversée, les draps en boule, les coussins contre les murs. Et au centre de le pièce, recroquevillée, une silhouette tremblant violemment.

Victor mit un moment à réaliser que la personne secouée de sanglots était Blue.

Il s'approcha doucement, mal à l'aise, et s'agenouilla devant lui. Ce ne fut que comme ça qu'il put voir que Blue tenait au creux de ses bras, avec une délicatesse surprenante pour quelqu'un dans un tel état de panique, Fauve roulé en boule. Immobile.

\- I-Il est… Il est mort, Vic.

Blue émit un grondement douloureux, et tenta en vain de reprendre son souffle. Victor ne sut pas quoi faire et se sentit mal de rester là, les bras ballant.

Il leva une main hésitante et la posa sur l'épaule du garçon, en se rapprochant un peu. Les gestes lui revinrent aussitôt, comme à chaque fois que son frère se sentait mal.

Il le serra dans ses bras, parlant du ton le plus posé qu'il pouvait, pendant que Blue enterrait la tête dans son pull. Il lui fallut un bon moment pour se mettre à respirer normalement, et plus encore pour qu'il arrête de trembler.

\- Tu veux…tu veux parler un peu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Il crut que Blue n'allait pas répondre, mais sa voix lui parvint, balbutiante et entrecoupée de reniflements.

\- Il était v-v-vieux. Il avait pas évolué. T-tu sais q-q-que l'évolution rallonge la durée de v-vie des pokémons ? Les évolis font partie de c-c-ceux avec la p-p-plus c-c…

Le reste de la phrase se perdit au milieu d'un nouveau sanglot.

Vicky ne répondit pas. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi dire. Blue finit par se calmer et s'écarta, se frottant les yeux avec sa manche d'un air absent.

\- Tu vas rentrer à Joliberges, ok ?

Le rouquin secoua la tête, le visage résolument penché vers le sol. Le voir complètement figé et inexpressif était certainement encore pire que de le voir fébrile. Victor continua de parler, doucement, tandis qu'il se levait pour tout remettre en ordre.

Il fut difficile pour Blue de dire au bout de combien de temps, mais il finit par se lever, le petit animal encore roulé en boule dans ses bras. Il parcourut la pièce d'un œil embué et attrapa la capsule de Fauve. Il le rappela pour la dernière fois.

La pokéball ne détectant aucun signe de vie, elle se scella et devint complètement opaque. Le bouton d'appel s'enfonça et se bloqua. C'était fini.

Maladroitement, Blue rangea la capsule dans la poche de son sac, et entreprit de rassembler ses affaires. Il laissa le projet d'espionnage en plan sur la table – c'était le dernier de ses soucis – et dut s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de réussir à enfiler son manteau.

\- Je rentre, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

Il eut un instant de latence.

\- Avec Rufus.

Vicky hocha la tête.

\- Je crois que ça vaut mieux.

\- Tu…tu peux continuer tout seul ?

\- Sans problème. Tout va bien pour moi, ok ? Juste, rentre.

Il hésita.

\- Je gère.

Victor hocha la tête en guise d'au revoir, tapotant maladroitement le dos de Blue. Ce dernier eut un sourire triste. Il hocha la tête et sortit, rejoignant le toit.

L'énorme oiseau frotta sa tête contre lui quand il l'appela, se voulant réconfortant. Ils décollèrent rapidement, et le roucarnage entreprit de monter comme une flèche le plus haut possible, prenant son dresseur par surprise. Une fois bien haut, il se laissa tomber.

Blue se mit à hurler, manquant de tomber.

L'oiseau se mit alors à vriller et le rouquin dût lutter pour rester accroché, complètement en panique et hurlant des mots sans aucune logique particulière. Quand enfin Rufus se remit à voler raisonnablement, Blue se détendit.

\- Mais t'es complètement dingue !

Alors l'oiseau partit dans une série de loopings, et Blue, le souffle coupé, lâcha un couinement de surprise. Il n'avait plus la force de crier, alors sans savoir pourquoi, il se mit à rire. Un rire incontrôlable, qui lui tordait les entrailles, lui faisait mal aux joues, pleurer. Le temps qu'il se remette, Rufus s'était stabilisé et volait près des nuages, les ailes largement déployées.

\- Merci, mon vieux. Allez, on retourne à Joliberges, maintenant.

L'oiseau émit un cri perçant et battit des ailes, accélérant son allure.

Il leur fallut un peu moins de deux heures pour poser le pied devant la maison. Les volets bleus et les tuiles rouges lui rappelèrent ceux du laboratoire de son grand-père.

Blue poussa la porte avec l'air fatigué et triste, mais au moins avait-il repris toutes ses couleurs.


	27. Chapitre 27 : D'autres lieux

**Bonjour bonjour ! C'est avec fierté que j'ai réussi à ne pas mourir de chaud pour écrire ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise !**

 **Le prochain arrivera peut-être la semaine prochaine, peut être dans deux semaines, mais je vais essayer de le faire vite, promis !**

 **Autre chose : ce chapitre sera suivi d'un récap des personnages, que je posterai ce soir ou demain :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le dracolosse de Peter adorait voler près de l'eau. Raser la surface du bout de ses ailes puis remonter pour éviter tout juste une vague plus haute que les autres, laissant un sillage semblable à celui des bateaux.

Peter adorait ça.

Louka passa les vingt minutes les plus longues de sa vie.

Lorsqu'ils posèrent enfin pied à terre, l'assistant dût réunir toute sa force et sa concentration pour empêcher ses jambes de trembler. Il se redressa avec fierté et offrit le sourire le plus large qu'il puisse arborer à Aurore, qui les attendait devant le refuge. Bras croisés, nonchalamment appuyée contre le mur de bois, elle avait l'air de les attendre – et totalement cool du point de vue de Louka.

\- Vous avez fait vite ! Ravie de te revoir Peter ! Très joli…coup de soleil.

\- Oh, merci, je me le suis fait moi-même. Ravi de constater que tu es en forme. Salut, Riker.

Le prinplouf secoua la tête tandis que Peter plissait un peu les yeux.

\- Il est pas un peu trop grand ?

Aurore haussa les épaules, alors il se tourna vers Louka.

\- C-c'est possible oui. En général ils mesurent aux alentours de quatre-vingt centimètres, un mètre pour les plus grands. Mais c'était un tiplouf de taille tout à fait normale.

\- Il était plus petit au moment de son évolution, fit Aurore en levant les yeux. Je suis sûre que ça vient du fait qu'il traîne à évoluer.

Riker hocha la tête, comme s'il était d'accord. Il mesurait environ un mètre quarante, avait des ailes aussi tranchante que des lames et son bec était strié de cicatrices, fendu sur la gauche et une de ses cornes était complètement craquelée. Malgré tout, il avait une allure farouche et un regard de défi qu'il partageait avec sa dresseuse. Cette dernière leur fit signe de la suivre, et avança sur le chemin qui menait à l'entrée de la mine. Elle ne s'y engagea pas, mais continua tout droit jusqu'à tourner pour suivre un petit passage dérobé pratiqué dans la paroi, menant à la sortie de la mine. Il s'agissait d'un grand plateau relié à un embarcadère hors d'usage où se terminait un chemin de fer. Un wagonnet oublié là depuis longtemps était en train de rouiller contre la barrière de terminus, offrant un abri pour Draco qui y faisait une sieste.

Peter sembla ravi de le voir mais dût le laisser à contre-coeur puisque Aurore s'engageait déjà sur le chemin. Le tunnel descendait en ligne droite vers l'endroit où se trouvait la machine.

\- Je vous présente Armand, au fait, fit Aurore quand ils mirent le pied dans la salle souterraine. Il s'occupe de garder la mine depuis qu'elle a été abandonnée.

L'homme se leva et les salua d'un signe de tête poli. Il était plus grand encore que Peter, bien que plus fin. Le dracologue sembla étonné d'avoir à lever la tête pour regarder quelqu'un dans les yeux.

Louka s'approcha de l'écran, toujours allumé, et jeta un œil curieux aux titres des cases dont les chiffres étaient à présent tous à zéro. Il leva les yeux, suivit les câbles du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans les cages ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Des pokémons. De type acier uniquement, répondit Armand de sa voix égale, en s'approchant. À quoi cela correspond-t-il ?

\- C'est encore un peu confus, hésita Louka en cherchant un disque dur dans son sac.

Il le sortit et le brancha. Il ouvrit une interface et commença à copier toutes les données enregistrées.

\- Tu crois qu'on aurait le moyen de les envoyer au tribunal avec ça ? Fit Peter d'un ton brusque.

\- Non, le nom de La Team Galaxie n'apparaît nulle part, fit Louka après quelques instants de recherches. Tout est au nom de Pluton. C'est assez… édifiant.

Il ramena en arrière une mèche qui lui tombait sur les yeux mais était trop courte encore pour tenir derrière son oreille, parcourant les dossier un à un.

La plupart était des statistiques, des formules ou des schémas les autres ressemblaient à des rapports.

\- On dirait qu'ils cherchent le moyen de mettre au point des ondes psychiques. Comme des ondes radio, mais basées sur la fréquence d'un cerveau. Pour le faire…disjoncter ? C'est bizarre…

\- Pour quoi faire ?

Armand semblait sincèrement confus, et les trois se rappelèrent soudainement qu'il ne savait absolument rien de cette histoire. Peter jeta un regard interrogatif en direction d'Aurore, qui répondit :

\- On peut lui faire confiance. Armand, promets-moi juste de garder ça pour toi.

\- Je le jure, répondit ce dernier d'un ton solennel.

Elle entreprit alors de lui résumer ce que la Team complotait. Quand elle en vint aux pokémons des lacs, l'homme l'interrompit :

\- Créhelf, créfollet, créfadet… ils sont de type acier ? Je pensais qu'ils seraient de type eau.

\- Non, ce sont des pokémons psy. Peut être qu'ils ne le savent pas ?

\- Non, ils ne savent pas, confirma Louka. Regardez. Il y a des mois de recherche dans la construction d'une machine, et il s'agit d'un prototype. Pour faire simple, toute énergie se trouve sous formes d'ondes, plus ou moins faciles à créer. Les ondes psychiques également, mais chaque cerveau à sa propre fréquence, ce qui fait qu'il est impossible de communiquer par la pensée, ou ce genre de trucs. Toutefois, entre espèces, on peut déterminer une longueur d'onde moyenne, et les pokémons de type ont apparemment la plus facile à reproduire, parce qu'elle s'approche de ce qu'on est capable de faire avec les sonars ultramodernes. Toute cette machine, c'est juste un immense émetteur radio. Ce qu'ils faisaient là, c'était un test pour savoir si leur projet était viable avant de commencer à chercher à l'appliquer à tous les types.

\- C'est… wow. On parle de pirater des cerveaux là, quand même.

Aurore resta là, mâchoire pendante, ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus. Peter arborait la même expression consternée, mais avait la décence de fermer la bouche. Une ampoule s'illumina soudain dans le cerveau de la jeune femme.

\- Attends, mais comment tu expliques les télépathes ?

\- J'imagine qu'ils sont juste capable de modifier la fréquence de leur cerveau, supposa Louka en se rongeant l'ongle du pouce. On devrait prévenir Barry. Si ils font le même genre d'expérimentations à Frimapic il pourrait être en danger.

\- Leur présence là bas n'est pas encore confirmée, calmes-toi. On lui dira juste de faire attention.

Peter les interrompit.

\- Si ça ne te déranges pas, Louka, j'aimerai que tu m'envoie une copie du dossier des que possible. Et dès que vous aurez fini de récupérer toutes les informations, je tiens à ce cette machine soit détruite.

\- Mon lucario s'en chargera avec plaisir, agréa Armand.

Durant le temps qu'il fallut pour copier le nombre conséquent de données, les quatre dresseurs remirent en état la mine. Les dracolosses firent disparaître tous les gravats d'un coup d'aile, les pokémons d'Aurore déblayèrent les tunnels et Louka, aidé de son équipe, reconstruisait et consolidait les poutres. Armand et lucario vérifiaient que tout soit parfaitement sécurisé et remettaient en place toutes les lanternes et les fils électriques.

Quand Louka les prévint que le téléchargement était fini, tout était presque en ordre. Ils n'eurent plus qu'à débrancher et démanteler la machine, faisant fondre les pièces de métal à coup de lance-flamme.

\- Armand, tu penses avoir besoin d'aide pour débarrasser ça ?

\- Non, ne vous en faites pas, vous m'avez déjà grandement aidé. Par contre, Aurore, il y a deux ou trois chose dont j'aimerais te parler. En privé. Si ça ne te dérange pas, bien sûr.

\- Non, non, pas du tout ! Les garçons, vous pouvez y aller sans moi si vous voulez, je prendrai le ferry pour rentrer.

L'invitation sonnait plus comme un ordre, qu'ils suivirent avec plus ou moins de réticence. Louka n'avait simplement pas hâte de voler à nouveau, et Peter détestait recevoir des ordres, purement et simplement. Ils s'envolèrent depuis le vieux ponton, tandis qu'Aurore et Armand se dirigèrent vers le refuge.

\- De quoi tu voulais me parler ?

\- De ce don de télépathie, comme tu l'appelles. Il y a deux ou trois choses que je pourrais t'apprendre là-dessus.

Il resta sourd aux questions jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés au refuge et installés dans les fauteuils, une tasse de café chaud à la main.

\- Avant toute chose, il faut que je te parles de lucario. Ce pokémon peut voir et utiliser l'aura naturellement. Sa famille d'évolution est la seule à pouvoir faire ça naturellement. L'aura joue sur les émotions et le lien empathique avec les gens, ce qu'on confond souvent avec les pouvoirs des kinésistes, plus proches de ceux des pokémons psy, et qui consistent en l'utilisation de la force mentale pour influencer la réalité. En gros, l'un touche aux émotions, à l'âme, l'autre touche au réel, aux molécules. Tu me comprends ?

Aurore hocha la tête lentement.

\- Je penses que cette capacité dont tu m'as parlé, avant l'attaque, c'est exactement celle là. Elle se développe rarement par hasard, puisqu'elle nécessite un lien particulier avec un autre être vivant doté de cette même capacité pour commencer à se développer.

\- Ça se transmet ?

\- Oui et non. En vérité, chaque être humain a le potentiel de manipuler l'aura, mais il faut un déclencheur, un déclic extérieur. Ce pouvoir est basé sur l'empathie, il n'est donc pas rare que ce soit une personne maîtrisant déjà le don qui créée le déclic.

\- Alors Sara…

\- Elle a créé le déclic, probablement. Mais le reste, tu l'avais déjà à en toi. Tu l'as travaillé. Bien sûr, il y a des gens pour qui le déclic se fait grâce au lien qu'ils entretiennent avec des pokémons qui ont propension à maîtriser ce genre de pouvoir. C'est les dracologues qui enregistrent le plus de taux, suivis des mystimaniacs mais puisque cela se fait le plus souvent au hasard, ce don n'est jamais développé à son plein potentiel.

\- Et c'est quoi, le plein potentiel, exactement ?

\- Théoriquement, tout ce qu'est capable de faire un lucario. Peut-être plus. L'aura est une chose partagée par tous les êtres vivants, qui les relie et les différencie. Il s'agit d'une chose très puissante qui ne doit pas être prise à la légère.

Il prit une grande gorgée de café pendant qu'Aurore s'efforçait d'effacer le parallèle avec la Force de sa tête.

\- Le fait même que tu sois consciente de ce don, même si tu ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit exactement…ça prouve que tu l'utilise, que tu le maîtrise en quelque sorte. Mais tu es toujours en train d'apprendre.

Il sembla hésiter.

\- Tu sembles être quelqu'un d'intègre. Alors si cela peut t'aider à mener ta mission de protéger la région à bien, j'aimerai que tu prennes avec toi un nouveau compagnon.

\- Quoi ?!

\- J'ai un œuf de riolu. Je comptais m'en occuper moi-même, mais je pense qu'il te serait bénéfique. Si il ne t'aide pas à maîtriser l'aura, alors au moins fera-t-il un compagnon d'aventure sur qui tu pourra compter.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, il avait attrapé une couveuse dissimulée au pied de la cheminée. Il la lui tendit.

Aurore se leva et attrapa l'objet, ne sachant quoi dire. Son cœur s'était mis à battre la chamade, et Riker regardait l'œuf avec des yeux brillants.

\- Je te remercie. Du fond du cœur, merci, Armand. J'en prendrai soin.

\- Je sais, fit-il avec un sourire.

La jeune femme fit aussitôt sortir son leuphorie et retira l'œuf de la couveuse pour le mettre dans sa poche. Le gros pokémon rose fut heureux de le recevoir et se mit à caresser sa surface poreuse tout doucement.

\- Je pense que le ferry devrait bientôt arriver, fit alors Armand. J'ai été ravi de te rencontrer, Aurore, et j'espère que nos chemins se croiseront à nouveau. Je vais retourner dans la mine, il y a deux ou trois choses que j'aimerais finir avant demain.

Il enfila son chapeau et réarrangea sa veste avant de sortir en baissant la tête pour ne pas se cogner au linteau. Effectivement, la sirène du bateau retentit peu après son départ, et Aurore et son équipe se précipitèrent sur le quai. Le marin les accueillit avec un grand sourire, heureux d'avoir pour une fois des passagers à son bord.

* * *

\- Quoi, comment ça, à Kanto ?

\- Juste pour quelques jours.

Aurore se laissa tomber sur le lit de Blue. Celui-ci remettait de l'ordre dans son sac, plus pour occuper ses mains que par réelle minutie.

Les chambres avaient bien changé : toujours le même parquet, mais propre et ciré, des murs repeints en beige, des rideaux blancs. Chacune comportait deux lits et deux armoires totalement dépareillés, mais en bon état. Chacun avait choisi sa place, et certains avaient même commencé à décorer. L'endroit commençait vraiment à ressembler à un foyer.

\- C'est pas un problème, de partir quelques jours, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant à ce que je vienne ? Tu as dit à tout le monde que tu préférais y aller seul.

Il se mit à triturer la boucle de son sac, détournant le regard.

\- C'est stupide.

\- Ne dis pas ça. T'as une idée derrière la tête, je le sais, alors va jusqu'au bout.

\- Ok, heu… comment dire… Je retourne pas là-bas que pour Fauve. Enfin, si , principalement, mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Ok, j'aimerais que tu m'aides à retrouver quelqu'un ! Voilà, c'est dit !

Elle le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés.

\- Mais j'ai jamais mis les pieds à Kanto, comment tu veux que je…

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, coupa Blue, personne ne sait où il est. Il a disparu il y a deux ans. Je me demandais seulement si avec tes pouvoirs ce serait possible de… enfin, de le localiser, quoi.

\- En théorie c'est possible.

\- Et en pratique ? Fit Blue d'un ton hésitant.

\- En pratique, la région est immense et je ne sais pas du tout à quoi peu bien ressembler l'aura de cette personne. À moins de trouver quelque chose qui en porte une trace, mais là encore…

\- Quoi comme objet ?

Aurore se gratta la tête.

\- Un truc que personne d'autre n'aurait touché et qu'il aurait porté super longtemps. Mes sens sont pas assez fins pour détecter autre chose que les empreintes les plus grosses.

\- Ça vaut toujours le coup d'essayer, fit le garçon en haussant les épaules.

Elle soupira, un sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres.

\- T'as pas tors. Et au pire ça me permettra de faire une halte à Johto sur le chemin du retour, pour voir Trillian.

\- Qui ?

\- Un kranidos femelle, que j'avais échangé contre Draco. Peter l'a confié à une éleveuse. Céleste, ou un truc du genre.

\- Célesta ?

\- Oui, voilà ! Tu la connais ?

\- Non, pas vraiment, répondit Blue en secouant la tête. Peter m'en a parlé avant que j'arrive à Sinnoh, elle fait partie des trois gamins qui l'aident avec la Team Rocket. Enfin, qui l'ont aidé, apparemment ils ont arrêté les chefs y'a pas si longtemps.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Ouais, à Doublonville. Ils ont pris la Tour Radio en otage. Ça s'est fini sans trop de blessés mais apparemment les locaux ont été dévastés.

\- Au moins maintenant la Team Rocket ne posera plus trop de problèmes, j'imagine. Et est-ce qu'ils ont retrouvé Giovanni, au final ?

\- Apparemment pas. Il est bien caché, lui aussi.

Il se stoppa.

\- Hé mais attends, tu pourrais le retrouver !

\- Peut-être, oui. Mais c'est pas la priorité pour le moment, pas vrai ? Je suis sûre que la police finira par mettre la main dessus un jour où l'autre.

Blue acquiesça, lâchant enfin son sac pour attraper un pull dans son armoire.

\- On partirait quand ? Demanda alors Aurore.

\- Le plus vite possible. Plus tôt on y va, plus vite on sera revenus. Tu as un pokémon volant ?

\- Non.

\- Bon, j'imagine qu'on va devoir demander à Rufus de nous porter tous les deux. En faisant des pauses de temps en temps ça devrait le faire. Il est solide, ajouta-t-il en voyant qu'Aurore allait répliquer. Il y arrivera sans problème.

Elle haussa les épaules et se leva. Elle était arrivée à peine une heure plus tôt, et n'avait pas eu le temps de poser ses affaires, manger quoi que ce soit ou même prendre une douche et commençait à être épuisée.

\- Écoutes, là j'ai juste besoin de deux ou trois heures, le temps de me poser un peu. Quelles chambres sont encore libres ?

\- Il y a le deuxième lit ici, après les deux autres de l'étage sont occupées, et je crois que Perrine dort en bas. Ils ont réussi à en caser trois autres dans le grenier, t'as qu'à choisir.

\- Le grenier c'est cool, fit elle en se relevant.

Elle s'étira et ne pût réprimer un bâillement, qu'elle transmit à Riker. Beth était au rez-de-chaussée, ayant du mal à monter les escaliers étroits de la maison. Aurore choisit la chambre la plus à l'écart, jetant son sac sur le lit qu'elle désigna comme sien. Des draps se trouvaient sur le matelas nu, propres et pliés au carré. Elle chargea son équipe de faire le lit pendant qu'elle vidait l'intégralité de son sac sur le sol. La plupart des vêtements qu'elle transportait trouvèrent immédiatement leur place dans l'armoire, quelques autres rejoignirent la poubelle. Elle songea qu'il lui faudrait encore une nouvelle paire de chaussures, et probablement des pantalons. Le voyage lui avait fait perdre les quelques kilos qu'elle avait en trop en partant, et ses jambes commençaient à développer des muscles d'acier.

Aurore fut également étonnée du nombres de choses qu'elle avait pu ramasser : des pierres en tout genres, des perles, mais aussi des tessons, des grelots et un bon nombre de baies qui trouvèrent tous leur place dans le tiroir de la table de nuit.

Elle attrapa sa serviette et fila droit vers la salle de bain, étincelante de propreté.

Un miroir avait été installé, lui renvoyant l'image d'une touffe de cheveux désordonnés et coupés n'importe comment, encadrant des cernes sur lesquelles se trouvaient éventuellement des yeux bleus. Glamour.

L'eau brûlante ne la fit même pas broncher, et elle manqua de s'endormir en rinçant sa tête. Aurore faillit trébucher en sortant et s'enroula dans sa serviette, constatant qu'elle avait oublié ses vêtements.

Elle se traîna donc jusqu'à sa chambre, avec une envie de dormir telle qu'elle ne fit même pas attention aux gouttes d'eau qu'elle laissait derrière elle.

Aurore s'écroula sur son lit et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Pour se réveiller dans un endroit complètement noir.

Des chuchotements familiers lui parvinrent aussitôt.

\- _Humain ? Humain de Follet ?_

 _-_ Créfadet, c'est toi ?

\- _Oui ! Humain, gentil humain ! Fadet voulait te voir !_

Une petite silhouette longiligne apparut. Ses deux queue ondulaient comme des vagues tandis que son corps semblait sautiller. Il vint voleter autour d'Aurore, tout en gardant une distance raisonnable.

\- _L'humain de Fadet va s'éveiller._

\- Je ne l'ai toujours pas trouvé, tu sais. Il y a vraiment beaucoup d'aura bleues, c'est compliqué…

\- _Fadet le sait. Fadet veut t'aider. Helf aussi veut t'aider, mais Helf viendra plus tard. Regarde bien Fadet, gentil humain._

Aurore n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la silhouette se teintait de bleu. Une couleur aussi pure que du cristal, qui s'entendit bientôt autour d'elle, puis vint colorer la totalité de l'espace. Entourée de ce cocon azuré, Aurore fut capable de ressentir le plus précisément possible l'aura qu'elle devait chercher.

Un bleu azur d'une froideur de matin d'hiver, qui pourtant émanait une douce chaleur. Elle dégageait beaucoup de force, malgré le profond sentiment de vide et d'incertitude qu'Aurore pouvait ressentir.

Elle se demanda à quoi pouvait bien ressembler une personne avec une âme aussi complexe et lumineuse.

Peu à peu, tout redevint noir, et totalement silencieux. Aurore se réveilla avec l'impression d'avoir fait une nuit complète, alors qu'elle n'avait dormi qu'un quart d'heure d'après sa montre. Son prinplouf s'était lui aussi accordé une sieste, et était roulé en boule au pied du lit. Draco, à moitié réveillé, la suivit jusque dans la cuisine.

L'agitation des premiers jours avait laissé place à un calme relaxant. Beth se trouvait dans un des fauteuils du salon, surveillant d'un œil maternel l'œuf, que Perrine examinait. Peter, qui avait décidé de rester un peu, lisait d'un air atterré ce qui ressemblait à des documents officiels dotés de l'en-tête de la Ligue de Kalos.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

\- Ils auraient trouvé le profil correspondant à Pluton, répondit Peter sans lever les yeux. D'après ce qu'écrit Dianthéa, il ferait partie des scientifiques portés disparus après un accident à la centrale, dans la branche de développement d'énergie. Il y a eu une espèce d'explosion, probablement due à une erreur de sécurité, et trois personnes n'ont jamais été retrouvées. Ce Pluton, donc, une femme du nom de Maria Shmidt qui travaillait dans le même département, et un employé de maintenance, Eric Lauvert.

\- Et sur quoi il travaillaient ?

\- Apparemment, la possibilité d'utiliser les capacités des motismas pour augmenter la production d'énergie. Johto avait lancé le truc en faisant des tests avec des porygons, mais ça n'avait rien donné de concluant. À la place, il les ont utilisées pour tester les réseaux informatiques.

\- Tu penses qu'il est possible qu'il continue de ses servir des motismas ? Ce sont bien des pokémons spectre, non ? Peut être que c'est ça qu'ils cherchaient à Vestigion !

\- Ça demande confirmation, en effet, dit Peter. J'en toucherai un mot à Marion.

Tout en parlant, Aurore avait déniché du pain et cherchait dans le frigo de quoi se faire un sandwich. Elle attrapa un bocal de cornichon, et tenta de l'ouvrir. Elle le tendit à Peter.

\- D'ailleurs, Victor est resté à Unionpolis ? Ça donne quoi ?

\- De ce que j'en sais, ça avançait plutôt bien, et il continue seul. Enfin, pour le moment. Louka va certainement aller là-bas pour prêter main-forte, vu qu'il est le plus débrouillard en ce qui concerne le…le bidouillage informatique ? Comment t'appelles ça ?

\- Aucune idée, fit-elle en sortant un couteau à beurre. Tant que ça marche, c'est le principal.

Elle jeta un bout de pain à Draco qui l'attrapa au vol, manquant de renverser une bouteille qui traînait sur le plan de travail. On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait sur leur gracilité, un dragon de quatre mètres, ça prend quand même de la place.

Aurore dévora son repas avec un appétit non feint et entreprit de tout ranger.

\- Du coup, par rapport à ce qu'on a vu sur l'Ile de Fer, tu penses que le labo secret servirait à développer cette machine ? La machine à ondes, je veux dire.

\- C'est possible, mais il leur faudrait vraiment un souterrain immense, t'as vu la taille de cette chose ? Pour l'énergie, il s'agit certainement du stock volé à la centrale.

Peter grimaça.

\- Et les pokémons test ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il faut qu'ils testent leur machine sur des pokémons, on est d'accord ? Jusque là, on sait qu'ils ont utilisé des type acier, et ils doivent probablement faire des tests sur les type eau au lac.

\- Dans ce cas, il est possible que les spectres capturés à Vestigion servent autant pour les recherches que pour les test, sans oublier que leur bâtiment là-bas leur donnait un avantage puisque la forêt est juste à côté et regorge de pokémons plante et insecte. Pourquoi ils ont pas cherché à le reprendre ?

\- Peut être qu'ils ont déjà un stock suffisant, marmonna Peter. Mais si on enlève ces types, là, on pourrait peut-être prévoir les prochains lieux qui vont être pillés par rapport à leur population ?

\- Ça nous fait seulement cinq types en moins sur les dix-huit existants. Treize localisations potentielles au minimum. Ce serait impossible de tout surveiller.

\- Frimapic et ses alentours sont le seul endroit de Sinnoh comportant des type glace, et Barry est déjà en route, ça fait un. Et on peut d'entrée éliminer le type dragon car il n'y a pas de réel nid dans la région, seulement des solitaires, horriblement difficiles à trouver. Si ils ont besoin d'une grosse quantité, soit ils iront à Johto ou dans le désert de Kalos, soit ils ses feront éclore. Dans tous les cas, ce n'est pas de votre ressort. Et d'autre part, je pense qu'il faudrait recruter d'autres membres.

\- Oui, mais le problème c'est qu'il faut qu'on puisse leur faire confiance et qu'ils soit assez fort pour ne pas mettre en danger eux-même ou le groupe.

\- On pourrait faire appel à des apprentis dracologues ? C'est pas ce qui manque à Ebenelle…

\- Je croyais qu'ils ne devaient pas quitter leur formateur ?

\- Oh, euh, oui, en théorie. En pratique, c'est pas toujours vraiment le cas.

\- Laisses-moi deviner : tu as eu un apprenti que tu as réussi à oublier voire perdre régulièrement et a fini par tout apprendre par lui-même par un sombre miracle ?

Le regard de Peter devient subitement fixe, son sourire crispé. Une goutte de sueur coula sur son front.

\- Non, je vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

Aurore leva un sourcil.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Bon, j'étais vraiment un jeune dracologue à l'époque, j'ai eu du mal, ça arrive ! Et puis elle s'en est sortie, c'est le principal !

\- Je… ne sais pas quoi dire.

Elle se leva, se retenant de rire devant l'expression vaguement constipée du dracologue, et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Sac, manteau, chaussures. Réveiller le pingouin qui dort. Éviter un coup d'aile. Aurore toqua à la porte de la chambre de Blue et ouvrit sans attendre la réponse, pour le trouver allongé, en train de fixer le plafond d'un air absent.

\- On y va, le zombie.

\- J'arrive.

Au moment de partir, Aurore hésita un instant à laisser Beth et l'œuf à la base, mais le regard déterminé du gros pokémon rose la dissuada de le faire. Elle la fit rentrer dans sa capsule, de même que le reste de son équipe, et les deux dresseurs sortirent dans le jardin de derrière, une simple bande pavée qui servait également de berge. Elle s'élevait à deux mètres au dessus de la mer.

\- Ok, t'as déjà volé ?

\- Pas vraiment, non.

\- Pas grave. Va juste falloir que tu me fasse confiance. On va se jeter de là, et Rufus va nous rattraper.

\- Quoi ?

Blue haussa les épaules.

\- Question de morphologie. Il peut porter des charges incroyables, mais ne peut pas décoller avec.

Tout en parlant, il avait relâché le rapace auburn qui s'était mis à tournoyer à basse altitude, prêt à la tâche.

\- On y va ?

Blue remarqua la pâleur qui s'était installé sur le visage de la jeune femme et soupira.

\- Si t'as peur, tiens-moi la main, mais on a pas dix ans devant nous si on veut partir avant la nuit.

\- Tiens d'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce qu'on vole de nuit ? Demanda Aurore, la panique perçant dans sa voix. On pourrait pas attendre demain ? Hein ? On y verra mieux !

\- Je pourrai t'écrire un roman sur le nombre de raison à ça, à commencer par les conditions météo, l'état du ciel, ou encore _le temps qu'on a pas à perdre_. Si on arrive là-bas vers une ou deux heures du matin, on aura le temps de dormir avant de commencer une journée _complète_. Je continue ?

\- Non, c'est bon.

\- Alors à trois. Un… deux…

\- Attends !

\- Quoi ?!

\- C'est un, deux, trois on saute ou un, deux, trois et puis on saute ?

\- C'est la même chose !

\- C'est totalement différent !

Blue la regarda, consterné, puis se frotta les yeux en pouffant.

\- Ok, viens, fit-il en la poussant tout au bord de la berge. Tu vas fermer les yeux et te laisser faire, sinon on y arrivera jamais. Surtout, n'oublies pas que tu ne craint absolument rien.

Elle hocha la tête, avalant difficilement sa salive, et ferma les yeux en rentrant son cou dans les épaules. Aurore sentit soudainement Blue la pousser en avant, se sentit tomber, mais n'eut pas réellement le temps de réaliser avant de se retrouver sur une surface chaude et duveteuse. Elle se dépêcha de se raccrocher comme elle put tandis que le rapace montait rapidement, et quand il fut stabilisé, elle en profita pour s'installer un peu plus confortablement.

Confortablement était un bien grand mot toutefois, parce qu'elle ne sut pas vraiment comment s'installer. Blue se tourna vers elle, lui indiquant un creux entre les ailes et le corps du roucarnage où mettre ses jambes sans que ça ne le dérange.

La première heure de vol se fit en silence, Aurore cramponnée à la veste de Blue comme si sa vie en dépendait – ce qui était, selon elle, tout à fait le cas. Les nuages s'étaient dissipés et les étoiles était totalement visibles la mer en dessous était plate et réfléchissait la lune avec douceur. On y voyait assez pour voler sans être ébloui, et malgré le froid mordant, il était vrai qu'il s'agissait du meilleur moment pour un trajet à dos d'oiseau.

Quand aurore commença à prendre confiance, elle osa lâcher un peu sa prise et détendre ses jambes.

\- J'ai cru que t'avais prévu de m'étrangler avant la fin du voyage, fit aussitôt la voix moqueuse du garçon.

\- Je suis sûre que t'en menais pas large non plus, la première fois que t'as volé !

\- Attends, je t'ai jamais raconté cette histoire ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Elle est démente !

Il se décala un peu pour se tourner, essayant d'être le plus en face possible pour ne pas avoir à hurler. Avec moins de théâtralité que lorsqu'il l'avait narrée à Victor, il raconta la Fameuse Histoire de son Premier Vol, suivi de la rencontre avec le Mystérieux Poulet Glacé.

\- Et tu penses que c'était réellement Artikodin ? Fit Aurore, ébahie, quand il eut fini.

\- Aucune idée, mais ça y ressemblait beaucoup alors j'imagine que oui. T'en a pas une sympa, toi ?

\- D'histoire ? Bof, rien que tu connaisse pas. A part les deux trois accrochages avec Galaxie il s'est rien passé de bien intéressant.

\- Je suis sûr que non ! Allez, dis-moi comment t'as eu ton premier pokémon, ce sera un bon début !

Elle rit.

\- Ça tient en deux lignes. Barry a vu un reportage sur le lac et a voulu attraper un pokémon légendaire, sauf qu'on était en tongs, sans pokémons et qu'on s'est fait attaquer par deux étourmis en voulant récupérer la valise que le prof avait oublié.

\- Pffff.

\- Te moques pas !

\- Je me moque pas !

Mais il peinait à réprimer son rire.

\- C'est quand même l'histoire la plus ridicule que j'aie entendu, juste après celle de Red.

\- Pourquoi, il s'est fait attaquer par un aspicot ?

\- Non, pire ! Dans la région c'est la tradition de donner un pokémon aux enfant pour leur premier jour de cours. Ils lui ont refilé un pikachu qui le supportait pas et a passé l'année à essayer de l'électrocuter. C'était surtout que…mon dieu, t'aurais dû voir cette teigne !

Il se mit à pouffer tout en parlant, rendant la moitié de ses phrases incompréhensibles.

\- Et t'aurais dû voir ça, il avait cette fille, Leaf, elle avait eu un toudoudou, et le machin, il…il rebondissait partout et une fois il a assommé deux élèves, comme ça, paf ! Alors dans la panique, il s'est mis à chanter au moment où la maîtresse arrivée, et elle s'est écroulée net, endormie, ça a été la panique, et y'avait ce gamin un peu débile qui a pensé que c'était une bonne idée de leur vider l'eau du bocal du magicarpe dessus pour les réveiller. Au final ça s'est mal fini, parce qu'il a trébuché et tout renversé sur moi, alors Fauve a essayé… de… le mordre…

Les ricanements se muèrent en sanglots discrets. Aurore enfonça la tête contre son dos, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que fermer les yeux et étendre son aura autour d'eux, la plus réconfortante possible. Blue se ressaisit vite, mais resta silencieux un long moment, le visage résolument tourné droit devant lui. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il continuait de pleurer, mais était trop fier pour montrer quoi que ce soit.

Il y avait quelques chose dans son âme qui avait été fissuré longtemps et venait de se briser, en changeant subtilement la nature. Ce qu'Aurore n'avait jamais réellement perçu, c'est que sous son apparente désinvolture et la fierté qu'il portait comme une couronne, Blue était quelqu'un de fondamentalement, profondément, désespérément seul.

Elle n'osa pas briser le silence.

Au bout de trois heures, ils aperçurent les îles écume et se posèrent sur la falaise la plus haute. Il décidèrent de se poser une heure, pour repartir à minuit et compléter d'un coup les deux heures de vol qui les séparaient à présent de Bourg-Palette.

\- Ça va pas déranger ta sœur, qu'on arrive si tard ?

\- Je l'ai prévenue. De toute façon, Nina est insomniaque. J'imagine que ça court dans la famille.

Il parlait d'une voix faussement enjouée, ramassant des petits cailloux pour les jeter dans la mer. Les vagues s'écrasaient contre la roche avec un fracas assourdissant. Aurore vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, agitant ses jambes au-dessus du vide.

\- T'arrivera pas à dormir, pas vrai ?

\- Mh.

\- On peut discuter un peu si tu veux.

\- T'as un truc à me dire ? Fit-il, plissant les yeux.

\- A vrai dire, j'espérais plutôt le contraire. Ça te ferait du bien de parler un peu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Que je suis pas super en forme ? T'avais remarqué, non ? Fit-il, de plus en plus sur la défensive.

Aurore resta silencieuse, cherchant en vain les mots adéquats.

\- Blue, ce que je veux dire, c'est… Écoutes, je sais que c'est douloureux, et c'est pas en te renfermant autant que ça va aller mieux, et-

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais d'abord ?! Explosa Blue. C'est facile pour toi, tu passes au travers de tout ! T'as jamais perdu personne ! T'as survécu par miracle je sas pas combien de fois ! Tout à l'air de te réussir quoi qu'il arrive, excuse moi de pas être aussi chanceux !

Il serra les dents et se remit à fixer la mer, la rage dans le regard.

\- C'est pas exactement pareil, j'imagine… mais j'ai j'ai perdu mon père, quand j'étais petite. Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est… je sais pas. Je suis passée par là, c'est tout. Je veux juste t'aider.

Elle se releva, frottant le bas de son manteau, et fit demi-tour.

\- Attends.

\- Mh ?

\- Heu… enfin… désolé, marmonna Blue. Je savais pas.

\- Tu savais pas. C'est pas de ta faute, dit elle en reprenant sa marche.

\- Attends !

Elle se retourna à nouveau.

\- Je…j'ai toujours été un lâche. Je veux dire, j'ai passé ma vie à fuir. Mon grand-père, le labo, mes responsabilités, tout. J'ai jamais pris de décision. J'ai jamais… vraiment pris de risques non plus. Pas physiquement, je veux dire, plutôt… enfin, tu vois. Et… là…

\- Tu t'es retrouvé en face de tes responsabilités ?

\- Plutôt en face des conséquences de… tout ça. J'ai jamais réussi à faire évoluer Fauve parce que… parce que ça voulait dire faire des compromis. Peu importe l'évolution, ça demande des conditions de vie spécifiques, ça influence… plein de choses, et… j'ai jamais réussi à me résoudre à le voir changer. Alors je me suis mis des œillères, et j'ai tout nié en bloc. C'est ce que je fais à chaque fois.

Il replia ses jambes contre lui, posant son menton sur ses genoux.

\- J'ai juste réalisé que j'avais assez fui. Que…qu'il fallait que je mette des choses au clair, parce qu'un jour ou l'autre, elles risquaient de… partir. Que ce serait trop tard. Enfin, c'est peut être trop tard, mais…

\- C'est courageux.

Il pouffa.

\- Courageux ? Je suis le roi des lâches.

\- Et tu as décidé de changer. Il faut beaucoup de courage pour ça. Alors on peut dire que tu es… courageux en formation ?

\- Ça peut le faire.

Aurore sourit et se releva pour s'étirer, ne pouvant contenir un bâillement.

\- Et tu pense qu'une semaine devrait suffire pour tout résoudre ?

\- Il le faut bien, je ne vais pas fuir un problème pour en régler un autre, ce serait stupide. Mais tu sais, c'est surtout une ou deux grosses discutions à avoir et quelqu'un à retrouver. Une semaine suffira.

Il eut un sourire qui ressemblait davantage à un rictus et se releva à son tour.

\- Ruf' doit être reposé maintenant. Prête à sauter d'une falaise ?

Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes de discussion qu'ils purent reprendre leur vol, un peu plus lentement pour ménager les ailes du roucarnage. Les Îles Écume s'éloignèrent doucement, et ils passèrent au dessus de Cramois'Ile avant de prendre un tournant, suivant le chenal en perdant de l'altitude. Bientôt apparurent les pelouses soignées et les maisons coquettes de Bourg-Palette. L'oiseau se dirigea sans hésitation aucune vers une à la façade claire et aux fenêtres allumées, et se posa silencieusement sur l'allée menant au perron. Les deux dresseurs mirent pied à terre prudemment et Blue rappela son pokémon. Il inspira un grand coup, bien que l'air frais lui glace les poumons.

\- Ça faisait un bail. Bienvenue à Kanto, j'imagine. Juste là, c'est le labo de mon grand-père, fit il en désignant un bâtiment un peu plus loin. Et normalement il doit y avoir un centre en construction près de la sortie de la ville. Enfin, peu importe.

Il s'avança vers l'entrée en faisant signe à Aurore de le suivre. Il toqua à la porte, et des pas rapides se firent entendre quelques secondes plus tard. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et une masse verte se jeta droit sur Blue, manquant de le faire tomber en l'étraignant.

\- Blue !

\- Nina !

\- T'aurais pu m'appeler plus souvent ! Ah la la, entrez, entrez ! Enchantée, Nina.

\- Aurore.

Elle embrassa également Aurore avant de les entraîner à l'intérieur, les menant directement à la cuisine. La table était occupée par une pile de dossiers, un bouquin ouvert à côté d'un ordinateur portable et une tasse de thé encore fumante. Nina remonta les manches du gilet vert pomme dans lequel elle était emmitouflée, attrapant la théière dans le même mouvement. Blue était en train de sortir deux tasses d'un placard et Aurore se contentait de fixer le mangriff assis sur une des chaises et qui la fixait en retour.

\- Heu…salut, tenta-t-elle

\- Griff.

\- Il est toujours un peu méfiant avec les gens mais il n'attaque pas, s'exclama Nina en s'approchant à nouveau de la table pour pousser ses affaires. Là ! Assieds-toi !

Aurore s'exécuta et Blue lui fourra une tasse de thé un peu trop infusé dans les mains avant de s'installer à côté. Nina reprit sa place devant sa propre tasse, juste à côté du mangriff qui s'était à nouveau roulé en boule.

\- Tu travailles sur quoi ? Demanda Blue en désignant le pile du menton.

\- Comme d'hab, des fiches pokédex. On est en train de développer un nouveau glossaire par rapport aux formes alternatives.

\- Dimorphismes sexuels ou formes adaptatives ?

\- Évolutions alternatives, je dirai. Je crois que je t'en ai parlé, mais pépé travaille avec un chercheur d'Alola en ce moment. C'est encore un peu compliqué parce que c'est un archipel majoritairement sauvage, alors toutes les espèces présentes n'ont pas forcément été homologuées, mais on a pu constater une population de pokémons similaires à ceux de Kanto mais…différents.

\- C'est dire ?

\- Par exemple, il y a des goupix et des feunards, qui évoluent de la même manière que ceux de Kanto, mais qui se sont adaptés au climat en prenant le type glace et en changeant de couleur.

\- Cool.

Nina hocha la tête avec un sourire. Blue semblait s'efforcer de regarder ailleurs et Aurore cherchait au plus profond de son âme la signification de « dimorphisme sexuel ». Les yeux ambrés de Nina, un brin plus foncés que ceux de son frère, se posèrent sur Aurore.

\- Alors, Aurore, tu es l'assistante du professeur Sorbier, c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

Nina gloussa.

\- Tu sais, je crois que tu es la première fille que mon frère me présente.

\- Oh mon dieu, Nina, _non_.

\- Alors vous avez fait de la route ensemble, hein ?

\- _Non non non non non_.

\- Heu, oui, en effet. Pour, heu… aider un ami.

\- Ah ouiiii ?

\- Peter ! On aide Peter à mener une enquête Nina ! Rien de plus !

\- Alors vous êtes juste amis, hein ? Fit elle avec un air dépité.

\- Oui !

\- Absolument, fit Aurore en fourrant le nez dans sa tasse, partagée entre l'envie d'éclater de rire et celle de se cacher sous la table.

Nina lui faisait l'effet de sa mère dès qu'elle cherchait à s'intéresser un peu à sa vie sentimentale. Ça partait d'une bonne intention, mais ça finissait par être atrocement gênant. Une vague de compassion pour Blue l'envahit. Nina rit un peu, puis reprit un air sérieux, regardant son frère droit dans les yeux.

\- Mis à part ça, je pense qu'on a des choses à se dire, tous les deux. Enfin, pour le moment, au lit. Il est tard.

\- T'étais toujours en train de bosser, je te signale.

\- J'allais pas tarder à m'arrêter. Aurore, je t'ai installé un matelas dans la chambre de Blue.

\- Merci beaucoup !

\- Oh, c'est normal, va ! Fais comme chez toi !

Ils sortirent de la pièce et se retrouvèrent dans le petit couloir devant l'entrée. Aurore put entrapercevoir le salon, petit et coquet, en se dirigeant vers l'escalier. La chambre de Blue semblait ne pas avoir été utilisée depuis des lustres : les draps parfaitement tendus sur le matelas, les livres qui prenaient la poussière sur les étagères, l'ordinateur débranché sur le bureau parfaitement vide. Les murs avaient été peints en bleu sombre, qui contrastait avec le sol couvert d'un épais tapis beige, et étaient envahis de posters de compétition de dressage, de cartes de la région, de photos, d'affiches de film, et probablement d'autres choses encore.

\- Elle a remplacé ma lampe, marmonna Blue d'un ton déprimé en allumant sa lampe de chevet.

\- Mh ?

\- C'était un wailord. Je l'aimais bien.

\- Pfff.

\- Te moques pas, je suis sûr que t'en avait un aussi.

\- Non. Par contre mon lustre était en forme de solaroc.

\- C'est encore plus naze.

Elle lui grimaça en guise de réponse et jeta son sac sur le matelas pour en sortir son pyjama.

\- C'est ça, la fameuse cicatrice ?

\- Attends, tu me matais, là ?!

\- Non, il m'est arrivé de tourner la tête dans ta direction générale. Tu réponds pas à ma question.

Blue, son t-shirt dans les mains, soupira. Il se tourna vers elle.

\- Ouais. Moche, hein ?

Une épaisse ligne blanche s'étalait sur toute la partie gauche de son corps, partant du creux de sa hanche jusqu'à l'omoplate.

\- T'as mieux ?

\- Un éclair sur le bras.

Elle releva la manche de son haut, révélant la marque laissée par l'incident de la forêt de Vestigion. La blessure avait cessé d'être rougeâtre depuis le temps, et il semblait qu'un éclair s'était formé sur sa peau, prenant base à l'épaule pour finir au coude, brûlant tous les vaisseaux sanguins en s'étendant comme de l'encre jetée sur une feuille humide.

\- Et du coup, combien de fois t'as survécu à Voldemort ?

Elle pouffa de rire et se jeta sur son lit pour retirer ses chaussettes, qu'elle jeta sur la pile de vêtements qu'elle venait de retirer. Blue s'installa à son tour, et éteignit la lumière, plongeant la pièce dans une semi-pénombre agréable. La lumière des lampadaires passait par les volets mal fermés et formait des tâches orangées sur les murs. Le silence dura quelques minutes.

\- Tu dors ?

\- Non.

Un bruit de froissement indiqua à Aurore que Blue se tournait.

\- Tout à l'heure, tu disais que tu voulais trouver quelqu'un, commença-t-elle. Qui ?

\- Red.

\- Red ? Genre Red, le légendaire Maître fantôme ?

\- Ouais.

\- Alors il a réellement disparu ? C'était pas une rumeur ?

\- Malheureusement, non.

Il se retourna sur le dos, tordant le tissus de sa couverture entre ses doigts.

\- Juste après être devenu Maître, il a renoncé au titre et laissé la place vacante. Il y avait mon grand-père, Peter et moi. On est tous sortis de la salle du panthéon pour se retrouver dans le jardin du plateau. Peter tentait de le convaincre de rester à son poste, pépé me faisait un de ses sermons qui durent des heures et ne mènent à rien sur combien j'aurais été meilleur si j'avais eu la flamme du dresseur ou je sais pas trop quoi. Enfin bref. Il a juste sorti son dracaufeu et dit en truc du genre « Je dois devenir plus fort. » et c'est tout. Il s'est envolé et a totalement disparu. Je sais même pas quelle tête il faisait en disant ça, sa casquette lui cachait le visage. Et depuis, silence radio. Les deux premières semaines, personne s'est réellement inquiété, puis le temps à passé et on a commencé à le chercher un peu partout dans la région, puis dans Johto. Et ensuite dans les autres régions, sans résultat. Le seul endroit à ne pas avoir été passé au peigne fin a été le Mont Argenté, parce que c'est vraiment dangereux. Peter à cherché plusieurs fois, sans rien trouver. On a supposé qu'il était là, mais ça fait plus de deux ans maintenant. Personne peut survivre sur le Mont aussi longtemps.

Il se stoppa un instant.

\- Ça va faire quelques mois, peut être plus que… enfin, qu'on a abandonné. Tout le monde pense qu'il est mort pour de bon, et tout pousse à le croire, mais…

\- T'as toujours pas pu te résoudre à l'accepter, pas vrai ?

\- T'as pas idée. Je l'appelais de temps en temps, j'y envoyais des messages, en espérant qu'il réponde. Je l'ai supplié de revenir, je l'ai insulté, je lui ai raconté n'importe quoi, mais j'ai jamais eu de réponse. J'arrive pas à me résoudre à penser qu'il est mort. Si il y a une personne qui peut survivre là-haut, c'est lui ! Mais d'un autre côté, j'ai jamais cherché à escalader le Mont non plus.

\- T'as peur de pas le trouver, c'est ça ?

\- Ouais. Si je sais pas, alors je peux toujours me persuader qu'il est toujours en vie. Tu sais, un peu comme pour le miaouss de Schrödinger. Mais encore une fois, c'était juste un moyen de fuir. Je…

Il soupira et se tourna encore encore. Sa voix parvint à Aurore un peu étouffée, comme s'il avait enfoncé sa tête dans son oreiller.

\- J'ai peur de le perdre.

\- Ça devait vraiment être un bon ami.

\- Pff. Si tu savais. Je le détestait, au début.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Ouais. On s'est juste mis à traîner ensemble parce qu'on était tout les deux seuls. Enfin, j'étais seul. Il était juste solitaire. Et on a pas arrêté de sa disputer pendant l'intégralité de notre voyage. C'est devenu encore pire quand il a fallu combattre la Team Rocket. Et quand on est arrivés à la Ligue, je crois qu'il me détestait. Je pensais le détester aussi, je lui en voulais pour des tas de trucs. C'est juste que, quand on a fini par s'affronter…

Blue soupira, hésitant.

\- Je dirais que ça m'a rappelé avant. Avant qu'on parte, je veux dire. Le bon vieux temps. Et je me suis rendu compte d'à quel point il me manquait. D'à quel point j'étais seul. Et quand il est parti, j'aurais… je voulais lui dire, mais j'en ai pas eu le courage. Quoique, en fait je crois que c'était surtout que je faisait le fier.

\- J'ai l'impression que ta fierté t'a coûté beaucoup.

\- Mh. Je pensais que ça me rendait plus fort, ou plus cool, ou, je sais pas, _mieux_. Alors qu'en fait, c'était tout l'inverse. Et maintenant je m'en veux, et j'aurais voulu lui dire des tas de trucs, et… et c'est peut être trop tard pour tout réparer, maintenant. Et j'arrive juste pas à m'y faire. C'était...

Il enfonça un peu plus son visage dans son coussin, et sa dernière phrase parvint à grand peine aux oreilles d'Aurore.

\- C'était le seul ami que j'avais.

* * *

Une semaine. Apparemment, c'était le temps qu'il fallait pour arriver jusqu'à Frimapic à pied, quand les conditions étaient bonnes. Et par bonnes conditions, Barry entendait tunnels dégagés et pas de tempêtes de neige.

Avec, c'était plus compliqué.

Bien sûr, Barry avait assez de réserves pour un long voyage, mais plus d'une semaine pour traverser le mont Couronné, c'était beaucoup trop long. Il lui faudrait encore quelques jours à traverser des chemins enterrés sous soixante centimètres de neiges, et la rafale de grêlons qu'il venait de se prendre dans la figure n'était pas pour le rassurer.

\- Et bien sûr, pas possible de voler, évidemment, parce que je suis une brêle en géographie qui pourrait pas différencier l'emplacement de Frimapic et de Littorella sur une carte, marmonnait-il en avançant à grands pas lents, s'enfonçant dans la neige jusqu'aux genoux. Et Speed aurait même pas pu me porter, dans tous les cas, et je suis même pas certain que ce soit possible de voler avec ce temps là.

Une rafale particulièrement violente lui fit perdre l'équilibre, et il s'étala dans la neige, les bras sur la tête pour ne pas que la grêle le blesse.

\- Mais pourquoi j'ai accepté cette mission ? Pourquoi ? Évidemment Barry, faut toujours que t'impressionne tout le monde ! Faut que tu sois le meilleur, Barry ! Mais tu sais quoi, Barry ? Tu es totalement et irrattrapablement stupide ! Aaaah !

Avec un hurlement de frustration, il jeta sa jambe pour faire un nouveau pas en avant. La neige tourbillonnant devant lui l'empêchait de voir à un mètre, malgré les flammes ardentes du ponyta qui ouvrait la voie en vacillant sous l'effort.

\- Courage ! On va trouver un abri !

Flame hennit. Barry serait bien resté à l'abri de la caverne si l'état des tunnels avait été plus stable. Il avait failli se perdre plusieurs fois à cause de voies écroulées et improvisées, transformant le tunnel en labyrinthe. Heureusement, malgré ses difficultés en géographie, Barry avait un sens de l'orientation infaillible.

Ils continuèrent à avancer inlassablement, jusqu'à ce qu'une lueur finisse par apparaître.

\- Une maison ? Ici ? Flame, va là-bas ! Hurla-t-il pour couvrir le vent.

A mesure qu'ils s'approchaient, Barry distinguait de mieux en mieux la maisonnette, solidement bâtie en briques, à la cheminée fumante. Il rappela son pokémon et frappa à la porte.

\- B-B-Bonjour. Articula-t-il entre ses dents tremblantes quand une femme lui ouvrit. J-je me suis fait p-piéger par la tempête, est-ce qu-

\- Oh mais bien sûr, entrez, entrez ! Le coupa la femme en l'attirant à l'intérieur. Si vous saviez le nombre de dresseurs qui passent par ici chaque hiver ! Les tempêtes sont affreuses, elles arrivent d'un coup, impossible d'y échapper !

Tout en parlant, elle s'affairait dans la petite maisonnette. Elle attrapa une couverture, qu'elle tendit à Barry.

\- C'est une chance que vous aillez trouvé la maison. Enlevez donc vos affaires, installez vous près de la cheminée ! J'étais en train de me faire du café, en voulez-vous ?

\- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, avec plaisir !

\- Allons, allons, si je vous le propose !

Toujours avec un sourire chaleureux, elle attrapa la tasse, la cafetière, se mouvement avec grâce et rapidité comme si la gravité n'avait pas d'emprise sur elle. Elle tendit un mug fumant à Barry avant de s'asseoir dans l'unique fauteuil de la maison, prenant garde à ne pas renverser son café sur la grande robe de laine blanche qu'elle portait. Ses yeux bleus restaient fixés sur le jeune homme.

Barry commençait à ressentir un certain malaise. Le sourire chaleureux semblait de plus en plus artificiel, crispé.

\- Vous êtes sûr que je ne vous dérange pas ?

\- Non, non, vraiment. Buvez, buvez ! La tempête devrait bientôt tomber.

Les mains de Barry ses serrèrent autour de la tasse, en absorbant toute la chaleur. L'odeur lui remontait au narines, forte et réconfortante. Il savait que le liquide était juste à son goût, un mélange d'amer et de sucré auquel il manquait peut-être un peu de lait pour être parfait, mais n'avait plus aucun envie d'en boire la moindre gorgée. Du coin de l'œil, il vit la femme toujours en train de le fixer, son sourire se faisant un brin pensif tandis qu'elle enroulait une mèche de cheveux sombres autour de son doigt.

Barry se força à finir sa tasse d'un coup, se brûlant la langue.

\- En voulez-vous encore ? Demanda-t-elle tandis qu'il posait sa tasse.

\- Non, ça ira. Merci beaucoup.

Elle hocha la tête et transféra enfin son attention sur un livre qui reposait sur la table. Barry tendit ses mains vers le feu, le regard résolument fixé sur les flammes pour ne pas avoir à regarder la femme. Il ne savait pas si elle lisait réellement, mais il avait la désagréable sensation d'être fixé.

Entre le crépitement du bois et la chaleur douce de l'âtre, il sentit sa fatigue venir alourdir ses paupières. Il chercha à lutter, mais le sommeil finit par l'emporter.

Il fut réveillé violemment. Cris incompréhensibles. On le secouait ? Oui, on le secouait.

\- Il se réveille !

\- Il va bien ? Oh bon sang, ce momartik…

\- Tu vas bien ? Tu peux parler ?

\- Est-ce qu'il a réellement bu de l'eau glacée ?

\- Tais-toi, Liod, bordel ! Aides-moi à le porter !

\- Hu ? Agqu-

\- Tout va bien, tout va bien ! Ne bouges pas !

Barry était totalement incapable d'articuler quoi que ce soit. Ses yeux peinaient à s'ouvrir, comme si ses cils avaient été collés – à la réflexion, ils avaient sûrement dû geler. Il distinguait une forme rouge penchée au-dessus de lui, puis sentit qu'on le soulevait. Il fut projeté dans une position inconfortable en travers des épaules de quelqu'un. Liod, d'après la personne en rouge.

Ce fut un voyage étrange. Barry dérivait entre des moments de semi-conscience et des périodes de black-out total. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, mais n'avait pas réellement froid. Plutôt l'horrible impression de brûler de l'intérieur.

Liod le ballottait comme il pouvait, assurant chacun de ses pas. Il était plutôt fort, mais définitivement pas assez pour transporter une personne sur ses épaules facilement, aussi légère soit-elle. La neige ne lui facilitait pas la tâche heureusement que la tempête se calmait peu à peu.

\- Tu tiens le coup ?

\- Il est pas lourd. Mais je reste sur mon propos, tu me dois une pizza pour m'avoir forcé à sortir par ce temps !

\- C'était pour la bonne cause ! Il faudrait vraiment que quelqu'un s'occupe de ce momartik, ça devient juste ingérable.

La personne en rouge se pencha vers le pokémon qui les guidait – un mélancolux qui flottait à un pas devant eux – et le prit entre ses mains pour l'approcher de son compagnon de route.

\- Il te tiendra chaud, je me rappelle du chemin à partir de là.

\- Heu, t'es sûre ? Parce que la dernière fois…

\- La dernière fois ne compte pas, on était en plein milieu d'une tempête ! Comment tu peux retrouver ton chemin au beau milieu d'une tempête ?!

\- La question serait plutôt : qu'est-ce qu'on foutait dehors au beau milieu d'une tempête ? Oh ! Je sais ! Vérifier que ce momartik était pas encore en train de congeler quelqu'un, excuse moi.

La fille en rouge soupira.

\- Il aurait pu y avoir quelqu'un et tu le sais.

\- Oui, mais j'en ai assez que ce soit nous à chaque fois ! C'est censé être le boulot de ton père, à la fin !

\- Tu sais comment il est…

\- Flemmard ? Irresponsable ?

\- Terriblement nul. On aurait eu deux morts sur les bras si on l'avait envoyé.

\- Il est _censé_ être ranger.

\- Et je suis _censée_ être à la fac, mais tu sais quoi, la vie c'est pas toujours comme on avait prévu ! Alors tu te tais et tu avances, on est bientôt au lac. Et t'aura droit à deux pizzas.

\- Là, ça me plaît !

Ils traversèrent la plaine un peu plus rapidement, arrivant droit sur le port couvert de glace qui annonçait l'entrée de la ville. Quelques tout petits bateaux étaient amarrés là. Leur seule utilité était de relier Frimapic à la mer en passant par le fleuve qui descendait la montagne. Le passage d'eau était large et profond toute l'année, coulant en pente douce. Le descendre était une chose, remonter à contre courant en était une autre, aussi les marins de Frimapic étaient-ils réputés pour leur habileté au commandement de chaloupes et autres bateaux de pêche.

La ville de Frimapic était assez grande, délimitée par une barrière de sapins enneigés. L'arène trônait sur la place principale, servant également de patinoire. Les rues pavées étaient quasi-désertes, les vitres de bars couvertes de buée. Les cheminées fumaient de bon cœur, et malgré le fait qu'il soit presque mars, certaines décorations de noël décoraient encore les balcons et portes d'entrées.

\- Tu crois que le centre pourra faire quelque chose pour lui où on l'amène directement à l'hosto ?

\- Madame Pomelle est de garde, normalement, elle gère plutôt bien ça. Et puis c'est pas comme s'il était mourant, il tremble comme un dingue.

\- Et surtout le centre est plus près, pas vrai ?

\- Aussi, fit Liod d'une voix blanche.

L'infirmière en garde, une petite dame brune aux formes généreuses affublée de lunettes immenses, ne sembla pas particulièrement étonnée de les voir arriver. Elle les salua avec entrain, puis leur fit signe de la suivre vers une des chambres, où Liod posa le pauvre Barry sur un lit. Madame Pomelle l'examina rapidement.

\- Bon, il va bien, fit-elle avec un soupir de soulagement. Ys, tu dira à ton père de faire son travail, la prochaine fois, il est grand temps que cette route soit sécurisée. Vous l'avez bien trouvé sur la route 217, près du mont ?

\- Comme d'hab, fit Liod en haussant les épaules. Je me demande comment il fait, ce Momartik, pour prendre autant de gens au piège.

\- Je t'ai déjà expliqué ça, répondit Ys avec lassitude. Il se sert de la différence de température entre la glace qu'il crée et celle de l'air pour faire apparaître des mirages et attirer les voyageurs, puis il se sert de ses aptitudes pour embrouiller les cerveau des gens.

\- J'avais pas compris la première fois. Cette histoire de mirage. Trop compliqué.

\- Si t'étais pas bête comme un magicarpe t'aurais aucun problème à capter un truc aussi simple.

\- Allons, allons, pas de dispute. Ou alors dehors. Oui, rentrez chez vous, mettez vous au chaud, passez le bonjour à vos parents ! Allez, allez ! Zou !

Elle les poussa jusqu'à l'extérieur avec des petits mouvement de main, un air faussement irrité sur son visage joufflu.

\- Attends, elle nous a mis dehors, là ?

\- Woooow, tu t'en es rendu compte tout seul ? Je suis impressionnée.

\- Gna gna gna…

Madame Pomelle secoua la tête et ferma la porte, retournant près du lit pour compléter son auscultation.

\- Pas de blessures externes… pas d'engelures… Une bonne grosse hypothermie en revanche, mon garçon.

Barry, toujours à moitié inconscient, ne comprit pas la moitié de la phrase, les mots parvenant à ses oreilles comme une sorte de langage alien. Il réussit à ouvrit vaguement les yeux et cligna pour les refermer aussitôt. Trop de lumière.

\- Ah, tu te réveilles ? Non ? Oui ? Trop de lumière ? Je ne peux pas faire mieux pour le moment, désolée. Tu m'entends au moins ?

Il ne répondit pas, trop occuper à ce concentrer sur ses mouvements de paupière.

\- Mon garçon ?

Il parvint enfin à tenir un œil à peu près ouvert. Sa vision était floue. Ce n'était plus la personne en rouge, et probablement pas l'autre, celui qui l'avait porté. Elle avait l'air maternel et rassurant.

\- Ne bouges pas trop. Je vais chercher quelques couvertures, d'accord ? Tout va bien.

Il tenta de hocher la tête, pas certain d'avoir saisi l'intégralité de ce qu'elle disait. Quelques instants plus tard, il sentit du poids se rajouter sur lui, avec un surplus de chaleur agréable. Il s'était fait à la lumière et arrivait à garder les yeux ouverts.

\- Meeer...chiii, articula-t-il maladroitement, sa langue lui semblant être faite de béton.

Elle rit.

\- Donnes-moi ton bras, je vais vérifier ta tension. Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Une… dame. En blanc. Bizarre. Ai bu du cafffé..

\- Et après ?

Il réfléchit.

\- Saiiis plus.

\- C'était un momartik, expliqua-t-elle doucement. Tu n'avais pas de pokémons pour te protéger ?

\- Si. Rentrés à cauuuse de la tempête.

\- As-tu vu quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Non. J'auraiiis du ?

Il claqua sa langue avec énervement. Il traînait les syllabes, zozotait légèrement. Ça l'énervait.

\- Il y a quelques temps que ce momartik est là. Il reste toujours au même endroit, c'est assez étonnant, d'habitude cette espèce occupe différents points de chasse. Tires-la langue, pour voir ? Ou là, je crois que c'est brûlé. Tu as du boire de la glace.

\- Pourquoiiii il reste là ?

Elle secoua la tête, ses épaules s'abaissant. Elle semblait soudainement épuisée.

\- Je ne sais pas. Personne ne sait. Il est arrivé après le jour du Cauchemar. On pensait qu'il hantait quelqu'un, mais personne n'a été atteins par la malédiction de Darkraï dans la ville. On a pensé que c'était à cause des ces quelques chercheurs au Lac, mais ils sont arrivés après que les premières victimes aient été signalées. Quelques rangers ont patrouillé tout autour de la zone qu'il hante, sans succès. Il n'y a absolument rien.

\- Dites, les chercheurs...Iiils aurait pas des uniformes bizaaaares ? Genre astronautes ?

\- Heu…si, peut être. On ne les a pas vu beaucoup. Ils sont discrets et restent autour du lac, à vrai dire, pas un n'est passé au centre ! Peut être qu'ils ont leur propre machine de soins ?

Il haussa les épaules, n'ayant ni la force ni l'envie de répondre. Malgré le moment qu'il avait passé assommé, il était épuisé. L'intégralité de son corps était vidé de toute énergie, et soulever ne serait-ce que la main lui semblait être un effort surhumain.

Il airait aire un tour au lac, bien sûr. Une autre fois. En allant remercier ses sauveurs, peut-être ? Oui, il ferait ça.

Demain.

Ou après.

Peu importait.

\- Je te laisse, fit la voix chaude de la femme. Je t'apporterai à manger tout à l'heure. Dors un peu, mon garçon.

La lumière s'éteint. Le vent soufflait dehors, la grêle battait à nouveau les carreaux, le poids des couvertures l'étouffait presque, le coussin était un peu trop mou.

C'était comme ces nuits qu'il passait chez Aurore, quand ils étaient enfants. Les tempêtes d'automne et la pluie dense, les coussins empruntés au canapé du salon empilés sur un matelas un peu trop petit, l'écran des consoles comme seule source de lumière dans leur fort d'oreillers.

La paix et le silence. La chaleur.

C'était une autre vie.

Le sommeil l'emporta à nouveau.


	28. Récapitulatif

**Un petit récapitulatif de nos héros et de leur équipe**.

* * *

 **Aurore Sixwicks**

Au début de l'aventure, c'est une fille de 16 ans, chatain et rondelette, un peu trop passive de caractère. Son voyage l'endurcit et lui permet de s'affirmer en tant que chef d'équipe efficace.

Son équipe actuelle se compose de :

\- Riker, prinplouf au bec cassé qui tarde à évoluer

\- Syrius, charkos obtenu à partir d'un fossile

\- Beth, leuphorie obtenu à partir d'un œuf gagné lors d'un concours

\- Draco, draco échangé par Peter contre Trillian, un kranidos femelle confié par la suite à Célesta (Johto)

\- Un œuf de riolu, donné par Armand.

* * *

 **Barry**

Tel qu'on le connaît dans le jeu, toujours pressé, un brin immature mais bon dresseur.

Son équipe actuelle :

\- Boskara : Fencer

\- Etourvol : Speed

\- Ponyta : Flame

\- Mustébouée : Weevy

* * *

 **Louka**

L'assistant de Sorbier, très mauvais en combat, très doué en « bidouillage ». Il est capable de passer des systèmes de défense informatique et décrypter des données très rapidement.

Son équipe actuelle :

\- Chimpenfeu : Gazer

\- Mélofée : Mello

\- Luxio : Volt

\- Cradopaud : Mauve

* * *

 **Aline « Ally » Brown**

Une jeune dresseuse qui part sur les routes peu après son quinzième anniversaire. Peau mate, cheveux noirs coupés au carré et yeux gris acier, elle fait un peu plus que son âge. Son équipe est encore toute petite, mais elle gère la gère d'une main de maître.

Elle se compose de :

\- Alakazam : Houdini

\- Roserade : Absinthe

\- Evoli : Ivy

* * *

 **Victor « Vicky »**

Dresseur un brin plus âgé qu'Aurore au début de l'aventure, il aspire à devenir ornithologue, mais ne possède qu'il seul pokémon oiseau. Il a des yeux mauve presque noirs et des cheveux blonds dorés. Il est grand et mince, avec un visage relativement inexpressif.

Son équipe :

\- Cornèbre : Corvus

\- Nosféralto (mâle): Odjek

\- Méditikka : Karma

\- Nosféralto (femelle): Echo, a autrefois appartenu à Mars

\- Vortente : Vornia

* * *

 **Perrine Hiller**

Infirmière de Célestia âgée de 22 ans, c'est une idéaliste au grand cœur capable de garder les pieds sur terre lorsque la situation l'exige. Comme la plupart des habitant de Célestia, elle a la peau cuivrée, les yeux noirs et des cheveux extrêmement épais et ondulés. Elle porte beaucoup de bijoux traditionnels, des sortes de grigris faits avec des dents de dragon et des perles de bois.

Son équipe est constituée de :

\- Charmina : Charleston

\- Archéodong : Cymbale (appartenant à son frère)

\- Noarfang : Croche (appartenant à son frère)

* * *

 **Gabrielle « Gaby » Walker**

Dracologue tout juste diplômée à 17 ans après cinq ans de formation auprès de Dracéna, elle fait partie des plus jeunes dracologues en activité. Elle est grande, musclée et bronzée. Elle aime teindre ses cheveux dans des couleurs criardes, mais est arrêtée sur le rose depuis un moment. Son équipe repose principalement sur son libégon mais n'en est pas moins redoutable.

\- Libegon : Sandel

\- Sonistrelle : Sonic

\- Minidraco : Storm

* * *

 **Blue Chen**

Il est venu à Sinnoh donner un coup de main en laissant la majorité de son équipe à Nina, mais honnêtement, deux pokémons lui suffisent pour vous botter les fesses.

\- Roucarnage : Rufus

\- Arcanin : Aza

(possédait également un évoli, Fauve)

* * *

 **Apparus dans ce chapitre :**

 **Ys** et **Liod** , deux habitants de Frimapic passablement agacés par les attaques répétées de Momartik et l'inutilité du ranger de la ville.

Ys est rousse, en âge d'aller à l'université et possède un mélancolux


	29. Chapitre 28 : Cresselia

**Bonjour les gens ! Et non, je suis par morte !**

 **Je sais que vous avez attendu très très très longtemps et je m'excuse platement. J'ai pas vraiment d'autre excuse que le manque de motivation ou d'inspiration pour ne pas avoir fini ce chapitre plus tôt. J'ai même failli abandonner, à vrai dire, mais il faut donner à cette histoire une fin digne de ce nom ! Ce chapitre est court en comparaison aux précédents, et je ne sais pas quand j'aurai fini le prochain, mais toujours est-il que je vous remercie de lire cette histoire, du fond du coeur !**

* * *

L'accès au Mont Argenté se faisait par un chemin sauvage, presque impraticable, menant au pied d'une piste vaguement tracée au flanc de la montagne. L'escalade jusqu'au premier plateau était simple, mais à partir de là s'élevaient des crêtes glacées, des falaises tombant à pic, des chemins à peine assez large pour une personne.

\- Tu es sûre que tu veux toujours venir, fit Blue, le nez levé vers le sommet caché par les nuages. Je peux le faire tout seul.

\- Sauf si tu y tiens vraiment, je préférerait être dans le coup.

\- Tu sens toujours rien ?

Aurore ferma les yeux et attrapa la pokéball que lui avait confiée Blue. Il s'agissait de la capsule du pikachu de Red, dont il n'avait jamais eu l'utilité. Elle était toujours vaguement imprégnée de l'énergie du pokémon électrique, et la jeune femme mit quelques secondes à sonder la montagne.

\- Il y a bien quelques signaux vaguement similaires, deux ou trois je dirai, mais je peux pas être vraiment sûre de moi. C'est difficile de différencier des auras de même couleur.

\- C'est déjà mieux que rien. Ça s'affinera en montant.

Il se mit à marcher, son arcanin devant pour ouvrir la route. Aurore eut un signe de tête entendu avec Riker et ils suivirent le mouvement, veillant à ce qui pouvait arriver derrière. L'endroit était occupé par des pokémons sauvages plus forts et agressifs que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu voir jusqu'à présent, et la route pour venir avait déjà été une épreuve en soi.

Le premier chemin à flanc de montagne montait à pic, et plusieurs fois ils manquèrent de trébucher dans un trou caché par l'herbe et les racines. Des pins en tout genre avaient envahi le lieux, et dans leur branches reposaient des nids de dardargnans. Il fallut un bon nombre de lance-flammes ou de laser glace avant que les insectes ne cessent d'attaquer, pour finalement être remplacés par des ursaring.

\- Ok, bouges pas. Recule doucement. On va remonter la pente ici, fit Blue en voyant la silhouette sombre d'un spécimen particulièrement costaud se détacher entre les troncs.

Il firent ce qu'ils purent pour escalader la pente couverte de terre humide, en s'agrippant aux arbres dont la base poussait presque à l'horizontale, aux buissons et aux racines. Aurore dut supporter les trente kilos de son prinplouf sur son dos tout en escaladant, manquant de basculer en arrière, se prenant les pieds dans les racines et concentrant toute la détermination dont elle était capable pour ne pas se laisser rouler jusqu'en bas et abandonner. Le seule avantage qu'elle avait, c'était la protection que lui offrait son pokémon contre les apitrinis que n'avait pas Blue, ce dernier luttant à coup de branches pour les éloigner. Aza, massif, grimpait comme il pouvait en sautant de troncs en rocher, manquant de se coincer à chaque fois.

\- Enfin là-haut ! Hurla Aurore en se laissant tomber à terre.

\- Attends, tu l'as porté ?!

Blue grattait une piqûre sur son visage en râlant. Il tendit une main à Aurore pour l'aider à se relever, tout en cherchant le chemin du regard. La température était un peu plus fraîche, et de temps en temps un flocon tombait sur eux.

\- On devrait arriver vers les neiges éternelle bientôt, si on continue à monter. Je crois que le tracé va par là.

Ils continuèrent en suivant une piste qui serpentait entre les arbres de plus en plus rare et qui montait régulièrement, formant un virage en épingle avant de repartir à chaque fois plus haut. Les sol se faisait de plus en plus dur, la terre boueuse se muait en une glaise traître, formant des plaques de verglas indiscernables seul Riker se sentait de mieux en mieux à mesure qu'ils grimpaient, sautant de plaque de glace en plaque de glace pour les briser. Il avait pris la tête du groupe, laissant le soin à Aza de fermer la marche.

Le chemin les emmena droit sur une espèce de petite corniche qui donnait droit sur le vide. La route continuait à l'intérieur de la montagne, dans une grotte étroite. Ce fut avec regret que Blue dût faire rentrer son arcanin. Il appela son mackogneur à la place.

\- La vache, c'est encore plus impressionnant en vrai.

\- T'en avait jamais vu ?

\- Non, juste des machopeurs. Rien à voir avec ce monstre.

\- Pff. En effet, rien à voir, répéta-t-il, un brin crâneur.

Blue prit la tête du groupe et s'avança, avant de se faire violemment attaquer par des nosféraltos. Riker réagit au quart de tour et commença à les geler un par un, pendant que le pokémon combat agitait ses quatre bras dans tous les sens, courbé au-dessus des dresseurs pour les protéger.

\- Courrez ! Hurla Aurore.

Il n'y avait qu'une voix, heureusement, car la seule lumière venait des pierre fluorescentes dispersées de-ci et de-là dans la caverne. Aurore trébucha et se râpa le coude contre une paroi et plusieurs fois Riker gela par accident le sol devant eux. La lumière du jour fut un soulagement total, et ils sortirent de la caverne au pas de course, continuèrent encore à courir une cinquantaine de mètres, et s'arrêtèrent enfin quand ils estimèrent être à l'abri. Le pokémon colosse avait des traces de morsure partout sur les bras et la tête, mais ne semblait pas empoisonné.

\- Ok, tout va bien. Il y a de la neige partout, on doit être assez haut, maintenant, non ?

\- Si on veut atteindre le sommet on en a encore pour un bout de temps, fit Aurore en reprenant son souffle. Pitié, dis-moi juste qu'on aura pas d'autres grottes.

\- J'peux rien promettre. Et c'est moi où le vent souffle plus ici qu'en bas ?

\- Ouais, il est plus fort. On ferait mieux d'attendre que ça tombe.

\- Non, ça ira.

Aurore remonta son écharpe sur son nez, dégageant au passage quelques flocons échoués sur son manteau. Son coude était toujours douloureux, mais la manche n'était pas déchirée. Ça devait aller.

\- Comme tu veux. On établira un camp si vraiment ça devient plus violent.

Blue secoua la tête, et fit de nouveau sortir Aza. L'énorme canidé remplaça le colosse en guise de guide, marchant lentement pour que les deux compagnons de route puissent profiter de sa chaleur.

Le vent se fit de plus en plus vif et chargé de flocons à mesure qu'ils montaient. La route était en bord de falaise, relativement large, et suivait les reliefs de la montagne. Avec la neige qui couvrait tout, il était impossible de dire précisément à combien de mètres se trouvait le sol en-dessous, d'autant plus que les sapins aux aiguilles sombres limitaient la visibilité.

\- Qu'est-ce-que… Riker, à droite ! Hurla Aurore. Éclate-roc !

Le prinplouf réagit à l'ordre sans voir sa cible, qu'il manqua de peu. Le dimoret fonça à nouveau vers lui, griffes tendues. Riker évita l'attaque et envoya le démon de glace au tapis, pour être aussitôt assailli par deux fafurets.

\- Ils nous ont encerclés ! Aurore, cours, Aza, lance-flamme !

Dans le paysage blanc, le lance-flamme brilla d'un feu infernal, mettant hors-combat quatre ou cinq farfurets dirigés par un dimoret qui esquiva. La créature noire bondit avec agilité contre le tronc d'un arbre, prête à frapper à nouveau. Elle fut percutée par un jet d'eau qui la projeta au sol, et sa cible s'enfuit. Les deux dresseurs restaient collés près de leur pokémon, n'osant en appeler plus à l'aide à cause de la largeur du chemin, et avançaient droit vers un promontoire un peu plus loin. Des deux combattants, c'était Aza qui avait le plus de mal à gérer le combat, des vagues de montres des neiges lui sautant dessus de tous côtés. Les lances-flammes partaient de manière aléatoire, les coup de griffe et de croc n'aboutissaient à rien et Riker, que les dimorets avaient finit par laisser tranquille, manquait de se prendre un coup à chaque fois qu'il tentait de s'approcher pour l'aider.

\- Blue, rappelle-le !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Fais ce que je te dis ! Riker, hydrocanon !

L'arcanin se dématérialisa juste à temps pour ne pas recevoir la trombe d'eau, qui frappa ses assaillants rudement. Ils atterrirent un peu plus loin, et Aurore n'attendit pas une seconde pour attraper la manche de Blue et sprinter. Le dresseur eut un léger temps de flottement avant de se mettre à courir à son tour, poussé par le prinplouf qui assommait les quelques pokémons courageux qui tentaient de se relever.

Les deux dresseur avancèrent le plus vite possible dans la neige qui leur couvrait largement les chevilles, jusqu'à un renfoncement dans une paroi derrière lequel ils s'abritèrent. Le rouquin fit à nouveau sortir son pokémon, qui, s'il avait l'air en forme, avait à présent des trous dans la fourrure.

\- Ils nous ont pas suivis, fit Aurore après un temps. Riker, ça va ?

Le prinplouf hocha la tête. Il n'avait tiré de son combat qu'une ou deux égratignures.

\- _C'est un peu le genre d'entraînement que tu nous donne_ , commenta-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête avec un petit sourire, tandis que Blue se laissait glisser contre la paroi.

\- On devrait prendre une pause. Je commence à fatiguer.

\- Sors de quoi manger, Riker et moi on va chercher du bois.

Ils n'eurent pas à s'éloigner beaucoup pour trouver un sapin et en couper quelques branches. Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient recroquevillés autour d'un feu, appuyés contre l'arcanin qui mâchonnait une baie. Les rafales étaient d'une violence extraordinaire, s'embouchant dans le moindre interstice entre les vêtements, gelant la peau si froidement qu'elle paraissait brûler elles semblaient toutefois s'écarter.

Quand les deux dresseurs décidèrent de reprendre le chemin, une nouvelle couche de poudreuse s'était rajoutée, effaçant toute trace de leur passage.

Ils avançaient le plus vite possible et se repliaient derrière l'arcanin à chaque bourrasque. Cette méthode fut chaotique au début, mais très vite ils prirent leur rythme et franchirent quelques centaines de mètres à une allure respectable.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être… dans un jeu vidéo… articula Aurore, haletant. Tu sais, ce truc de… avancer, bouclier, avancer, bouclier…

Blue eut un rire essoufflé, et le vent tomba. Ils se relevèrent et suivirent l'arcanin qui creusait un chemin en faisant fondre la glace à leurs pieds.

\- _Il y a un pokémon_ , fit soudainement Riker en s'arrêtant.

Il se mit à tourner le bec dans tous les sens, tandis qu'Aurore se concentrait. Blue ne remarqua pas de suite qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés et continua quelques pas avant de remarquer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Un pokémon, d'après Riker, répondit Aurore, les yeux fermés. Le froid semblait geler son cerveau, lui faisant perdre sa concentration.

\- Les farfurets ?

\- Non, j'en sens qu'un. Ou deux. Près…

Elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux.

\- Bouge !

Le tas de neige à côté de Blue explosa soudain, éclaté par un tartard qui prit l'arcanin de surprise, l'envoyant droit dans des sapins bas d'un hydrocanon à puissance maximale. Son poing se leva, et avant que qui que soit ait pu bouger, il frappa le dresseur de plein fouet, le projetant hors du sentier, droit dans le vide.

* * *

Louka tomba lourdement du haut du grillage, déchirant sa manche au passage. Il ne perdit pas la moindre seconde et se releva au pas de course, sprintant pour s'éloigner le plus vite possible de l'entrepôt. Victor était à quelques pas devant lui, les guidant tous les deux. Un bruit métallique indiqua que leurs poursuivants grimpaient à présent la barrière, et ils se mirent bientôt à zigzaguer pour éviter le faisceau des lampes.

Victor n'osait pas se retourner, espérant que Louka était bel et bien derrière lui. Le foulard sur son visage l'empêcher de respirer, et la zone mal éclairée était traître : plusieurs fois il faillit trébucher dans un nid de poule ou glisser sur une bouche d'égout. Malgré tout, ils arrivèrent jusque dans les rues d'Unionpolis. Connaissant à présent la ville comme sa poche, Vicky n'eut aucun problème à semer les membres de la Team Galaxie dans le dédale de ruelles de la ville. Quand ils furent assurés d'être enfin à l'abri, les deux dresseurs s'effondrèrent contre un mur, à bout de souffle.

Il restèrent là quelques instants, incapable d'articuler quoi que ce soit.

\- La vache. Fit enfin Victor. C'était juste.

\- Ouais. Désolée pour le… le… truc ? C'était quoi ? Une caisse ?

\- Ouais je crois bien. T'as réussi à installer la caméra au moins ?

\- Mieux que ça ! Chantonna Louka avec un air fier. J'ai réussi à dupliquer le porygon de Blue et à l'installer dans la caméra, comme ça, non seulement elle est en réseau, mais en plus il peut la contrôler.

\- C'est possible de faire ça ? Je pensais que les porygons étaient incapables de faire bouger des objets ?

\- Oui et non. Il faut que l'objet en lui même soit capable de bouger pour que porygon puisse le mouvoir. J'ai bidouillé la caméra.

\- Beau boulot.

Louka souleva son béret, mimant un révérence.

\- Maintenant on récupère nos affaires et on rentre au plus vite. Pas envie de tomber sur ces mecs par hasard.

\- Tu penses pas qu'ils nous aient reconnus ?

Victor secoua la tête. Ils rejoignirent le centre et se laissèrent tomber sur leur lits, sans parvenir à fermer les yeux. L'adrénaline courraient encore dans leurs veines.

Ce fut donc très fatigués qu'ils partirent le lendemain, traversant à pied le tunnel sous le mont Couronné pour rejoindre Charbourg, enfin reliée à la route. Pierrick les salua quand ils passèrent devant l'arène.

\- Vous retournez à Joliberges ? Vous pourrez donner un truc à mon père de ma part ?

Ils leur mit dans les bras un carton relativement lourd, scellé avec du scotch enroulé aléatoirement, tout en les remerciant à profusion. Ensuite, ils durent prendre une navette jusqu'à Féli-Cité, traverser la ville et attendre le bac pour traverser le chenal. Fort heureusement, la route qui menait du chenal à la ville était courte et dégagée.

Victor fut étonné de voir la maison qui leur servait de base.

\- Oh, c'est vrai que t'as encore jamais vu, commenta Louka. L'intérieur est cool aussi. Peter a insisté pour peindre la carte de la Terre du Milieu dans le salon.

\- Sérieux ? Parce qu'il sait lire ?

\- Seulement quand il y a des dragons. Files-moi le carton, je passe à l'arène.

Louka fit sortir son chimpenfeu, qui le suivit le long du pont en sautant de câble en câble. Ils passèrent devant la bibliothèque et suivirent la rue qui descendait vers les quais, là où se rouvait l'arène. Cette dernière avait été une usine de métallurgie, reconvertie en immense usine de retraitement des déchets métalliques depuis la fermeture de la mine. Elle s'élevait sur plusieurs étages, et tout en haut se trouvait le stade de l'arène. Louka était déjà venu assister à un match d'entraînement entre Charles et Aline, et il fallait dire que le terrain au sol couvert d'acier était particulier. Des poutres étaient plantées aléatoirement sur la surface, certaines s'élevant jusqu'à la verrière qui servait de plafond. Certaines zones étaient graisseuses, d'autres rouillées, mais globalement le métal rutilait sous le soleil, compliquant les combats en éblouissant les dresseurs. Il régnait également une chaleur atroce, qui accentuait l'impression d'enfermement provoquée par le terrain. A la difficulté des conditions de combats s'ajoutaient également l'équipe du champion, lente et massive, présentant une force colossale ou une défense impénétrable.

Aline avait eu de mauvais moments à affronter le champion, mais son équipe avait progressé de manière exponentielle.

Louka dût slalomer entre les ouvrier et les machines avant d'arriver au bon ascenseur - ce qui était un bien grand mot, il s'agissait plus d'un monte-personne amélioré. Le plateau traversa les quatre étages à toute vitesse pour s'arrêter devant un espèce de petit bureau aménagé juste à côté du terrain. Un mur avait été construit dans un angle pour former une petite pièce à part, qui débordait de classeurs d'archives mal triés et de babioles exposées sur les étagères. Un bureau bricolé avec une planche et deux palettes comportait un nombre impressionnants de post-it, de factures et de bons de commande, une tasse ébréchée, un ventilateur dont une pâle tenait avec du scotch. Charles était assis derrière, les pieds croisés sur la table, un combiné plus vieux que l'usine elle-même dans la main. Il salua Louka d'un geste vague de la main et lui désigna une chaise qui traînait. Louka la rapprocha et s'y assit avec précaution, de peur qu'un des pieds ne se brise sous son poids.

\- Je vous envoie les papiers par courrier recommandé dans les prochains jours, monsieur Rochard, mais je ne peux pas vous garantir d'avoir la quantité demandée avec le délai que vous m'imposez. Oui, bien sûr. Oui, je comprend, mais la mine de l'Ile de Fer étant fermée, les minerais ne sont extraits qu'à Charboug, et il s'agit d'une mine de charbon. Comprenez qu'il est rare de trouver des sélénites à cette profondeur. En ce qui concerne le monel, par contre, j'ai déjà le stock nécessaire pour tout vous envoyer par le prochain bateau. Oui. On fait comme ça. Bonne journée, monsieur Rochard.

Il reposa le combiné avec un telle force que Louka se demanda comment l'appareil pouvait encore tenir.

\- Bon sang, mais tu le crois ça ? Trois tonnes de Sélénite ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec trois tonnes de sélénite ?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, la sélénite ?

Charles le regarda avec un air abasourdi.

\- Bah…Ce qui sert à faire des pierre lune. Enfin, pas que ça, ça sert à d'autre chose, selon la partie du caillou qu'on prend. C'est une pierre particulière parce que c'est un amas de carbone autour de métal, alors ses propriétés peuvent ressembler à celle du métal sur certains point. Tu piges ?

\- A peu près.

\- Ok. Dans le temps on s'en servait du cœur de sélénite pour faire des armes particulières, ou des bijoux. C'est un métal noir, extrêmement solide et inoxydable. Et léger en plus du reste.

\- Peut-être qu'il veut en faire des pokéballs ? Monsieur Rochard est bien le patron de la Devon Corp, non ?

Le champion cligna des yeux.

\- Ouais, ptet'. Mais t'imagines le prix d'la pokéball ? On utilise du monel pour ça, des noigrumes à la limite. Mais d'la sélénite ! Enfin bref, qu'est-ce qui t'mène ici ? Tu cherches Aline ?

\- Non, Pierrick m'a demandé de vous donner ça. Aline est pas à la base ?

\- Nan, partie à l'Île de fer pour s'entraîner. Elle a presque faillit me battre la dernière fois, à ce stade-là elle fera qu'un bouchée de Mélina et Lovis. Et de la nouvelle, à Unionpolis. L'unysienne, là…Gamora ?

\- Kiméra ?

\- Ouais, Kiméra.

Il s'arrêta de parler pour chercher un cutter dans une boite à stylos où étaient rangés des tas de choses exceptés des stylos et coupa le scotch d'un geste expert. Le carton dévoila un objet enroulé dans du papier bulle.

\- C'est un fossile ? Demanda Louka, curieux.

\- Nan, ça Pierrick il les envoie au musée. C'est une citrine lumineuse. Enfin, quand ce sera un peu retaillé.

\- Une ?

\- Citrine lumineuse. C'est une grosse pierre semi-précieuse. C'est quand on a un gisement de citrines, parfois il arrive que des minéraux enrobent plusieurs pierres. Ça créée un amas dans l'quel les citrines qui servent de cœurs changent d'propriété en se servant de la pierre qui se forme autour, un peu comme une perle à partir d'un grain de sable, tu vois ? Bah quand on trouve un d'ces gros amas, il suffit ensuite de tout découper proprement pour avoir des pierres éclat. Les pierres solitaires sont plus fréquentes, mais de qualité moindre. Pour faire évoluer un pokémon c'est pas bien grave, mais en bijouterie j't'assure que ça fait hurler bien des gens quand des dresseurs essaient de revendre leur camelote. 'Fin, merci d'm'avoir livré ça. J't'aurai bien proposé un café, mais ça fait deux jours qu'la machine est en panne.

\- Pas grave, je comptais pas rester longtemps. En-enfin, pas contre vous, hein, faut que je rentre à la base et -

\- Hé, te fais pas d'bile ! Pas la peine de t'justifier pour tout, aie un peu confiance en toi, gamin. Juste, quand Aline rentrera, dis-lui qu'je suis prêt à accepter un combat officiel.

\- Ok, ce sera fait ! Bonne journée Charles.

\- A toi aussi, p'tit.

Il reprit le combiné et attrapa un carnet d'adresse en cuir usé en soupirant, tandis que Louka faisait demi-tour. Il manqua de trébucher sur une chaîne en repartant et salua le guide de l'arène, un homme grand et large qui servait également d'arbitre et de chef d'atelier.

Sortir de la fournaise pour être frappé par la brise d'hiver chargée de l'humidité marine fut quelque peu désagréable.

\- Allez, Gazer, on se dépêche, fit-il en enfonçant les mains dans les poches, tremblant.

A la base, le chantier était définitivement terminé : l'odeur de peinture avait été remplacée par l'odeur du poêle à bois qui chauffait la maison, l'ambiance continuellement survoltée avait laissé place au calme d'un foyer. Lucio était affalé sur un des canapés, une pile de bouquins à ses pieds, son mentali roulé en boule sur son ventre.

\- Louka ! L'interpella Gabrielle. Viens voir !

Curieux, il la suivit à l'étage. Sur le palier, Peter était en équilibre sur une chaise à roulettes, marteau à la main et clous entre les dents pour accrocher un long tableau.

« _Centre de formation – Caserne de Topdresseur de Joliberges_ »

\- Maintenant, c'est officiel, fit Gaby en tapant dans ses main avec excitation.

\- On a même reçu des cartes dresseur différentes, renchérit Perrine en agitant ladite carte.

\- Et vous devriez recevoir les uniformes bientôt ! ajouta Peter en écrasant son doigt avec le marteau.

Il eut un mouvement de recul et tomba de la chaise, en plein sur le visage.

\- Je crois que j'ai avalé un clou.

\- Avant, j'avais de l'admiration pour toi, commenta Gabrielle dramatiquement.

Louka rit et s'éclipsa, s'enfermant dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Barry. Il ouvrit l'ordinateur de Blue et entreprit de le mettre en réseau avec la caméra espion. Il fallut quelques secondes pour que l'image apparaisse : l'entrepôt, à moitié vide, gardé par deux personnes. Il y avait des caisses mal rangées, probablement celles qu'il avait fait tomber la veille.

Est-ce que l'intrusion avait été signalée ? Avaient-ils pensé qu'il s'agissait de simples voleurs ?

Il ne savait pas et espérait que tout irait pour le mieux.

\- Je te dérange ? Fit la voix de Perrine.

\- Non, du tout, j'étais en train de… répondit-il en remuant la main vers son ordinateur. On devrait peut-être installer ça dans la cuisine, ou quelque chose du genre, tu sais, comme un écran de vidéo surveillance.

\- Dans la cave de réunion, ça aurait sa place je pense. Donnes-moi ça, je m'en occupe !

\- Ça va, je le fais, t'inquiètes. Mais tu peux venir, que je t'explique comment ça marche. Vu que tu es là en permanence ce sera toi qui surveillera ce truc, j'imagine.

La table de billard trônait toujours au centre de la cave, accompagnée d'un fauteuil à haut dossier plutôt guindé et de deux chaises de soleil en toile rayée, transformant la pièce en un bureau incongru. Il y avait une lampe de bureau posée dans un angle, et des dossiers empilées dans un coin, face au côté cassé de la table. Louka prit place sur le fauteuil et poussa les papier précautionneusement.

\- C'est Lucio qui utilise le bureau d'habitude. Il s'offusquera pas que tu déplaces ses affaires, expliqua Perrine en organisant tout en piles. Alors, comment ça marche ?

Louka posa le pc et lui expliqua rapidement les fonctions de base : comment établir et couper la communication, où se trouvaient les archives, comment envoyer un message.

\- Si jamais il y a autre chose, au pire, tu me demandes.

Elle hocha la tête. Louka verrouilla l'ordinateur, et ils sortirent.

\- Louka ! Appela aussitôt Gabrielle. Je vais récupérer Ally à l'île de Fer, tiens toi prêt à partir !

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je viens de recevoir un appel de la Ligue, intervint Lucio. Il se passe quelque chose dans la grotte revêche, près de Charbourg. Je voudrais que tu y ailles, Pierrick devrait t'attendre là-bas. Gabrielle, avec Aline, vous irez voir au mont Abrupt.

\- Et l'île Pleine Lune ?

\- Je m'en occuperai, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour que vous y alliez. Perrine, tu restes ici avec Victor jusqu'à ce que qu'on reviene, si jamais il arrive quoi que ce soit je veux que tu préviennes immédiatement Peter, c'est clair ?

\- Heu, oui. Oui !

Un branle-bas s'en suivit, désorganisé et hasardeux. Louka s'écria soudain :

\- Mais j'y vais comment, à Charbourg ?

Victor soupira.

\- Je t'y poserai.

Il jeta ensuite une potion dans sa direction, celle que Louka venait de faire tomber et cherchait fébrilement. Gabrielle le gifla de sa cape involontairement en fonçant vers la porte un courant d'air fit s'envoler un papier sur la table que Perrine poursuivit quelques instant avant de réussir à l'attraper.

Lucio regardait depuis le salon, dos droit, bouche pincée.

\- Il va falloir vous apprendre à réagir à des situations d'urgence, soupira-t-il. Vous perdez plus de temps que vous n'en gagnez en vous agitant comme ça.

Louka se força à se calmer et à mettre de l'ordre dans ses mouvements. Plus calme, mais toujours d'une main tremblotante, il finit d'empaqueter ses affaires et enfila sa veste. Son chimpenfeu vint se percher dans sa capuche. Il fit signe à Victor qu'il était prêt, et ils se mirent en route. A son tour, Lucio salua Perrine et partit.

Le froid embua ses lunettes dès qu'il mit le pied dehors, et il remonta un peu son écharpe. Attrapant un pokéball au fond de la poche de son duffle-coat, il fit apparaître un xatu qui s'ébroua avant de le regarder en penchant la tête.

\- Direction l'île Pleine Lune, mon ami.

L'oiseau battit des ailes plusieurs fois, puis laissa son dresseur monter sur son dos ils s'envolèrent à toute vitesse, aidés par les pouvoirs psychiques du pokémon. Ce dernier volait presque sans battre des ailes, se servant de la pression de l'air pour avancer.

L'île Pleine Lune se trouvait quelque part au nord-est de la région, dans la baie au large de la Ligue. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un petit îlot inhabité, aussi le trouver en volant de haut pouvait être compliqué. Fort heureusement, la personne qui l'attendait la-bas avait eu la bonne idée de faire un feu de camp assez large pour être vu de haut au milieu de la neige.

Ce n'est qu'en s'approchant que le kinesthésie se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un feu de camp, mais d'un attroupent de pokémons feu se battant furieusement contre une horde de pokémon poison. Il pressa le xatu à descendre en piqué et n'eut pas le temps d'attérir qu'il avait déjà envoyé mentali à l'attaque. Les psycho du félin mauve aidèrent le maganon assaillit, et une fois débarrassé de leurs opposants, ils se précipitèrent vers un simiabraz qui passait un mauvais moment contre des nosféraltos et un galopas qui malgré sa vitesse ne parvenait pas à toucher des grotadmorv qui se dérobaient à chaque coup. Le gallame de Lucio vint s'ajouter à la mélée, lançant des coupe psycho pour couper les retraites adverses, tandis que le xatu se servait du vent pour rapprocher les chauve-souris du sol. Leurs adversaires se mirent à tomber un à un, une masse d'éclairs rouges tandis qu'il disparaissaient de la clairière ou se déroulait le combat. Leurs dresseurs étaient cachés plus loin, derrière des pins touffus ou des rochers couverts de glace. Probablement s'enfuyaient-ils à tour de rôle, car dès que le calme revint, il n'eut pas un mot pour briser le silence. Lucio resta sur ses gardes un moment, de même que le dresseur qu'il venaient d'aider. Quand ils furent assurés 'être seuls, ils s'autorisèrent des salutations correctes.

\- Lucio ! T'en a mis un temps, j'ai failli geler ici. Content d'te voir, mon pote !

\- Tu as failli geler parce que es en _tongs_ , Adrien. Mets des chaussures, une bonne fois pour toutes !

\- Mes orteils ont besoin de respirer et tu le sais très bien.

Lucio soupira et secoua la tête, repoussant ses cheveux en arrière.

\- C'était les Galaxie, hein ?

\- Eux mêmes. Je pensais m'infiltrer discrètement, mais…

\- Mais tu es en jaune et noir dans un paysage couvert de neige ? Le camouflage était pourtant parfait.

\- Oh, arrêtes. Je me suis fait griller parce que j'ai essayé de libérer ce pauvre pokémon.

\- Quoi ?

Le visage d'Adrien se durcit, la colère envahissant ses yeux rougeoyants.

\- Cresselia. Je sais pas comment ils ont fait, mais ils ont réussi à la capturer.

\- Alors ça va recommencer ? Le grand Cauchemar ?

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant.

\- C'est de Darkrai qu'ils se sont servis, la dernière fois, tempéra Adrien d'une voix incertaine. Si personne ne le pousse à utiliser ses pouvoirs à plein potentiel, tout ira bien, non ?

\- Ce qui l'empêche de tout plonger dans le noir, c'est la présence même de Cresselia. Si elle n'est pas là le jour de l'équinoxe, ça va recommencer. Et tu le sais très bien.

Adrien pinça les lèvres et fit signe à Lucio de le suivre. L'île était envahie par des arbres touffus et des herbes sauvages, et ressemblait à un canyon miniature tant les rochers escarpaient le paysage.

\- Ils se sont installés au centre de l'île. Je sais pas comment t'expliquer ça, mais… ils ont fait apparaître Cresselia. J'veux dire, ils ont cette machine bizarre, ils l'ont activé et pouf ! Une espèce de brèche s'est ouverte et Cresselia est apparue, complètement agitée. C'est à ce moment là que je suis intervenu, mais ils ont juste réussi à m'forcer à fuir.

\- Donc tu ne les a pas vu la capturer ?

\- Non, mais…

\- Il y a encore peut être une chance.

Lucio remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et pressa le pas, forçant l'autre dresseur à trottiner pour le rattraper.

\- Ils ont réussi à capturer Darkrai il y a dix ans ! Avec tout les trucs qu'ils ont mis au point depuis, y'a aucune chance pour qu'ils échouent sur cette capture !

\- Ces deux pokémons ne sont pas du même type.

\- Ils sont de puissance tout à fait égale !

\- Cesses d'être pessimiste, il faut tenter notre chance.

Adrien le suivit, pâlissant de plus en plus à mesure qu'ils approchaient. Effectivement, le spectacle était horrible à voir.

La capture avait bel et bien réussi, Cresselia enfermée dans une cage, dans une sorte de coma. Son corps était parfois secoué de spasmes douloureux, les arches lui servant d'ailes s'illuminant comme pour lancer une attaque. Elle semblait prise d'un cauchemar, ou en grande douleur.

Le temps que Lucio ne décide quoi faire, un sbire avait déjà jeté une toile sur la grande cage il ne fallut alors pas plus de quelques secondes pour qu'ils lèvent le camp.

\- Coupe psycho, Gallame !

Les taillades n'atteignirent pas grand-chose et les Galaxie, déjà sur leurs gardes, répliquèrent en formant un mur de différentes capacités. De la fumée se mêla à la brume et l'espace d'un instant plus rien ne fut visible. Il y eut enfin un grand mouvement d'air et plusieurs dracolosses et drattaks s'envolèrent, transportant l'intégralité de l'équipe et du matériel sur leur dos.

Le brouillard dense se dissipa juste assez pour qu'Adrien ne voie l'écran de la machine, toujours en place, clignoter suspicieusement.

\- Lucio, au sol ! Hurla-t-il.

Et en l'espace d'une milliseconde, tout explosa.


End file.
